Corazón de Piedra
by Osbelys
Summary: Los personajes de este fic son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Un hombre que pensaba que lo tenía todo en la vida, que su vida era perfecta, con su esposa y con su hija de 4 años, que nada podía destruir su felicidad o arrebatársela se encontraba llorando en una habitación oscura. En un rincón un hombre estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas flexionadas hasta su pecho, con sus fuertes brazos se rodeaba las piernas y lloraba a mas no poder, lloraba la pérdida de su esposa y la pérdida de su hija. Él era joven apenas tenía 24 años de edad, pero creía que lo tenía todo y ahora se daba de cuenta que no tenía nada, podrá tener dinero, fortuna, ser buen mozo pero su felicidad, esa que el tanto recelaba, con la cual se regocijaba, se la habían arrebatado de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por dentro maldecía a la vida una y mil veces, él amaba a su esposa y a su pequeña, las adoraba, eran sus princesas, sus reinas, las personas intocables para él, por las que el daba la vida, por las únicas que el faltaba a su propio trabajo y ahora, ahora no las tenía; ya no las vería sonreír, ya no vería a su preciosa hija de rizos amarillos saltar por el patio de la casa diciendo papi, te quiero, ya el no dirá mas nunca ¿Cómo estas princesa?, ya no podrá llegar del trabajo y ser recibido por su esposa con una hermosa sonrisa y siempre con una palabra de aliento, ya no podrá acostarse con ellas un día de domingo a ver las comiquitas que veía su hija; ya no podrá ver los hermosos ojos de su esposa que eran de un azul profundo; ya no podrá ser feliz, no sin ellas. Su felicidad siempre habían sido su esposa y su hija y ahora que no estaban, que se habían marchado, que la injusta vida las había quitado de su lado, con ello la vida también le había quitado la felicidad y las ganas de vivir a él para siempre, porque nunca volverían.

Simple y sencillamente estaban muertas. Muertas. Esa palabra se la repetía ese hombre y mientras más lo hacía menos se podía creer que ellas no estuvieran allí, los sollozos se oían por toda la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras.

Recién había llegado del entierro, del peor día de su vida, donde había enterrado lo mejor que la vida le había ofrecido, todavía recordaba como la urna de su amada se iba desapareciendo bajo la tierra que le echaban encima, podía recordar el dolor en su pecho, la falta de aire, la depresión que sentía en esos momentos, las ganas de morir que el tenia para reunirse con ellas; pero no lo podía hacer, aun no.

La vida era injusta, muy injusta y sobre todo con él, las siete plagas de Egipto habían caído sobre aquel pobre muchacho, que lo único que quería era estar con ellas otra vez y volver hacer feliz él quería volver a tener ganas de vivir, quería volver a sonreír, pero esa oportunidad se enterró junto con sus seres amados hoy en el cementerio.

Miro sus manos y estas estaban llenas de tierra, la tierra que había agarrado cuanto se sentó frente a la tumba de su amada llorando y pidiendo a gritos que regresara, que la quisiera otra vez con él, pero su petición nunca fue concedida. No sabía de donde le salían tantas lágrimas, quería quedarse seco, quería no sentir ese dolor en el pecho que sentía, quería desaparecer de la fax de la Tierra, pero nada de eso se hacía realidad. Escucho atentamente los sonidos de la habitación y se quedó mirando a la nada, solo escuchaba los sonidos de las maquinas que se encontraban en esa habitación, fue entonces cuando recordó porque no podía irse.

Pensó en la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa y se juró por todos los medios que la cumpliría. Su promesa de esta mañana en el cementerio había sido la siguiente: Mi amor, prometo no volverme a enamorar de ninguna otra, tu siempre serás la única, serás a la única que ame. Te lo juro por mi hija y por mi amor a ti, entre lágrimas e hipidos había dicho ese juramento, el cual sin el saber, pronto se convertiría en su cruz y en su tormento.

Su vista se volvió a fijar en la habitación, las lágrimas caían como mares por su ojos, era gruesas, y su labios temblaban lentamente, no podía con la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos, se estaba torturando, él sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que se merecía todo esto; nada hubiera pasado si él no se hubiese empeñado tanto en que ella y su hija fueran a ir a visitar a sus suegros a lo mejor estarían paseando por el parque en estos momentos y el no estaría llorando en esa habitación a oscuras; pero no. Se había puesto como una garrapata con el tema y a la final su esposa decidió ir, nunca imagino que esa visita le causaría la muerte tanto a ella como a su hija.

Se volvió a maldecir, sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su garganta seca le dolía, y su cuerpo estaba agotado. Ya no podía más.

—Mi niño sal, no te atormentes más, sal de allí por favor— el escuchaba la voz de su nana, la que estaba igual que el con la muerte de Fabiola su esposa y de Fernanda su hija.

Aclaró su garganta y le gritó:

—Déjame, no quiero salir, no quiero, déjame solo— su voz era fuerte, potente, hosca.

—Mi niño, por favor, hágame caso, ya no se puede hacer nada, están muertas— la voz de la nana se escuchaba entrecortada.

Al escuchar esa última palabra muertas se convirtió en un León, se puso furioso, se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la puerta para salir y enfrentar a su vieja como él le decía.

—No las menciones, no las menciones, porque se me olvidara que eres mi nana. Ahora, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!— la nana, esa señora la cual siempre lo había cuidado estaba allí mirándolo de hito a hito, miro sus ojeras por falta de sueño, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus manos sucias, sus ropas hechas un desastre y lo único que pudo pensar fue apiádate de mi niño Dios, ella pedía por su muchacho, porque pudiera salir de ese abismo en donde se encontraba, y porque Dios le diera fuerzas para lidiar con él, ella sabía que sería difícil, pero no imposible. Vio como entraba otra vez a esa habitación, para seguir torturándose, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo donde las personas de servicio estaban de luto.

En la habitación una persona estaba tomando una decisión. Ese hombre que hace dos días era completamente dichoso y feliz, ahora se estaba diciendo así mismo que más nunca volvería a sentir, que sería un ser sin alma, sin sentimientos, sin corazón; que no volvería hacer el mismo de antes, seria despiadado, no le importaría nada, a excepción de una sola cosa.

Seco sus lágrimas y comenzó a formar su coraza contra el mundo, contra todo, impidiendo sentirse débil, con dolor o ganas de llorar, se prometió allí dentro de esa habitación, no volver a llorar y no volver a mostrarse débil delante de nadie.

Hecho una última mirada a esa habitación y se dispuso a salir de allí, cerró la puerta con seguro y guardo la llave en su saco. Poco a poco, con sus pies pesados fue bajando las escaleras, pudo ver como todos lo miraban con lastima, y con tristeza en sus ojos, pero dentro de su mente los mando a todos al infierno.

—Dejen de mirarme así— ordene a todos, detestaba que me miraran con lastima. — de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran, si no hacen lo que yo digo considérense despedidos. — mi nana me miraba a los ojos de manera reprobatoria, la ignore y seguí:— primero que todo: quiero que olviden lo que sucedió, nada ha pasado, nada ¿entendido?, segundo: tienen prohibido entrar a la última habitación del tercer piso, rotundamente prohibido, solo las personas autorizadas pueden entrar a esa habitación y tercero: a trabajar que para eso les pago, las cosas ya no serán iguales, así que vayan haciéndose la idea— todos comenzaron a moverse como hormigas y se colocaron en sus respetivos puestos, yo di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar pero mi nana me tomo del brazo.

Edward, no te hagas esto, no te cierres— su mirada estaba cristalina.

—Es mi problema lo que yo haga con mi vida—señale, me solté de su agarre y subí a paso firme hacia mi habitación, la que compartía con mi esposa, con mi difunta esposa.

Entre a mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue en gran cuadro que tenía en la pared del fondo de mi habitación, donde nos encontrábamos, mi esposa, mi hija y yo. Una lágrima lucho por salirse de mis ojos pero no se lo permití, no otra vez.

Tienes que superarlo, me dije a mi mismo.

Todo me recordaba a ella, el olor en la habitación era su perfume a rosas, ese perfume que tanto amaba, era tan suave, tan sutil, tan inocente. Fui al armario y comencé a sacar toda la ropa de ella, la guarde cuidadosamente en unas maletas, sus joyas, sus perfumes, sus cremas, su maquillaje, todo lo guarde cuidadosamente, lo único que deje afuera fui un vestido rojo pasión el cual siempre me había encantado, me encantaba vérselo a ella puesto ,lo deje en mi armario allí entre mis ropas, seguí guardando lo que faltaba y lo lleve a la habitación de mi hija y allí las deje. Regrese a mi habitación y comencé a quitar las fotos enmarcadas que tenia de nosotros tres, no las podía seguir viendo, me hacían daño. Termine y me acosté en mi cama, deje que los recuerdos me invadieran y por última vez llore nuevamente, lo necesitaba una vez más, solo una vez.

Mis sollozos se escuchaban por la habitación y no me importaba. Escuche como abrían la puerta pero no levante la vista para ver, unos brazos me rodearon y comenzaron a susurrarme palabras de aliento.

—Las extraño— le decía a mi nana— las extraño— repetía sin cesar— no sé cómo seguir, no sé cómo.

—llora mi niño, saca todo lo que tienes, eso no te hace menos hombre, ni débil, llora todo lo que quieras. Estoy aquí contigo— las palabras de la nana solo sirvieron para abrir más ese vacío que sentia en mi pecho, justamente donde estaba mi corazón, me escondí en su pecho y llore como niño chiquito, ya no las tenía, me tenía que hacer la idea de que ellas se habían ido, para no volver.

…

— ¡Edward!—escuchaba los jadeos de Claudia inundar mis oídos, ya ni sabía con cuantas me había acostado, ya no sabía nada de mí, me había convertido en un maldito hijo de perra que no le importaba nada, por mí si las personas se morían a mí alrededor podría ser mejor.

—Muévete—le ordene furioso, mientras sentía como estaba a punto de llegar— más rápido— la tome del cabello fuertemente y la comencé a mover frenéticamente. Los gemidos que salían de su boca eran de puro placer, placer vivido. En este último año que ha pasado me he convertido en una máquina, en un ogro, en un ser sin sentimiento alguno, que se acuesta con quien quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera, la busco, y luego las dejo, si las vuelvo a ver ni cuenta me doy, solo es una noche y ya, nunca repetía dos veces con una, nunca. Me había convertido en el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad ¡un cuerno!, pensé para mí. Nadie nunca me tendría como esposo, ni como novio, ni como nada que se le pareciese.

Termine y Salí de ella.

—Fue maravilloso— comento ella, en la cama jadeante, ya yo me estaba vistiendo para irme.

—Hasta nunca— dije dejándola allí, con los ojos como platos, Salí de la habitación y me encamine rumbo a mi casa, o lo que yo decía que era mi casa, para mí era un tortura.

Díganme hijo de perra, no me importa, sé que soy un desgraciado, pero tampoco me importa. Me convertí en un hombre de piedra o eso es lo que dice la prensa de mí, y la verdad es que si, en eso me había convertido. Usaba a las personas y luego las dejaba. Era un magnate en el mundo de las empresas, era millonario y buen parecido, todas me deseaban, pero pocas me tenían.

Desde hace un año soy lo que soy, y no lo puedo cambiar, del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo, y de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez a algún hotel con alguna prostituta. Mi familia creo que me odia, pero me interesaba poco, la única que se interesaba por mí era Alice mi pequeña hermana, la que me ha tenido una paciencia enorme y se lo agradecía, pero a veces se tomaba atrevimientos que no debía.

Estacione el auto y baje de él, afuera me esperaba papa, tome aire y comencé a caminar hacia su ubicación.

—Hijo— dijo cuando llego a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunte abriendo la puerta de la casa, o de la gran mansión.

—Por lo menos saluda— me reprendió, yo rodee los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—volví a preguntar, me dirigí a mi despacho y mi padre venia pisándome los talones.

—Es tu abuela— rodé sobre mis talones y lo encare, mis rostro se transformó en un rostro de miedo. Mi abuela, un atisbo de sonrisa aprecio en mi boca, yo amaba a esa señora, era con la única que no había pagado mi dolor.

— ¿Qué le sucede?— papa se quedó serio ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Ella, te quiere ver, dice que no le queda mucho tiempo. — ella no, otra no, pensé.

— ¿Cómo?— si ya no era de piedra como las personas me habían dicho, en estos momentos me había convertido en piedra, estaba tieso, quieto, esperando una respuesta.

—Ve para la casa, te quiero ver, necesita hablar contigo, esta es sus últimos días— sentí que lo que quedaba de mi mundo, se terminaba por derrumbar.

—¿Esta en casa?, ¿Por qué no me avisaron?— estaba enojado.

—lo siento, es que como tu estas…— pero no termino la frase— no te habíamos dicho nada para no alarmarte, pero ella pidió verte por última vez, dice que te quiere pedir que hagas algo por ella.

No termine de escuchar, cuando estaba saliendo otra vez por la puerta pero la nana me freno.

— ¿hacia dónde vas mi niño?, tengo que presentarte a una nueva chica del servicio— la mire y le di un beso en la frente.

—Lo siento viejita, tengo que salir, mi abuela, ella se está muriendo, tengo que irme, confió en ti, si dices que ella es ideal, te lo creo— Salí como alma que llevaba el diablo y me encamine hacia la casa de mis padres, con papá siguiendome en su auto.

En la sala de la casa de Edward Cullen, la nana estaba como una estatua.

Dios Mío, no le quites a su abuela, no soportara otra perdida. Te lo suplico, la nana miro al cielo y pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos truenos.

—Agua de mal agüero— pronuncio la nana, cerrando los ojos.

Edward Cullen manejaba frenéticamente, por las avenidas de la ciudad de los Ángeles, tocaba corneta y se comía las luces en rojo, pero lo único que le importaba era llegar a donde estaba su Bu-Bu, como él le decía desde que tenía memoria.

Cuando visualizó la casa de sus padre, bajó corriendo hacia la entrada, no saludo ni nada, solo quería estar con su abuela, la que lo había visto crecer, la que lo había mimado, la que lo había apoyado, la que le había secado las lágrimas.

Corrió a su habitación, al llegar a ella abrió la puerta y allí estaba Alice llorando con ella. Se acercó lentamente y saludo:

—Bubu— dijo poniéndose a la altura de la cama donde estaba prostrada.

—Cielito— Edward al escuchar esa voz, se sintió en casa, hace más de un año que no la veia, desde que…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Edward le acariciaba la mano, Alice los había dejado a solos.

Sabes que ya me tengo que ir ¿cierto?, — Edward sintió que le enterraron una estaca al corazón y le abrían otra vez ese vacío que no había desaparecido, pero que estaba bajo las capas de piedra.

—Aun no, Bubu, tienes que ver muchas cosas, la pequeña Alice aún no tiene bebes, tienes que ver a tus bisnietos, además la familia te quiere y no puede vivir sin ti— el niño indefenso salió otra vez a luz, ese niño que tenía miedo de hundirse otra vez en su pasado.

—Cielito, sabemos que no es así— Edward puso su barrera otra vez de piedra— tienes que dejarme ir, pero antes me encantaría que hicieras algo— la voz de la abuela de Edward, Elizabeth; así se llamaba, era débil.

—Lo que sea— respondió Edward rápidamente, sin saber lo que su abuela le pediría.

—Quiero verte casado, con la mujer que amas, la que tu hermana me dijo— Edward se puso pálido ¿en que lo había metido Alice?

— ¿Cómo?

—Quiero que adelantes los planes de la boda, cásate con esa niña que Alice me dijo que te hacia feliz, la que ella me dijo que tu amabas con locura. Alice me dijo que te ibas a casar pronto— aquí iba a correr sangre.

—Bubu, pero es que aun nada está listo, los detalles de la boda, el vestido, los invitados, la recepción, nada eso está listo aun— el siguió con la farsa, ya que al ver los ojos de su abuela, vio esa emoción y no pudo negarle lo último que ella quería ver.

—Quiero partir de este mundo viéndote felizmente casado con la mujer que amas concédeme ese honor ¿sí?—la voz era cada vez más débil— no me queda mucho, cuando mucho me debe de quedar días, así que date prisa y dile a esa chica que sé que estará feliz por casarse contigo que se casaran mañana.

— ¿Mañana?—pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz.

— ¿La amas?— le pregunto bubu, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Completamente—respondió este, "seguro". ¿Ahora qué haría?, se preguntaba a él, ni siquiera tenía novia.

—Entonces ve y dile, sé que aceptara gustosa de la vida— Edward le sonrió a su Bubu y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sigue con vida Bubu, mañana me estaré casando aquí mismo, en esta habitación— salió de la habitación, con una expresión en el rostro que daba miedo ¿ahora que se suponía que iba hacer? ¿Con quién se casaría?, no tenía ni novia. Era algo absurdo. Alice, ella tendría que solucionar el problema.

Cuando llego a la sala Alice estaba en los brazos de su esposo llorando, a Edward se le olvido el reclamo que le iba hacer, no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar.

— ¿Qué hiciste Mary Alice Cullen de Hale?— fue lo que susurro Edward cayendo en el sofá y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Su hermana lo miro y emitió un:

—Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, estaba desesperada, es lo único que ella desea, le dije que quedaría embarazada si ella quería, pero Bubu lo único que quiere es verte feliz, otra vez.

—Sabes que eso nunca será así ¿ahora con quien me caso?— levanto la mirada y todos lo miraban sin saber que decir o hacer. Estaba metido en un lio, pero tenía que buscar con quien casarse rápidamente. — Llama al Sacerdote y dile que mañana me caso— Edward Cullen abandonó la habitación dejando a una Alice sin palabra alguna en la boca. El solucionaría el problema, así tuviera que pagar para que se casaran con él, luego se divorciaría.

En todo el trayecto, desde la casa de sus padres hasta la suya, se puso a pensar y a buscar una solución pero no conseguía ninguna, tendría que buscar un sitio donde las mujeres se alquilan o algo así. En la entrada de su casa estaba la nana arreglando unas flores.

— ¿Cómo sigue?— fue lo primero que le pregunto la nana a su niño Edward.

—Quiere que me case—respondió este abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la nana es ¿con quién se iba a casar?, si no tenía a nadie como novia.

—Se lo que estás pensando nana, yo también lo pensé y la verdad no lo sé, tengo que encontrar a una chica para casarme, quien sea no importa.

En ese momento en la sala entraba una muchacha con cabello castaño y piel blanca, tenía puesto el uniforme de la servidumbre.

—Bianca ¿Dónde ponga estas cosas?— dijo levantando sus manos y levantando el rostro.

—Ponlos en la cocina niña, y ahora ven que te voy a presentar a tu jefe— la chica miro a Edward y se sintió cohibida. Edward hacía sentir cohibida hasta al ser más seguro del planeta. Era alto, con una expresión severa en el rostro, unos ojos color esmeralda que te hipnotizaban, unos labios perfectos, el cabello con un toque rebelde, e infundado en ese traje negro impecable, podía dejar sin respiración a cualquiera. Edward observaba aquella extraña, de ojos color chocolate y pensó que había encontrada la solución perfecta.

—Mi niño, Isabella Swan. Isabella, Edward Cullen, Edward, Isabella— la nana estaba haciendo su presentación. La chica extendió su mano pero Edward la dejo con la mano extendida haciendo que la chica pensara que él era un maleducado.

—Cásate conmigo— pidió Edward y la chica pensó en esos momentos que estaba teniendo un sueño con un hermoso ángel.

* * *

Chicassssssssssssssss Aloha!, bueno soy nueva por aqui, asi que espero llevarnos bien, es mi primer fic aqu, asi que APOYENME!, jejeje vayanse al globito de rwview y delen click ¿le cuesta? , me merezo un reviwe? lo dejo a su decision


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

— ¿Qué está diciendo señor?— pregunte un tanto atónita, ¿él me estaba pidiendo que me casara con él?, pero si ni lo conocía.

Vi como rodo los ojos y dijo: —que te cases conmigo, es más vamos para que te compres el vestido, nos casamos mañana— me tomo por el brazo y me llevo rumbo a la salida de la casa.

—pero, pero…— trataba de decir yo.

Te pagare, no creas que es porque me gustas o algo por el estilo, es por una necesidad porque de resto créeme que no me casaría ni contigo ni con nadie— me monto en su auto y escuche como la señora Bianca le gritaba y le decía que no, que no podía.

— ¿Eres mayor de edad?— pregunto arrancado el auto.

—Tengo 20 años— respondí con la voz temblándome del miedo.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que lo que decían de él era verdad, que era el hombre de piedra, que era un ogro, una persona sin sentimientos.

—es suficiente con eso, ahora ¿aceptas o no?, mucho dinero— me recordó es que me veía cara de ¿Qué?

—Lo ayudare— respondí viéndolo, sus ojos me penetraron de una manera que me asusto.

—Perfecto— repuso cínicamente— ahora, la boda es mañana, tienes que actuar y hacerte pasar por la novia perfecta, tienes que fingir que me amas muchísimo, que no puedes vivir sin mí, que yo soy todo para ti y yo haré lo mismo, no puede haber ningún fallo ni nada por el estilo. Eres la novia ideal, recuérdalo. — Su voz era siniestra, y me dio la impresión de que sabía lo que haría— iremos a comprarte un vestido, cual sea, no importa, luego iremos a la casa te iras a dormir y yo igual, mañana en la mañana salimos rumbo a la casa de mis padres y a eso del medio día será la boda. ¿Alguna duda?— yo lo mire sin decir nada y negué. —

Llegamos a una tienda que por cierto era prestigiosa en toda la ciudad, baje del auto ya que él ni se dignó a abrirme la puerta, ingresamos a la boutique y allí estaban unas vendedoras comiéndose con la mirada al señor Edward.

—Buenas, ¿Qué desean?— la dependiente en su mirada tenia lujuria.

Un vestido de novia para ella, el que sea, que le quede perfecto y que se vea como la novia perfecta, no importa el preciosa ¿entendido?— la chica asintió y se dirigió a mí.

¿Qué te gustaría?— yo me encogí de hombros.

Lo que sea—repuse.

La dependienta hizo que escogiera algunos y ella me mostraba algunos también, varias veces mire a Edward y este tenía la mirada perdida ¿Por qué se tendría que casar? ¿Sería para cobrar una herencia?, la chica que me atendía me mostro infinidades de vestidos, tipos strapples, con corte de corazón, en corte "V", de princesas, pomposos, en capas, con trapeado, con pedrería, yo los veía todos.

Estaba viviendo como un sueño, me vine de mi pueblo para surgir aquí y ahora me voy a casar y sin yo amar a esa persona, pero el dinero lo necesitaba para mi familia, sobre todo para mi madre.

—este— decidí uno en forma de strapple, con un hermoso encaje en la parte de arriba y cuando llegaba la cintura tenía un arruchado con una piedra en uno de los lados, para luego caer de manera simple viéndose una tela color perla y debajo de este el mismo encaje que estaba en la parte superior del vestido.

Pruébatelo— la dependiente me metió al vestidor y allí me dispuse a probarme el vestido. Una vez me lo puse y me mire al espejo no me veía mal, el vestido encajaba justo a la perfección en mi cuerpo. Salí y la dependiente me dio su punto de vista.

—Te queda perfecto— le sonreí y asentí— ¿te lo llevas?— busque con la mirada a Edward pero no lo vi.

— ¿El chico que estaba aquí?— pregunte a una de las chicas que estaba afuera.

—Tu novio salió un momento ya viene— yo me sonroje, si supiera. Me quede mirándome en el espejo cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas, estaba tan concentrada que ni lo note llegar.

—Se lo lleva—mire por el espejo y Edward me veía de abajo hacia arriba y otra vez me volví a sentir cohibida.

¡Qué mujer!, fue lo que pensó Edward Cullen en el instante en que la vio con el vestido, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, encajaba perfecto con su cuerpo, a su BUBU le encantaría.

—Me voy a cambiar— dije metiéndome otra vez en el cambiador pero una mano tomo mi brazo.

—Se te quedo en el auto— repuso, en su mano tenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, a este hombre no se le olvidaba era pero nada. El anillo era hermoso, tenía un diamante pero en color azul, en todo el centro del anillo, era en oro blanco, y alrededor del diamante azul tenía a cada lado un diamante más pero en blanco, era hermoso.

—Gracias—le sonreí y este medio sonrió. Las dependientes a mi alrededor veían la escena con envidia.

—Voy a pagar, te espero en el auto— dio un paso más hacia mí e hizo algo que me dejo sorprendida, tanto a mí como a las dependientes. Me beso, fue rápido y corto, pero lo suficiente para sentir sus labios sobre los míos, lo mire darse la vuelta e ir a pagar ¿Qué le ocurría? , se suponía que era mañana, no hoy.

Entre al cambiador, y me cambie rápidamente, me coloque el horrendo uniforme y Salí. Ya el vestido estaba empacado y él me estaba esperando, ¿no era que me esperaría en el auto?, este hombre es extraño. Cuando me vio, su rostro se puso serio, de que era extraño, era extraño, de eso estaba segura.

Salimos de la boutique y nos encaminamos otra vez a la casa. En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, el auto estaba en un cómodo silencio gracias a Dios.

Llegamos a la casa y me baje del auto, entramos como si no nos conociéramos y yo me fui a mi habitación y el subió a la suya sin decir nada. Una vez segura en las 4 paredes de mi habitación respire hondo, ¿Qué iba hacer mañana? ¿De verdad me casaría con el ogro, con el hombre de piedra?, a los pocos minutos escuche unas voces en el piso superior, pero no le preste atención y me acosté en mi cama, cayendo así en un profundo sueño.

….

Me levante como todas las mañanas, me puse el uniforme de la servidumbre, me disponía hacer mi trabajo cuando escuche una voz sumamente fuerte a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué haces así vestida?—pregunto la voz de él, yo había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, me mire la mano y allí en mi dedo anular descansaba el anillo que me había dado el día anterior en la boutique.

No le di la cara ya que le tenía un poco de miedo y su voz sonaba un poco fuerte, a lo mejor y estaba molesto conmigo.

—Te estoy hablando— sentí una presión en mi antebrazo y contraje mi rostro de dolor.

—Me hace daño Señor— siseé— suélteme, por favor— su agarre era fuerte, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre conmigo?, solamente me iba a casar con él porque necesitaba el dinero urgentemente; porque de resto ni lo pensaría, eso era algo que no estaba en mi planes, casarme y mucho menos con ese señor al cual ni siquiera conocía.

—Te hice una pregunta y aun no me has respondido— me dio la vuelta acorralándome entre la pared que tenía antes al frente de mí y entre su cuerpo.

—Lo siento— me disculpe— se me había olvidado— desvié mi mirada de la de él, daba miedo con tan solo mirarlo; era una mirada fría, sin vida, triste, con resentimiento.

—Me sorprende que se le olvide nuestra boda Isabella, cuando cobrara mucho dinero por ella— su voz era de desprecio.

Me solté de su agarre y salí de allí para mi habitación no sin antes decirle:

—No se equivoque conmigo señor Cullen, porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz, solo lo hago por necesidad porque créame que ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la fax de la Tierra me casaría con usted, es una persona sin sentimientos, que no le importa nada, ni nadie. No se preocupe que ya me visto y nos vamos a la gran boda— lo último lo dije en tono de burla. Lo deje allí y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, estaba que me llevaba al que se me pasara por delante.

Me puse una ropa más cómoda, unos jeans, una franelilla, encima de esta una camisa de un hombro, mis zapatos de goma, recogí mi cabello en una cola de cabello y salí para encontrarme con el ogro.

Cuando salí y llegue a la sala él no estaba, la señora Bianca me miraba desde una esquina con pesar.

—No lo hagas mi niña, no sabes en lo que te metes, por favor, no permitas que te pudra el alma, eres un ser inocente— me extraño escuchar las palabras de aquella señora, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que no dejara que me dañara?, ¿de que yo era un ser inocente?

—No sé de lo que me habla— repuse con educación, era una señora mayor.

**—**No importa cuál sea tu necesidad criatura, pero no te cases con él, no te metas a la boca del lobo, no podrás salir de allí, por favor, agarra consejo— su voz era suplicante, esta señora era extraña como todo en esta casa o mejor dicho mansión.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece señora Bianca, este no es su asunto; además, es solo un día, según lo que me él me dijo luego nos divorciaríamos el me daría el dinero y todos felices y contentos—le brinde una sonrisa pero ella negó con su cabeza.

En esa esquina apoyada de una pared, la nana de Edward miraba a esa criatura con pesar, esa niña no sabía en lo que se metía, no lo sabía. Ella pensaba que nada más seria un día y a lo mejor sí pero una vez se uniera a su niño, siempre estaría unida a él. Ella decía que Edward era como una peste dañaba todo a su paso sin poder evitarlo, pero ella no quería que esa niña saliera dañada era muy inocente como para salir mal parada.

Bianca no sabía qué necesidad tendría Isabella para aceptar esa condena, pero cual fuera que fuese no merecía la pena de hacer lo que haría dentro de un par de horas. Anoche había tenido una discusión con su niño Edward, le pedía, le suplicaba que no lo hiciera y este despreocupadamente le decía que no era para tanto, solo se casaría con ella por su Bubu y que luego de eso se divorciaría, solo le quería cumplir el deseo a su Bubu de verlo "feliz", después que hiciera feliz a su abuela él se divorciaría y cerraría el trato con esa extraña, porque eso era Isabella Swan para él, una completa extraña, que había sido la única salida para el problema para el problema en el que lo había metido su hermana Alice. También le había dicho que la chica no le importaba que solo había sido un acuerdo, que ni siquiera se acostaría con ella, porque no le llamaba la atención, pero muy el fondo la nana sabía que eso era mentira, ella lo conocía a él y sabía que muy dentro de Edward comenzaba a crearse una obsesión, una obsesión por esa niña. Él era un tigre, una máquina que devoraba todo a su paso y por cosas del destino Isabella Swan estaba allí como un venado en bandeja de plata solo para él. La nana no quería eso para esa niña que lo único que quería era surgir en la vida, ella no quería que Edward la hundiera con toda su mala energía.

—Por favor mi niño, no la dañes, solo te pido eso— Edward agarro a su nana por los hombros y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

—Ella no me interesa, solo lo hago por mi Bubu, por más nada— le dio un beso en la frente a su viejita y la saco de su habitación.

Esa noche Bianca no pudo dormir, tenía pesadillas con Isabella y con Edward, era espantoso.

Trato de convencer a Isabella pero esta no presto atención a sus advertencias.

Que sea lo que Dios quiera, se dijo así misma.

Isabella miraba a esa señora que por alguna razón estaba preocupada por ella, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la arrastraban a la salida. Miro hacia tras y la señora se le quedo mirando a los ojos con miedo, pero ella hizo una seña de que estaba bien.

Edward Cullen manejaba como nunca lo había hecho, de manera lenta, no quería llega a la casa de sus padres donde seguramente ya tenían todo arreglado.

No se atrevió a mirar a la persona que tenía a su lado de copiloto, porque estaba muy enfadado y terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría luego.

El viaje a la casa de sus padres se hizo largo, más de lo normal y el responsable de ese viaje demasiado largo era él; porque no se quería casar, no quería besar a esa chica que se encontraba al lado de él, ella era como todas, solo buscaban algo y listo. Las mujeres nunca cambiarían, pensó él. La única que era diferente al montón era Fabiola, su esposa. Se tensó ante el pensamiento de su ya difunta esposa y acelero el auto.

Isabella diviso una gran casa, en la cual en la entrada principal estaba un chica menuda, con un hermoso vestido pomposo, sobre la rodilla color morado oscuro, el cabello lo tenía corto y este marcaba a diferentes direcciones, a su lado tenía a un chico alto, rubio, con una tez nívea y una sonrisa cordial, este estaba infundado en un traje clásico negro, hacían la pareja perfecta.

—Comienza la actuación querida, ya sabes; ningún fallo— le decía Edward Cullen acercando su rostro al suyo y deteniéndose unos segundo para mirar los ojos de la chica que estaba más asustada que un rato perseguido por un gato. Ese hombre que tenía una mirada furiosa, tomo el mentón de Isabella entre sus fuertes manos y lo apretó— feliz y contenta con la vida ¿sí?, mira que nos casaremos en menos de dos horas— dicho esto la soltó y respiro hondo antes de bajar del auto e irle abrir. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa hipócrita, pero hiso todo lo posible para que se viera sincera, su hermana al ver la sonrisa supo que no era de verdad, no tenía ese brillo en los ojos.

Edward le abrió la puerta a Isabella, la cual temblaba como un barco de papel a punto de hundirse, le ofreció su mano y ella temblorosa la tomo, sintió un fuerte apretón y lo miro a los ojos los cuales le advertían que se calmara. Comenzó a pensar en su familia, en su madre, en su padre y en…olvido lo último y respiro hondo para luego componer una sonrisa en su rostro y mostrar la mayor "felicidad" del mundo. Siempre había tenido que fingir en su vida, ella había tenido que pretender ser feliz en una etapa de su pasado el cual era innombrable para ella; así que esto era casi como lo que hacía hace 3 años atrás. Salió completamente del auto y Edward la pego contra su cuerpo, una mano rodeo la pequeña cintura de Isabella y los dos se miraron por un breve instante ¿Qué había sido eso? , se preguntó cada uno dentro de sí. No se referían a que el la había pegado a su cuerpo sino esa corriente que había pasado por la piel de los dos al sentir el contacto del oro. Desviaron la mirada el uno del otro y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba Alice y Jasper.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaron, Bubu no para de preguntar por la novia— una Alice con los nervios de punta hablo.

—Ya estamos aquí, es toda tuya, haz lo que tengas que hacer yo voy con Bubu— Edward había comenzado a caminar pero la pequeña mano de su hermana lo detuvo.

—la quiere conocer Edward, y por lo menos se cortes— Alice lo miro de mala manera y este rodo los ojos. Pero ya Isabella estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella no le importaba, pues no sentía nada, por fuera podía parecer una chica inocente y dulce pero por dentro… por dentro estaba muerta.

—como digas, pero ya la contrate para que hiciera su papel y cobrara su dinero, no para ser amable con ella—miro a Isabella la cual se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente. —Vamos—le ordeno a la chica y esta lo miro mal.

—como ordene, Señor— lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente. Edward la tomo por el brazo y la pego más a su cuerpo.

—Compórtate cariño—susurro en su oído, e Isabella sintió como su barrera, esa de felicidad, de ingenuidad, de dulzura, estaba siendo atacada. Ella tres años atrás se había puesto esa barrera, para no salir lastimada otra vez y juro nunca quitársela. Compuso una sonrisa y Edward comenzó a caminar junto con ella.

Adentro en la sala de estar estaba Carlisle, y Esme, esperando por su hijo pero ni saludo, ni presento a la chica que traía consigo, solo se limitó en seguir caminando hacia la habitación de su Bubu. Cuando entro su abuela estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, con un mejor aspecto que el de ayer y con un hermoso traje puesto, tenía sus manos en su regazo y hablaba en silencio consigo misma.

Bella al ver a esa señora en esa silla, pensó que no podía existir una mujer tan hermosa, era tan sublime verla, tenía el cabello de un color blanco, a causa de las canas, la piel de un tono níveo y cuando vio a sus ojos casi sintió desfallecer. Eran iguales a los de Edward pero con un brillo de emoción, felicidad, amor, ternura, compasión; todo lo contrario al ser que se encontraba a su lado y el cual la había apretado aún más a su lado.

—AL fin llegan cielito— la voz de la Bubu era más clara que nunca, Edward se acercó a ella y esta le dio una hermosa sonrisa. —Veo que acepto la chica, es muy hermosa—Edward sonrió ampliamente. La farsa comenzaba.

—Ella es Bella Bubu, la mujer con que me voy a casar— cada palabra que pronunciaba Edward hacia que se sintiera asqueado, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. Bubu examino a la chica completamente, desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—no como—susurro la Bubu—ven aquí muchacha, sin miedo—Bella miro a Edward y este asintió, pero no sin antes advertirle con la mirada, le acerco a él y le dejo un beso en la frente, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y la dejo ir. Bubu al ver esto sonrió aún más, por fin su niño había encontrado nuevamente la felicidad, pensó para ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre dulzura?— Bella se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Isabella Swan, señora—Bubu al escuchar señora frunció el ceño.

—Nada se señora, soy bubu, dime como me dice Edward— Bella sonrio y acepto.

—como digas—

—Ven acá tu— llamo a Edward el cual veía atentamente a su Bubu.—ponte a su lado—Edward hizo lo que le pidió su Bubu y se arrodilló como Bella pero este era mucho más alto que ella,la bubu se les quedo mirando a los dos un buen rato, Edward ya estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco nervioso, tenía que convencer a su bubu de una vez por todas, así que tomo delicadamente una de las manos de Bella la cual reposaba sobre las piernas de Bubu y la entrelazo con la suya Bella al ver eso sonrió, había entendido la señal, todo había comenzado.

Bubu miro sus manos entrelazadas y no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando esas manos. Edward cariñosamente le hacía pequeños círculos a la mano de Bella y esta veía a Bubu la cual tenía sus ojos puestos en esas manos, en ese toque, en ese roce, en esa caricia.

— ¿están seguros de el paso que van a dar?, una vez lo hagan no hay marcha atrás. —Elizabeth Cullen seguía observando esas manos las cuales se tomaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Si—respondieron los dos a coro. La señora sentada en la silla de ruedas asintió.

— ¿Lo amas?—se dirigió a la chica la cual veía a la señora sin pestañear.

—Más que a mi vida—respondió sin pensar, lo dijo con naturalidad, fluido, de una manera convincente, haciendo así que Bubu se llegara a convencer un poco más.

—¿y tú?—le pregunto ahora a Edward.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar—soltó la mano de Bella y le rodeo los hombros, pegándola más así, Bella lo miro y le sonrió.

—Se nota—murmuro Bubu para sí y por dentro Edward Cullen saltaba de felicidad. —La forma en como la tocas, en como la proteges con tu cuerpo, en como la vez, en como están conectados— Edward y Bella escuchaban atónitos, ninguno de los dos sentía eso que decía la Bubu, estaban actuando muy bien, solo eso.

Edward beso el cabello de Bella y la Bubu hablo:

—Ya pueden ir arreglarse, se casan dentro de una hora así que muévanse. Cielito llama a Alice, dile que quiero salir de esta habitación— Edward estaba levantándose del suelo cuando su Bubu negó—Alice—repitió, Edward rodo los ojos pero llamo a Alice, su hermana estuvo en menos de lo que canta un gallo en la habitación de su Bubu.

— ¿Para que soy buena?— pregunto entrando con una sonrisa, cuando vio que Edward estaba arrodillado en el piso, con Bella entre sus brazos, casi se cae de cabeza, pero siguió caminando.

—Bubu quiere salir afuera, pero no quiere que yo la lleve— Alice asintió y comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas, pero no si antes decirle a Edward y Bella:

—Sean felices— los bendijo a los dos y salió en la silla de ruedas con Alice llevándola, la puerta de la habitación quedo abierta. Edward se apartó de Bella y los dos se levantaron.

—Buena actuación, por lo menos te ganaras tu dinero haciendo un buen trabajo— Bella lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación y Bella estaba viendo hacia la puerta cuando vio una sombra, o mejor dicho dos.

—Nos están viendo— susurra ella bajito acercándose— actúa y bésame— Edward la miro con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto.

—Bésame Edward, nos están viendo, ¡hazlo!—le ordeno sin perder la sonrisa, ella sabía que los veían. Edward miro sus ojos y supo que no estaba jugando, termino de dar el paso que los separaba, Bella posiciono las manos en el pecho de él y este tomo el rostro angelical de Bella en sus manos.

—Di algo—susurro Bella cerca de sus labios, con su vista periférica podía ver como casi toda la familia los veía desde detrás del muro de la puerta.

—Te amo— Edward dijo esa palabra un poco alta, para que el resto lo escuchara y al parecer lo había logrado.

Los rostros de las personas detrás del muro de la puerta eran de estupefacción, exceptuando el de Alice, la cual sabía que todo era una farsa.

En la habitación Edward acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Bella, pero por dentro sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho, y un dolor indescriptible, a la única persona que él le había dicho eso había sido a ella y no por decírselo sino porque lo sentía de verdad.

Los labios de esos dos se unieron, ellos movían sus labios lentamente, se besaban acompasadamente, sin apuros, sin prisas, con dulzura, con delicadeza. Los dedos de Edward presionaban levemente el rostro de ella. Los dos eran buenos besando y ellos lo sabían, Edward separaba con suma lentitud los labios de ella, "disfrutando del momento", Bella subió sus manos y las posicionó en el cuello de él.

Bubu solo se decía a sí misma, que los días de penumbra habían acabado, pero no sabía que apenas estaban comenzando.

Bella trataba de que todo fuera convincente así que se había dejado llevar, pensaba que estaba besando a otra persona y no a Edward Cullen, el hombre con el corazón de piedra.

Edward dio un último beso a sus labios y luego unió sus frentes, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y su pecho se levantaba con cada respiración. El hombre de piedra tenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar su aliento y se maldecía una y mil veces por dentro, le estaba siendo infiel a ella.

Me hiciste infiel una voz le susurro en su oído ¿Por qué esa voz decía eso? Él también se había besado con otras chicas, con las que se había acostado, pero de no de esta manera, no tan…sutil, y nunca había escuchado esa voz diciéndole eso.

— ¿Siguen mirando?—Edward acariciaba la mejilla de Bella, esta miro disimuladamente hacia la puerta y sonrió, no había nadie Gracias a Dios. Isabella Swan se apartó de Edward Cullen rápidamente.

—Ya—dijo limpiándose la boca, Edward miro esa acción y sonrió cínicamente.

—créeme que ese beso lo recordaras para siempre— su voz era burlona.

—créeme tu que no lo hare. Fue horrible— comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y Edward la siguió de cerca.

—Tienes que arreglarte. La Bubu ya te aprobó, ahora sigamos con esta farsa, ya quiero salir de todo esto—

—Gracias a Dios esa señora es muy distinta a ti— cuando llegaron a la sala de estar todos estaban allí, incluyendo a la Bubu la cual hablaba con Alice.

— ¿Nos presentas?— pregunto Bella mirando a Edward.

—Claro mi amor—dijo este tomándola de la mano inconscientemente. —ella es Alice mi hermana—señalo a la chica menuda, con el cabello corto. — el es Jasper mi cuñado, el esposo de Alice—su mano apunto hacia el chico rubio un poco alto y el cual había visto en la entra cuando llego.—Carlisle mi padre—esta vez era una hombre con los ojos azules, cabello rubio, alto, corpulento y enfundando en un traje gris impecable.—Esme mi madre—Bella saludaba a todos con una sonrisa.

—Un placer querida— Esme tomo entre sus brazos a la muchacha, la cual quito su barrera ante ella, pero Edward la tenía tan fuertemente tomada de la mano que Esme no la pudo abrazar bien.

—No se ira corriendo cielito, déjala respirar un poco ¿no?—Bubu le decía con voz burlona a Edward.

—No puedo dejarla ir, es mía— su voz era posesiva, Bubu negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos Bella, mira que no queda mucho tiempo— Alice tomó del brazo a Isabella, pero Edward la retuvo.— Edward no se te va a perder, ¡por favor!, la tengo que poner más hermosa de lo que es, suéltala ¿sí?— toda la familia miraba la escena, Edward veía a Bella y Bella lo miraba a él.

—No tarden— fue lo único que dijo antes de acerca y darle un beso en la frente.

Vio como Isabella desaparecía por las escaleras con Alice llevándola a rastras.

¡Al fin!, pensó para sí. Por lo menos ya no la tendría que tocar más, era fastidioso tener que tener una sonrisa y una mirada de estúpido enamorado, como si nada más existiera para él, solamente ella.

En la habitación de Alice Cullen una pensativa Bella miraba a la nada, recordándose por qué hacía esto y recordando su pasado, ese al cual le tenía fobia, el cual le traía recuerdos horribles y sobre todo un dolor, un gran e inmenso dolor.

—Comencemos—propuso la hermana de Edward, Bella respiro hondo y asintió. —Siento todo esto— Alice comenzó a hablarle—pero era la única manera de que Bubu siguiera viva, ella solo quiere ver otra vez a Edward feliz, sé que todo es una farsa y que él te está pagando, pero no importa, solo ver la felicidad que Bubu desborda al ver a su cielito "feliz" me hace feliz. Te admiro, la verdad no sé cómo aceptaste hacer esto y más siendo como es mi hermano tan…—pero esa chica de 1,50m no siguió hablando.

—Tan amargado, prepotente, odioso, cínico, sarcástico, ogro, con un corazón de piedra, sin sentimientos—le completo Bella, Alice la miro y asintió con tristeza.

—No sé qué le paso a Edward, después de lo que paso hace un año todo en el cambio, ¿sabes?, él no era así, él era un chico feliz, soñador, carismático y con un gran sentido del humor, pero luego de esa tragedia todo cambio para él, su mundo se volvió negro, se escondió en sí mismo, se cerró a las oportunidades de la vida, se negó hacer feliz con otra persona, ahora ya no hay nada de lo que él era; es como si lo hubiera metido su ser feliz en un baúl y lo hubiese cerrado con llave, pero la llave aún no se encuentra y ese ser feliz que él era antes se perdió en los más profundo de ese baúl. Aún sigue encerrado allí y yo sé que muy en el fondo pide por ser liberado, pero es muy terco y se castiga a el mismo. —la chica hablaba sin parar y Bella no entendía porque ella le decía todo eso del ogro.

—No sé porque me dice eso, pero una cosa le digo y es que solo lo hago por necesidad, nunca de los nunca yo estaría con una persona como Edward Cullen, bastante he pasado, he tratado de salir de ese círculo en el cual él ha está metido y gracias a Dios hoy puedo decir que Salí, aunque¿ le digo la verdad?, tengo una barrera la cual nunca se cae, siempre trato de ser inocente, angelical, dulce, pero la verdad es que soy todo lo contrario. Todos tenemos un secreto, un pasado, algo que ocultar y yo no soy la excepción. Todo esto lo hago por mi madre, solo por ella. Por más nadie. —Alice la veía con los ojos como platos—, si no es mucha molestia, por favor, haga lo que va hacer, solo quiero terminar con esto, recibir mi dinero y salvar a mi madre. —la pequeña hermana de Edward la obedeció, y no hablo más por el resto de la transformación. No había mucho que hacer, esa mujer era hermosa, tenía algo angelical que la hacía verse como un ángel, pero entonces Alice recordó lo que esa chica minutos atrás le había dicho no soy lo que parezco un estremecimiento la recorrió, Edward Cullen se había topado con la horma de su zapato, pensó su hermana.

Alice le había ondulado el cabello, le había hecho un trenzado en la parte alta de la cabeza, casi en la coronilla y mechones desordenados caían libres por su rostro. El maquillaje era natural, solamente tenía muy resaltado sus labios de un rojo pasión, como era de piel blanca se le veía asombroso. Bella vio que Alice tenía algo en sus manos y cuando enfoco mejor la vista era el vestido que había comprado ayer. Se desvistió y se lo puso, la chica menuda le tendió unos hermosos zapatos y se los calzo. Alice se dio la vuelta y entro a su armario para salir con una caja más o menos grande, cuando la abrió allí se encontraba una tiara, un par de aretes y una hermosa gargantilla.

—Era de la mamá de Bubu, ella lo uso cuando se casó con el abuelo, luego se lo dio a mi madre cuando se casó con mi padre, y mi madre me lo dio a mí, ahora yo te lo dio a ti— Bella estaba con la boca abierta.

—No puedo aceptar esto, yo no amo a tu hermano, yo no me caso con el por qué quiera, solo lo hago por necesidad, no lo puedo aceptar, es una reliquia de tu familia. No. — una bella se negaba rotundamente.

— ¡Vamos Bella!, póntelos y luego si quieres me lo das, si la Bubu no te ve estas cosas puestas, me mata. Es la tradición— sin más le puso la tiara con sumo cuidado, los aretes y la gargantilla; una vez estuvo lista Alice sonrió. Había hecho un excelente trabajo. —Ya vengo, veré si ya todo está listo— Bella asintió y se quedó mirando al espejo, pero una imagen que no quería ver se reflejó en este y era el rostro de un hombre, el cual la perseguía desde su pasado a pesar de que él estaba muerto.

eres una perra, ¿ya tan fácil te olvidaste de mí?, no estas engañando con él. A mí y a…

—Hoy no por favor, solo hoy déjame en paz—pedía Bella con los ojos cerrados mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Su pasado, la seguía persiguiendo, incluso aunque ya hayan pasado 3 años desde esa noche. Desde que se libró de un ser maligno pero aun así ella lo amaba y desde que lo perdió a él.

En una habitación un hombre trataba de terminar de convencer a su Bubu, él ya tenía el traje puesto, era un traje clásico negro pero en él se veía espectacular; todo lo que él se ponía le quedaba bien.

—Cielito, ¿estás seguro?—le pregunto su Bubu por milésima vez.

—¿Tú crees que si no estuviera seguro estaría dando este paso?— Edward Cullen la miraba seriamente a los ojos— es algo importante unir la vida de una persona con otra, yo la amo, más que a mi propia vida, ella es… simplemente perfecta, no pude haber conocido a una mujer mejor que ella. Es todo lo que necesito, gracias a ella, ahora volví hacer el que era antes. — su Bubu lo miro tiernamente.

—Solo quiero que sean felices— comento mirando a la puerta por donde venía entrado Alice.

—créeme que lo soy—le respondió este con naturalidad.

— ¿Todo listo?—pregunto Alice.

—Sí, solo falta ella— Edward la miro con una sonrisa y Alice lo miro con su mirada de tenemos que hablar.

—Bueno vayan a sus lugares y yo buscare a la novia— Edward asintió, y tomo la silla de ruedas de su Bubu.

—llego la hora— señalo Edward.

—La hora de que seas feliz— Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Si supieras Bubu que yo no le amo, nunca amare a nadie que no sea Fabiola. Nunca. Los pensamientos de Edward ocuparon su mente.

En la habitación del segundo piso, una Bella se secaba la lágrima y pronunciaba.

—te amo y siempre lo hare, pero me hiciste mucho daño. Soy masoquista— se decía a sí misma. La puerta se abrió y supo que el momento había llegado.

—Vamos— ordeno Alice y ella salió de esa habitación. La marcha nupcial estaba siendo tocada por un músico que habían contratado. El sacerdote se encontraba donde se suponía que tenía que estar, junto a él estaba Edward con una sonrisa de los más "dichoso", Carlisle y Esme veían la escena sin poder creerlo, aunque ellos también sabían que todo era una farsa, Jasper solo se repetía así mismo que esto no acabara mal. Y la Bubu veía todo de una manera tan increíble, ella pensaba que está soñando, después de un año había vuelto a ver a su cielito sonreír y verlo con ese brillo en los ojos.

Bella comenzó a caminar lentamente, con el compás de la música y con el bouquet en sus manos temblando.

No lo hagas le decía una voz desde dentro, pero ella ignoraba esa voz.

Lo prometiste, el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

No te condenes las palabras de la señora Bianca resonaban una y otra vez.

Es por mi madre, se dijo así misma.

Sus pasos eran lentos, miro a Edward y este le sonrió, ella respiró hondo y le devolvió la sonrisa todo sea por mi madre.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado hasta donde él estaba, este le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo.

—Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión matrimonial de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

El sacerdote dijo toda su retahíla, Edward estaba de frente mirando a Bella y Bella lo miraba a él, los dos tenían sus manos unidas, no eran consiente de nada a su alrededor.

Que todo termine pronto eran los pensamientos de ella.

Perdóname Fabiolaeran los pensamientos de él. Yo no la amo

Las palabras a los cuales esos dos seres les tenían fobia, tuvieron que ser pronunciadas.

— ¿Edward Cullen aceptas a Isabella Swan como tú esposa, para amarla y respetarlaen la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?— Edward respiro hondo y pronunció un:

—Sí, acepto—

— ¿Isabella Swan aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?— Bella cerró sus ojos y pronuncio:

—Sí, acepto—

—Por el poder que Dios me ha dado y las Leyes del hombre, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia—el sacerdote se dirigió hacia Edward, este lo miro y sonrió.

Las manos de Edward Cullen acunaron el rostro de Isabella Swan delicadamente y la beso dulcemente, con adoración y de una manera empalagosa, los plausos de la familia no se hicieron esperar y muy pronto, demasiado pronto para el gusto de la Bubu se separaron, pero ese beso demostró todo lo que ella quería. A Bella se le derramo una lágrima y Bubu pensó que era por la emoción, sin saber que esa lágrima se debía a lo que ella sentía por dentro, se sentía infiel de cierta manera.

Toda la familia los felicito y luego pasaron a la mini recepción que tenían. Toda la tarde paso de una manera vertiginosa y cuando se dieron de cuenta ya era hora de ir a descansar.

—Hijos quédense y mañana se van a su Luna de Miel, quédense hoy ¿sí?—la Bubu le pedí a Edward, la cual estaba rebosante de alegría.

—Pero Bubu—le decía este.

—Por favor— le suplico.

—Amor quedémonos por favor— le dijo Bella a Edward, este la miro y asintió.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación que Esme les dio y allí se acomodaron.

—Dormiré en el sofá—anunció Bella.

—Tu dormirás aquí— Edward le hablo hoscamente.

—No quiero compartir la cama contigo— Bella lo ataco.

—Yo menos, créeme— le respondió Edward mordazmente. —pero si llegan a entrar y no nos ven en la misma cama sospecharan— Bella lo miro mal, pero no le quedó otra opción.

Se cambió y se puso la pijama que Alice le había dado, los dos se metieron a la cama y durmieron espalda con espalda.

A la media noche Bella se despertó, tenía mucha sed, se puso la bata de dormir encima y bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua. Cuando llego a la planta baja vio a Alice llorar mientras que Jasper la tenía en sus brazos, de la habitación de la Bubu venia saliendo Carlisle con una Esme destrozada.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Bella ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para que la escucharan.

—Se muere— fue lo único que emitió Alice y a Bella le cayó un balde de agua fría en todo su cuerpo. No la había conocido bien, pero estaba comenzando a tener cierto afecto por esa señora.

—Le diré a Edward— comento, nadie dijo nada, ella subió las escaleras y abrió la habitación; solo pensaba que Edward no se pusiera como loco conociendo su temperamento.

—Edward—llamo ella levemente tocándole el hombre. —Edward— este abrió lentamente sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿no ves que duermo?— se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a ella.

—Bubu se murió— Bella lo dijo sin más, sin anestesia, rápido, corto y preciso. Como un resorte un Edward Cullen se levantaba de la cama mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—Otra vez no, ella no— fue lo único que dijo.

Dos personas se miraban, una miraba a la otra con compasión y la otra miraba a la otra persona con furia. Ella le había dado la peor noticia. Su Bubu estaba muerta. Muerta. Como ellas, pensó.

el segundo capi de esta historia ¿que sucedera?, ayyyy! Dios mio!, con tal que Edward no se pongan loco.

Merezco un rwviwe? , no loswe, esta en manos de ustedes!

las quiero

by,Osbe


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY:

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE LA SEÑORA STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

¿COMO HAN ESTADO CHICAS?, ESPERO QUE BIEN; AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN Y A ¡LEER!

Capítulo 3

—No estás hablando en serio— Edward Cullen bajaba las escaleras corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

—Lo siento, me levante hace unos minutos para ir por un vaso de agua y Alice lloraba al igual que Esme, pregunte que pasaba y me dijeron que Bubu…

—Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre. No tienes derecho— volteó a ver a Bella y esa mirada la congelo por completo. Era fría, oscura, tenía un torbellino de emociones.

Isabella Swan aguardó silencio y lo siguió hacia la planta baja de la gran mansión Cullen.

— ¿Qué pasa?— todos voltearon a ver a Edward. Alice inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

—se murió, Edward, Bubu se murió— decía entre sollozos, la pequeña hermana de Edward.

Este al escuchar esas palabras se la quitó de encima y entró corriendo a la habitación de su Bubu, al entrar se encontró con la peor imagen de su vida. En esa cama la que él había visto de niño por años, se encontraba una mujer sin vida, cruzadas de manos y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, su cerebro no procesaba la idea de que ella, su Bubu, estaba muerta.

Las lágrimas no salían, aunque ese niño, el cual en esos momentos se sentía indefenso deseaba que salieran para liberar toda la tristeza que sentía, pero recordó su promesa de nunca más llorar por nadie y mantuvo esa promesa. Solo veía a esa señora en esa cama, en esa habitación, sin vida alguna.

Recordó todas las veces en que su Bubu le contaba historias de pequeño; esos días de tormenta cuando el entraba a hurtadillas y se metía entre sus cobijas; los días en que el necesitaba un consejo; una amiga, alguien que le diera apoyo; cuando ella cocinaba solamente para él; el día en que le presento a Fabiola; el día en que su Bubu cargo en sus brazos a su hermosa hija; el día en que ella le dijo que sería feliz con una persona muy especial para el; las muchas veces en que ella le sacaba una sonrisa o le secaba una lágrima; en su graduación; recordaba cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto a ella. Su mente estaba en shock y sentía esa barrera más débil que nunca, pero siempre se mantuvo fiel, fiel a su promesa y fiel a su juramento.

—Señor disculpe, nos las tenemos que llevar— el médico forense le decía amablemente a Edward, el cual miraba en estos momentos hacia la nada.

Edward no respondía a los llamados que el forense le hacía, solo volvió en si cuando vio que una mano lo tocaba.

—No me toque—ordenó.

—Lo siento Señor, pero tenemos que llevarnos a la difunta—Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Edward se levantó y se quedó mirando al forense, este estaba acompañado por otras personas más, procedieron a tomar el cuerpo de la Bubu, pero cuando estaban por sacarlo Edward se interpuso.

—No la toquen, ella es mi Bubu, no se la lleven— ordenó haciendo retroceder a los que llevaban a su abuela

—Señor tenemos que prepararla para el funeral, sé que es difícil, pero déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo— Edward lo miró de mala manera y negó.

—Bubu no te vayas, tu no, por favor— los trabajadores bajaron nuevamente a la Señora y Edward abrazó ese cuerpo, frio y sin vida alguna.

La habitación fue irrumpida por unos pasos.

Isabella Swan miraba la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El forense la miró e hiso una seña para que apartara a Edward; ella respiró hondo y se acercó, pero dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, ella en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward se había dado cuenta cuanto ese ser, el que se encontraba abrazando ese cuerpo sin vida como si de ello dependiera su vida quería a la Señora Elizabeth, era como su salvación, su escape, la persona que Edward idolatraba por decirlo de alguna manera.

Edward Cullen sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y miró a esa persona.

—Tienes que dejarla ir— le susurró Bella, ella no quería ser amable con él, pero tampoco quería ser fría, sin sentimientos; aunque por dentro eso era lo que ella era, la habían convertido en eso. Su pasado la había marcado tanto así hasta ser de ella lo que es hoy en día. Un espejismo. Una persona de lo que no es.

—No me toques— la pequeña mano de Isabella Swan salió volando prácticamente por los aires. Bella miró a esos ojos, los cuales estaban como un hielo, frio, oscuros y no de ese color que los caracterizaba.

Presa del pánico se apartó de él.

—Lo siento, solo los señores me pidieron que te dijera eso, se la tienen que llevar en estos instantes—la voz de Bella era neutral, no mostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Salió de esa habitación sin decir nada, dejándolo a él, con los puños cerrados y con la mirada violenta viéndola a ella.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y comenzó a buscar algunas de las prendas que la hermana de Edward le había dado. Ella no tenía más nada que hacer allí, y eso lo tenía más que claro. Edward muy bien le había dicho que tenía que hacerse pasar por su esposa, todo era una farsa, y ella ya había cumplido ahora faltaba que él le pagara y todos contentos y felices.

Termino de recoger todo y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era de madrugada, bufó y respiró hondo; divisó un teléfono en una de las mesas de noche y sonrió, llamaría a un servicio de taxis.

Ya el taxi estaba en camino, así que se decidió bajar, una vez en la planta baja todos tenían cara de muertos, y no era para menos.

—Disculpen, siento mucho lo de la Señora Elizabeth, pero les informo que ya me voy. No tengo más nada que hacer aquí— Edward Cullen al escuchar esas palabras levantó la vista, ya que él se encontraba en un sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Para donde crees que vas y a estas horas?— Alice le preguntaba a Bella, la cual en su mano tenía un pequeño bolso, con algunas cosas que ella misma le había dado.

—Me dirijo hacia la casa del Señor Cullen. Yo soy solamente una empleada, yo sé que ustedes saben que todo era un farsa, no hace falta que sigamos fingiendo algo que no es verdad. La verdad lamento mucho su perdida. Un gusto haberlos conocido— las palabras de Bella dejaron a más de uno boca abierta, para mí no fue un gusto conocerte, pensó mirando a Edward, el cual la miraba y a la vez no la miraba.

—Pero Bella quédate hasta el amanecer que este un poco más claro, todo está oscuro y solo ¿además cómo te iras?— la voz de la Señora Esme era entrecortada por el llanto, Bella la miró y le sonrió. Era una sonreí reconfortante.

—No se preocupe por mí, llame hace unos minutos al servicio de taxis, ya no debe de tardar en llegar— Carlisle miraba a esa muchacha de una manera extraña, difícil de descifrar.

Se quedó de pie esperando el taxi, todos la miraban y ella se sentía de cierta manera cohibida. Vio como Alice se dirigía hacia Edward y le decía algo pero este negaba y la pequeña hermana comenzaba hablar más alto:

—Edward dile algo para que se quede, es muy tarde. Es madrugada—chilló la hermana menor, Edward la miró y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Alice?, ella no es nada mío, todo era una farsa, por mí se puede ir al infierno si ella quiere— las palabras de Edward eran hirientes, pero Bella la cual había escuchado cosas peores hacia ella, las ignoraba.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?— la voz de su madre le llego a los oídos a ese joven, el cual en estos momentos estaba en shock.

—Déjenme en paz, no quiero saber de nada, ni de nadie. Ella que se muera. No es mi esposa, mañana tendré en mis manos los papeles del divorcio. — miró a Bella y esta no aparto la mirada. —No te preocupes, mañana tendrás tu querido dinero en tu cama. —sin más subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Bella ni se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada, ella escuchó la bocina de un auto y se sintió aliviada, por fin se iría de esa casa, pero para entrar en otra peor, en donde el ogro dormitaba día a día.

Isabella Swan dejó la casa familiar de los Cullen y se dirigió hacia la cueva oscura, ese había sido un estúpido apodo que le había puesto ella a esa casa y era la verdad. Nunca las cortinas de los ventanales estaban abiertas, esa puerta que tenían prohibida abrir, ella no podía entrar a la habitación del señor Cullen, en la casa no entraba ni un rayo de sol. Era todo oscuro, hasta el uniforme era oscuro, no había flores; a excepción del hermoso rosal que había en el jardín.

Recordó las palabras de la señora Bianca cuando fue contratada y la llevo por el tour de la casa.

—Las cosas que tienes prohibidas son: primero: no puedes entrar a la habitación del tercer piso, ni siquiera pises esa planta de la casa. Segundo: prohibido entrar a la habitación del señor Cullen y tercero: limítate hacer tu trabajo si quieres mantener una estancia duradera aquí. — esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Bella, pues fue hace dos días que ella había entrado a trabajar en esa mansión.

Lo que más llamaba su atención era esa habitación del tercer piso ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Qué tanto ocultaba Edward Cullen?. Ella no lo sabía, solo sabía que él era una persona sin sentimiento alguno, el cual solo le importaba el, el, él y más nadie.

El taxi recorrió todo el camino de una manera rápida, según la mente de Isabella Swan. Ella le pagó al taxista y se bajó encontrándose así de lleno con la cueva oscura; recordó el rostro de Edward al gritarle y se estremeció, ese hombre podía ser tenebroso, frio, y salvaje cuando se lo proponía.

Sus pasos se unieron a los sonidos que acompañaba la madrugada, los cuales eran muy pocos; solo se escuchaba el ulular del viento, y unos que otros sonidos producidos por los búhos, grillos y todo animal de la noche.

Toco un par de veces el timbre de la mansión y la señora Bianca salió a su encuentro.

Todo salió mal, mi niño sufrió otra perdida, fue lo que pensó la nana de Edward al ver a Bella parada en esa entrada. Ampáranos Dios Mío, Bianca sabía muy bien lo que vendría y no sería nada agradable.

Con un gesto de la mano hiso pasar a Bella, esta le sonrió a manera de disculpas y entro a la estancia, la cual estaba a oscuras, como siempre, pensó la chica.

—Prepárate—le susurró la viejita a Bella, la cual ya estaba encaminándose hacia su habitación.

La chica no entendía esa palabra, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, solo pensó que era una de las tantas cosas raras que la señora decía. Nunca subestimes a una persona, una voz coreó en la mente de Isabella, está la ignoró e hiso como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Al entrar a la habitación se echó en la cama, la cual la llamaba a gritos. Bella se sentía agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, dejo que el sueño la invadiera y cayó en las profundidades de su mente.

…

Edward Cullen miraba el techo de la habitación, la cual siempre le había pertenecido hasta que decidió formar una familia con Fabiola, pensaba que la vida o el destino había jugado nuevamente con él. Dios se había llevado a su Bubu, la persona por la cual el aun guardaba sus más puros sentimientos, o por lo menos lo que quedaban de ellos; pero ahora…ahora ya nada habitaba dentro de él. Esa barrera la que hace un año él se había construido, se encontraba ahora fortaleciéndose aún más, montando capas tras capas y haciéndose más dura, dentro de esta barrera se encontraba su corazón, ese el cual el sentía muerto.

Se preguntaba por qué seguía vivo, por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir, en arrancarle a las personas que el mas amaba, se preguntaba el por qué él no era feliz, ¿porque, porque, porque?, esa era la única palabra que trastornaba la mente de Edward Cullen, el cual se encontraba en un estado de shock, no pestañeaba siquiera, no hacia ningún movimiento, respira por inercia. Solo quería una cosa y esa era: Morir. Eso era lo que el mas deseaba, tal vez así ya el mundo se libraría de él, ¿porque seguir vivo cuando no hay nadie por quién vivir?, pero en esos instantes se recordó porque el aún seguía con vida, a pesar de todo; a pesar de la muerte de sus reinas y a pesar de la muerta de su Bubu, la cual se la habían llevado.

Sus manos estaban en forma de puños y tanto era la fuerza con la cual se las apretaba que cierto dolor comenzaba a sentir en ellas, las abrió lentamente solo para estallarlas contra la mullida cama. Gruño de frustración y también de dolor, él quería sacar todo eso pero lo reprimió; y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho en toda su vida.

Reprimir el dolor no es bueno, solo crea que un amargo sentimiento el cual se quede allí alojado, y una vez está allí es casi imposible sacarlo. El dolor algunas veces ciega, vuelve negro todo a nuestro alrededor haciendo que tomemos decisiones las cuales no son las más correctas, pero aun sabiendo que no son correctas las ejecutamos sin darle importancia a las consecuencias que más tarde puedan traer.

Muchas veces Edward Cullen había reprimido dolor, cuando la muerte de sus reinas él se encerró en el mismo, allí, en ese lugar que el solo conocía, en donde la felicidad era algo innombrable y donde la palabra "volver a empezar" no estaba por ningún recoveco.

Las ganas de llorar y la opresión en el pecho de Edward incrementaba pero con ella, esa barrera también lo hacía. Se prohibía derramar una lágrima, era algo que si lo hacía se estaría fallando a el mismo y eso nunca lo haría.

Siguió mirando el techo, tratando de calmar eso dolor que crecía cada vez más dentro de él. Si antes había algo vivo dentro de él, ahora nada estaba en esas condiciones; porque a pesar de que respiraba y de que estaba en condiciones de moverse, hablar y hacer cualquier actividad que se propusiese, su corazón, se había marchitado con el transcurrir de los meses. En realidad su corazón estaba en proceso de marchitarse desde que murieron Fabiola y su hija, pero aún tenía un pedacito vivo, el cual sentía- no digamos que una emoción como tal- pero sin sentía algo, pero ahora, en estos instantes en el cual el recordaba que su Bubu no estaba, esa parte se había terminado de marchitar.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta y maldijo por lo bajo. No quería hablar con nadie, ni sabía porque se encontraba allí, tenía ganas de tirarse de un puente, pero recordó su mansión y de lo que había allí y se contuvo, aun no podía, no podía dejar eso aun.

—Adelante— gruñó por lo bajo.

—Es hora de irnos al funeral— avisaba su hermana pequeña la cual tenía la voz pastosa de tanto llorar y esos hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, Edward la miro pero al hacerlo no sintió nada, sabiendo como él era con su hermana, se extrañó. Alice era un punto débil de él, pero le dio miedo no sentir ni siquiera un poco de lastima por verla así. Se reprendió mentalmente, era su hermana, su pequeña hermana, la persona la cual el celaba aparte de su difunta esposa y de su hija, a pesar de que ella estaba casada él no la veía como una Señora de casa, la seguía viendo como su madeimoselle, como él le decía de cariño, su señorita, su bebé de cristal.

Por primera vez, desde que vio a su Bubu muerta o mejor dicho desde que subió a la habitación habló y al hacerlo la voz estaba un poco áspera, la garganta la tenía reseca. Era incómodo.

—Espera que tome un baño y me cambie— ella lo miró y asintió, se propuso abandonar la habitación pero una voz la detuvo.

—Espera Al— el diminutivo que Edward le tenía desde pequeña llego a los oídos de Alice un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Tenía mucho tiempo sin escucharlo decir eso.

Se acercó a donde Edward estaba ubicado y se quedó allí de pie esperando que el dijera algo.

—No llores, solo te pido eso. — fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió Edward Cullen a su hermana, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño.

La insatisfacción de Alice era enorme, solo le había dicho eso.

En el baño Edward Cullen se mojaba el cuerpo con una lentitud impropia de él.

Los minutos pasaban y el seguía allí, bajo esa ducha. Era como si intentara que el dolor fuera arrasado por el agua al correr por su cuerpo. Cosa que era imposible, el dolor no se iba.

Se dio por vencido y salió de la ducha. Seco su cuerpo y se vistió. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, todo negro, absolutamente todo.

EscuchÓ unos toques a la puerta y supo quién era. La abrió y salió al encuentro.

—Estoy listo— señalÓ, Alice lo vio y supo que algo pasaba, aunque le daba miedo preguntar.

— ¿Estas bien?— los impulsos le ganaron y terminó preguntando.

—Nunca he estado bien— respondió su hermano de manera cortante. Ella lo observó y negó con su cabeza. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Decidió no omitir palabra alguna y así lo hiso.

Una vez en el funeral muchas personas comenzaron a dar su sentido pésame, el cual Edward ni agradecía, solo estaba allí, parado, viendo a la nada y pensando en no sé qué.

Todos lo veían con pesar, pues no hablaba, ni se movía, estaba allí parado a lado de la urna de su Bubu. Vio como tomaban la urna y la montaban al auto fúnebre para llevarla al cementerio donde reposarían sus restos.

Se montó en el auto familiar y salieron rumbo a ese lugar, el cual no lo pisaba desde hace un año.

La procesión fue lenta, haciendo así que su dolor creciera aún más

La urna cada vez iba desapareciendo en las profundidades de la tierra y el miraba sin poder creer a quien estaba enterrando. La hora de decir unas palabras de los familiares llegaron. La primera fue Esme, luego Carlisle, para proceder Alice y finalmente venia él; se detuvo en el borde de la fosa común y dejo escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos pero de su boca no salió nada. Se apartó y dio señal de que podían continuar y así lo hicieron. La tierra caía cada vez más, cubriendo así por completo la urna de su Bubu. No podía con el dolor que sentía dentro de él, salió corriendo de allí, sin impórtale los demás y se fue lejos. No sabía a donde se dirigía pero a algún lugar tenía que llegar.

Terminó acurrucado en la lápida de su esposa Fabiola, se aferró a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida y allí se quedó tieso, respirando con dificultad y diciendo improperios.

Maldecía la vida que tenía, maldecía todo a su alrededor, le reprochaba a Dios por el haberle quitado a todas las personas que él amaba, le reclamaba todo, absolutamente todo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, necesitaba algo para drenar el dolor así que comenzó a gritar, gritar todo, hasta que se quedó sin voz.

Una fina llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el cementerio pero él no se movía de su sitio. Carlisle, Esme y Alice lo buscaban pero sabían que no lo encontrarían. Ellos sabían que esto era fuerte para él, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para sanar todo. Aunque a veces el tiempo no era suficiente.

Estaba todo empapado, su traje estaba mojado pero no le importaba, seguía abrazado a la lápida de su esposa.

tranquilo cosi, todo estará bien. Yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré aquí, escuchó la voz de su esposa y pensó que deliraba. Se aferró aún más a la lápida y pensó que todo era un sueño, un muy mal sueño, así que abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar para luego abrirlos pero todo seguía igual. El seguía abrazando la lápida, la lluvia seguía cayendo, y el cielo seguía gris. Así se encontraba el por dentro, en la oscuridad, veía todo gris, nada era bonito para él.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Un relámpago se hiso ver y escuchar y se dio de cuenta que ya era demasiado, había sido suficiente.

Lentamente se levantó como pudo, se sentía débil, se sentía casando. Su cuerpo no podía más, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Cada paso que daba era un paso más en donde se alejaba de su Bubu, en donde la despediría por siempre. Cuando llegó a las puertas del cementerio susurro un:

—Hasta pronto Bubu—Para ver un auto estacionado en las afueras del cementerio. Vio el conductor y supo que era su conductor, se encaminó hasta el, una vez allí, Manuel- el nombre del chofer- le abrió la puerta y este entro todo empapado. El camino a su casa fue silencioso, ya era de noche, aunque no tuviera reloj sabía que era tarde, sabía que ya el día había terminado, como todo en su vida.

La gran casa se encontraba con alguna que otra luz encendida, el chofer se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, Edward Cullen salió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba su viejita con unas mantas y una que otra toalla, pero él no las recibió. Siguió derecho hacia su estudio sin decir una sola palabra; abrió las puertas de la gran estancia y comenzó a buscar lo que quería: Una botella de Wisky. Se sirvió un trago y se lo tomó de un solo golpe. Las cosas en su mundo estaban mal. Él estaba mal. La vida estaba mal. Todo era una mierda. Eso pensaba él.

Los tragos no pararon en ningún momento, el alcohol lo había inundado por completo, se le había metido en la cabeza, miró el reloj y vio que eran las doce de la noche. Otro comienzo, pero este sería un comienzo sombrío, peor que el de antes, mucho peor, se decía a sí mismo.

Tomó otra botella de Wisky y comenzó a beberla, buscó la caja fuerte y saco dinero, mucho dinero; el cual no significaba nada para él. Tambaleante se propuso a bajar las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Todo estaba en silencio, la casa estaba en completa tranquilidad, la lluvia había cesado.

El león bajaba para asechar a la oveja, pero no sabía que la oveja era toda una leona.

Leía la maderita que había en cada puerta pues allí había el nombre de la persona que habitaba esa habitación. Lucia, Anny, Milena, Daniela, Alberto, Bianca… los nombres seguían hasta que consiguió la de ella. Isabella, paso la mano por la madera y abrió la puerta, esta no emitió ningún sonido al abrirla.

Los ojos de Edward Cullen se toparon con Isabella Swan, la cual dormía apacible en esa cama, tenía el cabello desordenado, las cobijas entres las piernas y un rostro de tranquilidad. Apretó con más fuerza el dinero y comenzó a esparcirlo por toda la cama, hasta casi cubrirla por completo. Se tambaleo un poco a causa de la borrachera que tenía encima, pero se estabilizo en pocos segundos, tratando de no hacer ruidos se acercó a la cama de Bella y contempló su rostro, duró unos segundos cuando de repente apareció su esposa, era ella en todo su esplendor, con sus ojos azules y ese cabello rubio tan característico de ella. Sus labios incitaban a besarla ¿Cuánto tiempo él no había deseado que ella volviera?, y ahora la tenía allí en esa cama. Sin más se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente por los labios de "su esposa" según él; sin saber que estaba besando a Isabella Swan.

Bella la cual dormía profundamente sintió un contacto contra su piel y por instinto abrió los ojos, cuando los enfocó no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Edward Cullen la besaba lentamente, saboreando sus labios. Todos los músculos se tensaron en el cuerpo de Isabella y con fuerza lo empujó haciendo que él se tambaleara.

Una vez liberada de el ella habló:

— ¿Qué le sucede Señor?— ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Edward la volvió a detallar y veía a Fabiola con una hermosa sonrisa diciéndole que la hiciera suya.

—Fabiola—susurro soltando la botella que tenía en una de sus manos.

— ¿Fabiola?, ¿Quién es Fabiola?— Bella Swan era presa del pánico. Estaba optando por gritar, veía a Edward y lo veía en un estado de alucinación, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el rostro de ella y el no apartaba la mirada.

Decidido Edward dio un paso más hacia ella, Bella miro hacia atrás y lo único que tenía era el copete de la cama. Otro paso más y el cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, la botella se había resbalado de sus manos y la veía intensamente, penetrándola con la mirada.

—Señor ¿Qué le sucede?— volvía a preguntar Bella con voz temblorosa. ¡Control Bella, Control!, se repetía en su cabeza.

—Por fin estas aquí— la sonrisa de Edward Cullen era enfermiza, de un psicópata. — te extrañe mucho, me hiciste esperar mucho. Eres mala. — su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado para ver mejor el rostro de su esposa, el cual no era más que el rostro de Isabella.

—Está confundido, no soy Fabiola, soy Isabella, Isabella Swan, su empleada de servicio— Edward ya estaba casi encima de ella, pero como pudo se salió y saltó de la cama pero una mano fuerte la volvió a depositar en la cama. —Suélteme, por favor— pidió Bella.

—No sabes todo lo que te extrañe, te amo cariño— decía este viéndola dulcemente, con amor, con adoración. Los ojos azules de su esposa lo veían con amor y una sonrisa seguía en esos hermosos labios. Edward subió una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Isabella, pensando que era su esposa, cosa que era imposible.

Bella se removía inquietad bajo los fuertes brazos de Edward pero no se podía soltar.

—Suélteme por favor, suélteme— le suplicaba, unos labios sobre los de ella le imposibilitaron el habla, ella le mordió el labio pero este no aprecio notarlo; estaba como cegado.

Isabella cerró fuertemente sus ojos y una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su mente, era Estefan sonriéndole; abrió los ojos sorprendida para ver a Edward Cullen viéndola con devoción.

— ¡Suélteme Señor, gritare si no lo hace!—Exclamó, sintió como una de las manos se metía bajo la blusa de algodón de su pijama, un estremecimiento la recorrió, esa mano estaba fría, demasiado fría. — ¡No, por favor!— pidió con lagrima en los ojos.

Estefan la seguía viendo con esa sonrisa, con esa maldita sonrisa, esa que ella tanto amaba pero a la vez la odiaba.

Las manos de Edward acariciaban la piel desnuda de Bella, esta forcejeaba, tironeaba y pedía que no le hiciera nada. Le decía que no era Fabiola, que era Isabella, pero Edward estaba en su mundo, en su imaginación, con su esposa imaginaria y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Bella.

Un cementerio, una lápida, un entierro… esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Bella recordándole todo, todo eso que ella había querido olvidar, por lo cual a causa de eso se había hecho la barrera de ingenuidad y de felicidad.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, Edward tenía las manos de Bella esposadas con las de él y las apretaba cada cierto tiempo, sus labios pasaban avariciosos por su cuerpo, besando y dejando rastro de su saliva y de su fétido olor a alcohol por donde pasaba.

—Escúcheme, ¡No soy Fabiola, Soy Isabella, la criada de servicio!— explicaba por milésima vez en su intento de desesperación.

Pero nada, nada servía. Nada sería capaz de sacar de su letargo a Edward Cullen.

No, no, No. Isabella Swan no permitiría que esto le pasase a ella.

Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, una mano le tapó la boca inconscientemente y ella buscó quitársela de encima, la blusa de algodón ya no la cubría, Edward tenía su boca entre sus pechos, dejaba pequeños besos húmedos por ellos.

Bella movía su cuerpo descontroladamente tratando de que Edward no la tocara, ni la besara, ni hiciera nada que ella no quería.

Sus gritos fueron escuchados y Bianca apareció en la puerta con varios hombres de la seguridad que trabajaban en la casa.

— ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo, por favor!—Pedía a gritos Bella, pero fue callada por los labios de Edward, ella no le respondió al beso, le tenía asco.

— ¡Santísimo Dios!, mi niño Edward suéltela, por favor— le decía la nana. Los hombres se acercaron a Edward y lo tomaron de los brazos pero este no se despegaba. Emplearon más fuerza y pudieron quitárselo de encima.

Bella Swan se secó las lágrimas y se apartó rápidamente, se ubicó lejos de ese monstruo, le tenía miedo; y otra vez la maldita sonrisa de Esteban. ¡Déjame en paz!, le pidió Bella en su mente.

— ¡No Fabiola!, regresa por favor, te necesito— suplicaba Edward a la nada. Su nana se le acercó y tomó ese rostro triste entre sus manos.

—Mi niño tranquilo, tranquilo. Fabiola no está ella se fue para nunca más volver, acéptalo por favor— la mirada de Edward se enfocó en la de su viejita y regreso a la realidad, vio la cama, a Bella sin su camisa solo en brasier, a unas morados que se estaban ya creando en las muñecas de Isabella Swan, a sus guardias tomándolo de los brazos y se preguntó que había hecho.

—Llévenlo a su habitación— ordeno la señora Bianca a los guardias esto asintieron y se dispusieron a sacarlo de la habitación. Bella se encontraba ubicada a un lado de la puerta cuando el paso a su lado se apartó aún más, mirándolo con miedo, verdadero miedo.

Edward la miró pero no dijo, ni hizo nada. Salió de la habitación aun sostenido por sus guardias, y nuevamente se puso su máscara.

En la habitación Bella buscaba su camisa de algodón, las manos le temblaban y tenía el pulso acelerado.

—Criatura te lo advertí, esto no es bueno, no lo es. Hazme caso váyase mientras pueda— le decía nuevamente Bianca mirándola con lastima.

**—**No puedo señora, no puedo. Necesito quedarme— la vista de Bella se enfocó en todos los billetes que habían en su cama y se preguntó qué era eso. Comenzó a recoger todos los billetes y los ordenó, ¡eran demasiados!, toda su cama estaba llena de billetes de 100 dólares; si se ponía a contarlos no terminaría hoy.

Una vez los terminó de recoger, se volteó a ver a la señora Bianca la cual la veía atentamente, dejó el dinero en una de las cómodas y antes de que fuera capaz de hablar la señora Bianca lo hizo:

—Trata de dormir criatura, yo estaré por allí vigilando. No sé qué le pasó y tampoco sé porque Edward intentaba…— perdió el hilo de voz—… tu tranquila yo hablare con el— salió de la habitación sin más y dejo a Bella allí sin entender nada. Su vista se dirigió al dinero y se juró a si misma que mañana hablaría con ese ser, ese mismo el que había querido violarla tan solo unos minutos atrás.

En la habitación del tercer piso Edward Cullen escuchaba las maquinas tratando de explicarse a el mismo lo que había pasado allá abajo ¿Por qué había besado a Bella? ¿Por qué había intentado violarla? ¿Por qué?. Su cabeza estaba que estallaba, ya no podía más, se acurrucó junto a la pared y allí se quedó, el alcohol estaba ya haciendo de las suyas y Edward se comenzaba a sentir mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que había en su cuerpo.

Miró la habitación la cual estaba oscura – como siempre- y algo llamó su atención. Una luz blanca se proyectaba a él pero ¿Qué era eso?, antes de que Edward se pudiera poner en pie la luz había desaparecido. Extraño, pensó.

Sin más dejó que el sueño lo invadiera y por lo menos lo relajara aunque sea unas horas, solo pedía tranquilidad y paz en su interior.

Lo mismo que pedía Edward el en tercer piso de la casa, lo pedía Bella en su habitación en la planta baja.

Eran dos seres que buscaban la paz y la tranquilidad, pero sobre todo la felicidad nuevamente.

….

Un par de horas más tarde, en la casa de Edward Cullen el silencio reinaba. Hoy había sido uno de esos días en los cuales él no había ido a trabajar y había decidido quedarse encerrado en la habitación del tercer piso; pero en estos momentos se encontraba en su despacho mirando fijamente una foto de Fabiola.

No se cansaba de verla, era algo sublime, algo magnífico y aunque fuese solo por fotos por lo menos tenía un consuelo, pero esa no era la idea. Edward la quería allí para él en carne y hueso no en una fotografía.

En la habitación de Isabella Swan estaba teniendo lugar una conversación, entre la Bella con esa barrera de todo está bien. Soy feliz. Soy ingenua. Soy un pan de Dios y entre la Isabella de: Todo es una mierda. El pasado desearía olvidarlo. Esta no soy yo

Necesito hablar con él, tengo que hablar con él, se decía a si misma Bella.

Tomó aire y cogió entre sus manos el dinero que estaba en una de las cómodas. Ella todavía pensaba que era demasiado dinero, pro también pensaba el Por qué era tanto.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió rumbo al despacho de Gran Señor Edward Cullen, cuando estuvo parada afuera de las puertas del despacho inhaló profundamente y se armó de coraje. Toco una vez, dos veces, tres veces y nadie respondía, pero ella sabía que él se encontraba allí.

—Necesito hablar con usted, Señor— la voz de Bella sonó un poco fuerte. Tocó nuevamente la puerta con los nudillos de su mano y esta vez escucho una voz.

—Entre—ordenó con voz dura. Bella tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujó hacia dentro. Una vez allí pudo divisar a Edward Cullen sentado en su silla, estaba en una posición defensiva.

— ¿me puede explicar que hacia todo este dinero en mi cama?— Isabella Swan colocó sobre la mesa del despecho, las 5 pacas de dinero que había recolectado la noche anterior.

—Su paga— respondió dándole la espalda a Bella, la cual estaba a tres metros después de su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué es tanto?— la voz de Bella salió como un susurro, peor de lo que ella esperaba.

—Pensé que se alegraría de ver por primera vez tanto dinero en su corta vida— golpe bajo.

—Pensó mal— la respuesta de Isabella tomó desprevenido a Edward, el cual se dio la vuelta y la miró.

— ¿Sabe una cosa?, usted es una persona muy obtusa, pero eso no es lo que le quiero decir— Bella visualizó a Edward Cullen y esperó que continuara— tome el dinero, es suyo. Todo. Cumplió con su trabajo, se casó conmigo y ahora yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato. Por cierto dentro de unos minutos viene mi abogado con los papeles de divorcio para que haga el favor y los firmes— la habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

—es demasiado— masculló ella.

—Tómelo, es suyo. ¡Hágalo!— ordenó Edward. — No quiero ninguna queja por su paga, es más que suficiente ¿no?— arqueó una ceja y la miró con sonrisa burlona.

todas son iguales. Solo quieren algo, eran los pensamientos de Edward.

Si no fuera por mi madre, por Dios que no tomaría ese dinero, eran los pensamientos de ella.

Dignamente se acercó y tomó el dinero. Edward la miraba expectante, cuando tomó el dinero entre sus manos sonrió con suficiencia.

—Obediente— salió de su boca, ella se detuvo en seco y dijo algo que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

—Ojala algún día, alguien lo trate como usted trata a los demás. Ese día estaré allí en primera fila viéndolo sufrir por el desprecio que le dan. Agarre un consejo señor: lo que se siembra es lo que se recoge y usted solo cosecha cosas malas; por lo tanto recogerá cosas malas.— sin más salió de esa habitación prácticamente corriendo, dejando así al hombre del corazón de piedra por una vez desde hace un año sin palabra en la boca.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, ¿merezco un review?, gente hermosa, necesito que me dejen su opinion, para ver si continuo con esta historia o que :), se los agradeceria muchoooooo :)

besitos :

Osbe


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice— susurraba Bella para sí misma, estaba feliz, había podido decirle al hombre de corazón de piedra lo que ella pensaba de el – bueno no todo- pero era algo ¿no?

Bella tenía el corazón en la boca y este latía desaforadamente. Se dirigió a su habitación y guardo el dinero, más tarde se lo enviaría por correo a su madre, se dijo a sí misma. Salió y comenzó hacer todo lo que le habían ordenado. Empezó por la cocina, limpiaba cada rincón, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió como una persona la veía atentamente. Ella limpiaba aquí y limpiaba allá, movía todo para sacar el polvo o digamos el escaso polvo que había en esa inmaculada casa.

Edward miraba atentamente a Bella con ese horroroso uniforme y trataba de darse una razonable razón del porque la veía, ella era ajena a todo la que lo rodeaba.

—The secret of the world is writing in the stars — cantaba Bella muy suave, tratando de hacer más amena la limpieza. Se dio la vuelta y su vista se enfocó en un hombre alto con una expresión severa en su rostro. Bella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué desea Señor?— preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Dónde está Bianca?— la mirada de Edward estaba en un punto de la cocina.

—Ella salió con otro chica del servicio, iban hacer unas compras— explicaba Bella.

—Bueno, entonces hágame un café, que no esté ni muy caliente ni muy frio, y que este justo de azúcar— sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Bella confundida.

Una vez Bella salió de su estupor comenzó a prepararle el café al ogro. Buscó una olla y montó a hervir el agua, aunque allí había un cafetera ella no quiso utilizarla pues su madre le había enseñado hacerlo de otra manera.

Dejó montada el agua y empezó a buscar el café y la coladera, siguió limpiando mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía limpiando, fue a revisar el agua y ya está estaba hirviendo, apago la estufa, hecho unas cucharadas de café dentro de la coladera y regresó para buscar el agua. Una vez coló el agua tuvo el café listo. Buscó la azúcar y le echó justamente dos cucharadas. Sirvió café en una taza y se dispuso a llevársela al ogro. Todo el camino tuvo cuidado en que la taza no se le callera pues era muy torpe, con una mano tocó la puerta del despacho, espero respuesta y la obtuvo:

—Pase— con una de sus caderas empujó la puerta y esta se abrió. Edward tenía encima muchos papeles, los cuales revisaba detenidamente, no había querido ir a trabajar hoy pero eso no significaba que abandonaría su único escape, el cual era: el trabajo.

—Aquí tiene, Señor— Bella dejó el café en el escritorio y se apartó rápidamente. Se quedó parada esperando que él le dijera algo, pero nada decía.

Edward ignoraba a la chica que estaba de pie a unos metros de él, la había escuchado pero ni siquiera había levantado la vista para observarla, sentía como lo observaban pero eso también lo omitió. El continuaba viendo sus papeles, verificaba que no hubiera ningún detalle, o algún error que pudiera perjudicarlo tanto a él como a la empresa. Los minutos pasaban, y él seguía allí sin omitir palabra alguna.

Isabella Swan cansada de estar como una estatua levanto su pie derecho y se propuso a salir de esa habitación, pero una voz la detuvo:

— ¿Quién dijo que abandonara la habitación?— la voz de Edward era fuerte, pero no había despegado sus ojos de los papeles que tenía encima.

—Nadie, pero…— Edward la interrumpió.

—Pero nada— Bella respiró hondo y volvió a su posición. La mano de Edward se extendió y tomo la taza del café se la llevó a los labios y sorbió un poco, saboreó el café y levantó la vista.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?— preguntó el ogro.

—Yo— ese hombre miró a Bella Swan y tiró con mucha fuerza la taza de cerámica contra el suelo, haciendo que esta se partiera en trocitos. Bella lo miraba incrédula ¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre?, se preguntó.

— ¿Pero qué hace?— se apartó un poco ya que el café había salpicado en ella.

Ese café esta horrible, está muy frio y no tiene azúcar— cuenta hasta diez Isabella Swan, se decía a sí misma la pobre chica.

— ¿Le preparó otro?— mientras Bella esperaba respuesta se imaginaba diciéndole muchas cosas no tan gratas a Edward Cullen. Se mordió la lengua, no quería problemas con él, aun no.

—no. Mejor váyase— al escuchar esas palabras Bella hizo lo que él le había ordenado, pero antes de salir de la habitación susurró: púdrase. — ¿Ha dicho algo?— Edward la había escuchado perfectamente.

— ¿Yo?, para nada señor — con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro terminó de abandonar la habitación.

En la cocina Bella se reía de lo que había dicho, pero también pensaba en que Edward Cullen era un hombre bipolar, demasiado bipolar.

Que café tan perfecto, Edward Cullen saboreaba el sabor que le había quedado del escaso café que había tomado minutos antes, miró los trozos de cerámica y el café derramado en la alfombra y negó con su cabeza.

Solo Bianca sabia como a él le gustaba el café, nadie más se lo sabía hacer, ni siquiera su madre. Era extraordinario que ella lo supiera hacer como a él le gustaba.

Edward siguió revisando los papeles y olvidó el tema del café. Aunque era imposible, era un café digno de recordar.

…

Bella veía como el señor del correo se iba con todo el dinero que Edward Cullen le había dado por ella casarse con él, le había escrito una carta a su madre, aunque ella sabía que la leería su tía, la única que cuidaba a su madre. Suspiró y volvió al trabajo, se encontraba arreglando el rosal de rosas blancas que había en el patio trasero, era hermoso. En realidad, era lo único hermoso que había en esa gran casa. Buscó todos los implementos y comenzó con su labor, a ella le encantaban las plantas y tenía buena mano para ello, de su boca salía una melodía, la cual su madre siempre le cantaba de pequeña.

Bella ladeó su rostro y vio como el sol se ocultaba, el día había pasado de una manera vertiginosa, se apuró a terminar su labor y se metió en la casa. Al entrar se encontró con Bianca tomando un té, la anciana la miró y sonrió.

—En el despacho te espera Edward— ¿ahora qué?, pensó Bella.

Se encamino hacia el despacho una vez más en el día que transcurría, tocó a la puerta y esperó.

—Pase—gritó Edward, ella entró y miró a las personas que se encontraban en el despacho. Era un señor, tenía buena forma y era buen mozo, de ojos azules profundos y sonrisa juguetona.

—Pero que preciosura—susurró el señor, aunque de seguro no pasaba ni los 30.

—Emmett—reprochó Edward, el gran hombre se congeló en su sitio, pues era extraño que Edward le reprochara algo y más si eso era una mujer, eso solo quería decir algo, pero desecho esa idea de su mente.

—Que chistoso Edward, pero bueno salgamos de esto que mi adoraba Rosalie me espera en casa con Emmett junior— Edward asintió.

— ¿Para qué me llama?— Bella se dirigió hacia el ogro.

—Mi abogado Emmett— señaló al grandulón— trajo los papeles de divorcio consigo, así que fírmalos y lárgate— Emmett negaba con la cabeza, algo que no le gustaba a Emmett era que maltrataran a las mujeres, de ninguna manera y eso Edward lo sabía.

—Bueno, aquí están— sacó de su maletín los papeles—fírmalos y eres nuevamente libre. — Bella se acercó y tomó el bolígrafo que Emmett le tendía.

— ¿Dónde firmo?—Bella quería salir de eso de una vez.

— ¿Apurada?— la voz de Emmett era burlona, ella miro a Edward y este estaba más serio de lo normal.

—Quien no— susurró más para sí misma que para ellos.

—Aquí mismo— le señaló un espacio en blanco y allí estampó su firma.

—Tu turno Edward— Bella miraba a Edward detenidamente. — ¿Seguro hermano?— Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin pensarlo mucho firmó ese papel, el cual lo separaba- literalmente- de Bella.

—Bueno dentro de unos días estarán oficialmente divorciados, pueden ir en paz— en la comisura de los labios de Bella se formó una sonrisa pro la ocurrencia de Emmett.

— ¿eso no tardaba más?, yo pensaba que…—Emmett la interrumpio.

—Tarda meses, hasta años, pero con un abogado como yo y un jefe como Edward esto sale en días— sonrío con suficiencia.

—Con permiso— pidió.

—Propio, preciosa. Eres un encanto— Bella se sonrojó por las palabras de Emmett y este soltó una muy fuerte carcajada.

Al fin, pensó Bella.

Se quería librar de mi, pensó Edward con acidez.

— ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar porque me hiciste sacar unos papeles de divorcio?, ¿cuándo te casaste? ¿Por qué no me invitaste?— Emmett acribillaba con preguntas a Edward, este se sentó y suspiro audiblemente.

—me quería divorciar, hace dos días me case, fue algo de improvisto por eso no te invite— respondió Edward a cada pregunta que le hizo Emmett.

— ¿Cuándo la conociste?, es una hermosura, sumamente adorable—

—No se te olvide que tienes esposa y un hijo Emmett McQuart— le recordó Edward.

—Solo lo digo como un cumplido, tu sabes que yo amo a Rose. Solo fue mi opinión o acaso ¿me vas a decir que es mentira?— Emmett arqueó una ceja y lo miró divertido, el más que nadie conocía a Edward y sabía que aquí había algo.

—No me mires así y respondiendo tu pregunta… la verdad no la he detallado— Edward giraba en su silla como niño pequeño.

—Si como no Edward Cullen y yo soy el hombre más maduro sobre la fax de la Tierra— Edward rodó los ojos y se dispuso a encararlo.

—Me case con esa chica porque se lo prometí a Bubu, pero como ella no esta no quiero nada con ella, ni siquiera me gusta, ni nada por el estilo— Emmett miraba a Edward burlonamente.

—Si Bubu estuviera viva ¿tú seguirías casado con ella?— eso dejó en blanco a Edward, cuando se recuperó respondió:

—A lo mejor si— se encogió de hombros, pues no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

— ¿Estuviste con ella?— Edward se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?— en ese despacho las cosas estaban subiendo de tono.

—Nada, tu sabes yo aquí— Emmett movió sus manos haciendo gestos raros.

—Creo que tu adorada Rose te espera en casa con Junior así que nos vemos pronto— Edward estaba corriendo a Emmett, pues sabía que si ese hombre con mente de niño se quedaba allí, nada bueno saldría de eso.

—te conozco como la palma de mi mano Edward y piensa bien, no hagas lo que no te gustan que te hagan. El que escupe para arriba la saliva le cae en el rostro— Emmett dejó a Edward inquieto con eso que él le había dicho, sabía lo que significaba pero ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

…

En su habitación Bella Swan le pasaba seguro a la puerta no quería volver a pasar por el incidente de ayer, así que es mejor prevenir, por si acaso también atravesó una silla en la puerta para poder escuchar por si alguien quisiera entrar, cogió su ropa y se metió a duchar.

Mañana, mañana, mañana, pensaba Edward.

Mañana vendrían las personas que cada mes venían desde hace un año, y las cuales siempre le decían lo mismo a Edward, pero este nunca les hacía caso a lo que ellos decían; así que no había ninguna diferencia. Él ni sabía porque venían, pero luego se dijo que era necesario, muy necesario, gracias a ellos, todo es posible.

Edward Cullen se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, pero recordó el incidente de ayer, y el café de hoy. En su mente un rostro apareció y fue el de Isabella Swan en todo su esplendor.

Se incorporó en su cama de un salto ¿Qué hago pensando en ella? ¿Por qué se me vino a la mente?, era alguna de las cosas que se preguntaba ese hombre el cual sin saberlo pronto tendría una tormenta encima de él. Edward pensaba que nada podía ser peor, que no podía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido y de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

….

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en "normalidad" o eso creía Isabella Swan, la cual se encontraba limpiando la casa. Esa era su labor. La noche pasada nada había ocurrido, y si lo agradecía eternamente a Dios; aunque había tenido un sueño muy raro, era como una predicción, una premonición de algo que sucedería, pero ella era una de esas personas que no creía en eso así que lo ignoró.

Por toda la casa se hizo escuchar el sonido del timbre al ser tocado, así que Bella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Allí parados había 3 personas. Una era una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, de ojos azules con un cuerpo de envidia e iba enfundada en un sencillo pero hermoso vestido entallado al cuerpo, encima tenía una bata de doctora; el otro era un hombre un tanto mayor, en el rostro se reflejaba los años de experiencia, tenía el cabello de un color oscuro pero con algunas canas visible, llevaba puesto unos lentes los cuales lo hacía lucir un tanto misterioso, Bella notó algo en el que lo hacía lucir confiable, llevaba un traje negro clásico e igual que la mujer rubia, tenía puesta una bata de doctor; el que le seguía era un hombre más joven que el anterior, era trigueño, cabello oscuro ojos claros, un tanto musculoso y alto, con una expresión en el rostro que daba un poco de miedo.

—Buenas ¿que se les ofrece?— Bella preguntó amablemente.

—Con Edward Cullen— la voz de la mujer era dulce pero con un tono seductor.

—Pasen a la sala por favor— pidió Bella mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho. Cuando llego allí nadie le respondió. Extraño, pensó la chica. ¿Dónde se encontraría el hombre de corazón de piedra?, se preguntó Isabella. Subió a la habitación, la cual le habían señalado que era de él, tocó pero nadie estaba allí, extrañada bajo de nuevo y vio que los dos señores y la mujer seguían allí hablando entre sí. Fue a la cocina y allí estaba Bianca preparando unos cafes.

—Buscan al señor Cullen ¿Dónde se encuentra?, fui al despacho y no estaba y también a su habitación pero tampoco estaba allí. ¿Usted sabe dónde está?— la anciana miró a la chica y asintió. Con el rostro la anciana señalo hacia el patio.

— ¿Esta allí?—

—Sí cariño. Desde la mañana ha estado allí mirando el cielo— la anciana soltó una carcajada y se fue con la bandeja de café hacia la sala.

Bella fue a buscar al gran señor Cullen para luego irse a terminar de hacer sus deberes.

Cuando llegó al patio se encontró a Edward mirando el rosal de rosas blancas detenidamente.

—Disculpe la interrupción señor pero lo buscan dos señores y una mujer, se encuentran en la sala de estar esperándolo— Edward no volteo a mirar a Bella, estaba muy absorto mirando las rosas, estaba hermoso ese rosal y aunque él no sabía quién las arreglaba felicitaba a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho. Hace un año había abandonado ese rosal en realidad ese rosal era de su difunta esposa, ella se encargaba de mantenerlo es buenas condiciones pero luego de su muerte el no supo que había pasado con aquel rosal; es más, Edward pensaba que se habían marchitado pero ya veía que no era así.

— ¿Quien se encarga de las rosas?— Bella abrió los ojos como platos pues su voz no era fría, ni hosca, ni dura, ni áspera. Era dulce, calmada , con un cierto tono de incredulidad en la voz.

—Yo Señor— Edward se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a una Isabella asombrada.

— ¿Tiene experiencia en la jardinería?— esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido de hostilidad, solo era una pregunta, él quería saber si sabía o no.

—No, pero me gustan muchos las plantas y sobre todo las flores y en mi pueblo yo era la que solía mantener el jardín de mi casa— Bella buscó la mirada de Edward y la encontró. Esta no tenía ninguna emoción específica, tenía muchas emociones, entre ellas un atisbo ¿felicidad?

—a partir de hoy, usted se hará cargo de la jardinería. Solo usted, mas nadie, ¿entendido?— la mirada de Edward era penetrante, miraba esos ojos color chocolates los cuales estaban asombrados.

—Si— la respuesta de Bella fue automática.

— ¿Sabe usted que significado tienen las rosas blancas?— Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero Edward la interrumpió— quieren decir: Pureza, guardar un secreto, inocencia, juventud…— pero ahora Bella lo interrumpió a él.

—Te merezco— los dos se miraron a los ojos y algo extraño sucedió. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada del otro.

— ¿Qué dijo?— la voz de Edward era de confusión.

—Lo siento, no me malinterprete. Lo que quise decir es que la rosa blanca también tiene el significado de te merezco; es decir, si usted le regala una rosa blanca a alguien, le estará diciendo te merezco o cualquiera de las cosas que usted ya mencionó anteriormente. — Las manos de Bella se movían nerviosamente.

—Cierto—admitió. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Bella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero Edward la detuvo.

—Cuide las flores, solamente eso. No hará mas nada en la casa a partir de hoy— Bella iba a replicar pero algo en el rostro de Edward Cullen la hizo permanecer en silencio.

Edward abandonó ese hermoso lugar y se dirigió con las impacientes personas que la esperaban en la sala de estar. Cuando llego allí, Benjamín, Rosalie y Héctor hablaban de lo que siempre hablaban cuando estaban en aquella mansión.

…

Esas personas y Edward se dirigieron hacia la habitación del tercer piso, aquella habitación la cual estaba prohibida para todo el mundo a excepción de él, Bianca y esos doctores.

— ¿Edward no crees que es una causa perdida?— la voz de Benjamín salió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—te pago para que hagas tu trabajo, no para que des opiniones o hagas sugerencias que no te conciernen— la voz de Edward fue dura, fría y de manera cortante.

—Lo siento— Edward no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrir la puerta de esa habitación.

—Hagan su trabajo— Rosalie abrió su maletín y se sentó en un sofá que andaba cerca, comenzó hablar con Edward, ese era su trabajo, era una Psicóloga; mientras que los demás revisaban las máquinas que habían en esa habitación y verificaban si había algún progreso o todo seguía igual que siempre. Todos ellos sabían que nada mejoraría, pero nadie quería decirle eso Edward, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo y a decirle que ya vendría siendo hora de que dejara eso.

— ¿Cómo sigues?— Rosalie llenaba un formulario que tenía entre sus manos, desde la muerte de Fabiola y de la muerte de Fernanda ella lo ha tratado, esperando que el deje su pasado atrás, pero no ha logrado.

—Igual— fue una respuesta seca.

—Edward, ¿no crees que es momento de que dejes todo atrás y de que comiences a vivir el presente?, no se tal vez ¿una nueva pareja?, algo que te haga salir de este pozo en donde estas. — Edward Cullen miró a Rosalie, ella igual que Emmett han sido sus más incondicionales amigos, los que saben todo, pero no por eso ella se debía de tomar esas atribuciones.

—No— respondió viendo como los otros trabajan en lo suyo y veía como revisaban todo.

— ¿Qué sientes Edward?, ¿Por qué no lo puedes dejar atrás? ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a ellas? ¿Por qué?— la mirada de Rosalie se desvió a los dos hombres que supervisaban y tomaban notas de lo que había en la habitación.

—La verdad Rosalie, — Edward tomó aire— no lo sé. No sé porque no puedo dejar todo atrás y seguir, no lo entiendo; créeme que si pudiera lo haría, pero es algo que me mantiene aferrado a ellas, es difícil, tú no sabes lo que son ellas para mí.

—Eran Edward, ellas no están vivas. Están muertas. Acepta la realidad— las palabras de Rosalie eran duras, pero ya era hora. No podía seguir con esa farsa, ella sacaría a Edward de ese pozo donde se encontraba costase lo que costase.

—No— replicó rotundamente. — No las olvidare, no las abandonare, ellas lo son todo para mi Rosalie de McQuart, ¡Todo!, entiéndeme ¿Qué harías si Emmet y tu hijo se murieran?, ¿estarías bailando y riendo por la vida?; creme que no— la voz de Edward era en grito.

—Te entiendo Edward, pero tienes que dejarlas ir— Rosalie gritó y para cuando se dio de cuenta los dos estaban de pie, cara con cara.

Edward la miro con ganas de matarla, pero se contuvo, era su mejor amiga y él sabía que se lo decía por su bien, pero no podía simplemente aceptarlo, ¡No podía!

—Estaré en el despacho, terminen y luego yo les mandare su paga con el chofer— Edward salió de la habitación, pero antes observó todo en ella, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con un portazo muy fuerte.

Los tres doctores en la habitación se vieron los rostros y Héctor el cual era el que tenía más edad inquirió:

—Lo conozco, no se dará por vencido. Las mantendrá atadas a él tanto como él pueda, tanto como su fuerza mental lo permita. No será fácil, tal vez nunca lo logre, tal vez nunca logre seguir adelante— los doctores vieron la escena en esa habitación y Rosalie habló con pesadez y tristeza en su voz:

—Tiene que dejarlas ir, esto le hace daño, no es sano para él. Aquí ya no hay nada, nada de ellas— todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como las máquinas hacían su trabajo, un trabajo el cual era estúpido, porque la verdad no cumplían con su función. Solo era una habitación oscura, que el mantenía como una habitación de secreto, ocultaba algo, algo que casi nadie sabía, pero que muchos suponían que era eso que el ocultaba.

…

Los días pasaban sumamente rápidos en la casa de Edward Cullen, el seguía siendo el mismo; es más, hasta había empeorado. Su humor desde ese día ha sido de perros, no habla, no sonreí, no vive, no hace nada, ni siquiera habla con su nana, con su Bianca, con esa señora la cual era para el cómo su segunda madre.

Hoy era el primer día libre de Isabella, había decidió ir a su pueblo a una cosa y era ir al cementerio, quería visitar a alguien, alguien que era muy especial para ella.

El camino a Forks no fue muy largo que se diga, ya que fue en avión y se vendría en avión; la paga que había recibido había sido suficiente para eso y para muchas cosas más, aunque cuando recibió él cheque y vio la exagerada cifra pego el grito al cielo, pues solo ella arreglaba las flores, mas nada, pero cualquier palabra que le hubiese dicho a Edward Cullen no iba a servir, él era terco y testarudo, muy testarudo.

Apenas llego a Forks lo primero que hizo fue ir al cementerio, necesitaba ir, ella cada mes desde esa fecha iba. Era una cita, a la cual nunca podía faltar, ella se aferraba a su pasado tanto como Edward.

Sus pasos se dirigían a una sola dirección y era hacia la lápida de ese ser que ella tanto amaba. En su mano llevaba un ramo de todo tipo de flores, las había comprado a la entrada del cementerio y llego a donde quería llegar.

Se arrodilló sobre la lápida donde se leía la inscripción de:

—Alexander Miguel Swan, 06-20-2011***06-21-2011

Bella pasó los dedos por el nombre que la lápida tenia y se acurrucó allí para llorar. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y ahora, en estos momentos lo necesitaba. Necesitaba llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Capítulo 5

Bella Swan secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a irse de ese lugar. Miró por última vez la lápida y susurró un:

—Te amo— para salir corriendo de allí.

Bella había llorado hasta más no poder, las lágrimas en todo este año no habían compensado el dolor que ella sentía y siente, nunca lo compensaran, pero era una manera en la cual ella se desahogaba y descargaba su frustración, su dolor y su culpabilidad, todo había sido culpa de ella y jamás se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia la casa de su madre. Algo típico que vio fue que al montarse en el taxi comenzó a caer una llovizna, el cielo estaba gris, y todo estaba desolado, pensó que así era como ella se sentía, desolada, sin nadie, triste, infeliz. Se secó una lagrima que se le escapo y respiró hondo ya estaba cerca de su casa y no quería que su madre la viera así, pues la alteraría y no sería bueno.

Le pagó al taxista y se bajó del auto, caminó unos cuantos pasos bajo la lluvia hasta que llegó al umbral de la casa, se agachó y saco la llave del lugar "secreto" donde su madre siempre la ponía, metió la llave en la herradura y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio, era como si nadie estuviera allí, pero ella sabía que si había alguien.

Dejó el pequeño bolso con la poca ropa en el sofá y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación donde se encontraría con su madre después de un mes.

Al entrar se llevó las más gratas de las sorpresas, su madre sonreía como desde hace tiempo Bella no la veía sonreír.

— ¡Bella!— exclamó Renee, ese ser el cual amaba con locura a su hija, la amaba por todo, pro cuidar de ella, por sacrificarse por ella, y por muchas cosas más. Renee sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba era corto, pero lo que le quedaba quería pasarla siendo feliz, quería morir feliz y quería antes de partir dejarle una enseñanza a su hija.

—Mamá— Isabella corrió hasta caer en los brazos de su madre, la tía miraba tiernamente la escena; ella sabía cuánto Bella se desvivía por su madre y también sabía que sufriría mucho cuando llegara la hora, la hora de dejarla partir, la cual estaba mucho más cerca de lo que Bella pensaba o imaginaba.

—Hola sobrina, si yo estoy bien, igual te quiero— Leah se hacia la ofendida.

— ¡Vamos mujer!— la voz de Bella era de felicidad, una felicidad que solo sentía cuando estaba con su madre.

—Te perdono, solo porque te veo ese brillo en tus ojos y me hace feliz— Leah abrazo con mucha fuerza a su sobrina, y la dejo ir con su madre.

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Bella acariciando el escaso cabello que tenía Renne, pues las quimio, los medicamentos y las radioterapias habían acabado con el hermoso cabello rubio que tenía Renne.

—Me siento mejor, aunque no del todo bien, pero ahí voy— su madre le sonrió y Bella le respondió con otra sonrisa. — ¿Bella de donde sacaste todo ese dinero que mandaste hace un mes?— Bella desvió la mirada—. ¿Isabella?— insistió aquella mujer con leucemia.

—Tranquila, fue honradamente— repuso Bella, ella sabía perfectamente lo que su madre se estaba imaginando—. Estoy trabajando en casa de un señor muy, pero muy rico y bueno el me pidió que me encargara del jardín de su casa, el cual es muy hermoso y cuando recibí la paga por adelantado me dio esa cantidad de dinero; créeme que cuando vi todo lo que era fui y le exigí que me explicara porque era tanto, pero me dijo que lo tomara o sino seria despedida y bueno como necesito el trabajo, tus medicinas y todo eso, termine por aceptar—. Bella jugaba con sus manos y su madre sabía perfectamente que eso lo hacía cuando mentía, además de que no la estaba mirando a los ojos.

— ¿Segura?— una mano frágil levanto el mentón de Bella e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Si madre, te lo juro por lo más sagrada que he tenido que es…—

—No hace falta que lo hagas y menos por el— su madre sabia cuanto le dolía hablar de ese tema a ella—. ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?— mala pregunta, pensó Bella, la cual recordó a Edward Cullen.

—Bueno digamos que medio bien—. ¡Oh, oh!, Renne sabía que eso solamente quería decir que iba todo mal.

— ¿Cómo que medio bien?—. ¿Por qué mama siempre tiene que ser tan observadora?, se preguntó Bella en esos instantes—. Isabella, responde.

— ¡No me veas así!— le reprochó su hija. — Es que es insoportable, con todas las letras en mayúscula. No sé, tiene algo oscuro, algo lo atormenta, lo veo en sus ojos. Este amargado consigo mismo y con la vida, nunca lo veo sonreír y trata a todos con la punta del pie. Trato de que eso no me afecte, pero la agarra conmigo y madre tu sabes como soy— Renne sonrió. — ¿Por qué sonríes?, eso no me causa gracia. La casa o mejor dicho mansión es hermosa, pero él hace que se vea horrible y tenebrosa. No abre las cortinas, no coloca música; hay una habitación a la cual muchos no podemos entrar, y es muy bipolar; sus cambios de humor me estresan.

—Pequeña— le dijo su madre y le abrió los brazos, Bella se refugió en ellos. — ese hombre está colocando tu mundo de cabeza— palabras incorrectas para decir, Renee a veces era muy imprudente y no media lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo?—la voz de bella salió estrangulada.

—Espera, no estoy diciendo nada solo que tú no sabes por lo que él ha pasado o está pasando, querida— Bella veía a su madre como si estuviera loca, estaba defendiendo a ese desconocido en vez de a su propia hija—. A lo mejor tiene un pasado doloroso que no ha podido olvidar, a lo mejor eso lo convirtió en lo que es hoy en día. No puedes juzgarlo por su manera de ser, tú no sabes que es lo que él siente, tú no sabes nada sobre él, no lo juzgues; ese chico está enojado con todos, con la vida, con el mundo, pero sobre todo con él y su única forma de no sentirse tan cargado en descargándose en los demás.

—Pero no conmigo— refunfuño Bella.

—Tienes razón. No contigo— aquellas tres mujeres en esa habitación se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

—No puedo creer que lo defiendas. — la voz de ella era de incredulidad.

— ¡No lo defiendo!, solo digo que debe de tener un trauma, algún problema, un pasado, ¡algo, para que él sea así!, ¿entiendes?— Bella no quería discutir con su madre, así que dejo eso por la sana paz.

— ¿Cómo va tu tratamiento?— Bella cambio el tema radicalmente.

—Con el dinero que enviaste hace un mes es suficiente, el tratamiento va a la perfección y los doctores me ven en mejores condiciones que antes— una seña que Bella no vio fue hecha por parte de Leah hacia Renee la cual rechazaba lo que estaba haciendo, no era justo.

—Me alegro— una sonrisa de felicidad se posó en los labios de Bella. Esa chica no superaría otra perdida, no lo haría, su madre era lo único que tenia y no la podía perder.

Renee le correspondió esa sonrisa, sintiéndose mal por dentro pues le estaba mintiendo a su hija, los doctores le habían dicho que no había nada que hacer, que ya el tiempo se estaba acabando y que máximo le quedaban dos meses de vida a su madre. Era poco tiempo y lo sabía, pero Renee no quería preocupar a su hija y solo quería que antes de irse ella la recordara con una sonrisa y como una mujer la cual luchó, luchó hasta el final.

….

El momento de la despedida llegó y Bella no se quería ir, quería quedarse en su casa, con su madre y con su karma, pero no podía, tenía que seguir trabajando para ayudar a su madre. Se despidió de aquellas dos mujeres prometiéndoles que las visitaría dentro de un mes y con esa promesa se fue.

El camino de regreso fue un poco más lento, se había retardado el vuelo, pero llego minutos antes de que dieran las doces de la noche. Cuando entró a la casa por la puerta de servicio se dio la sorpresa de su vida al encontrar a Edward Cullen tomando café.

—Buenas noches— murmuró, pero este no le respondió solo se limitó a observarla. La ropa que tenía era sencilla y muy deportiva, pero a él le gustaba, se veía natural, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué estoy pensando?, se preguntó Edward Cullen, al saber que estaba detallándola.

Bella comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación y nadie la detuvo. Cuando llegó a su habitación suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotada y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño profundo.

….

—Tan solo en tus sueños, te darás cuenta quien eres, que quieres y que puedes hacer— leía Edward en la habitación del tercer piso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, escuchando de fondo las máquinas, esas máquinas los cuales lo mantenían aún vivo y por algo por lo cual vivir.

…

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó renovada, había dormido como un bebé, sin ser perturbada, ni tener esas pesadillas las cuales tenía frecuentemente desde hace un año.

Al salir a la cocina se encontró con Bianca la cual preparaba un café, ella ya se imaginaba para quien era.

—Buenos días— saludo dirigiéndose a comer algo.

—Buenos días, niña— le respondió dulcemente la señora Bianca. — ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de ayer?

Bella miró hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

—Bueno me fue muy bien, visite a mi madre la cual extrañaba mucho e hice algunos pendientes que tenía que hacer por allá— la nana la escuchaba atentamente, algo la hizo pensar que aquella chica tan dulce escondía algo, algo muy terrible.

— ¡Oh!, me alegro por ti querida— sin más salió de la cocina con la bandeja donde iba el café de Edward Cullen.

Esta señora es extraña, muy extraña, pensó Bella mientras engullía sus alimentos, los cuales no eran más que una manzana y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

La viejita paso al despacho de Edward sin ni siquiera tocar, no era necesario, no para ella.

—Aquí tienes— en el escritorio del despacho coloco el café como le gustaba a Edward.

Este la miro y le sonrió para luego tomar la taza de café y llevársela a los labios. Sorbió el primer trago y lo saboreo, exquisito, pensó.

—Perfecto, como siempre— la vista de Edward regreso a los papeles.

— ¿Te encuentras bien mi niño?— ¡maldita sea!, Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—Estupendamente.

¿Por qué será que no le creo?, se preguntó la nana.

—Sabes que si quieres hablar, aquí estoy yo— Edward asintió enérgicamente y la nana salió del despacho.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de ese hombre el cual estaba… la verdad ni hallaba una palabra para poder decir o definir como se sentía, miro el café y sonrió con cierta nostalgia. El café estaba maravilloso, pero había una gran diferencia, una muy grande, ese café, no lo había hecho ella, por lo tanto no sabía igual. Era diferente, demasiado diferente.

…

Una hora es como un minuto, un minuto es como un segundo, los años son meses, los meses semanas, y las semanas son días. El tiempo transcurría de esta manera para Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Ya se cumplían dos meses desde que Isabella Swan puso un pie en esta casa, desde que el destino la unió de una manera con él sin ella saberlo y desde que su vida se volvió monótona mucho más de lo que era cuando estaba en Forks.

Durante esos dos meses, hubo ciertas cosas las cuales Isabella había notado:

Primero: Todo seguía igual, su vida seguía igual y ella seguía igual.

Dos: su madre se ha recuperado mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba y la última vez que la fue a visitar su madre le dijo que los doctores le dan muchas más posibilidades de vida.

Tercera: Edward seguía igual, el gran señor de la casa se había metido mucho más aun en su mundo, pero sobre todo en esa habitación, la cual aún era un misterio para la chica la cual le picaba la curiosidad por averiguar lo que allí ocultaba.

Su contacto con el señor de la casa era nulo, solamente se lanzaban miradas las cuales ninguno de los dos comprendían su significado, Bella había tratado de llevar un buena relación Jefe- empleada con el pero era algo imposible. Aún recuerda como la trato y se reprende mentalmente de haber hecho lo que hizo hace exactamente 3 semanas atrás cuando se encontraba arreglando el rosal de rosas.

…

Bella regaba las plantas de lo más tranquila con la manguera que había conectado desde una de las pilas cercanas, el día estaba un poco nublado, pero no tan ensombrecido como aquel hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia observándola.

Sintió unos pasos hacia ella, pero eso no interrumpió su labor con esas hermosas rosas, las cuales no es por alardear, pero desde que las cuidaba Bella se habían puesto más hermosas de lo que eran e incluso habían nacido nuevas esparciéndose un poco más por el patio.

—Están muy hermosas— le alabo el ogro, ella asintió sin apartar la vista de las rosas, las cuales les trasmitían paz, paz a su alma.

—Gracias— musitó mientras una fría brisa impactaba sobre su rostro.

Los dos estaban teniendo una conversación un tanto civilizada.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a quedarse callados, Bella tenía miedo de hablar pues conocía lo suficiente a Edward Cullen como para suponerse que si le hablaba este le saldría con una mala pasada, ya como sus cambios de humor eran tan frecuentes, pero como los segundos pasaban ella decidió hablar, pero antes fue él el que hablo, solo para echar a perder la poca conversación un tanto agradable que habían tenido. No digamos que una conversación porque solo fueran unas palabras, solo eso.

— ¿No cree que la está regando mucho a las flores?— la voz de Edward sonó un poco siniestra.

—No— la respuesta de Bella fue simple y cortante.

—Las marchitara— _así como está usted ya por dentro ¿no?,_ Bella se mordió la lengua para no pensar en voz alta.

—tengo como 2 días que nos las riego, y hay que regarlas cada 2 así que no creo que esto les afecte, necesitan hidratarse, llenarse de vida— _cosa de la cual usted carece, paciencia Bella, se decía a sí misma._

— ¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso?— otra vez.

Si cree que lo hago mal, búsquese entonces a otra persona que lo haga— Bella soltó la manguera pero a esta por el impacto contra la grama se le soltó el seguro de presión y un fuerte chorro de agua impactó contra el cuerpo de Edward Cullen. Este lo miro con una cara de querer matarla y Bella se mordía el labio para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—Le dejo que continúe con su labor— Bella sonrió triunfante.

Agradeció que ese ser se fuera de su lugar de trabajo y respiro aliviada, tenerlo cerca le producía una sensación tanto de pánico como de deseo, un deseo el cual ella no se explicaba.

…

Y ahora llegaba aquí a la realidad, al presente, eso formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado el cual se difuminaba como pintura en el agua.

Era 17 de agosto y dentro de tres días, tenía que ir al cementerio de Forks a visitar a su muerto, siempre tenía que ir, era una promesa que ella le había hecho a él, de nunca olvidarlo y así ha sido desde hace ya un año y unos meses.

Miraba por la ventana de la cocina como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, las nubes estaban cargadas, y el cielo estaba de un color gris, casi negro el cual le atemorizaba, y eso solo se significaba que una gran tormenta estaba por caer, algo que lo confirmo fue un relámpago el cual se vio en todo su esplendor en ese cielo tan oscuro como el mismo negro. Isabella dio un brinco en su sitio y se apresuró a tomar su taza de café la cual ella misma se había preparado, la noche ya había caído y prácticamente todos estaban en sus habitaciones dormitando a excepción de ella la cual estaba presa del miedo.

Dejo la taza en su lugar y dejo lo que quedaba del café en un pequeño termo que hace unas semanas había comprado, a ella no le gustaba como las otras chicas preparaban el café así que había decidido que cuando quisiera tomar café ella misma se lo prepararía, ya que la señora Bianca se lo preparaba a Edward Cullen y no le gustaba tomar el mismo café que él estaba tomando.

Salió huyendo hacia su habitación y se acobijo entre sus cobijas, las tenía hasta el cuello y miraba hacia todas las partes de la habitación como si estuviera buscando a alguien que estuviera escondido pero ese no era el hecho, el hecho era que ella le tenía verdadero pavor a las tormentas, ¡las odiaba! Y ella haciendo eso pensaba que se mantenía a salvo.

…

**12:00 de la noche**

Isabella Swan aún no concebía el maldito sueño y a pesar de que varias veces se había quedado dormitada, siempre unos relámpagos la sacaban de su estado de soñolencia, haciendo que los vellos de sus brazos se le pusieran de punta con tan solo escuchar esos estremecedores sonidos. Aun no escuchaba el agua caer de las nubes de los cielos, solo se escuchaban esos ruidos los cuales era horripilantes, era algo estúpido e infantil, pero era la verdad, no podía hacer nada, ¡le temía a las tormentas!, ¿Qué podía hacer?

…

Unos truenos despertaron de un sueño muy corto a Edward Cullen el cual maldecía una y mil veces esos sonidos que hacían los relámpagos. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación para ver si volvía a concebir el sueño, y allí se perdió, sus ojos se cerraron un poco y estaba decidido a dejarse llevar por el mundo de la soñolencia cuando escucho como el agua por fin se decidía caer sobre la tierra.

…

**1:00 am**

La noche seguía impaciente para Isabella Swan, ahora en estos momentos llovía a cantaros, el agua caí sin cesar de las nubes y los truenos hacían eco en esa amplia casa, los cuales llegaban perfectamente a los oídos de la pobre chica que se encontraba aovillada en su cama, como un pequeño gatito. Los ecos de los truenos: eso ponía de los pelos de punta a Bella, creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero ¡de verdad que si lo hacían!. La muerte enfrente de esto no era nada, era un miedo inexplicable, los sonidos, la luz que se reflejaba en la habitación cada cierto tiempo a causa de los relámpagos, no les gustaban, sencillamente los odiaba.

Tenía sueño, pero por culpa del miedo y lo aterrada que se encontraba, no podía concebir de una vez por todo el sueño al cual anhelaba llegar. Comenzó a tararear la canción que su madre le cantaba de pequeña y con eso logro tranquilizarse un poco, aunque aún escuchaba la lluvia caer, pero por los menos no se habían escuchado más relámpagos y suplicaba a Dios porque no siguieran, quería descansar, estaba agotada. Ella era como un bebé asustado, el cual quería y anhelaba a su madre consigo, pero no la tenía, no tenía a Renee a su lado y eso era imposible de cambiarlo.

En un punto dado de la noche sucumbió al sueño y se dejó llevar por esas tinieblas las cuales añoraba tanto.

**…**

—Estefan suéltame, por favor— decía Isabella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Por qué?, eres una maldita zorra, ¡te vi con el!, ¡besándote!, ¿Por qué?— las manos de Estefan se encontraban fuertemente apretadas alrededor de los hombros frágiles de aquella muchacha de tan solo 19 años de edad.

—déjame explicarte, no fue lo que piensas que fue…— pero fue interrumpida por una cachetada de parte de el hacia ella, Bella sintió como algo corría libre por su rostro y al oler supo que era sangre, p trato de proteger su cuerpo, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, mucho menos él.

—_Si las cosas no son como las vi_— dijo de manera más calmada. — Yo sé perfectamente lo que vi, y no me quiero imaginar que otras cosas hacías con ese puto desgraciado— las palabras eran hirientes, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que ella era una prostituta, regalada, zorra, perra y todos los adjetivos mal sonantes que quieran imaginarse.

—Estefan ¡tranquilízate mi amor!— le pidió suplicante, con voz en llanto, en un llanto desgarrador, él estaba equivocado, nada había sucedido ¡absolutamente nada!

—Yo lo único que he hecho es amarte y ¿tú me pagas así?— la estampo contra una de las paredes sin impórtale nada, estaba cegado, por los celos y por la ira, pero esto podría terminar mal, muy mal.

—me estas lastimando, lo estás lastimando— susurró Bella suavemente, le dolía el cuerpo por la fuerza que Estefan ejercía sobre ella, él era un hombre descomunal comparado al pequeño cuerpo de aquella chica.

**…**

Bella se encontraba llorando sobre un cuerpo muerto, sin vida alguna sobre el suelo de la habitación.

—No— perdóname, no quise, no quise— canturreaba Bella mirándose las manos llenas de sangre, de la sangre de él.

**…**

Bella lloraba desconsolada sobre un cuerpo en una habitación de hospital.

—Tu no, tu no— se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

—Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa, me perdiste, tanto a mí, como a el— esa voz le susurraba al oído, era una voz de burla, de una satisfacción total, y esta no mostraba ninguna tristeza, totalmente diferente a lo que trasmitía Bella Swan en aquellos momentos.

**…**

Edward Cullen estaba molesto por esa maldita tormenta, no les tenía miedo, pero le ponía los pelos de punta ya que su Bubu decía que una tormenta era de mal presagio. Salió de su habitación y bajo a buscar un poco de leche a la cocina, debía de ser un poco más de la una de la madrugada, todo estaba a oscuras, y solo se atisbaba a ver un poco de claridad proveniente de no sé qué parte.

Llego a la cocina y fue directo a la nevera, se sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso y luego la metió dentro del microondas por unos segundos para que se entibiara, rodo un taburete y se sentó sobre él. Esperando que se calentara la leche escuchó un llanto de una de las habitaciones que estaba en ese piso, ese sonido provenía de las habitación de las personas de servicio, esperó escuchar para ver si el llanto incrementaba y así fue, obviamente venia de unas de las habitaciones de las de servicios pero ¿de cuál?, dejo que el sonido lo guiara y llego a la puerta de Isabella Swan, allí el llanto se escuchaba a la perfección, era un llanto desgarrador, como si estuviera sufriendo o la estuvieran torturando. ¿Qué le sucedería?, se preguntó.

Ya llevaba dos meses, dos meses desde que le había pedido a esa chica que fuera su esposa, dos meses desde que la conoció, dos meses desde que le pidió que se encargara de las flores, dos meses desde que se divorció de ella y casi un mes desde esa vez que tuvo un contacto con ella el cual al principio fue civilizado, pero luego rayo en lo incivilizado y todo por culpa de él, Edward la había subestimado y el pensando que ella se doblegaría la subestimo mucho más a lo cual ella respondió como toda una fiera. Aparte de ese día en el cual el salió totalmente empapado, no han tenido ningún contacto, solamente aquellas miradas las cuales el no entendía, eran inexplicables, pero las cuales le causaban sensaciones, las cuales él ha ignorado hasta el momento.

Toco a la puerta y nadie respondía, los sollozos eran cada vez más fuerte casi hasta convertirse en gritos, así que decidió entrar, pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que iba a ver en aquella habitación, la imagen daba dolor, mucho dolor.

Toda la cama estaba desordenada, Bella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y se movía impacientemente, lloraba y decía que no era su culpa, que nada había sido su culpa, movía las manos en el aire y lloraba, lloraba con todo su dolor, las lágrimas mojaban su hermoso rostro; Edward se acercó pero tenía miedo de tocarla, obviamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla.

—No, no, por favor, tu no— decia entre sollozos Bella.

Edward se acercó y le toco el hombro, pero está más se movía.

—Isabella, despierte, es un pesadilla— Edward trataba de tener cuidado al despertarla.

—Te amo— dijo llorando Bella y Edward se quedó de piedra, ¿con quién estaría soñando aquella mujer?

—Despierta Isabella— ahora Edward le tocó el hombro y Bella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, estos miraron a Edward pero no lo reconoció, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, su cuerpo era víctima de los espasmos tanto del llanto, como del miedo, se escuchó un fuerte trueno y Bella salto sobre la cama haciendo que Edward la mirara fijamente. Bella no paraba de llorar y Edward no sabía qué hacer. —Fue una pesadilla Isabella, ya todo está bien, usted está bien— era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Edward para decir.

—Tengo miedo. No fue mi culpa no lo fue— decía viéndose las manos como una demente. — lo quiero devuelta, él es mío, solo mío, me lo arrancaron de las manos, el me lo arranco— decía a voz en llanto. Edward tenía miedo de que esa mujer le diera algo, estaba muy alterada, demasiado diría él, su cuerpo temblaba de una manera casi irreal e imposible.

—Cálmese, respire hondo, cuente conmigo— decía Edward, este posiciono sus manos sobre los hombros de ella ya que Bella miraba a todas partes, pero aun así no lo había reconocido, no reconocía a aquel hombre que la trataba de calmar. Bella no le hacía caso, los truenos habían comenzado a escucharse y la tormenta ahora caía con más fuerza. Edward estaba considerando darle una bofetada aquella chica, estaba descontrolada, total y completamente ¡descontrolada! —escúcheme Isabella, respire hondo, mire estoy aquí con usted, nada de lo que piensa es verdad. ¡Solo fue una pesadilla!, solo eso, ahora míreme— le ordenó, pero esta no obedecía órdenes estaba demasiado alterada. — ¡Míreme!— le volvió a ordenar, ella esta vez sí le obedeció — fue una pesadilla y por lo visto una no muy buena, usted está aquí, conmigo, en una casa, ¡en la realidad!, tranquilícese— le pidió Edward tomando ese rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus manos, vio como ella respiró hondo y trataba de tranquilizarse aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, Edward delicadamente se las seco con sus pulgares, Bella cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, no sabía quién era esa persona, estaba muy fuera de si por esa pesadilla, hace meses no la tenía, y cuando la tenía era algo parecido, pero nunca se había puesto así. — Muy bien, ahora relájese y trate de descansar, mañana hay trabajo— le susurró a Bella pero fue mala idea, inmediatamente Bella comenzó a llorar —No llore Isabella, por favor, no llore— le suplicaba Edward, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba verla llorar.

—No se vaya por favor, no me deje. Tengo miedo— decía entre hipidos, Edward trago en seco, no sabía que hacer ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en esa habitación y con ella? Un fuerte relámpago alumbro la habitación y Edward pudo ver los hermosos ojos de aquella chica, la cual le suplicaba que no la dejara.

Bella salto a los brazos de Edward y quedó en su regazo, escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y allí se quedó sollozando con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ese relámpago había sonado terrorífico; por alguna extraña razón Edward no la aparto pero tampoco la toco, solo trataba de mantener el la calma, aquella mujer lo ponía nervioso de tal manera que hacia salir lo más humano que el tenia dentro de sí. Las manos de Isabella se habían abrazado al cuerpo de Edward y podía sentir su cuerpo entre sus blancas y níveas manos, Edward suspiró y la apartó con mucho cuidado de no tocarla o por lo menos hacía el intento, la recostó en la cama y le susurró en el oído:

—Tranquila, estaré contigo, no te dejare— Bella asintió y cerró los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, el mejor que tendría en toda su existencia.

Edward miraba a Bella de una manera que hasta él mismo le daba miedo ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera al tenerla tan cerca?

_No me olvides_ le susurró una voz y Edward se estremeció, era la voz de Fabiola, su esposa.

**…**

**5:00 am**

Edward tenia las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, y Bella estaba acurrucada a un lado suyo, una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho inconscientemente y la otra estaba extendida en la pequeña cama, Edward aprisiono con un poco más de fuerza ese pequeño cuerpo y sonrió, ya se había despertado. Abrió los ojos para saludar a su amada esposa, pero se encontró con un rostro, un rostro el cual no era de su esposo, lo detallo bien y era: Bella. ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? , miro sus manos y fue soltando lentamente sin querer despertar aquella mujer, esto estaba mal, muy mal.

_Lo prometiste, me lo prometiste Edward. ¡Me lo prometiste!_, le gritaba una voz.

Edward despavorido, se levantó de aquella pequeña cama de una manera nada normal haciendo que Isabella se despertara y lo viera confundida.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— vio su cuerpo, las sabanas y a él, que tenía una expresión en el rostro de sufrimiento.

Edward no respondió y se dio la vuelta, necesitaba estar solo.

—le pregunte algo, respóndame por favor ¿Qué hae usted aquí en mi habitación?— los ojos de Bella lo evaluaban atentamente, y Edward la miraba a ella sin decir nada.

_sal de allí, sal de allí. Eres mío bebé. Yo te amo. Nadie te ama como yo._ la voz de Fabiola era como un arrullo, Edward se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y salió de allí corriendo hacia la habitación del tercer piso, donde trato de tranquilizarse, pero la imagen de Isabella no se la sacaba de la cabeza y mientras más la pensaba, más la voz de su esposa le hablaba diciéndole que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero, ¿Qué había hecho el?, ese era el punto de la cuestión, él no había hecho nada, ¡absolutamente nada!

Bella trataba de recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, hasta que vio por la ventana de la habitación y vio una gota deslizarse por ella. Los truenos, la lluvia, la pesadilla, y una voz que le hablaba diciéndole que se tranquilizara, pero luego se recordó lo que ella había dicho al escuchar a aquella voz decir que durmiera, le había suplicado que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, el cegándole las lágrimas, ese contacto, sus manos sobre sus hombros y aquellas palabras que la hicieron dormir:

_—Tranquila, estaré contigo, no te dejare._

Se dio de cuenta que aquel hombre, aquella voz, había sido Edward Cullen, nada más y nada menos que el hombre de corazón de piedra y lo peor es que la tranquilizo de una manera increíble, pero ¿ se había quedado toda la noche con ella?

Isabella sacudió su cabeza y alejo aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, tendría que agradecerle, pero tenía miedo a que él le rechazara su agradecimiento.

**…**

Edward tenía una sensación extraña entre sus manos, como si le faltara algo o alguien. Cerró sus ojos y trato de pensar en Fabiola, pero la única imagen que se le vino a la mente fue ella. Sus ojos como el chocolate, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su piel suave, lisa, delicada y ese perfume que desprendía de su cuerpo, estaban volviendo loco a Edward o mejor dicho más loco de lo que ya estaba.

—Isabella— susurró para que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, pero una voz daño el momento.

_A la única persona que amas es a mí querido, que no se te olvide,_ la imagen de lleno de Fabiola se presentó ante sus ojos y Edward le repuso:

—Siempre será así, Fabi— no se escuchó más nada, solo se escuchaba el repiquetear de los pies de Edward contra el suelo, el cual estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero ¿por quién? O ¿Por qué?

* * *

Hola pequeñuelas, ¿como han estado?, espero que bien, yo ando adolorida jjajaja, pero obviemos ese pequeñito detalle.  
Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la cual me encanta escribir.

CHICAS LES PIDO UN FAVORSOTE DEL TAMAÑO DE TODO EL UNIRVESO, DE LOS MARES, Y DE TODO LO GRANDE JAJAJA NECESITO QUE ME DEJEN SU RR, PARA VER SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, O SI LA ODIAN, SI APESTA, CUALQUIERA OPINION ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI, SE QUE MOLESTO MUCHO, PERO ES PARA VER SI LA CONTINUO O NO; ASI QUE ¿ME DEJAN UN RR?

YO SE QUE SI LO DEJARAN, LAS ADORO

DESDE:VENEZUELA

OSBE


	6. Chapter 6

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Capítulo 6

_Tienes que decirle aunque sea las gracias, le susurraba una voz a Bella dentro de su cabeza, _pero ella no quería, tenía miedo a que él le saliera con una de sus maravillosas respuestas- nótese el sarcasmo-

— ¡Ya te puedes callar!— exclamó Isabella a su cabeza, cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba loca, pero es que la vocecita le susurraba cada vez más y más y la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

— ¿Hablando sola?— la tierna voz de la señora Bianca se hizo escuchar por toda la estancia de la cocina el cual era el lugar donde se encontraba Bella escuchando la orden que su conciencia le daba.

—Algo así— admitió la chica.

—Eso es bueno— Bianca se quedó mirando a Bella como siempre lo hacía y mientras más pensaba y detallaba a la chica, mas misteriosa le parecía esta. — Bella hay algo que quiero preguntarte y disculpa mi intromisión pero ¿te sucede algo?— esa pregunta tomo a Bella total y completamente desprevenida, pestañeo un par de veces antes de mirar y responder:

—No— su voz fue cortante. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?— Bella quería salir corriendo de allí, su madre siempre le decía que ella era muy transparente y que si algo le sucedía las personas lo notaban, pero ella nunca le hizo caso hasta ahora. Siempre había pensado que era porque Rennee la conocía mejor que nadie, pero ya veía que no era así.

—Olvídalo mi niña, cosas de vieja— las dos se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Bianca, aunque en el tono de la risa de Bella se podía escuchar el nerviosismo.

Isabella comenzó a preparar su desayuno, ella veía a Bianca prepararle el café al ogro y negaba con su cabeza. Bianca se dispuso a llevarle el café al gran señor de la casa pero este apareció en la cocina con su aspecto de felino en caza, tan frio, ególatra, distante, esa imagen de superioridad y de nadie- me- toca, pero sobre todo esa imagen de tristeza. Isabella apostaba que si se ponía en la web que era la tristeza aparecería él en primera plana y a un lado ella.

Los ojos fríos como el hielo de Edward Cullen se posaron sobre Isabella la cual se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pan tostado, se escuchó el sonido del crujido del pan al ser masticado por esos dientes perfectos.

—Justamente te iba a llevar el café— Bianca hizo salir de su estupor a Edward el cual veía como Isabella engullía el trozo de pan.

—No quiero, ya me voy, vengo a despedirme de ti— Bianca levanto una ceja interrogante.

—No me veas así que sabes que lo detesto. Me voy— se acercó a la viejita y le dejo un beso en la frente. Él ya iba enfundado en un traje de marca impecable, solo el sabia llevar esos trajes y verse como un modelo a punto de salir a una pasarela, y en una de sus manos llevaba su portafolio con cantidades de documentos inimaginables.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

—Señor— llamo Bella levantándose del taburete donde estaba sentada comiendo. Edward rodo sobre sus talones y dio la vuelta para encararla.

— ¿Qué desea?— la voz fue fría.

—Quería agradecerle por lo de anoche y ofrecerle una disculpa por todo el mal rato, espero no haberlo incomodado— ¡listo!, lo había dicho.

Edward Cullen respiró hondo y coloco los ojos en blanco, ¡Mierda, mierda y más veces mierda! ¡Si se había acordado! ¿Ahora que hacia?

— ¿De qué me habla?— pregunto con cierta inocencia, era mejor que no aceptara nada.

—Lo de anoche, lo de esta mañana ¿se acuerda?— el negó.

—Lo siento señorita, creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona, le recomiendo que descanse. La alucinación no es para nada buena, aunque me halaga que haya sido yo con la persona con la cual alucino— ¡prepotente de mierda!, exclamaba Bella es su mente ¿ahora la iba hacer pasar por loca? , _¿Ves lo que te decía?, me dio la patada por el culo como yo sabía que sucedería_, le reclamaba Bella a esa vocecita fastidiosa.

Edward Cullen tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, lo había logrado, la había despistado.

—tiene razón, lo siento a lo mejor fueron las noches de sueño que no he tomado o la oscuridad que hay en esta casa que tuve pesadillas— en el rostro de Isabella se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, Bianca observaba la escena con una sonrisilla de burla.

Colérico Edward salió de la cocina hacia su auto, para dirigirse a la empresa.

¡No te metas conmigo Edward Cullen, porque sabrás lo que es el infierno en la tierra!, advertía mentalmente Bella.

…

El ogro estaba estacionando en el estacionamiento de la empresa, una vez lo hizo, tomo el maletín y sus lentes los cuales nunca de los nunca les faltaban, se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia la entrada de la empresa, cuando entro todos se quedaron sin respiración pues era el Gran Señor Cullen o mejor apodado como "el ogro", no saludo solamente se dispuso a ir hacia el ascensor para subir hasta su oficina.

Se quitó los lentes y espero que el ascensor subiera todos los pisos hasta el suyo, veía como los números cambiaban, con su zapato hacia un sonido extremadamente fastidioso. Una vez el ascensor marco el numero 20 espero que las puertas se abrieran y salió. Ya la secretaria que tenía lo esperaba parada como un solado esperando la orden de su capitán.

Edward soltó sus lentes y el portafolio para entrar a su oficina y encerrarse un buen rato allí. La pobre chica llamada Ángela la cual era su secretaria dejo escapar todo el aire una vez su jefe cruzo las puertas hacia su oficina, ese hombre le daba un miedo indescriptible, pero se preparó porque ella sabía que dentro de poco una voz ensordecedora la llamaría.

Dicho y hecho pocos segundos bastaron para que un grito atravesara ese último piso donde nada más se encontraba la oficina del Jefe.

— ¡Ángela ponme al día!— la chica tomo la tableta con la cual trabajaba entre sus manos y comenzó a dar los pasos para meterse a la boca del lobo.

…

—La empresa de Lamelli&While no quiere vender los terrenos de esa costa, pues según ellos dicen que eso les pertenece a ellos y a mas nadie, que si usted quiere hacer negocio lo haga directamente con ellos y no con Rafael de las Casas ya que supuestamente el señor no tiene vela en este entierro— le contaba Ángela a su jefe. Edward había estado en procesos de querer comprar ese inmenso terreno frente a las costas caribeñas, era una gran inversión, pero valía la pena, tenía pensado construir un hotel 5 estrellas, y la vista era maravillosa para lo que él tenía pensado hacer, pero esos malditos se la estaban poniendo difícil.

Cullen tomo una hoja de papel y la arrugo entre sus manos.

—Le dejaron dicho que si quiere negociar con ellos, que usted les diga un lugar, hora y fecha para ver si llegan a un acuerdo— Edward asintió.

—ese maldito quiere jugar con fuego y se quemara ¿es que no sabe quién soy?— preguntó lanzando deliberadamente la bolita de papel contra una de las paredes próximas, pero esta se cayó antes de tocar nada.

—No lo sé señor, pero a mi parecer el señor Agustino y la señorita Micaela que son los propietarios de esa empresa se traen algo entre manos, cuando vinieron hablar con usted, los vi muy juntitos secreteando algo con su abogado, ese día usted no vino y se fueron, pero de algo estoy segura: quieren algo o a alguien— sugirió Ángela mientras tocaba con su dedito la tableta y esta se prendía pudiendo así visualizar la agenda del señor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— Edward posiciono sus codos sobre el escritorio y apoyo su barbilla en sus manos, miró fijamente a Ángela y esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—espero no se ofenda señor, pero…— la secretaria guardo silencio.

— ¡Mujer hable sin rodeos!— le urgió su jefe, el cual en estos momentos estaba que se comía vivo a cualquiera que se le pasase por al frente.

—Bueno ¿usted está ciego o qué?, es más que claro que la señorita Micaela le tiene los ojos puestos encima desde hace un año que lo conoció y seamos sinceros Señor Cullen, usted parece un modelo de revista Parisina, de esos que parecen muñequitos de tortas y no es de mi extrañar que la señorita este babeando por usted. Al acuerdo que quieren llegar en sencillo; dando y dando pajarito volando— Ángela sonrió con suficiencia, no le tenía mucha confianza a Edward Cullen, pero el tiempo que ha trabajo con él le ha enseñado algo y es: no mostrarle su miedo. Y por más que le tema no se lo demuestra.

—Ya veo por donde va— la sonrisa lasciva de Edward Cullen fue evidente.

—No me extrañaría que esa cita fuera única y exclusivamente con la señorita Micaela, apuesto todo mi salario que ella lo que quiere es que se la eche entre las piernas y ese terreno será total y completamente suyo. Se lo aseguro— confirmó Ángela con una seguridad impropia de ella.

—Me sorprende señorita Ángela, primera vez que la veo expresarse de esa manera.

—disculpe si me extralimite, pero eso fue lo que pude percibir— la sonrisa de Ángela era escandalizadora, era como ver al guasón riéndose.

—puede retirarse, creo que yo personalmente iré hablar con la muy urgida señorita Micaela— Ángela negó con la cabeza y abandona la oficina.

Si la muy quería unos cinco minutos de placer dados por Edward Cullen eso obtendría, pero a un precio muy alto ¿Qué tal ese terreno en las costas caribeñas?

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Edward Cullen y sonrió con maldad ¿Quién dijo que alguien podría contra él?, aun no llegaba esa persona y a lo mejor nunca llegaría.

Edward estaba equivocado, esa persona ya existía y se encontraba precisamente en su casa, y al pendiente del rosal de rosas. Era esa chica, tan dulce, tan humana, tan inocente, pero a la vez tan misteriosa y con un pasado que solo ella sabía y más nadie, aparte de su madre.

.

.

.

Bella quitaba la mala hierba que había crecido ne las flores, el rosal estaba impecable, no tenía que hacerle nada, ella no sabía porque el señor Cullen la había puesto a cargo solamente de eso, una vez arreglaba las rosas tenía todo el día libre para hacer: nada. No hacía nada, solo se quedaba en la cocina, o en su habitación pensando en cosas, recordando cosas, las cuales ella misma se había prohibido pensar.

Recogió las ramitas de mala hierba y las metió en una bolsa, luego de eso procedió a ir hacia la cocina que era donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, allí se encontró a Bianca la cual hacia la comida del almuerzo.

— ¿Terminaste querida?— le pregunto amablemente Bianca.

—Si señora— respondió Bella.

— ¡oh vamos!, ya van dos meses desde que vives aquí, en esta casa y conmigo, así que dime Bianca o viejita— Bella sonrió con condescendencia.

—Está bien señ…Bianca— se corrigió automáticamente.

—Te considero otra más de mi familia— comentó de la nada la viejita.

Eso a Bella le conmovió el corazón, pero se mantuvo indiferente, solo le brindo una sonrisa.

—Cuéntame Bella de tu vida Isabella— le pidió Bianca, Bella no quería ser grosera con la señora así que respondió por encima.

—Bueno, soy una chica extremadamente normal, vengo de un pequeño pueblo, mi familia es nada más mi madre y mi tía. — conto brevemente Bella.

— ¿Mas nada?, no se tal vez, ¿novios? ¿Algún chico?— Bella se tensó y Bianca lo noto. — lo siento a veces soy muy entrometida, si no quieres hablar lo entenderé.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Bella veía como Bianca iba y venía, daba órdenes e iba hacia la planta de arriba y baja a los pocos minutos, parecía una maquina a todo vapor.

—si quiere la ayudo— propuso Bella.

—Eres un ángel caído del cielo— Bella comenzó ayudar a Bianca con lo que faltaba de la comida, estaba preparando pasta con pollo en salsa, era lo que más le gustaba a Edward. Isabella sonrió esa comida era su comida favorita, le encanta la pasta y el pollo también.

—De ahora en adelante la ayudare en los quehaceres del hogar, me aburro fácilmente; además las flores no necesitan que las esté viendo a cada momento— Bianca la miro y se encogió de hombros.

—Si no te molesta.

—Para nada— ¡me encanta Bella!, a pesar de que oculta algo, pensó la viejita.

La viejita observaba como Bella se las empañaba excelentemente con la cocina, era diestra en cuanto a ella se refería, movía aquí y movía allá, cuando de la nada dijo:

— ¡Listo!

—Esperemos a que llegue mi niño y servimos la comida— Bella asintió y no dijo nada referente al tema.

…

— ¡Ángela!—grito el león dentro de la cueva mientras maquinaba como haría caer en la trampa a Micaela While.

—Dígame— la tabletita ya estaba prendida y grabando todas las órdenes para luego organizarlas.

—Los papeles que tienen que firmas los señores de la empresa Llamelli&While ¿dónde están?

Ángela salió de la oficina y busco entre los archivos el papel que tenían que firmar Agustino y Micaela y luego volvió entrar a la oficina.

—Aquí esta— los dejo sobre el escritorio de su jefe y este sonrió como un depredador a punto de comerse su comida.

Se levantó y tomo esos papeles, los metió al portafolio, busco sus lentes los cuales se los tendió Ángela y salió de la habitación sin antes canturrear:

—Puede ir llamando a mi abogado, para que vaya organizando todo, además reserve los boletos que nos vamos a las costas Caribeñas, ese terreno es mío— con eso desapareció por el ascensor.

…

Edward Cullen atravesaba la entrada de la compañía Llamelli&While con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con esa autoestima tan propia de él.

Las mujeres que se encontraban en la recepción de la empresa tenían las bocas abiertas y una excitación total; muchas se comían con la mirada al gran señor, pero como dice el dicho: ¿qué se hace con ver y no tocar?, muchas tiene el privilegio de ver, pero pocas de tocarlo y Micaela While tendría el extraordinario honor de tocarlo completito, pero a cambio de ese terreno, si no, no.

Subió por el ascensor hacia el quinto piso de la empresa que era donde se encontraba la oficina del "jefe" en este caso "jefa", cuando llego allí la secretaria de Micaela While comenzó a hiperventilar, Edward no la tomo en cuenta y cruzo la estancia hacia la puerta de la oficina de Micaela, sin ni siquiera tocar abrió la puerta y allí estaba : una mujer despampanante, alta, con una figura esbelta, cabello color rojo pasión, ojos azules como el cielo, mirada de niña pervertida, una sonrisa provocativa y ese escultural cuerpo que te decía :hazme tuya aquí y ahora.

—Que grata sorpresa— la voz fue en un tono sensual, miro a Edward sin pudor alguno y sonrió lascivamente.

—Te tengo un negocio que sé que no desaprovecharas— mientras Edward decía eso, se quitó los lentes y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato.

—Haber, ¿de qué trata?—Micaela se acercó a donde estaba Edward y beso la comisura de sus labios dejando la marca de su labial rojo carmesí.

—Te doy lo que más deseas, a cambio de que tú me firmes estos papeles— abrió el portafolio y saco el documento que lo autorizaban al a utilizar esas tierras.

—Supuestamente tú ¿qué es lo que más deseo?— las manos de Mica viajaban por el pecho de Edward.

—Hace falta recalcarlo— Edward soltó el maletín y la acorralo contra la pared.

— ¿Recalcarlo? ¿Para qué?, si me lo puedes demostrar—. Levanto una ceja sugestivamente, mientras que pasaba la lengua por sus labios, se imaginaba teniendo aquel cuerpo fornido sobre el de ella, el cómo sería tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo…

—Ya veo querida— Edward tomo el rostro de aquella gata en celo entre sus manos—pero antes primero lo primero— Edward la soltó y sonrió con malicia, abrió la carpeta donde reposaban los papeles y le tendió una pluma. — Soy yo todo tuyo por…— miro su reloj y sonrió— media hora si tú me firmas estos malditos papeles ¿aceptas o no? — Micaela miraba esa mano con desconfianza, sabía que todo este año se había estado rebajando por él, pero ¡vamos!, mujer es mujer y ese hombre parecía un Adonis tallado por los mismísimos ángeles, todo en él era… comestible. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su manera de hablar tan deicida, pero tan hosco, tan frio, tan distante, hacía que Micaela babeara por él, pero él ni la tomaba en cuenta, ella era para Edward una mosca más entre la muchedumbre.

Desde que lo conoció lo ha querido meter entre sus sabanas, pero el muy maldito es hueso difícil de roer y ahora que ella lo tenía allí, para ella sola, a punto de tenerlo entre sus piernas no sabía qué hacer. Él había caído en la trampa, ella sabía que la estaba utilizando, estaba utilizando las hormonas alborotadas de ella para aprovecharse y así ella le firmara los malditos papeles. Ella daría todo por estar con él, y si para lograr su tan deseada meta tenía que firmar los papeles lo haría.

Micaela había montado todo el teatrito para eso, para tenerlo allí como estaba en todo su esplendor; así que sin pensarlo mucho tomo la pluma entre sus manos y firmo donde tenía que firmar, Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

—Veo que andas muy…—Pero unos labios sobre los de él lo acallaron, ella estaba muy equivocada sin pensaba que lo podía besar ¡el nunca besaba a nadie!, solo era puro contacto con piel, contra piel. Besar para el significaba un acto mucho más íntimo, si lo sé, pensara que no hay más contacto íntimo que estado con otra persona, pero era lo que él pensaba.

La aparto bruscamente y le siseó:

—Pongamos los puntos sobre las ies. Primero: me puedes tocar todo lo tú quieras, en cualquier lugar que tú quieras. Segundo: no me beses, porque no me gusta y tercero: disfruta de esta media hora porque después te aseguro que no me veras ni en pintura.

Micaela sonrió con nerviosismo y sin previo aviso el hermoso vestido pegado al cuerpo que tenía puesto desapareció. Ella miro su cuerpo y sonrió. ¡Por fin se cumpliría su deseo, tener a Edward para ella sola, solo para ella.

Rápidamente despojo a Edward de sus ropas, necesitaba besarlo pero recordó lo que él había dicho de ¡cero besos!, así que obedecía como niña buena.

Se debe de admitir que Micaela era muy hermosa, pero eso a Edward no le importaba, estaba allí por inercia, era otra más del montón, otra más con la cual tenía sexo pero sin llegar él a disfrutar de nada. Las manos de Edward se pasaban por aquellas curvas y sonreía, Micaela lo había excitado, pero eso no quería decir nada, cualquier hombre que tuviera sus cinco sentidos bien puesto se excitaría con esta mujer y el los tenia, pero no tenía lo más importante y eso era un corazón; y por ende no sentía, no sentía nada y nunca lo sentiría.

Micaela avariciosa pasaba las manos por aquel cuerpo ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con tocarlo? ¿Con verlo desnudo? ¿Con ver su grandeza?, muchas y ahora por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad, de la boca de ella salían pequeños jadeos y de la de Edward salían siseos y gruñidos.

A tiendas Edward llevo a Micaela hacia el escritorio y la sentó allí encima, mandando todo al suelo con un movimiento de manos, Micaela lo miro con lujuria y este la tomo por los cabellos con brusquedad, haciendo que aquella chica de cabellos rojos inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, salvajemente Edward mordió levemente el cuello de aquella mujer, esa era su marca, y las dejaba en todas con las que tenía un buen revolcón. Micaela por su parte emitió un pequeño gritito de placer, su cuerpo se retorcía bajo los brazos de aquel hombre, el cual la hacía ver la luna, las estrellas y el universo completo con tan solo tocarla, nunca imagino sentir semejante placer; comprobó lo que decían algunas mujeres por allí, de que él era el "rey de sexo" y ¡de qué manera!

Las caricias, los gemidos de placer, el olor a sexo, excitación, lujuria, avaricia, se podían tocar con la yema de los dedos en aquella oficina, la cual era testigo de una de las tantas fantasías que Micaela había tenido con Edward Cullen.

Edward estaba siendo brusco con Micaela y lo sabía pero le importaba una mierda, solo quería terminar con esto e irse con los papeles que ella anteriormente le había firmado, así que saco un condón de alguna parte cercana y se lo coloco Micaela lo miró con cierta duda:

—No quiero tener un hijo tuyo querida. Esto es solo un momento de placer; así que disfrútalo— Micaela sintió desfallecer, ella sabía que él era un maldito bastardo pero no le importó.

Un gemido invadió la habitación cuando Edward la embistió duro y salvajemente. Los cuerpos de aquellos dos seres se movían frenéticamente, con cada estocada Micaela sentía que volaba cerca de Dios y si así era el cielo que Dios se la llevara ahora mismo y para siempre.

Aquel disfrute estaba llegando a su fin y los dos los sabían, Micaela se apoyó en los hombros de Edward y comenzó a marcar un ritmo mucho más rápido del que ya tenían, mientras tanto Edward se limitaba a tomarla por la cintura y a ayudarla con sus movimientos. La chica sabía hacer lo suyo, pensó Edward; los rostros desfigurados de los dos por el placer no se hacían esperar, el constante choque de sus pieles se escuchaban tenuemente ya que eran ahogados por los gritos de placer de Micaela.

Edward le tapó la boca y le susurro:

—Sé que te estas divirtiendo y sé que estas a punto de llegar querida, pero haz silencio o ¿acaso queremos que tu querido esposo venga y todo se eche a perder? — Micaela negó con la cabeza llena de miedo, ¿Cómo se había enterado de que ella tenía esposo? —Yo todo lo sé, nada se me escapa— una de las manos de él le agarro el rostro y Edward le paso la lengua por su mejilla — Si se llega a enterar tu perderías esta empresa, no queremos que nuestro querido Agustino se entere o ¿sí?, sé que ya el viejo no tiene las fuerzas para darte el placer que tu deseas querida, pero ¿sabes?, para eso existen cierto lugares que te puedo recomendar o ¿Qué tal un vibrador?— Micaela tenía los ojos lleno de lágrimas, la estaba humillando. —Ahora, sigue disfrutando — y eso fue lo que hizo, disfrutó todo lo que podía, Edward se dio la vuelta y el quedó sentado en el escritorio y ella encima de él, Micaela lo comenzó a cabalgar y este sonrió complacido.

— ¡Vamos caballa!— le ánimo Edward dándole una nalgada un poco fuerte.

Micaela respiro aliviada de que le gustaría y siguió moviéndose por un largo rato más, hasta que:

—Edward— dijo esta como pudo, sobre su cuello. —Ya…— pero no siguió ya que el orgasmo le llego a los dos. Edward la bajo de encima del él y comenzó a arreglar sus ropas, mientras que Micaela trataba de recuperar la respiración, tomo los papeles y sus lentes antes de salir le dijo:

—espero lo hayas disfrutado, porque será lo último que obtendrás de mi— dio un paso pero se recordó — por cierto te dejare con tu secretaria los nombres de los lugares a donde puedes ir y pasar una noche de placer, la primera te la pago yo y ya las demás de haces cargo tu — con una sonrisa de perro malicioso salió de allí, dejando a Micaela con ganas de más, pero a la vez dejándola con una sensación de humillación que nunca en la vida se la quitaría de encima.

…

— ¡Sí!— susurró Edward Cullen metido dentro del auto con los papeles firmados, era sumamente feliz, por fin podría hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer y era construir el bendito hotel en esas costas caribeñas. En el rostro de aquel hombro se formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

…

La hora es 3:00 pm, ¡Su viejita lo mataría, lo mataría y lo mataría!, Edward miro el reloj y piso más a fondo ese acelerador, nunca faltaba en el almuerzo, nunca, eso era un ritual que compartía con su viejita y hoy, precisamente hoy faltó ¡estaba muerto!

Las avenidas se le hacían infinitas, hasta que por fin llego a su casa y se bajó a la velocidad de la luz, en la entrada lo espera Bianca con una expresión en su rostro de acusación.

—Me imagino que donde estabas era algo muy importante, tanto así como para faltar al almuerzo ¿no?— a pesar de que Bianca era entrada en edad, no lo aparentaba, estaba en muy buenas condiciones, podía correr si quisiera, pero era eso lo que le daba miedo a Edward, su viejita era para el cómo su segunda madre, era intocable para él, y es la única que sabe todos sus secretos incluyendo lo de la habitación del tercer piso. Cada vez que ella lo regañaba Edward no decía, ni hacia nada ya que bien merecido se lo tenía, pero esto era de vida o muerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —Caturreaba Edward Cullen con la mirada gacha— esto era de vida o muerte.

—Cuenta— le dijo ella con las manos a la altura de sus pechos cruzados, y con una mirada de "más vale que sea algo serio o importante porque si no agárrate"

—Bueno estaba negociando para hacer lo que siempre quise viejita, me firmaron los papeles de esos terrenos en las costas caribeñas ¿te acuerdas?, bueno tuve una conferencia con ellos y aceptaron, ahora esas tierras son mías y ahora si voy a poder hacer el hotel cinco estrellas que tanto he querido hacer— a la viejita se le asomo un sonrisa, ese había sido el sueño de Edward desde que visito esas tierras, pero por cosas del destino no había podido hacerlo, muchas veces él le había dicho que esa gente no quería llegar a un contrato, pero ya veía que si habían llegado a uno.

Fue y abrazo a su niño y lo felicito. De la que me salve!, pensó Edward, pero:

—Ya veo como llegaste a ese acuerdo— se apartó de Edward rápidamente al oler ese perfume a mujer se fijó en su cuello y tenía un chupetón el cual era horrible.

—No importa— mascullo entre dientes.

—No importa, no importa, no importa, claro al gran Edward Cullen nada le importa ¿es que no te das de cuenta lo que le haces a lo que están a tu alrededor? Nadie te importa ¡nadie!, ni siquiera te interesas por ti. Lastimas a las personas Edward Cullen, hay que ser humilde en la vida y no arrasar con todo lo que se te posa en frente, ¿crees que es muy bonito andar de revolcón en revolcón y de cama en cama? ¡No lo es hijo!, abre los ojos, el mundo no se te cerro a tu alrededor, hay miles de oportunidades lo que pasa es que ¡tú no las ves!, o mejor dicho no las quieres ver, te encierras en tu pasado y eso ¡no es bueno! —le grito en la cara Bianca, Edward estaba de piedra, nunca había visto así a su viejita y estaba asustado que algo le diera por el enojo. — No te importa estar un día con una, otro con otra y así sucesivamente, después de la muerte de ellas todo se ensombreció para ti, no quieres salir a la luz, ya yo no sé qué hacer. Tienes que aceptar la realidad tal cual es, ¡ellas no están aquí!. Crees que todo lo consigues aprovechándote de los demás, pero escúchame bien Edward Cullen ahora no estoy siendo tu viejita, estoy siendo Bianca, la señora Bianca, y ¿te digo algo?, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy porque te encuentres con la horma de tu zapatos, con esa persona que te pondrá de cabeza, con esa persona la cual te dará con la punta del pie como tú haces con los demás; ese día te darás de cuenta como las demás sufrían por cada rechazo, cada humillación que les dabas; ese día sabrás lo que es tener sentimientos.

Estoy pensando seriamente que lo que dicen de ti es cierto eres un hombre con el corazón de piedra— sin más entro echa un furia hacia adentro, los ojos los tenía abnegados en lágrimas, no le gustaba hablarle así a su niño, pero ya mucho tiempo se había guardado eso y necesitaba abrirle los ojos de alguna manera.

En cambio Edward Cullen, entro enojado consigo mismo y con su viejita, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llego al tercer piso, para encerrarse con su único consuelo.

…

Bella Swan se encontraba en su habitación, escucho un alboroto afuera pero decidió no salirse, no tenía ánimos para nada, solo quería dormir.

—Te extraño— le susurró a una foto para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

19 de Agosto, ese día había llegado y con él la peor noticia que una hija pueda recibir de su madre.

Eran las 6:30am e Isabella se encontraba como siempre en la cocina, hoy en especial había madrugado pues un horrible sueño con su madre la había despertado, estaba esperando que el café estuviera listo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Ella fue a atender ya que aún nadie estaba despierto, era muy temprano, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la gran casa y abrió. Allí parado se encontraba un muchacho que tenía pinta de cartero, llevaba un morral de medio lado, y un uniforme color azul opaco, este la miro y preguntó:

— ¿es usted Isabella Swan?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?— este le sonrió con melancolía y le dio un sobre con una carta.

—Esto es para usted, firme aquí— le tendió una hoja y ella la firmó.

—Gracias— Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para abrir el sobre, estaba intrigada. Se apoyó sobre el mesón de la cocina y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver una carta ¿de quién sería?

_Sé que al principio dirás esto debe ser una broma, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Soy yo tu madre Renee te preguntaras ¿para qué me escribe?, y aquí te va la respuesta: seguramente para cuando tú estés leyendo esto yo estaré tres metros bajo tierra, sepultada. Sí, estoy muerta, al principio no lo creerás, pero créelo. Cuando viniste hace ya casi un mes la vez pasada, fingí estar bien con todo lo de mi Leucemia, pero la verdad es que ¡ya no podía más!, estaba cansada de tantos tratamientos, de tantas quimio, mi cuerpo ya no resistía y yo tampoco, solo quería descansar y no darte tanta mala vida a ti. El dinero que me mandaste hace 2 meses está en mi cuenta bancaria, es todo tuyo, viaja, estudia, se alguien importante en la vida; esto a lo mejor nunca me lo perdones, pero entiéndeme, solo quería que antes de irme yo te diera una imagen de fortaleza y creo que te la di. Solo te doy las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, fuiste una buena hija, sacrificaste todo por mí, fuiste buena compañera y amiga y eso siempre te lo agradeceré aun incluso después de la muerte._

_ No quiero que armes un escándalo y tampoco quiero que te rindas, tu eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido incluso después de todo lo que paso, seguías allí, de pie, firme y solo para mí. La vida ha sido injusta contigo, te ha golpeado una tras otra y tras otra, pero ya verás no hay mal que por bien no venga y sé que has pasado por mucho y otra perdida sé que será fuerte para ti, pero hazlo por mi ¡sigue adelante! Un día veras que tu pasado ya no será nada, solo una mancha infeliz que quedo atrás, en el pasado._

_ La vida nos da golpes, que duelen, que dejan cicatrices, que desgarran a uno por dentro, pero siempre hay que seguir, es la ley. Sé que en estos momentos te quieres morir, pero aleja esos pensamientos de ti._

_ El destino tiene algo para ti, algo muy grande, una recompensa, sé que es así, ¡no soy pitonisa!, pero Dios no se puede olvidar de ti, después de todo lo que has pasado._

_ No te cierres a las oportunidades, hay un mundo lleno de cosas buenas, aunque tú no lo creas. Solo tienes que buscar. _

_POSDATA: NO LA AGARRES CONTRA TU TIA LEAH QUE ELLA NO ESTA DE ACUERDO CON ESTO, PERO YO ASI LO QUISE._

_SOLO TE PIDO ALGO ¡SE FELIZ!, NO POR MI, SINO POR TI._

_Te ama con locura_

_Tu madre Renee_

Las manos de Isabella Swan temblaban a causa de los sollozos que salían de su garganta, ¡su madre estaba muerta!, otra pérdida, otra persona la cual se fue de su lado. Una lágrima se desbordo por su mejilla y tras esa vinieron muchas más.

Edward Cullen apareció sin previos aviso en la cocina, cuando escuchó y vio como Bella lloraba y tenía algo en sus manos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— le preguntó, Bella levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre, ella…—balbuceaba Bella, pero su vista se nubló y se sostuvo del mesón, Edward acelero el paso y se detuvo al lado de ella, solo faltaron unos segundos para que la mirada triste de esa muchacha se posaran en los de él y dijera:

—Está muerta— las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Bella y callo flácida sobre los brazos de él, el cual la miraba aun sin entender nada.

—Bella— dijo moviéndola, pero los labios de esta estaban blancos, tan blancos que lo hizo recordar a una persona cuando estaba muerta, y fue cuando el pánico lo invadió por completo.

...

Siiii, por fin actualice!, jaja disculpen la demora chicas pero buuu, bueno ¿que tal el capi? ¿que opinan de la muerte de Renne? ¿que opinan de la historia como tal? acepto cristicas construtivas chicas.

POSDATA: ¿REVIEW? YO SE QUE SI, VAMOS NO SEAN MALITAS.

NOS LEEMOS EN UN PROX. CAPITULO LAS ADORO

OSBE


	7. Chapter 7

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Capítulo 7

El cuerpo de Isabella caía flácidamente sobre los brazos de Edward, el cual la aferraba como si fuera un vidrio el cual se podía romper en cualquier momento. El hombre no sabía qué hacer, estaba en estado de nerviosismo total, Bella estaba demasiado pálida y fría como para estar viva, en eso a la cocina venia entrando Bianca la cual lo miro extrañada, pero cuando vio a Isabella en sus brazos inconsciente acudió a su ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— le pregunto Bianca mientras Edward la tomaba mejor entre sus brazos y la cargaba como a un bebé para llevarla a su habitación.

—No lo sé, llegue aquí a la cocina y ella estaba llorando, solo me pudo decir que su madre… era algo así como que si su madre se murió— la viejita abrió la boca de la impresión y recogió la carta que había caído en el mesón cuando Bella se desmayó.

—Efectivamente eso fue lo que ocurrió— murmuro aquella señora. —Ahora llévala a su habitación yo iré a buscar algo para que reaccione, la noticia la dejo muy impresionada y no es para menos ¡se le murió su madre!— Edward no escuchaba a Bianca, solo tenía cabeza para Bella la cual seguía desmayada en sus brazos. Los pies del hombre de corazón de piedra comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la habitación de Bella cuando llego allí la depósito en la cama y comenzó a hablarle para ver si reaccionaba.

—Reaccione Isabella— le movía el hombro mientras le hablaba, pero esta estaba flácida, cada movimiento que producía su cuerpo era a causa de la fuerza con que la movía Edward Cullen.

Este la tomo entre sus brazos y la alojo en su regazo.

—Reaccione— le decía nuevamente, mientras le daba leves golpes en el rostro, pero nada hacía surgir efecto.

En eso a la habitación entro la señora Bianca con alcohol y una mota de algodón, mojo este un poco y se lo paso a su niño.

—Toma pónselo debajo de la nariz para que lo huela y reaccione—Edward levanto la mirada y la enfoco en su viejita la cual se quedó sin respiración cuando vio la preocupación en aquel rostro.

Edward hizo lo que le indico Bianca y al terminar esperó y dio resultado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— pegunto Isabella mirando a su alrededor cuando las imágenes de la carta le llegaron a su mente, sin pensarlo mucho se colocó de pie pero un mareo la azoto, antes de que impactara con cualquier cosa Edward la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Cuidado— le susurró este.

Bella comenzó a llorar y se acurrucó entre sus propios brazos.

—Siento su perdida— la mirada de Edward busco la de Bella, pero esta estaba llorando a mares.

—No más que yo. Necesito irme, necesito ver a mi madre, necesito decirle mi último adiós— se fue a levantar de nuevo pero unas fuertes manos la detuvieron.

—No— dijo fuertemente su jefe — no puede ir a ningún lado en estos momentos, menos en las condiciones en las cuales se encuentra— Isabella miro a Edward Cullen como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Usted no me puede negar nada, estoy en todo mi derecho, si quiere se me descuenta el día, pero yo me voy— se soltó del fuerte agarre para luego levantarse nuevamente y caer sentada en la cama.

—yo digo que no ira y es la última palabra— los dos se miraban retadoramente.

—No puede hacerme eso, ¡es mi madre!.

—Y usted mi empleada, si algo le sucede yo seré el responsable— Bella lo miro sin entender.

—Ya yo soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana— la voz de la chica era contenida. — Por favor, es mi madre déjeme ir, ella se murió— subió sus rodillas y se las abrazo para largarse a llorar con todo el sentimiento.

Nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el llanto ahogado por las rodillas de la chica.

Sin nadie verlo Isabella se le lanzo encima a Edward para atacarlo a punta de golpes en su pecho.

—Déjeme ir, se lo suplico, es mi madre— decía llorando mientras descargaba su tristeza en el pecho de aquel hombre, fuertemente este la tomo por las muñecas y la apreso cerca de su corazón ,la mantuvo allí quieta, esperando que se tranquilizara.

—Tranquila. Mañana podrá ir, pero hoy no, está muy conmocionada por la noticia que le acaba de llegar, tiene que relajarse, mañana podrá ir, se lo prometo. — le decía Edward mientras la mecía.

—usted no entiende, a usted nadie se le ha muerto, pero a mí sí.

—Está equivocada, la entiendo mejor de lo que usted cree— el cuerpo de aquel hombre se tensó.

—Déjeme ir, se lo suplico— le rogaba nuevamente Bella, pero esto era en vano.

—Hoy no y ya deje de insistir— la reacción de Bella fue inesperada ya que comenzó a moverse como una loca, gritando y pidiendo a gritos que la dejara ir.

—cálmese Isabella, cálmese. Sé que duele, pero ya se fue…— la voz se le perdió ya qué se había acordado de su esposa y de cómo él se puso cuando…

El rostro bañado de lágrimas de Isabella reposaba en el pecho de Edward, el cual la tenía entre sus brazos aferrándola fuertemente.

Bianca veía la escena sin poder creerlo, su niño consolaba aquella muchacha con las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado cuando lo consoló a él, pero las cuales nunca se hicieron entender por Edward. Veía la manera en la cual la tenía entre sus brazos, como la acurrucaba y como la mecía buscando la manera en que ella se tranquilizara.

—Llora Isabella, llora— las manos de Edward se fueron aflojando hasta soltarlas totalmente, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó, al contrario Bella se apegó más hacia aquel hombre hasta guindársele del cuello.

—Duele— dijo hipando.

—lo sé, solo llora a mí me lo dijeron una vez y funciono. — Edward soltó un suspiro, tener a Bella tan vulnerable le daban unas ganas enormes de protegerla y no dejarla ir nunca. — solo llora.

Bianca decidió que era hora de irse, se sentía una intrusa en esa habitación, no encontraba espacio alguno para ella, pero antes de marcharse dio una última mirada a Edward y a Bella.

Era algo tan increíble de ver, Edward la tenía entre sus brazos y la mecía y ella estaba guindada de su cuello llorando la pérdida de su madre, mientras que él le susurraba cosas y ella negaba, sin más salió dejándolos solo. Algo saldría de todo esto y la viejita rezaba para que fuera algo bueno.

…

Edward miraba la cama donde Bella se había quedado dormida, luego de llorar y desecarse por dentro se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun en sueños lloraba por su madre y se revolvía inquieta en ella.

Le dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento para calmarla y al parecer surgió efecto.

Ahora era él el que necesitaba que lo calmaran, estaba inquieto y se movía en la habitación de Bella como un león enjaulado, la presencia de Bella tan cerca lo perturbaba, sentir ese pequeño cuerpo tan cerca de él lo alteraba, lo ponía en un estado de alerta como si ella fuera un peligro, un peligro para él.

Aun podía escuchar los sollozos desgarradores de ella en su cabeza; aun podía ver como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas; aun podía ver esa tristeza en sus ojos; aun podía ver a una mujer consumida por el dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado y como si fuera poco él se vio reflejado en ella.

Recordó la manera en como ella se refugiaba en él; en como no lo dejaba irse; en como su cuerpo se apegaba al de él. Sacudió su cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos.

Estaba tan absorto que no había escuchado su celular, vibraba impacientemente en su bolsillo, lo saco y vio el identificador decía "secretaria Ángela". ¡Mierda! hoy tenía una reunión con uno de los asociados de la empresa ya que le presentarían a uno de sus hijos el cual se haría cargo de las acciones que los O'Brian poseían.

— ¿Diga?— fue lo primero que dijo cuándo descolgó el aparato.

—Señor, ¡Bendito sea el creador!, aquí no dejan de preguntar por usted, ¿se le olvido que hoy tenía un reunión con los señores O'Brian?

—La verdad que si Ángela— dijo este suspirando y mirando a Bella, la cual dormía inquieta.

— ¿Qué les digo? Aquí está el hijo del señor O'Brian esperándolo.

—Que se jodan— le respondió este de manera natural. _No la puedo dejar_ se dijo a sí mismo. — Ángela no puedo ir, sé que hoy era la bendita reunión, pero algo surgió de repente y… solo dígale que no puedo ir.

—Está bien señor, les daré su recado.

La secretaria corto la llamada y sonrió, había notado algo en la voz de su jefe, algo que ella percibía como bueno.

…

—lo siento señores, pero el señor Cullen le es imposible venir hoy, les pide disculpas de antemano y que acordemos la reunión para otro día— el señor O'Brian y su hijo se miraron para rodar los ojos y asentir, acordaron que la reunión se citara para dentro de una semana nuevamente, padre e hijo solo esperaban que el gran jodido Cullen fuera, porque aunque fuera el dueño mayoritario no le daba derecho a dejarlos plantados.

…

En la habitación de Bella Swan, Edward no dejaba de mirarla, miraba cada detalle, cada expresión, cada movimiento de aquella chica, miraba su rostro de ángel el cual en estos momentos estaba perturbado por el sufrimiento, miraba su pequeño cuerpo el cual estaba enredado en las sabanas y miraba como su pecho se inflaba cada vez que ella daba un respiro.

sé muy bien lo que sientes, a ti se te murió tu madre, pero a mí se me murió mi esposa y mi hija, pensaba Edward Cullen.

De un momento a otro Isabella comenzó a moverse hasta abrir los ojos por completo, se sentó en la cama y lo miro detenidamente.

—Pensé que se había ido— dijo tallándose los ojos.

—NO le daré oportunidad para que se escape— le advirtió este.

—Ya me siento mejor, déjeme ir— Bella parecía un disco rayado, el cual lo único que tenía grabado era la palabra déjeme ir

— ¡es terca!

—Usted me está reteniendo contra mi voluntad, ¡parece un secuestro!— le grito la chica, la cual ya comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva.

—No la dejare ir. No hoy, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

—Pero me encuentro bien— dijo está levantándose pero sin llegar a ninguna parte.

—no se moverá de aquí, ya se lo he dicho. Estoy comenzando a creer que tiene problema de entendimiento.

—No soy retrasada, pero usted me retiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad, yo solo quiero ir a decir adiós a mi madre ¡se me murió!— y otra vez había comenzado a llorar.

—no llore.

—Es que usted no entiende, solo tiene la terca idea de dejarme aquí y yo solo quiero despedirme de mi madre, por favor— Bella le decía con voz entrecortada.

Edward negó.

—mire como se encuentra, se desmayó hace poco, aun le dan mareos por la fuerte noticia, se descontrola en segundos ¿usted cree que está en condiciones para ir a no sé dónde para despedirse de su madre?

Bella no respondió.

—También creo eso— admitió Edward cuando esta no respondió— la respuesta es que: no lo está. Descanse hoy, relájese y mañana ya si sigue mejor podrá ir; además mañana es su día libre—Bella lo miro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

La chica se secó una lagrima pero detrás de esa venían muchas más, lloraba por dos cosas, la primera: por su madre, no podía creer que estaba muerta y la segunda: por la rabia que sentía hacia Edward Cullen el cual no la dejaba irse de una vez por todas.

—No llore— le pidió nuevamente aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué no me deja ir? ¿Qué hace usted aquí, no debería estar trabajando?

—No iré a trabajar hoy— respondió este.

—No tiene que hacer eso por mí.

— ¿quién le dijo que lo hago por usted?, simplemente quiero tomarme el día libre, hace mucho que no lo hago— le respondió con cierta socarronería.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?— otra pregunta.

—entienda algo Isabella, estoy aquí porque de alguna manera se lo que se siente perder a alguien, y sé también que lo único que uno desea en morir cuando le dan la noticia, pero también sé que se necesita a alguien que este al lado de uno cuando algo así sucede y aquí estoy yo, siendo su apoyo. Solo agradezca y deje ya de reprocharme tantas cosas.

—Solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. Estoy sola, completamente sola— dijo Bella rodeándose con sus brazos.

—La vida es cruel, nos quita lo que más amamos— repuso Edward con voz melancólica.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que tiene que descansar, aún tiene todas las emociones revueltas. — Edward siempre hablando de más.

—Pero no tengo sueño— las manos de Edward se posicionaron sobre los hombros de Isabella Swan y la empujaron suavemente a la cama.

—Trata de descansar, mientras mejor yo te vea, más rápido podrás ir a despedirte de tu madre— Bella asintió enérgicamente y antes de cerrar los ojos murmuro un:

—Gracias.

Edward se quedó unos minutos más observándola para ver si era cierto que había sucumbido al sueño y al parecer era así, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrase con su viejita, la cual tomaba una taza de café, este se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes y se quitó la corbata para luego quitarse el saco.

— ¿No iras a trabajar?— Edward negó y Bianca sonrió. — ¿Se tranquilizó?— su niño asintió sin mirarla. — ¿Algo te perturba?— Edward no dijo, ni hizo nada, solo levanto la mirada y miro a esa señora la cual lo conocía como si lo hubiese dado a luz ella misma.

Bianca se acercó hacia el taburete e hiso que Edward la mirara a los ojos.

—Veme— le ordenó a su niño, este desvió la mirada y tensó su mandíbula, odiaba que ella lo conociera tanto, ella sabía que algo le sucedía. —Habla— el suspiro hondo y se tomó el puente de la nariz para calmarse.

—No me sucede nada— hablo con voz contenida.

—Sabes que te conozco ¿cierto?— el asintió— dime que sucede, ¿Por qué te noto tan perturbado? ¿es Isabella?— el salto del taburete y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro. — ¿Por qué ella te perturba tanto?

—no lo sé, no lo entiendo, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella sintió unas ganas enormes de protegerla, de cuidarla, se ven tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan angelical, tan… ¡No lo sé!, me frustra, pero a la misma vez tengo miedo, cuando siento su pequeño cuerpo cerca del mío este se tensa como si ella fuera un peligro para mí o ¿a lo mejor sea al revés?— se preguntó retóricamente—quien sabe— paso sus manos por su rebelde cabello y cerró los ojos para no perder la calma, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Mi niño—dijo de manera maternal Bianca acercándose y tocándole el rostro. —solo sé que ella está colocando tu mundo de cabeza.

—Lo sé— admitió el muchacho. —eso es lo que más me da miedo que…

— ¿te da miedo volverte a enamorar?

—No, eso no. ¡Yo nunca me volver a enamorar, nunca, solo amo a una persona y esa es Fabiola!— le grito Edward separándose de ella para ir a la habitación de Bella nuevamente.

Por más que el negara sus sentimientos, siempre caía en lo mismo, siempre caí en el circulo vicioso de estar junto a ella, de permanecer con ella y de cuidar de ella, aunque negara que sintiera algo por Bella – lo cual era mentira- porque él sabía que en el fondo ella estaba echando raíces como una hierba mala la cual se apoderaba de todo.

Cuando entro a la habitación ella estaba despierta en la cama jugando con sus manos.

—No descansaste nada— le reprocho Edward.

—No tengo sueño— dijo de manera quisquillosa. Bella observo que Edward se había quitado el saco y la corbata, era en serio de que no iba a ir a su trabajo. — ¿Por lo menos puedo salir de la habitación?— Edward negó.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un largo rato, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, se miraban de una manera en la cual ellos solamente podían entender.

Los dos eran iguales, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Edward tenía un pasado doloroso y Bella también, pero ella lo había superado o por lo menos hacia el intento; mientras que él se aferraba como nunca a ese tormentoso pasado.

Las manos inconscientes de Edward tomaron el rostro de Isabella y la acerco a él.

—Esto me da miedo— susurro aquel hombre dejando un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que nunca lo sepas, es algo complicado y tú…—pero aguardó silencio, los halitos de los dos se mezclaban entre sí, era algo estremecedor.

Bella levanto un poco más el rostro y Edward bajo su rostro rozando con sus labios el rostro de ella, Bella cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

— ¿Yo que?— pregunto abriendo los ojos y viendo que estaban muy cerca y que los labios de él estaban a escasos centímetro de los de ella, trago en seco y se preguntó: ¿Por qué él me tiene que consolar?

—esto más que darme miedo me aterroriza— la voz de Edward titubeo un poco, los dos estaban nerviosos ante lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

—No te entiendo— Bella se mojó los labios los cuales los tenia seco y Edward miro esa acción haciéndolo enloquecer por completo.

—no te muevas, no hagas nada. No quiero hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta— suplico Edward aun con el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?—Bella se movió un poco y Edward la detuvo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados porque esta mujer lo alteraba de sobremanera.

Era la primera vez en la cual los dos se tuteaban.

— a ti, a mí, a todo— por primera vez Edward se estaba abriendo.

—Yo también tengo miedo— mascullo Bella causando que al hablar sus labios se acercaran un poco más a los de Edward.

— ¿De qué?— sal de allí, le decía una voz a Edward

Apartate, le decía otra a Bella, pero por primera vez los dos no escuchaban esas voces.

Los dos tenían sus barreras abajo, solo estaban siendo ellos mismos.

Los dos iban a cortar la distancia cuando una voz los hiso salir de su ensoñación.

—Edward— la hermana menor de Edward- Alice- entro como un torbellino a la habitación de Isabella, haciendo que Edward se apartara bruscamente de Bella y se pusiera de pie, sintiendo un vacío enorme en sus manos y un amargo sabor en la boca, Bella cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir, para luego mirar al pequeño cuerpo que estaba en la puerta de la habitación petrificada.— yo, lo siento, no quise interrumpir…mejor me voy— se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia la cocina. Edward miro a Bella la cual estaba confundida por lo que había pasado y sin decir nada salió detrás de su hermana, dejando a Bella con ganas y a la vez el quedando con más ganas que ellas.

…

Edward al entrar en la cocina vio a Alice la cual hablaba animadamente con su viejita.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— le dijo este con un muy mal humor ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba por hacer?, era una locura.

—Lo siento Edward por interrumpir, pero yo no sabía que tu…ella.

— ¡Alice no interrumpes nada!, allá no paso, ni pasa, ni pasara nada— abrió la nevera y busco un poco de jugo.

—como digas— la pequeña se encogió de hombros pero una sonrisa se le formo en su boca.

— ¿para qué viniste?

—solo quería saber cómo estabas y como andaba cerca; llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que no habías ido y vine para acá.

— ¿No te podías limitar a llamar?— Alice estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano tratara mal a todo el mundo, pero a ella no y menos en el estado que se encontraba ella, los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward la vio extrañada.

— ¡eres una mierda Edward Cullen!, vengo para saber si aún sigues vivo, o si queda algo de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermano y tú me recibes con la punta del pie, ¡bastardo!— la pequeña mano impacto en la mejilla de aquel hombre el cual miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— dijo sobándose la mejilla.

— ¡Tú! eso es lo que me sucede ¿Cuándo será el día en que vuelvas hacer el que eras de antes? ¡Estoy harta!, harta de ti, de tu ¡maldito pasado!, de que no quieras salir a la luz, de todo. ¡Me tienes harta!, eres mi hermano, pero eso no te da derecho, ¡ningún derecho!— su hermana estaba alterada.

— ¡Estás loca mujer!—exclamó su hermano dándole la espalda, Bianca veía la escena sin pestañear.

—Escúchame Edward, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que te paso, nosotros no matamos a Fabiola ni a tu hija, ¡fue un accidente!, por el amor a Dios. Perdónate a ti, no fue tu culpa, ¡no lo fue! Era momento de que ellas partieran, ¡acéptalo!— las manitas de su hermana se movían en el aire y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

— ¡Cállate Mary Alice, porque me olvidare de que eres mi hermana!— la voz de Edward era afilada.

— ¿Qué harás?, ¿me golpearas?, adelante, hazlo si así aumenta tu hombría —Alice no lo vio venir y la fuertes manos de Edward la tenían tomada de los brazos.

—No te permito que hables de ellas, tienes prohibido mencionarlas— el halito fresco de Edward chocaba contra el rostro de Alice la cual ni se inmutaba.

—no me digas— dijo con sarcasmo. —me das pena Edward— una lagrima rodo por su rostro para luego contraer el rostro por el dolor— ¡Auch!, Edward mi vientre, me duele, Edward— le decía su hermana, ella también le venía a decir que estaba embarazada, estas discusiones no eran buenas ni para ellas ni para su hijo.

—Alice ¿Qué tienes?— Edward había aflojado su agarre y la sostenía, su hermana ahora lloraba por el dolor.

—mi vientre Edward, me duele. Mi Bebé, Edward, mi bebé— decía presa del pánico Alice de Hale, Edward miro su vientre y se fijó que lo tenía abultado ¡su hermana estaba embarazada! Y el haciéndola enojar.

—Alice respira, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¡Alice!—grito su hermano cuando Alice cayó sobre sus brazos, miro nuevamente su vientre y vio sangre correr por sus piernas. ¡No, Dios si de verdad existes, a ella no la hagas sufrir, a ella no. Es lo único bueno que me queda! , pedía Edward mientras corría con su hermana en brazos y la llevaba al hospital.

…

Edward bajo del auto con el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos, ya había llamado con anterioridad para que la atendieran y estuvieran listo y cuando llegaron se la llevaron al quirófano.

Decidió llamar a Jasper, ya que él tenía que estar allí.

Luego de hacer el llamado se sentó a esperar noticias de su hermana y de su sobrino, pero nadie le daba razones de ellos. Se sentía culpable, si algo le pasaba a su hermana él sería el único culpable, se sentía miserable, desgraciado, todo junto.

Unas manos lo elevaron de su asiento y cuando vio quien era solo pudo agachar la mirada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Alice? — le decía Jasper su cuñado el cual se caracterizaba por ser un hombre pacifico, pero cuando de Alice se trataba se podía llevar un mundo entero delante de él. — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?— siseo entre dientes.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, fue a mi casa y yo no estaba de buen humor, comenzó a insultarme y me nombro… perdí los estribos y yo también le comencé a gritar, ella se puso a llorar y luego comenzó a decir que le dolía mucho el vientre y fue cuando comprendí todo; pero no fue mi intención— decía Edward con voz estrangulada.

—solo te digo algo Edward Cullen, si a Alice o a mi hijo le llega a pasar algo por tu maldita culpa, ¡te mato!, y lo digo en serio— Jasper empujó a su cuñado y se apartó para saber razones de su esposa.

—Aun no salen— susurró Edward, Jasper lo miro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los dos aguardaron un buen rato y allí se quedaron esperando noticias de Alice, pero nadie salió y eso hacia incrementar la culpa de Edward.

…

Mientras que en la casa del gran Edward Cullen, Isabella empacaba todo y se iba hacia su pueblo para despedirse así de una vez por todas de su madre.

…

—familiares de la señora Alice de Hale— pregunto un doctor mientras veía una carpeta.

—Soy su esposo— la voz de Jasper se hizo escuchar por encima del murmullo de voces.

—La señora se encuentre bien, ahora esta descansando— concluyó el médico, pero a Jasper le extraño que no mencionara al bebé.

—¿el bebé? ¿Cómo está?— la voz del esposo de Alice se quedó pegada en su garganta.

Aquel doctor no le inspiraba confianza, tenía un rostro como si algo fatal hubiese ocurrido momentos atrás.

—Hable por favor— le suplico Jasper con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Seré directo, el feto está en riesgo, la señora tiene que tener mucho reposo, no tener ninguna emoción que la altere mucho, permanecer acostada y no hacer nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, está en riesgo de aborto, esa será la única manera en la cual el niño sobreviva.— Jasper asentía enérgicamente mientras el doctor de le hablaba.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?— el medico asintió.

Edward hiso ademan de moverse pero la voz afilada de su cañado lo detuvo.

—ya no tienes más nada que hacer aquí, te puedes largar con tu mala vibra a otra parte, jodete la vida a ti, pero a mi familia no. No la veas y mantente alejado de Alice— sin más entro a la habitación para cuidar de su esposa y de su hijo dejando a un Edward con un nudo en la garganta.

…

Bella después de un viaje demasiado largo para su gusto se encontraba en frente de lo que ahora era la tumba de su madre, este día estaba sufriendo por dos cosas: por su madre y por su otro muerto. Hoy era 20 de agosto.

— ¿Ahora a quien tengo?, ya no tengo nada, solo estoy sola. Sola. —repetía Bella sobre la lápida de su madre. Era cierto que se había muerto. — tu no estas y ellos tampoco— murmuró la chica dejando escapar aquellas lágrimas las cuales ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que le rondaran el rostro, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor y a la perdida.

…

—Edward—dijeron a coro los tres doctores que se encontraban en la habitación del tercer piso de la gran casa del hombre de corazón de piedra.

— ¿Por qué vinieron hoy? —murmuró Edward.

—es que, el día que nos toca venir, no podemos tenemos una conferencia en Alaska y decidimos adelantar la visita—Edward asintió perdido.

—Está bien.

Héctor y Benjamín se pusieron a controlar todas las máquinas y aparatos que había en la habitación mientras que Rosalie miraba a Edward detenidamente, algo le sucedía, ella lo conocía.

—Edward ¿estás aquí?— pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

—Si— respondió el fijando su vista en aquella rubia.

— ¿algo que quieras contarme?— el negó con la cabeza.

Rosalie iba hablar cuando él se adelantó.

—Estoy mal Rosalie, muy mal. Todo lo hecho a perder. ¡Todo!— susurró y Rosalie se quedó con la incógnita ¿Qué le habría pasado ahora a su amigo?

— ¿Edward que ocurrió?— la mirada tortura de aquel hombre se posó en esos ojos infinitos como el mar.

—Alice, casi hago que pierda a su bebé y de paso…— Rose levanto una ceja esperando que prosiguiera. — ella no sale de mi cabeza, ¡maldita sea!, no la puedo alejar de mí, solo quiero un día de paz, solo uno. Y Bella…ella me altera— murmuro cayendo sobre el regazo de Rosalie la cual soltó la carpeta y se quedó con la boca abierta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward Cullen se había derrumbado en frente de ella. Aquella rubia sabía que él era un niño asustado, un niño el cual tenía una gran alma, pero la cual se había escondido en la más profunda oscuridad haciendo así que ningún tipo de luz le llegara allí.

* * *

Bueno, aqui estoy otra vez :) lectores/as. Ando Feliz!, ya sestoy de vacaciones cosa que quiere decir que le podre dedicar mas tiempo a las historias que estoy haciendo, no se extrañen si ven por aca otra historia de esta loquita! :)

¿review? yo se que si, necesito sus ipiniones; ademas, acepto criticas constructivas, eso alimenta mi alma.

besos y abrazos de apapacho

Osbe


	8. Chapter 8

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Capítulo 8

—Edward tu no echas a perder nada, solo que a veces…— Rosalie estaba buscando una palabra para poder decir lo que quería decir, pero no la hallaba.

—Dilo Rosalie, ¡Dilo!— ordenó Edward.

La rubia suspiro profundamente y tomo todo el aire que pudo, le diría todo lo que ella pensaba y nada le quedaría por dentro, absolutamente nada.

—Rosalie— le advirtió Héctor, él sabía lo que ella pensaba y eran cosas que a Edward no le gustarían escuchar, pero también sabía que la hora de decirle sus cuatro cosas a la cara había llegado. La chica tenía ímpetu y una manera de ser que la caracterizaba, era muy maternal, dulce y sensible, pero también era fuerte, guerrera y muy venenosa cuando se lo proponía. Todos tenemos un ying y un yang y Edward aún no conocía el lado malo de Rosalie.

Benjamín el cual era el más joven, pro no por eso era estúpido, sabía lo que ocurría y se preparó para lo peor.

—Edward, —comenzó Rose con un tono de voz moderado. — tu no echas nada a perder, lo que sucede es que estas encerrado en un mundo; en el cual lo único que se encuentra, eres tú, Fabiola y Fernanda. —Edward escuchaba atentamente a Rosalie. —Después del accidente, tú te encerraste, dentro de ti hay algo aprisionado el cual está gritando y pataleando para querer salir, pero cada vez que la oportunidad se asoma tú la dejas escapar. La verdad no soy quien para juzgarte, porque como una vez tú me dijiste no he pasado por eso, pero la otra vez me puse a pensar ¿si me sucediera eso a mí me colocaría así como estas tú? Y la respuesta es: no lo sé. Tal vez tenga que vivirlo para entender un poco mejor, pero espero nunca vivirlo ni entenderlo, yo solo quiero ayudarte, todos queremos ayudarte, estas asustado, aterrorizado, le temes a dejarlas ir. A lo mejor hiciste un juramento, una promesa o algo por el estilo, pero dejarlas en el pasado no significa que rompas esa promesa, significa que la guardas en tu corazón como algo bonito, siempre las recordaras, esto que estás haciendo está mal, muy mal— Rosalie señaló las máquinas— esto ya no tiene significado, ya aquí no hay nada, todo está vacío. Las voces que escuchas es una jugarreta de tu mente, ellas no están, ellas no existen, ellas se fueron— le decía Rosalie y Edward cerraba sus puños con cada palabra que Rose le decía, él sabía que era verdad, pero no lo podía aceptar. — Hacer lo que haces es dañino para tu mente, llegara un punto en la cual tu conciencia jugara contigo hasta el punto de volverte loco, estas obsesionado con ellas, sé que eran tu esposa y tu hijas y que las amabas con locura, pero bastante conocí a Fabiola y sé que no le gustaría que estuvieras así por ella, es más puedo apostar todo lo que tengo que si fuera el caso de ella trataría de salir adelante. Edward hay un mundo lleno de posibilidades por todas partes, por cada rinconcito de este planeta se encuentre alguien que te hará ver la luz, a lo mejor esté más cerca de lo que nosotros creemos. Todo esto te lo digo con la finalidad que abras los ojos, no te cierres, no lo hagas, te estas lastimando a ti, pero a los que estamos alrededor de ti nos lastima más verte así como estas, en un pozo sin salida.— una lágrima rodo por el hermoso rostro de la rubia pero se la seco rápidamente.

Edward pestañeo y miro a Héctor y a Benjamín los cuales miraban a Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué tiene esa tal Bella que te altera tanto?— Rosalie cambio la conversación y se metió otra vez en su papel de doctora y no de amiga.

Edward regresó a su puesto y compuso otra vez su máscara de indiferencia.

—La pregunta sería ¿Qué no tiene?— repuso Edward, Rosalie levanto su mirada ya que la tenía puesta fija en la carpeta y embozo una sonrisa. Tal vez, solo tal vez la luz estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, se decía a sí misma.

—Desahógate— Rose le instó.

—Es todo en ella Rosalie, ¡Todo!, tú las ves y dices, es normal, común y corriente, pero tiene algo, algo que me altera. Cada vez que la veo tengo la necesidad de acercarme, de hablarle, de tocarla, de tener aunque sea algún contacto con ella, es…No me entiendo— Rosalie no pestañeo y esperó a que él siguiera. — Es tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan…tiene algo que la hace parecer inocente, algo me llama de ella; pero a la vez algo me aleja, mi cuerpo se pone en alerta cada vez que la tengo cerca, como si ella fuese un peligro para mí, en todo caso sería al revés. Yo soy un peligro, lo sé, estoy jodido literalmente y no tengo reparación, pero ella no lo está y yo no la quiero dañar con mi estado de ánimo tan deprimente y tan psicópata. Ayer…— murmuró Edward y miró un punto fijo de la habitación recordando lo que casi hiso con aquella muchacha.

— ¿Ayer?— insistió Rosalie.

—Se le murió su madre y le enviaron una carta avisándole, se puso muy mal, lloraba como si se le fuese la vida en ello, se descompuso y se desmayó, yo estaba con ella por casualidad cuando eso, la lleve a su habitación y la acosté. Hice que descansara pero es ¡terca!, se quería ir a despedirse de su madre y mientras más me decía menos yo la dejaba. Sus emociones estaban alteradas y encontradas, le podía suceder un shock en la calle y nadie estaría con ella, a la final no la deje ir, pero como paso lo de Alice se escapó— Edward siseó entre dientes recordando que cuando Isabella regresara tendría una conversación con la chica. — Mientras estuvimos en su habitación, lloro a mas no poder, comenzó a agredirme y la tuve que tomar de las muñecas para calmarla, la deje que reposara en mi pecho y comencé a decirles palabras de aliento— la sonrisa de Rose era cada vez más amplia, Edward no veía a su amiga, estaba muy concentrado imaginándose a Bella. — De un momento a otro comenzamos hablar, la deje un rato en la habitación dormida — Edward hizo una pausa y negó con su cabeza con una sonrisilla en su boca, pero esta desapareció— fui con la viejita y comencé a hablar con ella, lo siguiente que sucedió fue lo que me tiene tan alterado.

Rosalie ni se movía de su asiento, prestaba atención a todo lo que Edward le decía, por primera vez en la historia él hablaba más de la cuenta y Rosalie agradecía a esa muchacha con todo el corazón.

—Cuando entre otra vez a la habitación de ella, esta se encontraba despierta en la cama, le reproche porque no había descansado nada y ella como disco rayado me dijo que se quería ir, pero yo no la dejaba, me dijo que si podía salir de la habitación y yo también se lo negué. Me senté con ella y así nos quedamos. Mirándonos. —Edward seguía relatando lo acontecido hace un día atrás. Héctor y Benjamín sonreían discretamente, alguien por fin estaba poniendo de cabeza a Edward cabeza duro Cullen. — No me preguntes porque pero en ese momento al contemplar sus ojos y ver la tristeza en ellos y el desosiego la apegue a mí y le di un beso…— Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos, pero por dentro su Yo interior saltaba de la alegría—…en la frente. Comencé a decir que lo que estaba sucediendo me daba miedo, me aterrorizaba y mientras más se lo decía mas tenia esas ganas enormes de nunca alejarla a de mí. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta, ella me preguntaba por qué tenía miedo y yo le respondía, cuando de repente me dijo que ella también lo tenía. No sabes lo nervioso que estaba, no sé si era por la anticipación de lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir o por alguna otra cosa distinta, pero estaba nervioso. Tenerla así, entre mis brazos, vulnerable, angelical, tan ella, hizo que todo en mí se revolviera, que fuera yo, solamente yo, sin nada, ni nadie más.

Yo la tenía a ella, ella se aferraba a mí, me hablaba tan cerca, que por momentos me perdía entre sus palabras, su aliento chocaba contra el mío — Edward suspiro sonoramente y Rosalie se mordió la lengua para no reírse. — todo me hacía cegarme por momentos y estuve a punto de …—Edward miro a Rosalie la cual anotaba algunas cosas en su carpeta.

—No te pares Edward— Rosalie le sonrió con confianza y este prosiguió.

—Cada vez que ella se movía, su esencia me ponía en alerta, era algo increíble, tuve que decirle un par de veces que no se moviera, en la cercanía en la cual nos encontrábamos me tenía alterado, pero su olor me volvía loco, y cada vez que hablaba podía sentir la sensación de sus labios cada vez más cerca a los míos. La iba a besar, te juro que la hubiese besado si no hubiese sido por Alice, estaba tan ido que no estaba pensando con coherencia.

Rose lo interrumpió.

—Edward estabas consciente de lo que estabas haciendo no te justifiques. Acepta que la querías besar y lo más importante acepta que esa muchacha te tiene loco.

—Creo que fue suficiente yo me tengo que ir— Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Rosalie con una mueca de disgusto.

—Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría, me muero de las ganas de conocer a esa tal Bella— murmuró Benjamín.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?—Héctor hablo.

—Solo tengo un diagnóstico y ese es que: Edward se está enamorando, si es que no lo está ya.

…

Las palabras sobraban, Bella ya no decía nada. Ahora se encontraba en la tumba de su otro muerto, recostada sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración acelerada a causa del llanto.

Esto le sucede a las personas que hacen mal en la vida, tú me destruiste y ahora te toca a ti pagarlo, ¡maldito Estefan!, no la dejaba en paz ni en esos momentos; a donde fuera que ella iba, él siempre iba con ella, era como una sombra, como una mugrosa pulga la cual nunca se despegaba, ni aunque la mataran.

…

— ¿Dónde está Edward?—Alice le preguntaba a su esposo, mientras estaban acostados en la recamara del hospital.

Jasper contrajo su cara en una mueca y torció el gesto.

— ¿para qué lo quieres ver?, por culpa de Edward casi pierdes a nuestro hijo— siseó entre dientes, Alice lo miro profundamente, con esas orbes color verde esmeralda, los cuales eran iguales a los de su hermano.

Aquella pequeña mujer suspiro profundo y trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ella sabía que Jazz tenía razón, pero Edward era su hermano y por más que no le gustara la actitud que había adoptado estos últimos tiempos ella lo amaba con locura, era su hermano, su héroe, su todo.

—Lo se Jasper, pero yo lo quiero, me hace daño verlo asi…-

—Por eso le dije que se mantuviera alejado Al, no es bueno para ti. Edward no es bueno para nadie en estos momentos de su vida, después de lo sucedido con Fabiola y Fernanda él es otro. Es una persona que no le importa nada, esta jodido Alice, realmente jodido. Yo no quiero que él te dañe, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo, suficiente con lo que ya ha causado ¿no crees? Pienso que es hora de que alguien lo ponga en su sitio, mi vida. Alguien lo tiene que atraer a la tierra, no es bueno aferrarse al pasado y mucho menos en la manera en la cual él lo hace. — una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de su amada, pero la secó. — sé que te duele y sé que es tu hermano, pero, hay que darle una lección. — Alice asintió no muy segura de lo que su esposo le decía, pero de algo estaba segura: todo lo que Edward necesitaba, era alguien, alguien que lo sacara de ese lugar donde se encontraba; como dice el dicho un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero, ¿Quién sería ese clavo que lo sacara del agujero ya escavado?

…

Dos días habían pasado desde que Edward le confesó a Rosalie lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Isabella, aunque aún le habían quedado muchas cosas por dentro, pero el sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Hoy era 22 de agosto, tenía dos días que no la veía, dos días que no dejaba de pensar en ella y dos días en los cuales no había salido de la habitación del tercer piso.

Edward escuchó unos toques a la puerta y se imaginó que era su viejita, así que se levantó y le abrió.

— ¿No vas a comer?— la voz susurrante de su casi segunda madre le llegó a los oídos, el cerró los ojos y negó.

—No tengo hambre.

—Edward…— antes de que Bianca fuera capaz de decir algo, él la corto.

—Hoy no viejita, hoy no. — suplicó con voz apagada, mientras abría los ojos y enfocaba su vista en las máquinas, las cuales hacían lo mismo de siempre: mantenerlo vivo.

Bianca asintió y así como entró a la habitación, volvió a salir.

…

Esa misma tarde Isabella volvía a poner un pie en la cueva oscura.

—Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás?— unos cálidos brazos la rodearon por completo, ella sonrió de cierta manera, Bianca era lo más maternal que tenía ahora.

—Mejor— caminÓ hacia su habitación para dejar sus maletas y Bianca decidió no seguirla, aun necesitaba estar a solas.

¿Ahora que hare con mi vida?, se preguntó Bella Swan, la cual estaba acostada en esa pequeña cama, respiró hondo y percibió aun el olor de él. Edward, dijo su mente sin pensarlo.

…

Otro día más, pensó Edward.

—Hermano— la voz jovial de Emmett McQuart alertó a Edward Cullen de que él estaba presente en su despacho.

— ¿Por qué gritas?— increpó aquel hombre, el cual estaba ido en sus pensamientos.

—Hombre no te estoy gritando, solo hablo. Tu estas muy…ido— una sonrisa burlona se posó sobre los labios de aquel hombre musculo con mente de niño.

—Como digas, ¿Qué decías?— Emmett negó con su cabeza.

—que mi querida esposa te invita a una cena dentro de tres días— aquel abogado se había dado de cuenta que su gran amigo había estado ido desde que había pisado aquel despacho, su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente estaba en Plutón o mejor dicho en alguien.

—Dile que allí estaré— la voz de Edward era neutra, hablaba por hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede?— los ojos grises de su amigo evaluaron a Edward Cullen, el cual estaba mirando hacia el techo.

—A mi nada Emmet, solo que estoy jodido y estoy jodiendo a todos lo que están a mi alrededor.

El abogado respiró hondo y negó con su cabeza.

—Edward no es…— unos toques a la puerta lo interrumpieron.

—Disculpen, aquí están sus cafés— Isabella entraba a la habitación con cierto temor, ella sabía que Edward le diría algo, ¿Cuándo?, no lo sabía, pero de qué le diría, le diría.

—Adelante— él al mirarla todo se detuvo ¿por qué no le habían dicho que ella había llegado?, rápidamente compuso una máscara de frialdad.

_Otra vez esa expresión_, los pensamientos de Bella eran dirigidos hacia él.

—Bella— la voz divertida de Emmet hizo sonreír a Bella la cual le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos.

—Señor McQuart…

—Nada de eso preciosa, soy Emmett, McQuart me hace sentir como si fuera un viejo cascarrabias— ella asintió y dejó el café sobre el escritorio. Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward y por pocos segundos aprecio lo que había visto hace ya tres días cuando él la consolaba, pero a los siguientes segundos sus ojos la miraban con frialdad, ella se estremeció y abandonó la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada de león.

Emmett veía como Edward seguía a Bella con la mirada, este sonrió, ¿con que eso era lo que tenía a su mejor amigo así?

—Tierra llamando a Edward.

Edward aun no salía de su estupor.

—Con que es la CDS— Edward miro a su amigo y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Que mierda significa CD…— pero no formuló la pregunta, ya que ni sabía cuáles eran las letras que había pronunciado su amigo.

—CDS Edward; es decir, la chica de servicio — una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Edward el cual estaba muerto de la risa, pero luego compuso su máscara de frialdad.

—No me da risa— comentó Edward.

Emmett lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

— ¡Vamos amigo!, tú mismo te reíste.

—No fue por la CDS o lo que sea, fue por tu expresión— se defendió el hombre de corazón de piedra.

—Edward— definitivamente hoy era el día en que Emmett descastaría el nombre de su hijo.

—No, tú no. Por favor— el abogado negó.

—Escucha, sé que no te tengo que decir esto, pero la CDS ¿te gusta?; es decir, ¿sientes una atracción por ella?, es muy linda— Emmett movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Tengo que trabajar Emmett.

—Es de cobarde esconder su problemas, pero de valientes afrontarlos y tu amigo amigo…— Emmett hizo una pausa—… eres una gran cobarde.

—Seguiré siéndolo— repuso amargamente Edward. —Así soy y no puedo cambiar.

—Estas equivocado. Así ¡tú no eres!, te convertiste en otro tú, en otra persona, la cual se siente mejor siendo quien no es y ocultando ser quien de verdad es.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Andas muy filosofo estos últimos meses…—

—Eso no es ser filosofo Edward, es ser realista y tú tienes todo en la vida, menos realidad; vives en un mundo donde nada es real y ¡tú lo sabes!, eso lo hace peor.

—Como digas Emmett

—Estas ciego. — El mejor amigo de Edward Cullen suspiró y se dispuso a marcharse — Te veo dentro de tres días en la cena…si es que vas. Espero pronto aceptes que CDS te tiene vuelto loco. Solo espero que cuando te dignes a aceptarlo, no sea demasiado tarde — Edward asintió con fastidio y dejó que su amigo se marchara.

…

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Isabella?— preguntó su niño, la viejita lo miró y le señalo el rosal.

Camino como si llevara un demonio dentro y se paró a muy pocos centímetros detrás de Bella.

—Desobedeciste.

—Usted no es mi padre— murmuró Bella_. Otra vez con el usted_, pensó Edward.

—Gracias a Dios.

¿Eso lo dijo él?, se preguntó para si mismo.

—No tenía autorización para irse, le deje muy en claro que sería al día siguiente, pero claro, la señorita presente desobedeció, aprovechando que tuve que salir por una emergencia y escapó como un ratón de un gato— Bell apretaba los labios para no gritarle en el rostro.

—Creo que en mi documentación señala que soy mayor de edad ¿no?— Bella responde mordazmente.

—Tiene razón.

Los dos se miran con cierto odio en la mirada.

Edward fue el primero en retirarse, quería lanzarse encima de aquella muchacha y besarla, besarla sin parar.

…

Bianca veía desde una de las ventanas de la cocina y hablaba para sí misma.

—Te enamoraste sin quererlo, solo espero que pronto lo aceptes, no vaya hacer demasiado tarde.

Como una ráfaga Edward Cullen pasó por el lado de su viejita, dándole una mirada oscura.

…

— ¡Edward!— una muy entusiasta Rosalie de McQuart se lanza a los brazos de su amigo, mientras que su esposo la ve con una sonrisa de niño juguetón.

—Rosy-Rose— le dice este y la rubia se queda de piedra. Edward lo notó y le pregunta: — ¿dije algo malo?— ella niega separándose de él.

—Tenias...mucho tiempo que no me decías así— Edward se da de cuenta y le sonreí afectuosamente.

—Bueno esperábamos por ti, así que… ¡cenemos!— el asintió y camino al lado de Rose, hasta llegar a Emmett, se saludaron, luego la vista se enfocó en su ahijado.

—Junior— los brazos inconscientes de Edward se alzaron para tomar aquel hermoso bebé, el cual se parecía mucho a su amigo, pero el cual tenía los hermosos ojos azules de Rosalie.

El bebé le sonrió mostrándole sus hermosos hoyuelos.

Edward le saco la lengua y Emmett Junior soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando a Edward pasmado.

Todos pasaron a al comedor y se dispusieron a tener una tranquila cena. Emeett, Rosalie y Edward eran los únicos que estaban en esa cena, era intima, familiar, de amigos.

La noche pasó a prisa y cuando se dieron de cuenta Edward estaba nuevamente de camino hacia su casa.

Al entrar se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaba hecha, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de un cremoso helado.

— ¿No comparte?— una vez la pregunta salió de la boca de Edward Cullen este se lamentó.

—En la despensa hay más— la voz de Isabella Swan era como un susurro.

Dos pasos más y Edward estaba en frente de ella, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba lentamente.

Bella posó su mirada en él y bufó, ¿ahora que querría el señor de la casa?

— ¿qué desea?

—Helado— la respuesta fue automática. Sin prisas Bella cogió un poco de helado con la cuchara y la llevo a los labios de su jefe, como si de un bebé se tratara.

Edward abrió sus labios de manera lenta haciendo tragar en seco a Isabella Swan.

La cuchara estaba atrapada entre los labios de aquel hombre y por un instante Bella deseo que sus labios hubiesen sido la cuchara.

Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de ella y regresó a la realidad. Ella siguió comiendo su helado mientras que Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento.

El hombre de corazón de piedra al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Bella lo miraba sin detenerse a pensar que podía ser una mala educada, aunque a él no le importaba como lo mirase, solo quería una cosa y esa era besarla.

La mano derecha sin recibir órdenes previas por parte del cerebro de Edward se dirigió hacia la comisura de los labios de aquella mujer, la cual se sentía como un metal siendo atraída por un imán.

Al sentir el contacto Bella suspiró audiblemente haciendo que una sonrisa burlona se instalara en los labios de Cullen.

La mano de él cayó y con ella el momento mágico, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se fue sin decir nada. Como siempre hacia.

…

—Acuérdate que hoy es la junta con Edward Cullen, así que llega a tiempo— un hombre con ojos azules tan profundos como el mar miraban al techo de su habitación.

—Él nos dejó plantados una vez, que yo lo haga no quiere decir nada ¿cierto?— su padre negó solemnemente.

—Es el dueño de la…

—Yo también lo soy padre, contra mi hermosa voluntad, pero, lo soy; así que…a lo mejor este, a lo mejor no— la voz era de impaciencia — vete, no vaya hacer que tu querido "Jefe de la empresa" llegue antes que tú— su padre lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero a este no le importó.

Cuando sintió que su padre había salido de su habitación cogió lo primero que se consiguió y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—Maldito seas Edward Cullen, te maldigo una y mil veces, por tu culpa, por tu ¡maldita culpa!, tendré que hacerme cargo de algo que ¡no me gusta!— gritó a todo pulmón aquel hombre, mientras que la imagen de ese día, de esa noche de diciembre golpeó su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

…

—Bueno mi niña, toma la lista, compra todo. Yo tengo que esperar a la señora Esme que al parecer tiene algo que hablar conmigo— yo asentí.

Bella cambió su ropa de servicio, por ropa común y corriente, salió a las calles y comenzó a buscar todo lo que estaba en la lista. Tuvo que ir hacia el centro de la ciudad por algunas cosas que le faltaban; se sentía extraña de cierta manera ya que nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande, pero ahora lo estaba y tenía que seguir adelante.

La chica caminaba en busca de un puesto o una tiendan donde vendieran especies, para comprar lo que la señora Bianca le había escrito en la lista cuando sintió que un cuerpo algo fuerte chocaba con ella.

Esperó el duro contacto con la acera, pero este nunca llegó.

—Disculpe señorita— una voz un tanto ruda, pero a la misma vez suave inundó los oídos de Isabella Swan. Esta al levantar la vista tuvo que buscarse un babero ¡Dios mío!, ¿de dónde había salido esta espécimen de hombre?

—No se preocupe— ¿no se preocupe?, _si serás Bella Swan_, le habló una voz en su cabeza.

El hombre que la miraba le brindó una hermosa sonrisa a la cual ella respondió, no sabía qué hacer, así que comenzó a caminar, pero una mano la detuvo.

— ¿Tu nombre?— Isabella dirigió su mirada a las lagunas de ojos que tenía delante de ella, eran azules, azules como el mar, pensó la chica.

—Isabella Swan.

—Un gusto conocerla bella señorita. Damián O'Brian— le brindó su mano y Bella la tomo, para luego marcharse, cruzó la calle y se dispuso a seguir buscando las benditas especies.

_Damián O 'Brian_, repitió su mente sin ella ordenarlo y de inmediato los ojos de aquel hombre los tenía en su memoria grabados a cal y fuego.

…

¡Qué mujer!, exclamaba la mente de Damián el cual tenía una sonrisa en la boca.

Y en ese momento en el cual veía como cruzaba la calle se dijo que ella tenía que ser para él, solo para él.

—Isabella— murmuró viendo su mano.

…

—No sé si mi secretaria le dijo que no tengo mucho tiempo estos días, así que si su hijo no se aparece dentro de 5 minutos, tendré otra reunión— el señor O 'Brian asintió con la cabeza, cuando de repente en la entrada de la oficina entró el hijo del señor.

—siento la tardanza, pero es que lo que sucedió ameritaba mi tiempo— Damián le sonrió a su padre y este respiró más aliviado.

—Hijo— dijo este abrazándola, Damián rodó los ojos en su mente y le devolvió el afectuoso abrazo, Edward veía la escena un tanto asqueado, quería salir de esto a la voz de ya.

Este carraspeó un poco y los dos hombres que se encontraban en frente de él le dieron la cara.

—Edward él es mi hijo Damián— los dos extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo y se estrecharon las manos.

—Al fin Edward Cullen— la voz de Damián sonó con cierta sorna.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Bueno hablemos de lo que tenemos que hablar, veamos cómo se hará todo de ahora en adelante— los dos hombres asintieron y se sentaron en las cómodas sillas, pero Damián aun no quitaba esa sonrisa la cual estaba haciendo que Edward perdiera la paciencia, miró la pantalla de su ordenador y bufó, el sistema había caído.

Vladimir miraba a su hijo con una ceja alzada, desde que había llegado no había quitado esa sonrisa de idiota de su rostro así que sin más le preguntó.

— ¿esa sonrisa se debe…— la pregunta la dejo inconclusa.

—Encontré al amor de mi vida padre, ¡qué mujer!, tropecé con ella hace pocos minutos y ¡fue como ver un ángel caído del cielo y solo para mí!— Edward no escuchaba la conversación, pero tampoco era ajeno a ella.

Vladimir soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca sientas cabeza, ahora, ¿Cómo se llama el nombre de la desafortunada?— su hijo lo miró de manera fulminante.

—Isabella Swan— rápidamente Edward enfocó la vista en su nuevo compañero de trabajo y se le quedo mirando de hito a hito.

—No es por ser entrometido, pero, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es el amor de tu vida?— ironizó un poco Edward.

—Estoy tan seguro de eso, como que el color del cielo es azul y de que existe un Cielo y un Infierno; así que…— este se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué hacía Isabella por aquí?, fue lo primero que se preguntó Edward Cullen.

— ¿Y si tiene dueño?— la voz de Edward fue mordaz.

Isabella era suya, total y completamente suya.

—En ese caso, lamento el que sea quien sea, porque esa mujer será mía. Más temprano que tarde, pero lo será, y cuando quiero algo lo obtengo y créame Edward que a esa mujer la quiero y no precisamente para jugar a las damas chinas— la risa gutural de aquel hombre inundó la oficina del hombre de corazón de piedra.

—hablas muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Soy seguro de mí mismo ¡hombre! y esa mujer esta como quiere. Tiene algo que la hace peculiar.

_Lo sé,_ se dijo Edward para sí.

Los dos eran tigres hambrientos y Bella era un pobre venado en el lugar y momento equivocado, solo que uno la quería de buena manera- aunque no lo aceptara aun- y el otro de una manera algo oscura y posesiva así como él era, pero, ¿quién ganaría?

¿Quién domina a quién? ¿El león al tigre? O ¿el tigre a león? Lo que si estaba seguro era que los dos podían comer lo mismo, pero, ¿por quién el venado se dejaría comer? Esa era la incógnita.

La mirada de Edward hacia Damián era fría, Isabella era de él, de cierta manera y no dejaría que nadie la tuviera.

Damián lo veía de una manera burlona ¿Por qué tanto interés?, se pasó la lengua por los dientes e hizo un sonido bastante irritable en eso el sistemallegó y todos se pusieron a trabajar, pero de vez en cuando tanto Damián como Edward se mandaban miradas inquisidoras.

…

—Señora Esme.

—Bianca, ¿Cómo te encuentras?— la dos mujeres estaban en el jardín de la gran casa.

—En perfectas condiciones— Esme soltó una risa que contagió a la señora mayor que estaba a su lado, esas dos mujeres eran como hermanas.

— ¿Cómo está?

_Sabía que iba a preguntar por él._

—No sé qué decirte Esme, él sigue igual que siempre, pero, hace pocas semanas hubo un cambio— las dos se miraron. Esme con intriga y Bianca con desesperación.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—se enamoró sin pensarlo, sin saberlo y por más que me lo niegue y que se lo niegue a él mismo, lo está.

Los ojos de Esme se empañaron en lágrimas.

—Es muy terco y aun no lo acepta, pero créeme que lo hará o eso espero.

— ¿Y si no lo hace?— Bianca no tenía respuesta para eso.

—Lo lamentaré por él— fue su única respuesta. Las dos señoras se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como el sol se ponía sobre sus cabezas.

…

—Bueno, nos veremos todos los días— la voz de Edward era contenida, quería era agarrarle la cabeza a Damián y aplastarla.

Solamente el pensar que Damián le había puesto los ojos encima a Isabella le hervía la sangre.

—Sera.

Damián se dio la vuelta y salió de ese lugar, en el cual él no quería estar.

…

—Damián…. —unos labios acallaron la voz, estos se movían salvajemente sobre los de aquella mujer, aprovechó y la posicionó sobre sus piernas.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por los placeres de la carne, pero él, lo único que hacía era pensar en Isabella y esos ojos color chocolate.

…

Para la tarde Damián tenía la biografía completa de Isabella Swan entre sus manos y la leía atentamente, algo llamo su atención y era:

_Recientemente residencia en la casa del Gran Edward Cullen,_ fue allí cuando comprendió todo. Edward la conocía y no solo eso, por el tono que había usado con él, sabía que ella le atraía y ¡de qué manera!. Una sonrisa se esparció por sus labios y se susurró a sí mismo.

_Lo siento querido socio, pero esa mujer será mía._

_Su dedo índice recorrió todo su labio superior cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros._

— ¿Quién es ella?— la voz trasmitía cierto celo.

—ella es la mujer que estaba pensando cuando te hacia mía— la mujer detrás de su espalda se sintió humillada y bajó la mirada.

Damián tenía otra obsesión, y eso no era bueno.

La obsesión puede hacerte hacer cosas que tú crees imposible.

…

3 días habían pasado desde que Damián había comenzado a trabajar con Edward, tres días desde que no dejaba de pensar en Isabela, tres días desde que lo único que hacía era ver una foto suya y tres días en los cuales había descubierto que el maldito de Cullen estaba enamorado de ella sin saberlo.

Ahora se encontraba a donde siempre iba cuando necesitaba despejar su mente.

— ¿Qué te tiene así?— susurró una voz mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ella.

La mujer resopló y trató de calmarse.

—tienes que tener cuidado, sobre todo con tu pasado— Damián miro a la mujer de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de su espalda y enarcó una ceja.

—Lo sé. No creo que a ella le interese saber acerca de mi pasado y de mis actos un poco…tú sabes de qué hablo— terminó su oración con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Ella no es como todas Damián— le reprochó— tiene algo…diferente.

—Algo peculiar, querrás decir, y eso también lo es— chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para servir un vaso de ron.

—Ella parece un ángel, por las fotos se nota que es inocente, tiene un aura muy blanca y tú mi querido amigo, eres el demonio en persona.

—el demonio muchas veces se hace pasar por un lindo corderito.

—La dañaras— él negó.

—Él la quiere— otra voz irrumpió en la habitación y esta era la secretaria personal de Damián. — Ten cuidado, Edward en cuanto se refiere puede ser muy posesivo con lo que le importa y ella es más que eso para él, aunque lo niegue, pero con tan solo el hecho de verlo cada vez que tú nombras su nombre y ver esa pizca de celos que lo revientan se sabe.

—veremos quién gana el trofeo, si él o yo. Me voy más por la segunda opción— bebió un poco de su trago y respiró hondo, oliendo esa esencia tan nauseabunda que lo llevaba hasta la estratosfera.

—Yo me voy por la segunda— la otra mujer se hizo escuchar, Damián dio dos largos pasos y estuvo al frente de ella acorralándola contra la pared.

—No, no no— canturreó. — Él no sabe lo que es jugar conmigo y yo juego sucio, muy sucio. No me detendré…

—Tú sabes jugar el juego, pero él ya ha comenzado antes que tú y te lleva una buena ventaja— lo interrumpió Sasha- ese era el nombre de la mujer que sabía su pasado- la chica era de buena ayuda, pero también si ella se lo proponía podía hundir a Damián, pero no sin antes hundirse a ella también.

**—**No hay nada que la trampa no resuelve ¿no crees?— soltó a la mujer dejándole un beso en sus labios. La mujer sonrió como respuesta.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para detener sus planes?, no era que le interesara la chica, solo que ella era una amenaza, le quitaría a su hombre y eso no lo permitirá. Sasha trataba de maquinar un nuevo plan mientras veía como Damián hacia suya a su amiga.

…

La noche estaba apacible e Isabella Swan miraba las estrellas del cielo desde el jardín trasero de la gran mansión.

Edward la veía desde la distancia y cada vez que ella hacia un movimiento él la seguía con la mirada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a caminar sin ordenes hasta llegar a un lado de Bella, la cual al verlo se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Por qué esta despierta a estas horas?— la voz de él era como un pequeño arrullo.

—El insomnio— se dio la vuelta y los dos quedaron mirándose.

—Eso le pasa por tomar tanto café— le dijo divertido, mientras veía los labios de aquella mujer.

_Ella será mía_, la voz del insulso de Damián le llego a su cabeza.

_ Ella ya es mía, _se dijo Edward para sí mismo.

—A lo mejor sea eso, pero es algo adictivo.

Edward dio otro paso y tuvo el rostro de Isabella aún más cerca.

—Lo sé— el hombre de corazón de piedra dejo escapar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, una de sus manos la llevo al rostro de la muchacha y le acarició la mejilla. — ¿está mejor con lo de su madre?

—No, pero tampoco puedo hundirme por eso— Bella trago en seco y cerró los ojos, imposibilitándole a Edward esa mirada tan hermosa que ella trasmitía.

—Mírame, por favor— le pidió con voz lastimera. Bella notó su cambio de voz y abrió los ojos automáticamente.

— ¿Le sucede algo?— preguntó mirándolo a trasvés de sus espesas pestañas.

—Si— Bella esperó a que el continuara ya que sabía que no era solamente eso lo que él tenía que decir. — Tú me sucedes— pronunció cada palabra lentamente haciendo que Bella se confundiera.

—Edward— la voz de Bella fue acallada por los dedos de él.

—Sé que esto… esto está mal, lo sé— dio un largo suspiro y enfocó la vista en su pequeña. — pero ya no puedo, no puedo estar alejado de ti…necesito verte las 24 horas del día Bella, todo en ti me llama a estar contigo y por más que mis fantasmas me dicen que me aleje, mi corazón me acerca a ti. Sé que a lo mejor tú…tendrás a una persona ya, pero…— Bella ahora lo acalló a él.

Los dos no dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron así.

—Necesito hacer algo…— Edward no pudo terminar, cuando ya tenía los labios de ella sobre los suyos, disfrutando del sabor mutuamente.

* * *

Hola!, ¿como han estado?, bueno yo super aburrida con estas vacaciones, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Necesito, ¡ Por favor!, que me dejen sus RR, para saber si la historia esta gustando o que onda con esto :) SE LOS AGRADECERIA ENORMEMENTE.

GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS CHICAS QUE FIELES DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN COMO ME PONGO DE FELIZ CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO, ¡GRACIAS POR APOYARME!

BESITOS Y APAPCHOS, DESDE VENEZUELA

OSBE


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**Las oportunidades son como los amaneceres: si uno espera demasiado, se los pierde.**

William George Ward

Las manos temblorosas de Edward Cullen tomaron con mucha más fuerza ese pequeño rostro, el cual ahora estaba sonrojado.

Bella Swan mantenía sus labios entreabiertos y Edward pudo notar que temblaban un poco, ¿será que sería su primer beso?, pensó Edward, pero, estaba equivocado. No temblaba porque fuera su primer beso, si de verdad nos ponemos a sacar la cuenta nunca encontraríamos el número perteneciente a este; temblaba por la simple razón de que era él, el que la estaba besando. Solamente poder sentir sus labios contra los de ella la hacía estremecerse de tal manera que ni ella misma pensaba que podía ser capaz.

Con mucho cuidado, mucho más del que Edward usualmente utilizaba a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa, presionó sus labios con los de ella, capturando su labio inferior, al principio ella no respondió, pero luego se hiso cargo del labiosuper de aquel hombre.

Algo en la mente de aquellos dos seres se había liberado, era como si sus pasados por tan solo unos momentos se hubieran ido de paseo.

El beso se tornó demandante, pero Edward tenía miedo de asustarla si profundizaba más. Solo se dedicaba a probar aquel sabor tan exquisito, el cual era como un manjar, el más dulce y delicioso manjar que él haya podido comer en su vida.

Las manos de Edward se encontraban enredadas en el sedoso cabello de Bella, mientras que las de ella se encontraban en su cabello color cobrizo y de vez en cuando tironeaba de este, haciendo de este acto, algo más provocativo.

Un pequeño jadeo salió de la boca de Isabella y eso hizo que Edward tomara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Separó sus labios de los de ella, pero Bella estaba renuente a ello.

—Por favor— suplicó sobre los labios de él.

Edward no sabía que significaba ese por favor, pero él lo tomó como si esa palabra era lo que él esperaba para apartarse.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?—fue lo único que preguntó el hombre de corazón de piedra, antes de darle un casto beso a Bella, pero esta lo tomó desprevenido e incrementó el tono del beso. Por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo Edward comprendía, le correspondió, sus lenguas hicieron contacto y todo en los dos se descontroló.

Antes de que todo llegara muy lejos, los dos se apartaron bruscamente.

De repente como si de una manada de caballos se tratase todos los recuerdos de ella se le vinieron a la mente. Fabiola, pensó él.

Estefan, eran los pensamiento de Bella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Edward Cullen dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de su gran casa de dos en dos, mientras que la chica corrió a su habitación y se largó a pensar, y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué la bese? ¿Por qué le dije eso? Edward se daba contra la cama mullida que en la habitación del tercer piso se encontraba.

—Perdóname Fabiola, perdóname, mi amor. Lo siento— mientras decía eso tomaba entre sus manos una foto de su hermosa esposa y miraba lo que en esa habitación se encontraba.

—lo siento _datter,_ lo siento_ kone. _Falle, te falle— con fuerza apretaba esa foto en donde estaba su esposa y su hija.

…

— ¿Me amas?— preguntaba Bella a Estefan.

—Te amo— Estefan dejó un casto beso sobre los labios de su futura esposa.

Los dos se encontraban en un parque, Bella solo era una niña de 18 años y él tenía 21, los dos tenían planeado lo que sería de su futuro, pero no todo está escrito en piedra y las cosas pueden cambiar y ese futuro, cambio.

Es fácil ilusionarse y pensar que todo será para siempre, que vivimos en un cuento de hadas. Que los príncipes con sus hermosos corceles vendrán un día por nosotras y nos rescataran del enorme dragón que vive en el castillo y el cual nos custodia. Creemos que la vida es todo de cristal y que todo es amor, pero la realidad es que, no es así.

La vida es dura, con altibajos, es complicada, traicionera, coloca obstáculos en nuestro camino, lo cuales o saltas o simplemente te dejas derrumbar por ellos. En la vida hay que ser fuertes y seguir adelante. Como dice el dicho caer está permitido, pero levantarse es obligatorio. En la vida todo es permitido, pero lo único que no está permitido es darse por vencido; aunque a veces el corazón, puede más que la razón.

Bella en esa época de su vida pensaba que lo tenía todo, y que su vida era color de rosas, con escarcha y con globos que decían felicidad, pero luego de un año se dio de cuenta que no era así.

…

El timbre de la gran Mansión del hombre de corazón de piedra sonó y una alegre Bella salió para atender, lo que nunca se imaginó es que él estuviera allí, tan glorioso como lo recordaba.

_Damián O'Brian_, Bella hacia memoria del nombre del hombre que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

—Buenas, busco al señor Edward Cullen, ¿me podría comunicar con él?— Bella ni pestañeaba y Damián sabía que la había deslumbrado, lo sabía desde ese primer encuentro. Le brindó una sonrisa a la chica y esta salió de su letargo.

—Claro, pase adelante, ya se lo comunico.

Bella pudo mover su mano y señalarle la sala de estar, mientras que corría prácticamente hacia el despacho de Edward Cullen. La chica tenía el rostro sonrojado y el corazón latiéndole a mil ¿ por qué ese hombre la alteraba tanto?. Había algo en Damián que la llamaba, que la atraía y mucho. Pero era algo ilógico, apenas y lo había visto una sola vez y no había ni siquiera entablado una conversación con ese completo extraño como para decir que le gustaba, ¿sería cierto eso?. Imposible, eso era imposible.

—Adelante— Bella al escuchar la voz de su jefe se estremeció, esta era fría, comedida, hasta podría decirse que salía forzosa.

Por esa razón Bella ni lo miró a los ojo y se limitó solo a decirle que el Dios griego estaba allá fuera.

—El señor Damián O'Brian lo espera allá fuera, en la sala de espera— sin más salió de la habitación.

En todo el camino desde el despacho hasta la sala de estar, se preguntó porque Edward estaba así, a lo mejor… eliminó ese pensamiento y se dispuso a darle la información al visitante.

Este al verla entrar sonrió amablemente, pero por dentro lo que quería era lanzársele encima.

—El señor Cullen ya viene, espérelo unos minutos— el joven asintió— ¿desea algo de tomar?— la pregunta de Bella hizo sacar al morbo que Damián llevaba por dentro

_Lo que quiero tomar es a ti, pensó él._

—Café— fue su respuesta, la chica asintió y salió disparada hacia la cocina, una carcajada irrumpió la sala de estar. Damián se reía, sabía que alteraba la chica, pero ella lo alteraba más a él; miro su entrepierna y cruzó las piernas incómodo, luego tendría que ir a donde Sasha para que lo ayudara con su problema.

….

Bianca vio como Bella entraba a la cocina un tanto sonrojada.

— ¿Te sucede algo mi niña?— ella negó con la cabeza y se propuso a hacer el café.

…

—Damián— Saludó Edward con voz monótona y el otro hombre hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero con una sonrisa en su boca, una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Edward.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?— la mirada de los dos hombre se unieron y los dos se mandaban dagas.

—Solo te vengo a decir que mi padre ha organizado una pequeña reunión en mi casa, mañana por la noche y te vengo a invitar personalmente. No puedes faltar ya que es en honor a nuestra nueva asociación— Edward rodo los ojos y Damián sonrío.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, venir hasta acá y decirme eso.

—Sí, yo personifico a la amabilidad. — en ese instante a la sala de estar venia entrando Isabella Swan con dos tazas de café. Edward le echó una ojeada, pero rápidamente su vista regreso a Damián, el cual la veía con ganas de comérsela.

La chica se hallaba a casi dos metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban, cuando el piso llamó a Isabella y este cayó, derramando así el café caliente.

Damián se aproximó y la ayudó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

_Trágame tierra_, pensó Bella, mientras elevaba su mirada y la clavaba en esos ojos que la llevaban directamente al cielo.

—Sí, es que era la hora de darle un beso al piso— la broma hizo sonreír al despampanante hombre que se encontraba tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo y se puso de pie.

—Gracias— el negó y Bella se dispuso a recoger los pedazos de tazas que había recado por culpa de sus torpes pies, en la inmaculada estancia.

—Te ayudo— no fue una petición, solo fue un comentario. Damián la ayudo a recoger todo lo que había en el suelo, mientras que Edward Cullen cerraba sus manos en puños y trataba de mantener una expresión serena en su rostro.

—Listo— dijo Damián mientras colocaba el último pedazo de cerámica en la bandeja que Bella tenía en sus manos.

—Gracias.

Damián dirigió su mirada hacia aquella mujer y le sonrió de una manera ¿lasciva?, digamos que sí.

—Ya regreso con más café.

Una vez Bella salió de la habitación Damián dejo escapar un suspiro de insatisfacción. La quería para él y ahora.

—Dile a Vladimir que allí estaré.

—Se lo hare saber— Damián miraba con anhelo por donde Bella había desaparecido.

—La verdad estoy muy ocupado, así que te pediré que abandones la estancia.

—Eres muy mal educado; además, la chica fue a buscar el café. — la voz de Damián era burlona. Edward apretó su mandíbula.

—Por favor— dijo señalándole la salida.

El hombre de ojos azules y con un pasado un tanto espeluznante lo miró de manera fulminante.

_Ella será mía_, la voz de Damián Edward la tenía metida en su cabeza.

Cullen escoltó a O'Brian hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos— la despedida de Damián le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca a Edward.

—Como digas— Edward estaba impaciente porque ese hombre se fuera, no quería que ella lo viera, no quería que ella hablara con él, no quería que ella sociabilizara con él, no quería que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla suya.

—Oportunidades van y vienen, solo por estar cegados uno no las puede visualizar, pero así como vienen, así se van. No es un consejo, solo una opinión y esa chiquilla, está caminando lejos de tu camino— una hilera de despampanantes dientes blancos deslumbraron a Edward Cullen el cual lo miró en manera de advertencia y le dijo:

—No te metas con ella.

—Muy tarde querido, muy tarde. Eso te digo yo a ti. Aléjate de ella. — lo último fue un advertencia. — Mejor quédate en tu mundo de mierda— sin más dio Damián dio dos zancadas y se posicionó en frente de su auto descapotable, antes de ingresar a su puesto de piloto citó:

—Por lo que vi le agrado y ¡de qué manera! La vida da sorpresas, sorpresas da la vida. Mañana. La cena. — arrancó su auto y dejo a Edward en la entrada de su casa echando humo por los oídos.

Edward se introdujo en su morada y cuando se dio la vuelta Bella lo miraba con la bandeja entre sus manos, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada. Él no dijo nada y como siempre hacia, escapó.

…

Bella estaba aburrida, ya había acomodado el rosal de rosas y en la casa no había nada que hacer. Se le ocurrió una idea y fue a pedirle permiso a Bianca.

—Bianca— la llamó, la viejita la miró y le sonrió — estoy aburrida y no encuentro que hacer, me preguntaba si podría ir al centro. Es que me gustó mucho y quería ir— la mirada de la joven era suplicante y Bianca soltó una sonora carcajada.

—no tienes por qué pedirme permiso, tu labor aquí ya termino y no hay nada que hacer. Ve y diviértete, descubre nuevas cosas— Bella corrió para abrazarla y luego se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

…

Edward Cullen se encontraba en su oficina.

Trabajo. Esa palabra en estos momentos no tenía espacio en su cerebro, estaba como demasiado ocupado pensando en: ella.

Pudo ver desde el ventanal de su oficina, como la ciudad seguía su curso sin ser perturbada por algo, o por alguien. Aunque el estuviera con su rollo mental, los demás parecían vivir una vida común y corriente. ¡Ja!, como si eso fuera posible para él, sobre todo lo normal teniendo en cuenta que lo que tenía en la habitación del tercer piso de su gran mansión no era precisamente_ normal._

El sol se movía lentamente y cada vez estaba un poco más cerca de desaparecer pero para eso aún faltaban horas, como unas 5 para ser más específicos.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver el pequeño parque que se ofrecia a unos cuantos metros de la empresa, tenía tiempo que no iba hacia allí, desde que ella murió.

…

Bella se había decidido por unos vaqueros tubitos de un color casi negro, una franela ligera color mangueta, unas converse negras y su cabello lo dejo suelto al natural.

Ya se encontraba por las calles de la ciudad y comenzó a aminar en dirección al parque al cual quería ir desde que lo vio. Una vez llegó a él se sento en unas de las bancas y se dispuso a admirar el paisaje.

Niños corrían con sus papagayos de aquí para allá, mientras que otros se montaban en el sube y baja, en la ruleta o en los columpios que habían en diferentes áreas estratégicas. Otros estaban con sus padres tomados de la mano y veían todo con sumo interés. Personas mayores pasaban delante de ella un poco agitados por el movimiento del día a día y otros pasaban en bicicletas respirando el aire puro que este mundo les ofrecía. Una que otras parejas se besaban sin impórtales nada a su alrededor y Bella sintió celos por no tener a alguien con quien estar.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella, pero siguió sumergida en su mundo de análisis.

_Te extraño_, pensó ella. Mientras la imagen de un hombre con ojos de color gris, tan grises con el metal la perforaban intensamente.

—_No sabes lo feliz que soy, mi amor— Estefan le daba vueltas en el aire al cuerpo pequeño de Isabella, besos húmedos dejaba por su pequeño rostro._

—_Estefan— dijo la muchacha llena de júbilo, mientras le daba un casto beso a los labios de su ¿novio? ¿Marido? ¿Conyugue? _

— _¿Qué más te dijo, dime?— la voz era insistente y una de las manos de Bella se dirigió a su hombro._

— _¿Qué sucede?— la chica negó con su cabeza. — ¿fue por lo de hace una semana cierto?— ella asintió. — de ahora en adelante te cuidare, eres lo más importante en mi vida, sobre todo ahora. — la chica sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo y en lo más profundo de su ser eso era lo que anhelaba._

Adiós, noches de llanto.

Adiós, noches de sufrimiento.

Adiós, excusas ante la familia

.

Ahora a lo mejor, solo tal vez podría ser una chica normal y no tendría que seguir fingiendo alguien quien no es.

—eres algo extraordinario, te ves tan pacifica sumergida en tu propio mundo— una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica La cual viró su rostro hacia su lado derecho y enfocó la vista en lo que tenía al frente de sí. —Hola— Damián extendía la mano hacia Bella y esta miro aquel acto con un poco de desconfianza, pero a la vez con unas ganas locas de tocar aquella mano.

—Hola— se limitó a decir, dejando a Damián con la mano tendida.

—Me encantan las casualidades— masculló el hombre. Bella alzó una ceja sin entender nada. — Por casualidad pasaba por acá y te vi aquí sentada y me pareció buena idea hablar contigo, ya que no debes de tener una buena impresión de mí— ahora Bella sí que estaba confundida ¿una mala impresión de él? ¡Cómo no!

— ¿Mala impresión? ¿Por qué he de tener una mala impresión de usted?— la curiosidad mataba a Isabella y Damián saltaba en su interior, mientras procesaba lo que ella le acababa de preguntar. Estaban comenzando a entablar una conversación.

—Primero: nada de usted, soy muy joven. Segundo: mi nombre es Damián por si se te olvidó y tercero: ¿no estoy en lo cierto?— Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No esta…— Damián la miró reprobatoriamente y Bella se retractó. — No estás en lo cierto, no tengo una mala impresión de ti ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?, que yo sepa solo lo te visto una vez, en realidad dos, contando lo de la casa del señor Cullen — Damián mantuvo esa expresión tan digna de él, ni se inmutó cuando ella le nombró al señor Cullen.

—Bueno, una menos de encima— dijo por lo bajo. — Disculpa lo del choque la otra vez, venia en mi mundo y no te vi— Bella se rio en voz alta y esto hizo que Damián, se aferrara aún más a la banca para no acorralarla allí mismo.

—En ese caso, sería igual— los dos se quedaron mirando y Damián fue el primero en romper el hielo.

— ¿de dónde eres? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué te desagrada? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tienes novio, pretendiente, esposo?, solo sé que tu nombre es Isabella y que eres muy hermosa— Bella se sonrojó ante lo último dicho por Damián.

—Muchas preguntas para el tiempo que nos conocemos ¿no crees?— Damián abrió su boca, pero luego Bella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como si se conocieran de toda la vida y mantuvieran una especie de camaradería digna de grabar. —Mentira, solo te puedo decir que, obviamente no soy de aquí, me encanta admirar la naturaleza y me apasiona mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con la palabra: Empresa. No me gustan las mentiras, los maltratos, el odio. Tengo 21 años y no, no tengo ni novio, pretendiente y muchos menos esposo.

—Me alegra por lo último.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque me gustas. — Bella se tensó totalmente — Y hare hasta lo imposible porque aceptes salir conmigo, así sea a darle la vuelta a una manzana. — la chica hizo ademan de levantarse pero una mano la detuvo. — No quise asustarte, es que soy muy sincero a la hora de decir algo y no me ando con rodeos, desde que te vi, algo en ti me llama la atención. — Bella tragó en seco y pestañeo varias veces. — sé que no soy quien para decirte algo, pero, esta noche tengo una cena en mi casa y no tengo a quien llevar ¿aceptarías ir conmigo?— Bella lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. — No me conoces lo sé, así que me presento: Soy Damián O'Brian, un empresario muy conocido en la industria de la arquitectura, mi padre es Vladimir O'Brian, socio de la empresa en la cual trabaja tu jefe- mi padre piensa que soy Gay- y no es mentira cuando te lo digo que él piensa en eso. Tengo 26 años, estoy soltero y sin compromisos. Me gusta vivir la vida, soy amante de pasar un buen rato con alguien, algo que no me gusta es que me rechacen y que me impongan cosas las cuales no quiero hacer y para dejártelo más claro de lo que esta me interesas y mucho.

—Mucha información— dijo Bella deteniéndolo.

—Bella ¿te puedo llamar así cierto?— ella asintió. — sé que pensaras que soy un loco que solo se quiere aprovechar de ti, pero no es así. Conozcámonos ¿sí?, pero no tan bien.

—define no tan bien

—Solo conoce mi parte limpia, esa que te anhela. No quiero que conozcas mi parte sucia, esa la cual te aseguro no la querrás. — las manos de Damián habían tomado vida propia y estaban sosteniendo el rostro de Bella, mientras le decía todo esa retahíla.

—No te conozco.

—Yo no quiero que lo hagas, no tan bien— repitió él. Sus labios trazaron una línea por la mandíbula de la chica, una, otra y otra vez. Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. — es una cena, es más, tómalo como ¿una primera cita? ¿sí?, no juego cuando te digo que me importas Bella, eres tan… si por mi fuera te encerraba en una habitación y no te dejaba salir nunca.— Damián era directo, muy directo, sin andar con rodeos— ¿aceptas ir?— los insistentes ojos azules de Damián miraban a Isabella fijamente, con su pulgar Damián acariciaba la mejilla de la joven haciéndola adquirir ese tono de un rosa pálido tan adorable.

—no lo sé.

— ¿Cómo te convenzo Isabella? ¡Eres terca!— exclamó el joven, el cual estaba ya un poco exasperado, pero no se daría por vencido, ladeó su cabeza y poco a poco se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos centímetro de la boca de Bella, ella paso su lengua pro sus labios para humedecerlos y esto hizo sonreír a aquel hombre. — eres mala, muy mala, ¡no hagas eso, por favor! No sabes lo que me estoy conteniendo para no besarte— Los ojos de Isabella estaban atentos y con cierto matiz de incertidumbre. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo con este hombre? Había hablado con él más que con cualquier otra persona y lo había dejado acercarse mucho más de lo que ella se ha permitido que la toquen desde ese entonces.

— ¿No te sientes atraída por mí? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?— las largos y fríos dedos de Damián pasaron por los labios de Bella separándolos, ninguno apartaba la mirada el otro.

—Aja— fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de ella y el aliento cálido de Isabella chocó contra los fríos dedos de él, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorrió a Damián de pies a cabeza.

—entonces ¿hoy en la noche te paso buscando para ir a la cena y demostrarle a mi padre que no soy Gay?— Bella Asintió y una sonrisa de triunfó se posó sobre los labios de aquel monumento de hombre.

Sexualidad, eso era lo que Damián irradiaba por todos los poros de su piel.

—Bella, solo te digo que no soy hombre de palabras cursis…— bella lo interrumpió

—Con que palabras cursis ¿no?— Damián asintió sonriendo.

—Pero tú me puedes ayudar a hacerlo ¿te parece?

—Calama caballo, estas descarriado, poco a poco. Solo es una cena, ¿entendido?— la comisura de los labios de él decayeron rápidamente, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por ellos.

—Ya lo veremos— las manos de Damían se habían enredado entre el cabello sedoso de Bella, aprovechando eso la acerco un poco más a él rozando sus labios.

—Isabella ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— una maldición se escuchó por debajo y una Bella desconcertada dirigió su atención a la voz que había pronunciado su nombre.

Allí parado, como un Dios griego, esta él. Edward.

A Edward esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, era como agua tratando de ser resguardada entre sus dedos, algo imposible.

Ella era un ser libre y él uno condenado.

Las manos de Damián soltaron muy a su pesar el hermoso rostro de Bella, pero la llevo hasta una de sus manos y las unió. Mientras que ella parecía abstraída del mundo y cada vez estaba más pálida.

—Le hice una pregunta, responda— urgió su jefe.

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio ¿no?, estoy en un parque como cualquier persona.

— ¿Qué hace con él?— la mirada de Edward se dirigió a Damián el cual apretó su agarre aún más.

—Es un amigo— Damián torció el gesto ante la mención amigo, pero era la verdad. — Además, a usted eso no le interesa, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me da la gana ¿no cree?

Y la fiera estaba en su defensa.

—Vea mejor con quien se va a juntar, Señorita Isabella— esta arqueó una ceja.

—Gracias por la advertencia, así me abstengo de acercarme a usted— una carcajada salió sin querer de la boca de Damián y Bella lo miró divertida.

—Me tengo que ir, el tiempo se me fue volando y Bianca me espera en mi trabajo— explicaba rápidamente Isabella y Damián la veía con un puchero.

—La cita ¿no se te olvida?— ella negó. — Entonces, ¿a las 8:30pm 9:00 te parece bien?— Bella asintió. —Nos vemos preciosa— Damián se acercó y dejo un beso en su frente.

—Nos vemos Damián, cuídate.

_Eso te lo tendría que decir yo. Cuídate de mí_, pensó un poco chasqueado Damián.

Bella dejó solo a aquellos dos hombres, que tenían ganas de comerse el uno con el otro.

—Nos vemos Cullen.

—No la llenes de tu mierda asquerosa O'Brian.

— ¿De qué mierda me hablas?— Damián tragó en seco. — No la involucres tú en tu vicio depresivo— contraataco Damián.

Damián se dispuso a irse del parque, ya nada había allí que le interesase, lo que le interesaba se había ido, pero la vería dentro de unas cuantas horas.

…

—Angela— gritó Edward desde su oficina, la secretaria llegó después de un minuto. — Quiero que llames al mejor investigador privado, necesito un favor de él.

—Como desee, señor.

Edward Cullen le averiguaría la vida a Damián O'Brian, con lo que le había dicho en el parque sabía que Damián ocultaba algo, y algo muy feo. Él no quería que ella saliera dañada.

_No la involucres tú en tu vicio depresivo_, la oración de Damián se repetía una y otra vez.

¿Por qué todo lo que ese ser le decía lo perjudicaba tanto?, era la pregunta de Edward.

_¿Será por qué es verdad_?, la voz de su conciencia le habló.

—No dejare que nadie te haga daño Isabella, incluyéndome— se prometió Edward Cullen esa tarde en su oficina, mientras esperaba que Ángela le pasara el número del investigador privado.

…

—Mi niña, pensé que te habías perdido— Isabella le dio un beso a la viejita y se fue a su habitación, era las 5 de la tarde aún tenía tiempo, se dijo para sí misma.

Damián, si, él era lindo, muy lindo. Tenía esa aura de tómame-aquí-y-ahora, pero también tenía un aura de –aléjate-de-mí. Bella no sabía a cuál de las dos auras ver, pero se inclinaba más por el tómame-aquí-y-ahora, aunque una parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que él era peligroso, ¿en qué aspecto?, no lo sabía, pero había algo en Damián que hacía que se le pusieron los vellos de la nuca de punta, hacía que su cuerpo se descontrolara y pidiera cosas que estaban muertas, o eso pensaba Isabella.

¿Qué pensaba Isabella de Damián? Eso era una incógnita, una gran "X" marcada en la cabeza de Bella, porque ella pensaba cosas de él o mejor dicho pensaba concretamente en él.

El techo de la habitación de la joven le pareció un tanto divertido y comenzó a verlo fijamente, pero unos ojos grises se abrieron paso entre las capas de pintura de un color arena.

_—Encima de mí— la voz de Estefan era como una música para Isabella, la cual cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía que su mundo se desvanecía por completo._

_ La chica le hizo caso y se montó encima de él._

_ —Prometo que no dolerá, solo relájate— el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba con cada respiración forzosa. —Podemos parar, mi amor, pero ya sabes las consecuencias._

_ —Sigue— suplicó en un susurro, su novio asintió y se hundió en ella, dándole comienzo a una nueva etapa, una la cual Bella nunca se imaginó que podría existir. _

…

—De todas formas tuve mi consecuencia. Cada acto que cometemos es seguido por una de ella y conmigo no fue la excepción— masculló entre dientes Bella, mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

…

—Necesito que averigüe todo de él, absolutamente todo— la voz de Edward era comedida.

— ¿Para cuándo lo desea?— el investigador tomaba nota, mientras escuchaba la voz desde el audífono de su celular.

—lo más pronto posible. Pase mañana por la primera tarde, cuando tenga todo el trabajo en mis manos le pagare el resto.

—Sí, señor— la comunicación ya se había cortado.

_ Protegerte, eso es lo que tengo que hacer._

…

—Viejita me voy, iré a la dichosa cena—Edward se despedía de su amada Bianca, mientras una entusiasta Bella se acomodaba en su habitación.

—Cuídate— fue lo único que le aconsejó la señora.

La casa de los O'Brian no estaba muy lejos que se diga y Edward estuvo allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Toda la recepción de la casa estaba sutilmente decorada y varios grupos de personas con una copa en sus manos estaban de pie por toda la estancia hablando de cosas triviales, cuando él piso el suelo de esa casa todos los ojos se fueron hacia Edward y una que otra mujer allí presente sonrieron como unas tontas al verlo tan…la verdad no había palabras para describirlo.

—Me alegro que vinieras— Vladimir fue el primero en saludar a su socio.

—No podía dejarte plantado˗ en ese instante una mesera venia pasando con una bandeja de copas, le ofreció una a Edward y este la tomo.

—Porque todo siga funcionando como hasta ahora— pronunció Vladimir, y chocó la copa con su socio. Edward se llevó la copa a sus labios y sorbió un poco del exquisito champagne.

Al rato Edward se mezcló entre las personas, había algunas las cuales él conocía de nombre y otras las cuales ni tenía ni idea que existían, pero allí esta, sociabilizando en un cena que creía una farsa. Damián no estaba y ya casi estaban por pasar al comedor, ¿Dónde estaría?, con esa incógnita entro al comedor para empezar la tan dichosa cena.

…

El timbre de la casa del señor Cullen salió y una Isabella salió al encuentro de Damián.

Este al mirarla no supo que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca, las tenía pegadas en su garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?— labios color rojo, ojos al casi natural, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello en pequeñas ondas, piernas kilométricas descubiertas, vestido ceñido al cuerpo.

Si, era un hecho. Bella Swan quería matar a Damián O'Brian.

—Por supuesto— el hombre salió de su ensoñación, mientras le tendía su brazo a Bella y caminaban hacia su auto.

Por el rabillo del ojo Bella miraba a Damián el cual no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. Estaba bella, si, su nombre le hacía justicia.

—Adelante preciosa dama— esta se rió entre dientes y se introdujo dentro del auto de Damián, el cual en pocos minutos estaba manejando rumbo a su casa. La cena aun no seria, pero tenía que darse prisa, seria dentro de poco.

…

—empecemos con la cena— la voz del señor O'Brian y todos se posicionaron en sus asientos, mientras esperaban que sirvieran la comida,. Las puertas que separaban el comedor de la sala de estar estaban cerradas, pero de repente se abrieron.

…

—Estas… ni si quiera creo que haya una palabra para definir como yo te aprecio en estos momentos— comentó Damián tendiéndole una mano a Bella para caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

En todo el camino tuvo la muy pesada tentación de aparcar el coche a un lado de la carretera y hacer…mejor cambiemos de tema.

Al entrar Damián pudo visualizar que nadie se encontraba en la sala de estar, así que se supuso que ya estaban en el comedor. Se encamino junto con Bella hacia allí y antes de abrir las puertas susurró:

—Deslumbrante. Esa es la palabra— le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y afianzó más su agarre a la mano de la chica, la cual se sentía segura con él. No digamos que segura, sino liberal.

…

Los meseros estaban sirviendo la comida en cada puesto que había del comedor, aunque dos lugares se encontraban vacíos, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y dejo ver a Damián con ella. Bella.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron sobre Isabella, la cual veía a Damián con un poco de susto, ¿en dónde demonios la había metido este hombre?

—Pense que no llegarías— la voz de su padre le llegó a los oídos a Damián, el cual le indico a Bella por donde caminar y esta tímida lo siguió.

—Lo siento padre, pero andaba buscando a mi cita y valió la pena llegar tarde.

Isabella aún no se daba de cuenta que Edward la veía sin pudor alguno.

—Te concedo la razón y ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama?

—Isabella mi padre, padre Isabella Swan una…— él no sabía cómo definirla.

—Su amiga— dijo la chica dándole la mano aquel señor el cual se parecía mucho a su hijo, la diferencia era que este tenía el cabello canoso, pero los ojos eran iguales, eran tan atrayentes.

—Un gusto, pueden tomar asintió— Damián le rodo la silla a Bella y esta se sentó, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos de color esmeralda, mirándola con interrogación y a la vez ¿decepción?

¿Qué hacia él aquí?, Bella quería que la tierra la tragara y no la escupiera de nuevo.

Miró a su lado derecho y estaba Damián mirándola con confusión ya que se había puesto blanca, mucho más blanca de lo que ya era.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído: — ¿estás bien preciosa?— Bella asintió, pero dirigió su mirada a Edward, Damián siguió su mirada y se encontró con el león.

—La cena es en honor a él— masculló con cierto fastidio. — Si te incomoda nos podemos ir— Damián hizo ademan de levantarse, pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta Bella lo tomo por el brazo y negó con su cabeza. —Hablaremos después de esto— ella lo miró y volvió a negar. — Como quieras— fue su respuesta y se encogió de hombros, pero una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en sus labios y con ella su vista se enfocó en Edward el cual tenía sus manos cerradas en puños debajo de la mesa.

_No dejes que te toque, por favor_. Él trataba de transmitirle sus pensamientos a Bella.

Pero ella estaba ajena a él.

La cena comenzó y con eso la lucha interior de Edward Cullen.

Cada vez que Bella se movía, que miraba a Damián, que le sonreía, que veía como ella aceptaba un toque de él, cada vez que sus labios se ensanchaban para sonreírle o simplemente para ingerir un bocado de alimento le daban unas ganas enormes de paralizar el tiempo y desaparecerse con ella. Pero la realidad es que no podía.

—Bueno, muchos se preguntaran para que es esta cena y es para celebrar que mi hijo ha comenzado a trabajar con Edward Cullen así que por eso propongo un brindis—todos alzaron sus copas y dijeron salud. Damián chocó su copa con la de Bella y con la de su padre y antes de dar un sorbo hizo una inclinación hacia Edward, para luego mirar a Bella y tomar el champagne.

La cena terminó y con ella los invitados se fueron esparciendo hasta quedar muy pocos, entre ellos: Damián, Bella, Edward, Vladimir y otras conocidos.

Damián y Bella estaban en un rincón y Edward hablaba con Valdimir de cosas sin importancia y de cosas que no le interesaban, solo tenía ojos para ella.

— ¿Te gustó la cena?— Damián observaba a Bella, ella estaba con una copa entre sus dedos de pie y con las piernas cruzadas balanceándose lentamente, mientras parecía que su copa estaba muy interesante.

—Sí, estaba exquisita— fue su respuesta. Los dedos de Damián tomaron su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

—Estas muy abstraídas Bella, no me impidas mirarte a los ojos, ¿te sucede algo?˗ el dedo índice se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica y esta suspiro.

—No es nada, solo que…— su voz se desvaneció.

—Es él. — aseguró Damián sonriendo débilmente.

— ¿De qué hablas?— la voz de Bella era desconcertante.

—De Edward Cullen.

—No se trata de él— Bella repuso, pero Damián levantó una ceja. —Lo admito, me inquietad, pero nada porque preocuparse.

—No me digas que no me preocupe, Bella. ¿No lo entiendes aun?

— ¿Entender qué, Damián?— el dedo de aquel hombre pasó por los labios de Isabella.

—De que me importas y de que cualquier cosa que te inquiete, me inquieta a mí. Me gustas— Bella sonrió con desganas.

—Lo sé, pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo tenía los labios de Damián sobre los de ella.

…

—Me tengo que ir Vladimir— _lo besó, lo besó, lo besó_, se decía Edward mientras veía como Damián y Bella se besaban.

—Bueno muchacho muchas gracias por venir. Nos vemos mañana— él asintió y salió de esa casa con el corazón hecho nada, pero ¿ por qué?, ella no significaba nada para él. Nada.

…

El beso fue… fue un beso.

Las manos de Bella se posaron sobre el pecho de Damián y lo apartó.

—No— ella negó. — Así no son las cosas conmigo Damián, no soy un juguete. Llévame a casa, por favor— Damián la miró sin entender, pero acepto llevarla.

En todo el camino Bella no dijo ni una palabra, y Damián estaba preocupado.

Al llegar a la casa de Edward Cullen, Damián le abrió la puerta a Bella, esta comenzó a caminar sin siquiera despedirse.

—Bella ven acá— la mano de él la hizo detenerse. — Lo siento ¿vale?— Damián hizo que lo mirara. —Disculpa, te mentiría si te dijera que lo siento, porque no es así . No volverá a pasar a menos de que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?— Bella asintió. — gracias por acompañarme, la pase genial contigo.

—Yo también, hasta luego Damián— se despidió Bella.

—Nos vemos preciosa— Damián dejo un beso en su frente e Isabella se encaminó hacia la cueva oscura.

…

— ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Isabella? ¿Por qué?— esa era la pregunta que en estos momentos rondaba la cabeza de Edward Cullen, el cual veía desde la habitación del tercer piso como Damián le daba un beso en la frente a Bella.

…

TARDE DEL DIA SIGUIENTE

Isabella se encontraba prácticamente sola en esa gran casa. Edward Cullen no se encontraba y Bianca había salido hacer unas compras con otras de las chicas de servicio. La chica no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió ir al tercer piso de la gran casa.

_La habitación prohibida _¿Por qué seria prohibida?, se preguntó Bella, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Toda la noche se había estado preguntado cosas de la vida, entre esas ¿por qué no había sentido lo mismo que con él? Damián le había robado un beso, el cual Bella no lo tomó muy bien que digamos, pero fue porque la tomó desprevenida, pero ella al sentir los labios de Damián sobre los de ella, sintió que estaba engañando a dos personas a la vez. Estefan y Edward, fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Bella al sentir la calidez de los labios de aquel hombre de ojos azules profundos. Pero, ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué pintaba él en todo esto? Nada. Esa era la respuesta, el no pintaba absolutamente nada.

De una cosa estaba segura Bella, Damián le gustaba y mucho, era un atracción física muy fuerte. Edward… no sabía que había con él, pero algo le decía que él necesitaba de ella. Estefan, era el amor de su vida. Todo se resumía a un completo desastre.

Se encontró con la puerta del tercer piso y Bella respiró hondo.

—Por fin veré que tanto esconden aquí— susurró para sí misma, mientras ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta de esa habitación. Se tomó un momento y pego su oído a la fría madera y escuchó, pero lo único que se escuchaba era como el pitido de algunas máquinas ¿Qué demonios es esto?, se preguntó Isabella y sin más abrió la puerta para quedar sin respiración.

— ¡NO!— un gritó reventó literalmente sus tímpanos y un frió cuerpo la empujó.

Bueno, he aqui otro capi de esta historia chicas ¿rr? lo necesito de verdad!, utlimamente no veo coment y eso me pone trsite :( , pero diganme si le gusta la historia.

las quiere

Osbe


	10. Chapter 10

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Capítulo 10 **

Unas manos apartaron el cuerpo de Isabella de esa habitación. Edward veía a Bella con miedo y con furia contenida ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?, ¡esa habitación estaba prohibida!, nadie podía entrara allí sin su consentimiento ¡nadie!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí!, maldita sea contigo Isabella Swan ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué viste? — las manos de Edward presionaron con más fuerzas los brazos de la chica y esta se encontraba en un estado de shock. Tantas preguntas y sin poder procesar ninguna.

La chica estaba sin respiración.

— ¡Respóndeme!— la voz de Edward era estridente, ella no sabía en lo que se había metido, ¡No lo sabía!

Los ojos de su jefe estaban dilatados, las aletas las tenía ensanchadas y la vena yugular palpitaba rápidamente, mientras que Bella sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

—No puedes entrar allí ¿entiendes? No puedes Isabella. Esta p-r-o-h-i-b-i-d-o— la última palabra se la deletreo como si fuera una discapacitada que no pudiera entender bien lo que le estaban diciendo.

Una pared. Eso era lo que sentía Bella a sus espaldas, la pared que estaba al frente de esa puerta. Su corazón, ese que ahora estaba latiendo a mil por horas, ese el cual le advertía que se fuera de allí, ese el cual en estos momentos tenía miedo. Ese corazón el cual lo sentía desfallecer.

Miro las manos de aquel hombre, ese hombre el cual se había convertido en otro, un hombre con ojos grises y no con ojos de color esmeraldas.

—Te estoy preguntado algo ¿Qué mierda hacías aquí? ¿Por qué querías entrar a la habitación? ¡Contéstame!— la voz de Edward se difuminó y la voz de Estefan hizo su aparición.

…

_ No se podía mover, no podía respirar, no podía ser ella. Mentiras, de eso se trataba su vida, de puras mentiras, de una realidad que no era realidad, de un cuento de fantasía en el cual la tempestad había llegado para nunca más salir el sol._

_ ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Por qué tan pronto el cristal se había partido? ¿Por qué ahora sus heridas sangraban? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan culpable? ¿Por qué?_

_ Tanto que hizo, tanto que ocultó, tanto que sacrificó, lo sacrificó a él y aun así todo terminó mal._

…

—Te estoy hablando ¡maldita sea!, respóndeme Isabella ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Lograste ver algo? ¡Responde!— un sonido se escuchó y ese era el sonido de un golpe contra la pared. Edward estaba descontrolado, se había metido en su personaje de defensa, en su personaje de protector, nadie podía meterse con él y mucho menos entrar en esa habitación. Él no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida ¿Por qué ella tenía que llegar y pretender de que de la noche a la mañana seria la excepción?

Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas, Edward sentía sus manos entumecerse, pero no le importaba eso, quería tener una respuesta y la obtendría.

—Suelte— el chillido salió inesperadamente de la boca de Isabella.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí?— pregunto Edward cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos, la respiración de Bella se cortó, estaban negros, negros carbón. El agarre se hizo más fuerte y la joven emitido un quejido de dolor.

—Me está lastimando suélteme, por favor— suplicaba Bella forcejeando, pero Edward mantuvo su agarre fijo y la aplasto más contra la pared. No había espacio, no había manera de escape. La casa estaba sola, solo estaba ella y ese hombre que se había convertido en una persona totalmente irreconocible.

—Responda la pregunta que le hice— la pregunta, dijo Bella para sí misma. Preguntas, eso era lo que ella en este preciso momento pensaba. ¿Qué tenía él en esa habitación? ¿Por qué se había puesto de esa mera? ¿Cuál era el recelo? ¿Tendría algo gótico en esa habitación? ¿Practicaría brujería?, eran los pensamientos de la chica.

— ¡Suélteme!—era una orden— le he dicho que me suelte— la voz de Bella era afilada, quería escapar de allí, correr y seguir corriendo. Alejarse de ese hombre, el cual le estaba haciendo daño. Esta se retorció entre sus brazos y trato de empujarlo, pero una mano de Edward la tomo por el rostro y la hizo mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Qué hacías en esa habitación? ¿Qué demonios hacías allí Bella?— la respiración de los dos era agitaba. La de Edward por toda la furia que sentía dentro de su ser y la de Bella por el miedo.

—Me duele Edward. Me estas lastimando— la voz era débil y sin ningún tono de fuerza.

—Responde ¿Qué viste?— la voz de Edward era amortiguada por el cuerpo de Isabella.

— ¡No vi nada!, si es lo que tanto te preocupa, suéltame, me haces daño— una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella y este intensificó su agarre.

—No puedes entrar allí ¿entendido? ¡Nunca entres allí, Isabella!, ¡Nunca!, porque si lo haces conocerás una parte de mí que te aseguro no querrás conocer.

—Creo que ya la conocí— el rostro de la joven estaba llena de sus lágrimas y su respiración era errática. —Suéltame, te lo pido, no siento mis brazos.

Espacio, eso era lo que no había entre ellos.

Las suplicas no eran escuchadas, los brazos de Bella estaba rojos por la sangre que no circulaba.

—lo siento, no quise. No entrare allí más nunca, se lo prometo, solo quiero irme, déjeme, suélteme— la voz era cada vez más fuerte, pero interrumpida por los sollozos de dolor de Bella.

—Quiero que entiendas que no puedes entrar allí, mas nunca en tu vida ¿entendiste? Más nunca. No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas— le pedía Edward mirándola a los ojos, pero esta no lo miro, el agarre seguía igual que antes e incluso se podría decir que más fuerte.

— ¡Ya lo entendí!— gritó la chica. —Solo suélteme— espasmos se apoderaron del cuerpo de Isabella, los dedos de Edward tenían un fuerte agarre y en donde el tenía sus dedos se estaban formando unos patrones.

—Suéltala Edward— la voz de Bianca se hizo escuchar, pero este no escuchaba razón.

—Dime que no volverás a entrar allí, ni siquiera a verla, ni pensarla. ¡Dímelo!— seguía insistiendo Edward, mientras afianzaba su agarre ya que este estaba resbalando.

—No lo hare, se lo prometo— Bella pronunció aquellas palabras sin mirarlo.

—Mi niño suéltala, la estas lastimando. Es Bella, es ella— Edward sabía que era Isabella, esa mujer la que no salía de su pensamiento, pero no se podía detener, ella había osado infringir su orden, su más poderosa orden.

Ojos color azul cielo hicieron que Edward la soltara.

Los sollozos se apoderaron de Bella la cual estaba adolorida, sus brazos no los podía siquiera mover.

Edward ni se volteó para mirarla, soy se limitó a entrar a esa habitación y pasar seguro a la puerta.

—Ven que te ayudo— Isabella enfocó su mirada en la viejita la cual la miraba con disculpa.

Ella asintió y juntas bajaron las escaleras. Bianca ayudándola y Bella llorando por el dolor, tanto físico como mental.

¿Por qué se puso así?, solo es una habitación ¿Qué tanto esconde Edward allí?, lo averiguaría, pero no ahora.

…

—Ya no llores pequeña, tranquila— Bianca le daba palabras de aliento a la joven para que se calmara, estaba en un estado de shock emocional.

Las dos se encontraban ya en la habitación de Bella y esta última lloraba a mares.

La señora salió un momento de la habitación y volvió a entrar minutos después con compresas de hielo.

—Toma, te aliviara el dolor.

—Gracias.

Bella tomó aquella compresa entre sus manos y la puso en su brazo derecho el cual Edward había masacrado literalmente.

La chica emitió un quejido de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?, te dije cuando entraste a trabajar aquí, que esa habitación estaba prohibida— otro reclamo más, pensó Bella.

—No fue mi intensión, es que hay tanto misterio con ese cuarto, que la curiosidad me terminó por carcomer, ¿tan malo es que no se puede ver?— la pregunta de Bella sorprendió a la señora mayor.

—No es feo, es psicópata— la respuesta helo la sangre de la pobre chica, la cual ya había parado de llorar, pero aun sentía que estaba en riesgo.

—¿Qué es?.

—Ese no es tu problema, solo te pido de corazón algo, mantente alejada de esa habitación y de Edward, sobre todo de él. Tu eres muy… buena y el en estos momentos está muy atormentado, mientras no deje su pasado atrás no avanzara.

— ¿Qué pasado?

—Toma consejo Isabella, aléjate de él, puedes seguir trabajando aquí, si es que Edward no te corre, pero no te acerques a él. No lo hagas— la señora aconsejaba a Bella, pero era demasiado tarde.

Bella no dijo nada más y se concentró en sus hematomas, y en su dolor.

—Ya vengo, descansa, yo estaré viniendo cada cierto tiempo para ver si te sientes bien— Bella asintió y Bianca abandonó la habitación, dejándola completamente sola.

…

—Abre, soy Bianca— Edward escuchaba los toques a la puerta, pero no respondía a los llamados que su viejita le hacía. —Necesito decirte algo Edward, abre.

Él respiró profundo y se levantó de donde estaba para abrirle y dejarla entrar.

La señora lo tomó del brazo e hizo que la mirara.

—Edward la chica está muy lastimada y de paso aterrorizada— este rodó los ojos. — no, esto es en serio mi niño.

— ¿Por qué se tuvo que meter en donde no la llamaban? ¿Por qué?, se metió con esta habitación y eso no se lo puedo perdonar.

—Sabes que aquí ya no hay nada, todo está vacío, sin vida. Edward recapacita.

—Estas equivocada.

—El equivocado eres tú.

Bianca ejercía un poder sobre Edward, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba.

—Edward— comenzó Bianca. — ¿Por qué sigues con esto? Y quiero la verdad, ya tienes que ir superándolo, un año desde que paso, es para que ya sea hora; sé que no es fácil, pero inténtalo.

—No es tan sencillo— Edward movía su cabeza.

—La lastimas— la confusión paso como un rayo por el rostro de aquel hombre.

— ¿A quién?

—A Bella, tiene sus brazos adoloridos, en el rostro le dejaste las marcas de tus dedos, sus brazos están con hematomas y está llorando descontroladamente en su habitación. Esa chica quiere saber que tienes aquí escondido con tanto recelo y la conozco más que tú y por eso te digo que te alejes de ella. Bella no se dará por vencida hasta no saber que albergas aquí, es muy terca y obstinada como para ceder antes mis palabras.

—Si lo intenta, no saldrá viva.

—No hables así, ¡Edward Cullen!— le reprochó su nana.

—No entrara aquí— aseguró con voz afilada Edward.

—No estés tan seguro, porque ella ya ha entrado a tu vida y para quedarse.

—Ella no está en mi vida Bianca, ¡no lo está!, solo es una intrusa que me quiere separar de ella y no se lo permitiré.

—Nadie te quiere apartar de nadie, solo queremos que superes todo.

—Es muy fácil de decir para ti.

—Ella siente algo por ti.

—Cállate, no me digas nada, ¡cállate!— Edward se soltó del agarre de su viejita y se sentó cerca de las maquinas, viendo anhelantemente lo que se presentaba delante de él.

—Y aunque tú lo niegues, tú también sientes algo por ella— Bianca salió de allí, porque si se quedaba quien sabría lo que iba a decir o hacer.

…

El sueño había vencido a Bella y esta se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_— ¿ves lo que provocas en mí? ¿Lo ves?—la voz excitada de Estefan sonaba en los sueños de Bella._

_ —Si— la respuesta de Bella fue interrumpida por un gemido de placer._

_ —Siempre obtendrás lo que quieras de mí, si haces…_

— ¡No!—Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Edward mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Váyase!— gritó Isabella mirándolo con miedo, mientras se encogía presa del pánico.

Las heridas en sus brazos se hicieron ver y Edward contrajo el rostro, pero no dijo nada.

—Váyase de mi habitación— las lágrimas ya estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

—Tranquilícese, no le hare nada.

—Eso no me tranquiliza, ya bastante me ha hecho ¿no cree?— una punzada de dolor cruzo el rostro de Bella y Edward se acercó.

— ¿Está bien?—Ella negó con su cabeza. Edward se sentó en la cama y Bella saltó. —No te hare nada, ahora, déjame ver— Bella mantenía sus brazos escondidos y trataba de no tocárselos demasiado.

Con mano fría Edward tomo uno de sus brazos y lo miró detenidamente.

No dijo ningún comentario acerca de los hematomas. Con sus largos dedos tomó el rostro de Isabella y por los patrones de sus dedos ya marcados deslizo una mano.

Bella contrajo su rostro en una expresión de dolor.

—Te duele— afirmó Edward, mientras seguía acariciando el libido rostro de la chica.

—Sí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a esa habitación Isabella. Ni siquiera lo pienses o de lo contrario me veré obligado hacer algo que no quiero. Soy muy receloso en cuanto a lo que allí oculto, así que, piénsalo mejor, te lo digo por si estabas tramando volver hacerlo.

Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Bella en una confusión total. Era bipolar.

…

DIA SIGUIENTE

Un Damián muy insistente tocaba el timbre de la casa de Edward Cullen, tenía como 10 minutos tocando y nadie le abria, hasta que por fin lo hicieron.

—Buenos días, ¿le podría decir a la señorita Isabella que la estab buscando Damián O'Brian?— una de las otras chicas de servicio, asintió y se fue en busca de Bella.

Damián se quedó detallando toda la estancia.

— ¿Bianca donde est…—Bella al ver a Damián se quedó en silencio ¿Qué hacia él aquí?, hoy Bianca le había dado el día libre y Bella no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella, pero acepto, ya que en verdad le dolían muchos los brazos.

—Bella—Damián se dio la vuelta y la miro, pero algo estaba diferente, ella estaba diferente, su rostro, sus brazos, los cuales los tenia descubiertos, estaban con hematomas, horribles hematomas. — ¿Qué te sucedió?— de un momento a otro Bella ya se encontraba en los brazos protectores de Damián. Esta emitió un quejido de dolor y se apartó lentamente. —Lo siento princesa, lo siento ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Damián tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, pero ella negó. —Bella, dime ¿q-u-i-e-n-t-e-h-i-z-o-e-s-t-o?

—No fue nadie— Bella trataba de mentir, pero, ¿Por qué razón?, si ella quería esto podía ser denunciado como agresión física.

—Tienes los dedos marcados de una persona y ¿no fue nadie? ¿Quién te lo hizo pequeña?, si te amenazó te prometo que nada te pasara— Damián acurrucó a Bella entre sus brazos y la llevo a un sofá que se hallaba cerca de ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón Bella se echó a llorar en su hombro, sin ninguna explicación coherente, solo lloraba, lloraba y seguía llorando, como si alguien se le hubiera muerto. Pensándolo bien, algo se había muerto y eso era el poco estimo que le tenía a Edward Cullen. No fue de humano lo que él le hizo ayer, ella admite que fue un error tratar de entrar a esa habitación, pero no era para tanto; ni que fuera una bomba nuclear lo que Edward escondiera allí, pero al parecer el señor de la casa, era muy celoso con lo que fuera que allí estuviera, se puso fuera de sí y su parte racional viajo hacia Plutón y no regresó

—Respira conmigo, Bella—Le decía Damián. En eso el chico vio como una señora de avanzada edad los miraba interrogante. — ¿Podría hacer el favor de traer un vaso con agua o un poco de té?— Bianca asintió y desapareció hacia lo que Damián supuso seria la cocina.

El llanto de Bella se disipo, pero pequeños sollozos aún quedaban en su garganta. Damián seco el resto de sus lágrimas y pronunció:

—Puedes confiar en mí, cualquier cosa que te suceda me lo puedes decir— Bella asintió.

—No fue nada en serio, es que estoy muy sensible…si eso— un aclaramiento de garganta hizo que los dos miraran hacia arriba para encontrarse con la viejita tendiéndole un vaso de agua a Bella.

—Gracias.

La señora abandonó la estancia nuevamente dejándolos solos.

—Bella veme a los ojos y dime que nadie fue— Damián tomo con cuidado ese rostro y miró esos profundos ojos chocolates, pero Bella no pudo retener la mirada, no sabía mentira, no podía mentira, pero ¿Cómo? Si ella había estado mintiendo por casi 3 años en su vida.

—Dime quien fue Isabella, solo te quiero ayudar.

—No puedo.

—Está bien Isabella, como desees no me digas, yo por mi mismo me enterare—Damián hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Bella lo impidió.

—No te vayas, por favor, contigo aquí, me siento segura— esas palabras desarmaron por completo a Damián O'Brian haciendo así que este abrazara a Bella y dijera unas palabras que nunca había dicho:

—Soy tu protector y si se llegara a presentar la oportunidad de elegir entre mi vida y tú, te elegiría a ti— dejo un beso sobre la frente de Bella y allí se quedó con ella, meciéndola entre sus brazos y respirando de su aroma, ese aroma el cual lo volvía loco.

….

EMPRESA DE EDWARD CULLEN

—Ángela ¿Dónde demonios está el señor O'Brian?

—Señor, no lose. El señor no se ha comunicado— en eso entro por la puerta un sonriente Damián.

—que seas socio de la empresa no te da derecho a llegar tarde. Tenemos una reunión para hablar sobre el hotel cinco estrellas es las costas caribeñas.

—Estaba calmando a Bella Swan, Cullen; así que, cállate— Damián tomó asiento y se quedó mirando a Edward.

— ¿Calmándola? ¿Qué tiene?— la voz inocente de Edward lo hizo poner en alerta.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Cullen ella es tu empleada, deberías de saber más sobre ellos ¿no te parece?

—Son mis empleados, no familiares, lo que le suceda a ellos no me incumbe.

—Tiene morados en sus brazos y su rostro, su hermoso rostro está marcado por unos dedos— la mirada inquisidora de Damián provocó una mueca de frustración a el hombre de corazón de piedra. — ¿No sabias eso?— Edward no contesto. —Maldito bastardado ¿no lo sabias? ¡Te estoy preguntando algo! ¡Maldita sea! Responde— Damián tenía agarrado a Edward por la solapa de su traje Armani.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Ahora hazte el que no sabe nada. Tú fuiste el que la marco así ¿cierto? ¡Maldito seas Cullen! ¡Maldito seas!— la derecha de Damián fue a aparar al rostro de Edward y este sabía que se lo tenía merecido. — ¿Por qué te osaste a tocarla? Ella es sensible ¡hombre!, ¡es una mujer! ¡Una mujer! Joder contigo, miserable de quinta. Matarte, eso es lo que debería de hacer, ella es una persona, no es una pelota de boxeo. —Edward estaba un poco conmocionado por las palabras. —No sabes cómo lloró en mi hombro, lloraba a mas no poder, le dolían sus brazos, su rostro, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme, pero lo que más me enerva es que le pregunte quien había sido y no me dijo nada ¡absolutamente nada!, te estaba defendiendo y tu maltratándola ¡maldito!, y aun así, ella te defiende, te encubre. ¿Por qué se lo hiciste?— ahora fue el turno de la izquierda impactar contra el rostro de Edward.

Nada. No había respuesta alguna.

—Solo te digo algo y escúchame bien Edward Cullen, ella me interesa y mucho más de lo que tú piensas; así que, si algo le llega a pasar te buscare y te matare lentamente con mis manos ¿entendiste?, y para tu información- si es que tu padre ya no te lo ha dicho-, a las mujeres, querido…—Damián afianzó más su agarre—… no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa.— Damián dejo caer a Edward y salió de esa oficina como alma que llevaba el diablo.

_Estaba llorando, llorando_, Edward se encontraba en un estado de conmoción total.

….

Nuevamente el timbre de a casa del señor Cullen estaba sonando y esta vez fue Bella la que abrió.

—No dejare que te vuelva a tocar pequeña, nunca más— le prometió Damián abrazándola.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

Luego de que Damián se había ido, ella se había encerrado en su cuarto para hacerse una pregunta a la cual aún no le encontraba respuesta, ¿Por qué no le dije que había sido Edward?

—Sé que fue él, el que te hizo todo esto— mientras lo decía Damián tomó los pequeños brazos y los acarició lentamente. —Fue Edward—afirmó.

—Por favor, no armes un escándalo; además, yo me lo busque, no debía hacer lo que hice. — Bella veía con temor en sus ojos a Damián y este negaba con su cabeza, para sacarse la furia que traía encima.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho Isabella, él, ni nadie te puede tocar. Un hombre no lastima a una mujer, ¡No lo hace! Y menos a ti, eres tan frágil, tan delicada, me da miedo que te desaparezcas. — Bella se encontraba contra el pecho de aquel hombre con mirada torturada, estaba perturbado por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido y esta era la primera vez, por eso le daba miedo, tenía miedo que todo fuera como una burbuja de jabón la cual con un leve toque se podría explotar.

Damián acariciaba los cabellos de Bella, mientras ella estaba con sus brazos y sus manos sobre el pecho de aquel hombre.

—Tengo miedo de que esto me consuma, Bella. Mucho miedo. Nunca me he…

—No digas que te has enamorado Damián, porque no es así, ¡apenas y me conoces!

—Ha sido más que suficiente estos días Bella, para decir que me he enamorado de ti, no es una simple atracción física, es mucho más que eso. —los labios de Damián estaban pegados en la frente de la joven. —Prométeme que no te iras a ninguna parte, que siempre estarás aquí para mí, ¡prométemelo, por favor!

Damián estaba desesperado, la quería. Quería demasiado a Bella, como para perderla.

—Escúchame bien Damián— la voz de Isabella era fiera. Los ojos del hombre desesperado se posaron sobre ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — No me iré a ninguna parte, aquí estaré, siempre que quieras, solo que…ve despacio. Yo estoy rota por dentro y aunque por afuera parezca un ángel, por dentro soy todo lo contrario.

—No creo que lo seas— la contradijo Damián, pero Bella asintió.

—Son condiciones, si quieres que yo esté aquí, tienes que ir con calma. Tú, eres una persona que va acelerada por toda su vida y yo ya he ido lo bastante acelerada y créeme que choque y muy duro, tanto así que aún no me he recuperado del choque— Damián no entendía el juego de palabras de la muchacha, pero asintió.

Los dos quedaron de pie en la entrada de la casa por un largo rato. Bella respiraba acompasadamente, mientras Damián ceñía aún más sus brazos alrededor de ella, prometiéndose a sí mismo, ganarse el amor de esta muchacha.

….

Los hematomas de Isabella ya habían mejorada, cada vez la fecha de su cumpleaños estaba más cerca y con ella otro mes que se cumplía de la muerte de su madre y de su otro muerto.

Edward Cullen, él no existía para ella, no lo veía, no lo miraba y ni siquiera sabía si él se encontraba vivo o muerto.

Damián, ¿Qué puede decir ella de él?, es tan lindo, atento, todo los días va a la gran mansión y le lleva una rosa blanca. Todos los días la llama a la casa y de vez en cuando salían a pasear, pero aún estaba esa barrera entre Bella y él. Solo eran amigos, aunque Damián deseaba ser algo más que eso.

Edward parecía un muerto andante, comía por necesidad, respiraba por respirar, caminaba por inercia, estaba vacío, lo único que le daba consuelo era la habitación del tercer piso, esa habitación por la cual había maltratado a Isabella.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Isabella?— Damián tomaba a Bella de la mano mientras esta caminaba por el filo de la acerca.

—No lo sé señor O'Brian, la memoria se me ha borrado— burlándose Bella saltaba como niña pequeña y es que la verdad cuando estaba cerca de aquel hombre se sentía así, pequeña, protegida, mimada, querida.

Damián compuso una mueca de insatisfacción en su rostro.

—La verdad, es que ya cumplí año— Bella lo trataba de despistar, a ella no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo?— la chica había detenido su andar y ahora miraba fijamente a Damián.

—No lo Sé— esta se encogió de hombres y continuó su andar.

—Te vas a lastimar Bella— le reprochó "su amigo" por milésima vez. Le encantaba verla así, disfrutando de la vida, comportándose como una niña pequeña la cual tenía que tener un adulto atrás de ella siempre y la verdad era que, a Damián le encantaba eso.

El hombre de ojos azules se encontraba tan absorto observándola que no escucho el golpe seco delante de él.

— ¡Bella!— el gritó de Damián hizo saltar del suelo a la chica, la cual estaba aguantando el dolor de la caída. — ¿estás bien, pequeña?, te dije que no hicieras eso, llevas semanas haciéndolo y siempre te digo lo mismo.

—Pero nunca había ocurrido— señaló está tratando de levantarse del suelo. —No dolió, todo se lo llevó fue mi parte trasera— Damián negó con la cabeza sonriendo y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí— señaló Damián y Bella aceptó.

—Es bonito estar aquí.

—Más si es contigo— comentó él.

—Damián, no…

—Ya se Bella, pero es que no soy consciente de mis palabras— Bella sonrió y se sonrojó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el ulular del viento. Algunos cabellos de Bella se interponían ante su vista y esta se los quitaba continuamente. Damián le tomó la mano y le quito una cinta para el cabello que esta tenia allí puesta como si se tratara de una pulsera.

—Dame la espalda—ordenó Damián.

— ¿Cómo?

—Vamos Bella, el cabello te impide ver y el viento está un poco fuerte. Te hare una cola de cabello— la quijada de Isabella cayó- literalmente- al suelo.

— ¿tu? ¿A mí? ¿Hacerme una cola de cabello?— la incredulidad y la sorna en la voz de Bella era un poco hiriente para Damián.

—Sí, yo te voy hacer una cola de caballo; así que, ¡voltéate!— Bella lo hiso para ver, pero no estaba muy segura de que aquel hombre con rostro de modelo de París, vestido tan impecablemente, multimillonario y con una jodida sonrisa en el rostro supiera hacer una cola de caballo.

Las manos de Damián fueron sutiles a la hora de tomar el cabello de Isabella, este era sedoso, y olía de las mil maravillas, Damián afianzó todo el cabello de Bella y lo posicionó un poco más arriba de la nuca de la chica, luego anudó la cola y estaba listo.

Lentamente el hombre dejo que las manos resbalaran por cuello blanquecino de Isabella, esta al sentir el tacto dio un respingo

—Tu piel es tan suave, cálida…—el rostro de Damián se posicionó en la nuca de la chica y con los labios fue trazando una línea por toda la clavícula— Tu olor es tan exquisito, es una mezcla de flores con…no sé, es indescifrable, como tú— finalizó volviendo a la realidad, mientras que Isabella estaba en un mundo en el cual solo existía el toque de Damián.

Una sonrisa de dicha se instaló en los labios de aquel hombre, al ver lo ida que Bella estaba. Carraspeó un poco y Bella abrió los ojos apenada.

—Humm…lo siento— Bella no hallaba hacia dónde mirar.

—Ey, ey— la llamó Damián al ver que esta estaba incomoda. —Tranquila, no fue nada—Bella le brindó una sonrisa. — Ojala te pudiera tener toda la vida así.

— ¿Cómo así?— preguntó la joven intrigada.

—Me reservo mi comentario— era la hora del chico jugar.

—Damián, vamos dime— Bella lo veía fijamente a los ojos y con un carita de borrego a medio morir.

— ¡No!

Bella cruzó sus brazos y comentó de mala manera: —Veo que si sabes hacer una cola de caballo— Damián abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se recuperó, su falta de confianza hacia él, era algo increíble.

—Créeme, se hacer cosas mejores que esas— la chica no dijo nada al respecto y dejo pasar esa indirecta. Los llameantes ojos profundos de Damián evaluaban la reacción de Bella, pero esta no tuvo ninguna.

— ¿Me vas a decir?— de repente la conversación había cambiado.

— ¿Qué?— la voz del hombre era de confusión.

— ¿me podrías explicar eso de: ojala te pudiera tener toda la vida así?— la carcajada que Damián soltó enfureció aún más a Bella, la cual estaba roja, pero de la rabia.

—**No**— la voz de Damián fue determinada.

—Por favor—suplico Bella tomándolo de las manos.

—No seas tramposa Isabella— Damián cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse.

—Solo quiero saber que quisiste decir con eso, ¿me lo dirás?— los dedos de Isabella eran suaves y trazaban pequeños círculos en la palma de Damián.

—No hagas eso— suplicó.

—Oh, lo siento— Bella apartó las manos de Damián, pero este negó.

—No seas ridícula.

—Pero tu…

—No quise decir eso, no soporto que me pidas algo de esa manera y no dártelo, Bella— al abrir Damián los ojos Bella pudo observar como la pasión se abría paso entre ellos, este mantenía la quijada fuertemente tensa y respiraba aceleradamente.

—Solo quiero saber porque dijiste eso, solo eso— los expresivos ojos color chocolate miraban hacia los de Damián de manera suplicante.

—Aun tú no entiendes nada, Bella. Eso me enferma.

—Explícamelo— propuso ella.

Damián tomó una bocanada de aire bien grande y comenzó a hablar.

—Tú me gustas Bella, eso está más que claro, creo que parezco ya como disco rayado repitiéndolo a cada hora, cada segundo y cada minuto que estoy contigo. Me importas y mucho, eres como…eres tú, simple y sencillamente tú y eso te hace especial, me dijiste que fuera despacio y eso estoy haciendo, pero no sabes todo el control que estoy ejerciendo en estos momentos sobre mí para no besarte, para no tocarte. He tratado de poner barreras entre nosotros para no echar todo a perder, para no perderte, pero me es difícil contigo tan cerca. Cada vez que me tocas o que yo lo hago, que me miras o incluso cuando hablas siento que soy un metal siendo atraído por un imán, me es imposible no mirarte, no hablarte, no tocarte, es una necesidad, es algo vital tenerte cerca de mi Bella.

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto…

— ¿pero qué hay de mi Isabella? ¿Dime que hago con estas ganas de besarte? ¿Dime que hago con estas locas ganas de sentirte? ¿Dime que hago para no verte de otra manera que no sea como amiga? No puedo, ya no puedo, creo que he avanzado suficiente, creo que he chocado, me lo advertiste y no te hice caso y ahora ya es muy tarde para apartarme de ti, demasiada tarde— y aquí estaba señores y señoras la parte más humana de este hombre con un pasado un tanto traumático. Por primera vez se abría alguien, permitía que alguien entrara en su corazón, ella era como la mala hierba, en donde crece se queda.

—Nunca es tarde, siempre se puede retroceder.

—No es mi condición— los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quiero dañarte— susurró la chica.

— ¿con que me podrías dañar tú, Isabella?, en cualquier caso, sería yo el que tiene que decir eso.

—Te puedo dañar con mi pasado.

—Yo también lo puedo hacer con el mío, pero no lo hare.

La chica negaba, mientras Damián la miraba con expectativa.

—respecto a tu pregunta, lo que quise decir fue que: me gustaría tenerte siempre para mí. Así tan llena de vida, siendo liberal, disfrutando de cada momento sin voltear a ver lo que se deja atrás.

Damián tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y lo acercó al de él, tenía los labios de Bella cerca, pero había prometido no besarla, al menos de que ella se lo pidiera, así que besó su frente.

—Sabré esperar por ti— suspiro Damián contra su frente. Este se separó y pudo ver la mueca de insatisfacción de Isabella. — Tu así lo quisiste, ya sabes la regla— Bella levanto una ceja interrogativa. —Tú sabes de lo que hablo, no te lo recordare. — Y con esa última frase, los dos aguardaron silencio mientras veían como el sol se perdía por el horizonte, creado un espectáculo digno de ver.

La mano de bella tomó la Damián y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, este al ver el acto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejando ver esos perfectos dientes.

—Es un comienzo.

Detrás de un árbol Edward se lamentaba, mientras veía como ella se acurrucaba entre los brazos de aquel hombre, que poco a poco la estaba aparatando más de su lado.

_Él no está haciendo nada, eso lo provocaste tú, con tus actitudes tan salvajes. La conciencia de Edward le decía en su mente._

_¿Por qué me duele tanto que este con él?,_ era la pregunta de Edward.

_Porque la quieres,_ la respuesta sencilla la tenía delante de él, siempre la ha tenido, desde que él le pidió que se casaran, solo que no la había visto, hasta hoy.

* * *

Buenos lectores/ as, mas temprano de lo que pense esto actulizando, si, si si, bueno las dejo con este nuevo capitulo..

¿me dejarian un rr?, me harian EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ!

Bueno gracias a todas las que me leen y me dejan un comentario,tambien a aquellas/os que no igualmente se los agradezco.

SALUDOS DESDE VENEZUELA

OSBE


	11. Chapter 11

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la señora STEPHANIE MEYER, 8wexceptuando a Damián O'Brian), la historia es completamente de mi loca cabeza.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: cancion recomendada para leer este capitulo DECLARATION DE DAVID COOK.

POSDATA: Bueno respondo por aqui algunos RR que me han dejado, el primero es para **Angel Dark** gracias por tu critica, esta vez me fije bien y se vez algun error por alli no dudes en decirme, eso hace que mejore cada dia mas. **Sandra Poo**t: que mas quisiera yo que actualizar todos los dias, pero eso va dependiendo en como la historia se desarrolle en mi cabeza y en cuanto tiempo tenga para poder escribir, prometo tratar de actualizar mas rapido. Y a todos los demas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME SU RR)

**Capítulo 11**

—Dígame que ya tiene algo sobre el señor que mande a investigar— la voz de Edward Cullen era suplicante.

—Lo dudo. No tengo algo…— la voz del investigador se desvaneció y Edward lo miró con ganas de matarlo, necesitaba saber sobre Damián O'Brian, necesitaba saber de él, ¿para qué?, ni el mismo sabia.

_Para protegerla a ella_, le susurró una voz.

— ¿Qué…—antes de que Edward pudiera completar su pregunta Douglas intervino para darle a ese hombre la peor, pero a la vez la mejor noticia de su vida.

—No conseguí algo, señor; conseguí todo, absolutamente todo sobre Damián O'Brian— la sonrisa de Edward no podía ser más ancha y un brillo de triunfo se asomaba por sus iris color verde esmeralda.

Una carpeta apreció en las manos de aquel hombre con un aspecto un tanto terrorífico, en donde se encontraba toda la información de Damián. Edward tendió su mano y la tomó.

—Todo lo que está allí es confirmado de fuentes muy cercanas a él.

Edward respiró profundo para levantarse de su asiento y buscar el dinero en su maletín.

Cinco gruesas pagas de billetes de 100 dólares estaban afiladas delante del detective. Este los guardó en su maletín sin siquiera contarlos.

—Gracias— masculló Edward.

—Cualquier otra cosa que necesite estoy a la orden— aquel hombre asintió y de un momento a otro la oficina estaba sola.

Sin esperar más Edward se sentó en su silla colosal y abrió la carpeta.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar fue una foto de Damián, _como si la necesitara_, pensó el señor Cullen; después de esa foto comenzaba lo que a él de verdad le interesaba.

_BIOGRAFÍA DE DAMIÁN O'BRIAN _

_Nombre: Damián Vladimir O'Brian Borin _

_Edad: 26 años_

_Originario de: Los Ángeles, California._

_Residencia en: Los Ángeles, California._

_Profesión: Arquitecto._

_Hobbie: Carreras de auto (ilegales)_

_Vida personal: actualmente no tiene novia y/o prometida (pero lo tildan de "mujeriego y rompe corazones")_

_Sus estudios de primaria los realizó en: High School Angel._

_Su carrera la realizó en: La universidad de Darmouth _

_De su vida en la adolescencia no se sabe mucho, solo que le gustaba la vida nocturna. En Problemas de drogas, alcoholismo, y violencia no se ha visto incriminado. (Nota del detective: aun confirme que no es de esa manera, siga leyendo y sabrá porque lo digo)_

_Las personas que lo conocen, sus amigos y familiares dicen que es un chico muy amable, dulce (cuando lo quiere ser), controlador, meticuloso y muy apuesto, pero que también puede ser terrorífico cuando quiere serlo._

_A la edad de 20 años tuvo una novia con la cual tenía planes de casarse, pero no se sabe porque la boda nunca se llevó a cabo. Actualmente la chica vive en Los Ángeles California y su nombre es Sasha Aristiguieta. Últimamente se le ha visto con la chica, pero cada vez que la prensa le pregunta si han vuelto ellos comentan que son solo amigos._

_El joven O'Brian recientemente se hizo socio a la compañía del ya muy conocido Edward Cullen, se dice que los dos están trabajando en un proyecto el cual muy pronto verá la luz del día o mejor dicho veremos nosotros tal espectáculo y es que dos grandes arquitectos se han unido para crear una obra la cual estoy seguro será algo magnifico_

_ De su pasado se sabe muy poco, nadie comenta acerca de eso (Nota del detective: lo que pude averiguar fue lo siguiente: es sus noches de carreras ilegales no solo se corrían carros de manera ilegal, también se prostituían entre sí, o digamos hacían orgias, y en una de esas el señor O'Brian se encontraba junto con la señorita Sasha y otra dos personas más. En todo el proceso todo iba de las mil maravillas, dándose placer uno con los otros hasta que algo inimaginable sucedió…)_

Los ojos de Edward Cullen se iban abriendo mientras seguía leyendo aquel expediente, mientras que se decía a si mismo que tenía a Damián O'Brian entre sus manos.

—Con esto te puedo hundir, pacotilla de mierda— susurró Edward Cullen sonriendo con maldad.

…

—Bella— la joven volteó y se enfocó en aquel escultural hombre. Semanas, tres semanas conociéndose, viéndose, hablándose y el intentado entrar a su vida sin lograr resultado alguno- a menos eso pensaba Damián.

— ¿Dime?— Bella se acercó a él y posicionó una de sus manos en su pecho, ante ese tacto Damián se estremeció.

—Me tengo que ir, necesito hacer unas cosas en México y no puedo estar para tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo sabes…

—Yo todo lo sé.

—Comienzo a creer que eres acosador— una risa nerviosa salió de la garganta de la chica.

—Con lo mío, sí.

Demasiadas semanas y poco acercamiento.

—el señor posesivo ¿no?— dijo Bella levantando una ceja.

—Aja.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo cumplo año?— preguntó Bella.

—Mañana, el 13 de septiembre Isabella, te conozco mejor que tú misma.

—Ya me doy de cuenta.

—igual no te libraras de mí, pequeña. Te llamare y…

—Nada de regalos, no me gustan los regalos, ¡los detesto!

— ¿Por qué?— Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No prometo nada— advirtió Damián.

—Esto es raro— murmuró Isabella.

— ¿Qué es raro?

—Esto— se señaló a ambos.

Damián acarició la mejilla de ella y esta cerró los ojos.

—Me supongo que te vas hoy, así que…Buen viaje.

—Sí, me voy hoy— masculló Damián a regañadientes.

— ¿a qué hora?

—De hecho el auto me está esperando allá— este señaló al otro lado de la calle.

—Bueno te dejo ir— Bella se apartó de él y este sonrió.

—Te llamare cuando llegue.

Bella estaba triste. Su "amigo" se iba de viaje, pero ella sentía que le faltaría algo cuando él se fuera.

Damián comenzó a caminar y mientras más se alejaba, más ganas a Bella le daban de no dejarlo ir.

—Damián— gritó cuando lo vio a pocos pasos del auto, este se volteó instantáneamente y sonrió de manera cautivadora.

Bella corrió unos pasos hasta llegar hacia él.

—Sé que mañana es mi cumpleaños y sé que has sido paciente y que bajaste tu velocidad…

— ¿Pero?

—Yo te quiero dar un regalo— mariposas revoloteaban por el estómago de Isabella, mientras su corazón comenzaba una carrera a toda velocidad.

—Se supone que y debería darte uno a ti, no tu uno a…

— ¡No!— la voz de Bella salió como un chillido, esta se colocó de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de Damián los cuales los recibió gustoso.

Las manos de él se cerraron entorno a la cintura de Bella mientras que ella guiaba el beso. El labio inferior de Bella lo tenía Damián entre sus labios y lo saboreaba.

Lentamente Bella separo sus labios de los de él, dando un último beso, rompiendo así el momento.

—Feliz viaje.

— ¿Por qué haces eso Bella?

— ¿Cómo?— la voz de Bella salió estrangulada. —Yo…siento si te incomode.

—NO me incomodaste, solo que haces que me den ganas de quedarme y no puedo preciosa.

—Lo siento.

Un suspiró largo salió de los labios de Damián, pero muy dentro de é su YO interior saltaba, dando porras por ese beso.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Sí que va hacer un viaje muy…placentero. Gracias—Bella le sonrió y él se fue, pero no si antes decirle:

—A mi regreso hablamos, de esto— los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. —Adiós, Bella— antes de entrar al auto le robó un beso, Bella negó con su cabeza mientras él se reía. —Vete acostumbrando. — Sin más se fue, dejándola a ella con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

…

—Mi niño ¿Cómo estás?—Bianca tocaba el hermosos rostro de Edward mientras este tomaba un vaso de jugo.

—Bien—dijo con una sonrisa muy convincente.

— ¿y esa felicidad se debe a…?— la viejita dejó su frase inconclusa, en eso por la puerta de la cocina entraba Bella, Edward al verla sonrió aún más, pero negó con su cabeza mientras se terminaba su jugo.

—Por nada viejita, por nada— sin más se levantó de donde estaba y le pasó por un lado a Bella. —Buenas tardes señorita Isabella— una sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzó por su rostro cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

—Buenas tardes, señor—fue la contestación de la chica.

La viejita veía todo aquello con confusión ¿ahora que bicho le habría picado a su niño?

Edward abandonó la estancia y dejó a Bella y a su viejita solas.

—Hola mi niña—saludo la mujer mayor a Bella, la cual tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola viejita.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?— preguntó la señora.

—Nada, solo creo que es hora de abrirme hacia nuevas oportunidades—declaró la muchacha con un brillo en sus ojos e igual que Edward dejó la estancia.

…

Al día siguiente Edward decidió no ir a trabajar, sentía que necesitaba quedarse en casa y así lo hizo.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina cuando el teléfono de la mansión Cullen sonó.

—Buenos días, casa del señor Cullen ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— Damián soltó una carcajada y Bella sonrió olvidándose del protocolo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

—Gracias, no era necesario— masculló un tanto enojada.

—Es necesario Bella, muy necesario, sobre todo después de lo de ayer—Bella se sonrojo y trago en seco.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Qué sucedió ayer?— ella se hacia la inocente y a través de la bocina escuchó como Damián daba un suspiro.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió ayer, así que no te la hagas, Isabella—susurró un tanto divertido aquel hombre. —me sentiré muy mal si se te olvido tan rápido, porque yo no he podido sacarme el sabor de tus labios.

—Damián—susurró Bella. —Cuando vengas, horita no ¿sí?—pidió la joven.

—Como quieras, pero de mí no te escapas.

—Ya lo sé, me lo has dejado muy en claro. — Bella hubiera deseado que él estuviera allí con ella.

—Te quiero Bella, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

—Te llamaré luego, princesa— la comunicación se había cortado.

Un gran suspiro salió de la boca de la joven, colocó el teléfono donde iba y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, pero desde la puerta que daba al jardín Edward la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—murmuró ella.

Edward acortó la distancia y quedó justamente al frente de ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños Bella— sus brazos se ciñeron alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la chica, la cual en estos momentos estaba en estado de shock.

—Gracias… ¿Cómo se enteró?—murmuró Bella aun en los brazos de él.

—Es mi empleada—repuso Edward.

Bella se apartó –casi a regañadientes- y siguió con lo suyo, pero unas manos la detuvieron.

—Vete—ordenó Edward.

— ¿Me está despidiendo?— Bella estaba horrorizada.

—No, Bella. Ve, diviértete, hoy es tu cumpleaños— le aclaró su jefe.

—No…

—Sí.

—Es que no tengo a nadie aquí.

Edward levantó una ceja y cuando se dio dé cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe la ciudad de los Ángeles en todo su esplendor?—la pregunta de Edward tomó desprevenida a Bella, la cual se había quedado sin respiración, este al notar su reacción se retractó. —Lo siento, tú debes de tener tus planes y yo…

—No— negó Bella. — Solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?—Edward estaba esperanzado.

—Si no es mucha molestia—Edward negó. —Bueno espere a que me cambie—el asintió y vio como ella se iba hacia su habitación.

— ¿Ahora que te traes entre manos Edward Cullen?—susurró la voz de la viejita detrás de él.

—Nada, solo que es bueno abrirse a ciertas oportunidades ¿no crees?—una hermosa sonrisa adornó de inmediato el rostro de Bianca.

—Eso mismo dijo ella ayer.

Edward se fue a su habitación y se cambió por algo más cómodo.

…

Bella esperaba a Edward, mientras tanto paseaba su dedo por el mesón de la cocina.

Se había infundado en unos shorts color beige, una franela ligera color blanca y debajo de esta un top marrón, en sus pies llevaba puesto unas sandalias estilo playeras planas el día estaba un poco caluroso y su cabello caía en hondas sobre sus hombros.

Sintió una presencia en la cocina y levantó la vista para ver a la perfección personificada.

Damián, si, él era lindo, sexy- jodidamente sexy- atento, dulce, pero este hombre era perfecto.

— ¿Lista?—la voz de Edward era entusiasta.

—Sí.

—te enseñare lo que es la vida en esta ciudad. —Bella sonrió ante eso y se encaminaron los dos hasta el auto de Edward.

Bianca veía todo desde el jardín delantero y sonreía con verdadero entusiasmo.

Una vez en el auto Bella no dejaba de mover sus manos.

—Veras como se vive la vida de un californiano — de la guantera Edward saco unos lentes Ray Ban y se los colocó, haciendo que Bella se quedara más deslumbrada de lo que ya estaba. El auto arrancó llevándolos a ambos a las calles muy vividas de los ÁNGELES.

—Creo que esto está demasiado callado, así que colocare música—musitó aquel hombre para colocar "Declaration" de David Cook.

El sonido de la guitarra comenzó a sonar y la voz del cantante se hizo escuchar.

Edward al escuchar la canción sonrió, el mundo lo ayudaba. Bella sonrió hacia el reproductor de música y luego miró a Edward el cual miraba el camino.

_Te tomo de la manera que eres_

_Palabras imperfectas en una canción perfecta_

_Te siento más cerca de lo que estás_

_Pero he estado esperando demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo._

La dulce voz de Isabella cantaba la canción con los ojos cerrados. Edward estaba impresionado no sabía que ella se sabía esa canción.

Las ventanillas estaban bajadas y el fresco aire de la mañana chocaba contra el rostro de ambos.

El sol calentaba las calles, podías oír el viento ulular, a las personas caminar, y sobre todo podías ver la vida en su total esplendor.

El cielo estaba de un increíble azul, estaba tan despejado. Ni una nube se interponía en aquel impecable despliegue.

—Está hermoso el día — Bella veía el cielo el cual nunca tenía fin.

—Porque es tu cumpleaños— la mirada de Bella se encontró con los lentes de Edward y sonrió.

La canción seguía su curso y Edward sin querer pronunció una estrofa, la cual Bella al escucharla se sonrojó por alguna causa.

_Esta es mi declaración para quién esté escuchando _

_Tú eres mi inspiración mientras lucho solo contra el mundo _

_Porque tú amas, tú sangras y tú robaste mi corazón para liberarme _

_Esta es mi declaración._

Las calles pasaban alrededor de ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa y en realidad a Edward le gustaba manejar así.

_¿Acaso hay palabras para decir que nunca valdré lo suficiente? _

_Cuando la luz se escapa del día, ¿será la oscuridad demasiado? _

_¿Algún día seré suficiente?_

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al paseo de las estrellas—contestó Edward, mientras que la canción seguía su curso. Los dos sentía una paz interior mientras que veían a las personas desdibujarse con su pasar.

El paseo de la estrellas se encontraba ubicado lo largo de Hollywood Boulevard y Vine Street en Hollywood, California, Estados Unidos, en cuyo suelo están colocadas más de 2.000 estrellas de 5 puntas con los nombres de celebridades a las cuales la Cámara de comercio de Hollywood honra por su contribución a la industria del entretenimiento.

Edward estacionó su auto y antes de salir de este acompañó al cantante para finalizar la canción.

_Así que dime si esta noche puedes escuchar estas palabras _

_Esta es mi declaración._

—Llegamos— anunció mientras se bajaba del auto y daba la vuelta para abrirle a Bella. —Bienvenida al paseo de las estrellas en Hollywood.

—Gracias—musitó Bella, mientras tomaba la mano que Edward le tendía y juntos comenzaron a recorrer aquel paseo lleno de estrellas otorgadas a famosos artistas.

Los rayos de sol se habían intensificado más y el cabello de Bella había tomado un tono rojizo.

— ¿Tu cabello es rojizo?—preguntó Edward admirando aquel espectáculo.

—No, son solo reflejos que con la luz de sol se ven— le aclaró Bella mientras se reía de la cara de su jefe.

— ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?— la voz de Edward era de un entusiasmo sin igual y sin darse de cuenta había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Isabella, la cual tenía un tacto muy cálido.

—Por acá—dijo Bella y lo arrastró por el camino.

Recorrieron todo el paseo de las estrellas y Bella veía los nombres de las personas a las cuales se le habían otorgado, en ningún momento sus manos se habían separado y Edward disfruta del contacto.

Ver sonreír a Bella, era un sanador, uno el cual curaba su alma y aplacaba sus fantasmas.

— ¿te la pasaras todo el día recorriendo todo esto?, mira que son muchas estrellas y aún faltan lugares a los cuales te llevare. —Edward decía todo eso en son de burla.

—NO te burles de mi—se quejó Bella cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus manos se separaran. —Ok, ¿ahora adonde me llevara señor Cullen?—preguntó educadamente, mientras trataba de no reírse cuando ella dijo Señor Cullen

—Si por mi fuera muy lejos de aquí—Bella levantó una ceja—, pero, hay que seguir, además, es tu cumpleaños ¿a dónde quieres ir?—las manos de Bella estaban a sus costados y Edward extendió sus manos para que ella se las diera, al hacerlo este comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Lo que sentían ellos al tocarse era algo…indescriptible. No había palabras para definir aquello.

Bella observaba como los largos dedos del hombre de corazón de piedra, tomaban sus manos con tanta delicadeza, como si ella se pudiera romper.

—A donde tú me quieras llevar—masculló entre dientes la joven haciendo que Edward sonriera como un demente.

—Serás mía por este día Bella, así que no quiero reproches—le advirtió "seriamente", para luego reírse. Bella al ver aquel hombre reírse tanto pensó que algo había cambiado, ella nunca lo había visto reírse, no de esa manera y ahora todo parecía tan fácil.

—Como diga señor— Bella hizo un saludo militar y luego fue rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

—Sigamos con nuestra travesía—propuso Edward.

—Como ordene, Señor— Bella sabía que a él por alguna extraña razón no le gustaban que le dijeran así y lo hacía a propósito.

—Oh, vamos Bella, no me digas así, además, creo que ya esto nos está uniendo. Tutéame—casi fue una ordene.

—Deberías haber visto tu expresión, pero, está bien, me portare bien Edward.

—Suena más bonito de tus labios mi nombre.

—Mejor sigamos, antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta o lo hagas tú— Edward la miró extrañado sin entender aquellas palabras, pero juntos siguieron su recorrido.

— ¿Cuántos cumples, Bella?

—Eso nunca se le pregunta a una mujer, caballero— la respuesta de Bella sorprendió a Edward.

—Cumples 22—afirmó él.

—Sí, así es. Me estoy haciendo vieja, es más creo que ya tengo arrugas—Edward detuvo abruptamente el caminar y la acercó a él.

—No digas eso más nunca Bella, tu no estas vieja. Eres hermosa, tal cual como eres.

—Era jugando.

—Si supieras como te ven los demás, o por lo menos como yo te veo, no dirías eso.

Edward se quitó sus lentes y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te creo—musitó Isabella.

—Me alegro.

Los dos volvieron a emprender su marcha y ahora Edward había rodeado los hombros de Isabella con su brazo, para mantenerla más cerca de sí mismo.

—Vamos a comer, tengo hambre—Edward encaminó a Bella hacia un restaurant, el cual era más parecido a una cafetería.

—Edward no tengo hambre—comentó la chica.

—No, no, nada de eso. Vamos, así tenga que darte la comida a la boca comerás—Edward sonaba divertido y muy dentro de él tenía ganas de darle la comida en la boca.

Al entrar varias personas se quedaron mirando a la pareja que entraba a ese sitio. A kilómetros de distancia se podían ver que los dos se traían mutuamente. La manera en la cual iban juntos era tan tierna de mirar.

Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron ser atendidos.

Bella tomó el menú en sus manos y comenzó a mirar, mientras que Edward colocaba sus lentes guindados en su camiseta color marrón. Andaba vestido muy casual.

Camisa ligera marrón oscuro, jeans de mezclillas, y zapatillas deportivas.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos Dreams Broken, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?—la señora que los atendí debía de rebasar los 40, era medio regordeta y muy amable.

—Bueno yo pediré, una ensalada de frutas con miel, 3 medias lunas, un café negro, un jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos con tostada. — Edward pedía para él.

—Ok, ¿y su novia que pedirá?—Bella levantó la vista y le sonrió a la mujer, _Su novia_, repitió Edward en su mente.

—Solo un vaso de jugo de naranja estará bien.

—Como guste. —La señora se iba a ir cuando Edward la llamó.

—También le trae una ensalada de frutas, huevos revueltos con tostadas, y 2 medias lunas…

—No comeré todo eso—anunció Bella mirando a su jefe reprobatoriamente.

—Si lo harás, mi amor— le respondió, pero Bella no proceso las primeras palabras sino las últimas _mi amor—Eso es todo. — _repuso Edward mirando a la señora la cual los miraba divertida.

La señora se fue y los dejo solos.

—No comeré todo eso Edward, es demasiado—se quejaba Bella nuevamente.

—Si lo harás. Necesitas comer—la mirada de Edward era insistente.

—Edward, no, no lo hare— ¿él quería jugar este juego?, pues, lo jugarían los dos.

—Bella no quiero discutir contigo. No hoy. Mejor cambiemos el tema.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—Bella aún seguía molesta, pero Edward tenía razón, ella no quería pelear en estos momentos.

— ¿Cómo está tu amigo Damián?— a Bella casi la mandíbula se le cae a la mesa ante esa pregunta, ¿era en serio?, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

—Bien—contestó de manera cortante.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?— Bella se desconcertó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Edward?— su jefe sonrió de lado y a Bella el corazón se le paralizó.

—A tu relación con él.

—No dañes el momento— pidió Bella suplicante, ¿Por qué tenía que meter a Damián cuando estaban ellos dos solos nada más?

— ¿Son más que amigos?—Bella lo veía incrédula.

—Edward no…

En ese momento llegó la mesera con todo lo que habían pedido, lo coloco en la mesa y se marchó.

—Come—le ordenó, Bella miro los platos pero no tocó nada. —Bella—pidió Edward condescendientemente.

—No somos nada Edward, solo amigos—murmuró la chica mirando hacia la mesa.

—Pero él no te ve así, se le nota en la mirada.

—Pero a mí no me importa—confesó la chica mirándolo.

—A mi si— susurró inaudiblemente el ogro.

—Por…

—Vamos a comer Bella, porque luego moriré a causa del hambre—bromeó este.

—No tengo hambre—volvió a repetir la chica.

—Ya veremos— Edward se levantó de su asiento, ya que este estaba frente a frente con Bella y se sentó a uno que estaba al lado de ella, tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos y cogió un trozo de frutas con él.

—Abre la boca—Bella lo miró burlona ¿de verdad se la daría en la boca?—Bella creo que te hable, abre la boca— lo último lo dijo deliberadamente.

Sin pensarlo Bella aceptó, Edward sonrió ante la respuesta de ella y lentamente puso la fruta en la boca de la chica.

—Edward, puedo comer sola. —Este sonrió victorioso.

—Yo pensaba que no lo querías hacer—argumentó, tomando más fruta para dársela. Bella masticó y luego respondió.

—Ahora sí.

— ¿no te gusta que te la comida?—un puchero se instaló en los labios de él.

—No, no es eso. Solo que es…extraño.

—Para mí no. Es divertido— la contradijo. Le siguió dando la comida hasta que ya no hubo más ensalada de frutas.

—Se terminó— la felicidad de Bella era palpable.

—Aun te faltan las tostadas y los huevos revueltos—le recordó Edward.

—Me pondré como una ballena por tu culpa—refunfuñó la pobre chica, la cual no había apartado su mirada de la de Edward en todo el tiempo que él le daba la comida en la boca.

Edward trataba de concentrarse, trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a despejar su mente, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarla y maravillarse ante cada gesto de ella.

Su rostro, ese que era liso, pulcro, tan suave y con ese color tan adorable en las mejillas era el punto fijo de la mirada de Edward Cullen.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Bella y él la miró interrogante.

—Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí.

—El mundo no gira entorno a ti Cullen—le respondió la chica sacándole la lengua, a lo cual Edward soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamó él, para luego pellizcar cariñosamente la mejilla de la chica.

—Come tú— le ordenó Bella a su jefe, pero este negó. —Vamos a ver— cogió el tenedor del plato de Edward e hizo lo mismo que él había hecho antes.

—Es justo— se defendió el hombre, mientras que abría la boca y comía la fruta, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Sabes que parecemos bebés haciendo esto ¿cierto?

—Yo no diría bebé, diría que dos personas enamoradas—murmuró Edward tragando y a Bella casi se le cae el tenedor. —Tranquila, damisella—Edward rió por lo bajo y tomó la mano de ella.

—Deberías de comer más—le sugirió Bella, mientras veía como las manos de Edward se apoderaban de las de ellas. Ella no dijo más nada y se quedó observando lo que él hacía. Las manos de él tenían las de Bella entrelazadas, era muy grandes a comparación con la de las joven, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios dela chica y su corazón comenzó nuevamente la marcha desaforada.

Su jefe le dio la vuelta a las manos de Isabella quedando estas con las palmas hacia arriba.

Los dedos de Edward Cullen trazaron una figura extraña, era como un 8, pero acostado ∞.

— ¿Qué significa?—preguntó Bella, mientras sentía cada contacto de aquel ser.

—El infinito—la mirada de Edward se levantó y miró esperanzado a Isabella.

—Me dejas igual— la risa de ella era nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

— ¡Oh!, increíble, haces algo y no lo entiendes. ¡Perfecto!— el sarcasmo salió a relucir.

—Eres muy malhumorada—la risa de Edward era burlona.

—Se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Sí, esa es la idea—concordó aquel hombre que ahora había entrelazado una sola mano con la chica y se disponía a seguir comiendo.

—Ya no quiero comer más ¿sí?—Bella hizo que Edward la mirara y para eso tomo su rostro entre la mano que tenía libre.

—Tienes que comer—le dijo él, mirando aquellos labios color cereza.

—Ya no quiero— el halito de Bella chocó contra el rostro de Bella haciendo que este cerrara los ojos. Era la esencia de ella, pero más concentrada.

—En serio Edward ya no quiero más—sus rostros estaban cerca y Bella inconscientemente comenzó acariciar el rostro de él.

—Ganaste—murmuró Edward—No comerás más, pero tomate aunque sea el jugo ¿sí?—Ella asintió.

—Nada más el juego ¿eh?—Bella cortó el contacto que tenían y comenzó a bebérselo, cuando terminó sonrió victoriosa.

—Listo—exclamó.

—Bueno, ahora si nos podemos ir—Edward llamó a la señora que los había atendido y pidió la cuenta. Al recibirla sacó la billetera y pagó.

— ¿Seguimos?—preguntó tomando la mano de Bella.

—Si—chilló la chica, mientras nuevamente emprendían su marcha.

La mañana pasó mucho más de prisa de los que ellos dos querían, pero aún seguían viendo la ciudad de los Ángeles.

Edward llevó a Isabella hacia todas las tiendas habidas y por haber y aunque esta se había rehusado a que él le comprara algo, de igual manera lo hizo.

Un hermoso dije colgaba del cuello de Isabella, era un pequeño diamante, el cual Edward le había querido comprar. Bella no sabía que era un diamante, antes de que la dependiente dijera que era uno Edward la calló y la chica que los atendía entendió.

Visitaron lugares como el teatro Chino, el letrero de Hollywood donde Edward se había tomado una foto con Bella –la cual la tenia de fondo de pantalla en su celular- aparte de recorrer las calles de Sunset y Bervely Hill.

Para el final Edward tenía una sorpresa, ya era casi hora del atardecer y quería verlo en la playa, así que llevó a Bella hacia Malíbu.

La carretera se extendía hacia el frente de ellos, era larga y del lado derecho el mar vociferaba con fuerza.

— ¿La playa?—la incredulidad era algo que Bella no podía ocultar.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

Se podía oler el salitre proveniente de aquella hermosa inmensidad.

El viento se había puesto pesado y soplaba con más fuerza, el sol estaba ya muy cerca del horizonte y el cielo que en la mañana estaba de un color azul perfecto, ahora se encontraba entre las tonalidades del azul oscuro, el gris, el negro y por donde se hallaba el sol los colores que predominaban eran el amarillo, anaranjado y rosado, uniéndolos en una sutil combinación.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento, los dos salieron del auto para admirar aquel fenómeno.

—Es hermoso—murmuró Isabella.

—Si—Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

La playa raramente estaba sola, no habían muchas personas por allí, solo unas cuantas dispersas. La mano de Edward buscó a tiendas la de Isabella.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le susurró este en el oído.

—Gracias— esta palabra venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Edward Cullen la arrastró a una parte que estaba sola, este soltó la mano de Bella y se sentó en la arena, mirando hacia el atardecer.

—Ven—dijo señalando sus piernas, las cuales las abrió y dejo un espacio para Bella, la cual estaba impresionada. —Siéntate aquí—dijo señalando dicho lugar.

Pero de igual manera lo terminó haciendo.

Quedaron de tal manera que Edward estaba sentado primero y Bella entre sus piernas, recostada sobre el pecho de él, casi en posición acostada, era tanta la cercanía que la chica podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Edward Cullen.

Las manos de él bajaron por los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a sus manos, donde las tomó entre las suyas y las entrelazó.

La sonrisa en el rostro de él, era de felicidad. Esa que hace un año se le había escapado y ahora la volvía a encontrar.

Bella veía el hermoso atardecer, mientras que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Hoy sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, lleno de risas, miradas, palabras de cariño y regalos-aunque se había negado rotundamente a eso.

El estar con Edward era algo que no se podía comparar.

Todo el día se había estado preguntado que tenían en común Damián y ese hombre el cual acariciaba sus manos, pero la verdad, es que no encontraba ninguna similitud entre ellos.

Cada uno era especial a su manera y cada uno de ellos, la atraían, pero la pregunta era la siguiente ¿Quién le gustaba más? Estaba confundida, Edward la había confundido hoy, todo parecía irreal, algo mágico, pero ella sabía muy bien que nada de eso duraría por siempre.

El sol ya estaba sobre el horizonte, los colores del cielo se reflejaban en el agua del mar, haciendo que este hiciera el trabajo de un espejo.

El viento alborotaba el cabello de Isabella Swan y hacia que Edward disfrutara de él, respirando profundamente.

Las manos de Edward seguían con su trabajo, mientras que veía hacia el horizonte.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de este día, tanto como yo— la voz de Edward provocó en Bella algo que no debería ser legal.

—No tienes ni idea—murmuró Bella afianzando más el agarre de sus manos unidas.

—Me alegro—Bella escuchó la voz de su jefe en su oído.

El viento chocaba contra sus rostros, refrescándolos de aquel placer que crecía dentro de ellos.

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Isabella.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?—preguntó Edward.

—Ninguno, solo que esto—dijo levantando sus manos unidas. —Me es extraño.

—Extraño, pero agradable— acordó.

El sol desaparecía por el alba con su lentitud, mientras que ellos respiraban acompasadamente, los colores del cielo habían cambiado, y ahora el anaranjado era el que más se veía.

La cabeza de Bella se irguió y su cuerpo se ladeó para quedar frente a frente con Edward Cullen.

—Gracias por este día— la mirada de Edward estaba en aquellos pozos de chocolate derretido.

—Hace mucho no me divertía tanto—la sonrisa adornó el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda— Bella negaba con su cabeza divertida.

Edward tomó la barbilla de Bella entre su dedo índice y pulgar para decirle:

—Sé que en la mañana me dijiste que eran solo amigos y que tú lo veías como eso, pero, él no te ve así…

—Edward, ¿Qué tienes que ver él horita aquí?—inquirió Bella.

—Que tú de cierta manera me importas Bella, y la verdad no sé qué hare, pero no quiero que te alejes— cada palabra era como mil piezas de un rompecabezas que Bella trataba de armar.

—Te seré sincera, yo tampoco me quiero alejar, pero, hay algo en ti que me hace hacerlo…—Edward la iba a interrumpir, pero esta prosiguió. — Damián, él es para mí un hombre, el cual es muy guapo, dulce y me ha sabido cautivar, pero tú eres muy diferente a él. Horita estoy confundida, tú me confundiste—le reprochó Bella sonriéndole.

— ¿Te confundí?— Edward se mordió el labio y Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Ajá—respondió toda ida.

— ¿Eso es bueno?— con el dedo pulgar Edward acariciaba la comisura del labio inferior de la joven.

—Depende como lo veas.

—Bueno, lo veo excelente— Edward peligrosamente se fue acercando más a Bella la cual en estos momentos ya estaba prácticamente sentada.

El viento se tornaba frio y el oleaje más calmado.

—Eres muy bueno distrayendo. Deja de hacer eso— pidió Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Morderte el labio—Edward sonrió con ganas. Su corazón lo tenía en la garganta, la otra mano libre de él, se había posicionado al lado del rostro de Isabella, tomándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan difícil?— esa pregunta era retórica, Edward tenía esa incógnita ¿Por qué había sido tan difícil darse de cuenta que estaba enamorado de Isabella? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Ah?—Edward negó.

—Sé que no quieres regalos por tu cumpleaños…

—Ya me diste uno— le recriminó Isabella.

Edward vio el diamante y sonrió, se veía aún más hermoso en el cuello de ella.

—No hablo de algo material—.

— ¿Entonces?— las manos de Bella estaban flácidas sobre el pecho de su jefe.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que los sentimientos no se demuestran con palabras sino con hechos.

—Persona muy sabia, la que te dijo eso, pero, aun no entiendo. — la mirada de Edward bailaba entre los labios de Bella y sus ojos, una y otra vez.

—Veamos— Edward acortó el espacio que había entre ellos y estrechó sus labios con los de la chica, para luego separarlos rápidamente y jugar un luego que él suponía muy divertido. Rozaba los labios de ella y luego hacia como si la iba a besar, pero sin hacerlo, sus labios recorrían la mandíbula de Isabella y regresaban a sus labios, pero sin besarlos. — ¿Aun no entiendes?— los labios de Edward rozaban deliciosamente los de Bella. Ella no respondió.

Aquel hombre trataba de contenerse para no besarla aun, quería seguir divirtiéndose.

Las manos de Bella subieron por el cuello de su jefe hasta su nuca, donde se enrollaron con aquel sedoso cabello. Lentamente comenzó a frotar sus manos allí.

—Algo—susurró la chica, contra los labios de Edward.

—Mmm, interesante— una sonrisa se plasmó en aquel hermoso rostro.

Los dos querían besarse pero Edward seguía con su juego.

—Quiero mi regalo, por favor—suplicó Bella.

—Yo que pensaba que no te gustaban— Edward atrapo el labio inferior de Bella para luego seguir con su recorrido.

—Piensas mal— Bella estaba que lloriqueaba.

—Siempre lo hago—una risa ahogada se escuchó por lo bajo. — ¿Entendiste?—preguntó Edward ahora atrapando su labio inferior, para después pasar sus labios por las mandíbula de ella.

—Si entendí, Edward— ya él no aguantaba así que la besó.

El beso comenzó de manera lenta, pausada, delicada, sin apuros. Estos se acoplaban perfectamente. El viento seguía soplando y el sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz. El oleaje del mar se hacía escuchar levemente, como música de fondo.

La mano de Edward acercó más a Bella, mientras que esta mantenía sus manos pegadas al cuello de su jefe, tratando así de que este no escapara.

El beso se volvió más demandante y los dos respondieron a esa necesidad.

Bella se separó un poco, pero Edward no la dejó apartarse y ella tampoco se quería alejar, era solo que el aire le faltaba.

—Edward—masculló Isabella, bajó una mano para tocarle los labios y apartarlo un poco.

— ¿Si?—dijo con la respiración entrecortada, para volver atacar los labios de Bella, pero esta vez más lento de lo usual. Era una forma de besar muy empalagosa, pero eso era lo que a Bella le gustaba, no besaba como él.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, dia de E&B, ¿que les pareció?, a mi me empalagó muchisismo cuando lo escribí jajaja, estaba asqueada, lamento la tardanza, pero de verdad este capi me costo demasiado, la historia ya va tomando caminando chicos/as y muy pronto podremos saber mas sobre los pasados de todos estos seres atormentados.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR A:

ANGEL DARK

NARDAMAT

SANDRA POOT

GUEST

SOL REYES TAVERA

KIMJIM

SERENYS

KARITO CULLENMASEN

MERCEDES MEJIA

Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, SE QUE MUCHOS NO DEJAN COMENTE, PERO LES AGRADECERIA QUE LO HICIERAN

LOS QUIERO

OSBE

.


	12. Chapter 12

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Cancion recomendada: Love and Loss de two stepes from hell ( ponagnla cuando vayan por la parte de la carta) -ya entenderan-**

.

_**Capítulo 13**_

_ Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces Edward besó los labios de Bella la cual tenía el rostro de su… ¿Cómo se podría decir? ¿Jefe? ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo? ¿Amigo con derecho?, ¿Cuál de todas esas correspondía?, bueno lo que sea entre sus manos._

_ En un momento dado entre tanto beso Bella se había posicionado sobre las piernas de Edward sintiendo el frio aire cortar su respiración y la brisa alborotar su cabello._

_ Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Edward, el cual mantenía el rostro de Isabella fuertemente sujeto, mientras jugaban a comerse._

_ —Creo que ya te di mi regalo—bromeaba Edward mientras atrapa el labio inferior de la chica para luego hacer la misma acción con el superior._

_ —Creo que no—murmuró Bella contra los labios de él._

_La experta lengua de Cullen separó los labios de la señorita Swan, profundizando aún más el beso._

_ Superior, inferior, superior, inferior, inferior, superior, inferior, superior, superior, inferior. Esa era la danza de los labios de aquellos dos seres._

_ Sus lenguas se tocaban entre si y cada vez que eso sucedía el cuerpo de Bella se encendía como si de una llamarada se tratase._

_ —Bella—susurró aquel hombre, el cual tenía sus más profundos deseos despiertos en estos momentos._

_ —Mmm—fue lo único que salió de aquellos labios un tanto hinchados por la acción._

_ —Te amo—esa oración fue tan convincente que Bella sintió su corazón paralizarse._

_ —Yo también._

_Las manos de Edward bajaron por los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a los costados de su cuerpo, rozando así de cerca con sus pechos._

_ En un ágil movimiento Bella se encontraba acorralada entre la arena de la playa y el cuerpo perfecto de Edward. Las manos de Bella bajaron pro el pecho de su jefe hasta la cintura donde terminaba la tela de la camiseta que él traía puesta, se la sacó por los hombros dejándolo desnudo de la cadera para arriba._

_ Edward hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de él, Bella quedo con el top marrón._

_ Las mejillas de Isabella estaban encendidas y a pesar de que hacia un tanto de frio, ella sentía calor en su interior._

_**Subir, bajar, ascender, descender, disfrutar, sentir el roce, piel contra piel.**_

_ —mi amor…—cada palabra de amor que Edward le daba era como una salvación para ella._

_** No cumple con lo necesario.**_

_ Los labios de Edward descendieron por su cuello y fueron bajando poco a poco, cruzando una montaña y luego lo plano, para brevemente subir otra vez a los labios de la chica._

_ Ropa que impidiera algún contacto ya no había, los dos se habían encargado de quitarle la ropa al otro, entre tantas caricias y besos._

_ De un momento a otro Bella se sintió llena y el vaivén comenzaba._

_ Lento, suave, rítmico, delicado, mágico, sensual, eran los movimientos de ellos, mientras que ambos se unían en una sola persona._

_ Los brazos de Bella estaban sobre su cabeza y sus manos Edward las tenía entrelazadas, mientras compartía con ella un beso engullidor._

_ Pequeños jadeos salían de la boca de Edward y esa danza que solo ellos podían bailar aun sequía en su desarrollo._

_ Labios iban y venían, movimientos se sentían en el cuerpo el otro, amor flotaba en el aire, mientras que los dos se miraban a los ojos con algo mucho más que una simple atracción. Se habían entregado sin ningún remordimiento y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos había recordado su pasado._

_** Están muertas.**_

_ Edward besó delicadamente los labios de su empleada mientras que se preparaba para decir lo siguiente:_

_ — ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?_

….

La respiración contenida de Bella se escuchó por toda su habitación, mientras que ella abría sus ojos a más no poder ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había tenido un sueño húmedo con su jefe? , era en realidad un sueño muy comprometedor y sobre todo demasiado placentero.

Rememoro como terminó su día de ayer y sonrió de oreja a oreja, no estaba muy lejos de su sueño.

FLASHBACK

Edward enarcó una ceja mientras le daba un último beso a Isabella.

—Espero hayas entendido algo, y también espero que todas tus confusiones se hayan aclarado.

Bella sonrió sobre los labios de él y sin ya tener suficiente atrapó el labio superior de Edward para luego contestar: —No, aún sigo confundida. —esta vez fue el turno de Edward de besarla, para dejarle muy en claro todo lo que él sentía.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, la noche se puso muy fría y estas temblando—Edward sugirió aquello, al sentir como Bella se estremeció entre sus brazos y comenzaba a castañear con sus dientes.

—Si es lo mejor—la voz de Bella era de descontento, pero necesitaba calor. Antes de ponerse de pie dio un último beso a los labios de Edward y este sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya bien entrada la noche cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero una promesa se sentía en el aire.

—Espero pronto tener una respuesta Bella. Muy pronto, porque la verdad no te quiero compartir con nadie— con un beso selló esa petición y Edward Cullen subió a su habitación, mientras que Bella entraba a la suya con dos personas en la mente.

Damián y Edward, pero sin querer otra más apareció y ese era Estefan.

…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bella se despertó al ver que ya había amanecido y se preparó para otro día más de su trabajo el cual solamente consistía en cuidar del rosal de rosas.

Al salir se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Bianca, la cual revolvía su café de manera lenta y acompasada, haciendo un leve sonido con la cuchara.

—Buenos días, mi niña ¿Cómo te fue ayer?— la sangre huyó de las mejillas de Isabella y esta se tuvo que sostener del mesón para no caerse.

Una vez se recuperó pudo responder la pregunta de la señora.

—Supongo que bien— _**¿supone que bien Isabella Marie Swan?, te fue estupendamente bien,**_ la voz en la cabeza de Isabella le hacía coro fuertemente y esta cerró sus ojos tratando de callarla.

— ¡Oh!, ¡me alegro!—exclamó la viejita pasando por su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bianca pudo ver en su mirada un brillo que ella conocía muy bien, demasiado bien para su propio bien.

Sin más se fue, dejando a Bella un tanto lívida.

A los pocos minutos Edward entraba a la cocina buscando a Bianca, pero se encontró con Bella desayunando.

Al encontrarse la mirada de aquellos dos seres, todo lo demás desapareció, pero unos suaves pasos le hicieron desviar la mirada.

—Mi niño buenos días para ti también— su viejita le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le sirvió un poco de café. — ¿Cómo amaneces?

—Mejor de lo que imagine— su mirada se desvió hacia Isabella, la cual mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo y trataba de no mirarlo.

Cuando terminó su taza de café, salió de la cocina, sin ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra a ella.

_**¿Qué le sucedía?,**_ se preguntó Isabella, mientras respiraba profundamente y se centraba en sus labores.

Primer día luego del cumpleaños de Isabella.

**Miradas esquivas, palabras inexistentes, por parte de Edward.**

** Segundo día luego del cumpleaños de Isabella.**

**Arrepentimiento en la mirada, dolor, por parte de Edward.**

** Tercer día luego del cumpleaños de Isabella.**

**Todo como el primer día que se conocieron. Aborrecimiento total, por parte de Edward.**

** Cuarto día luego del cumpleaños de Isabella.**

La chica se encontraba en su habitación llorando, sentía que su cerebro se lo martillaban una y otra vez, sentía que su corazón no existía y sentía que la maldita historia que ni siquiera había comenzado con Edward Cullen llegaba a su fin.

_** Siempre te dije que nunca nadie te volvería amar. Eres una adultera y por eso Dios te castigó. Cometiste muchos pecados entre esos hacer lo que hiciste conmigo y con él.**_

—Yo no hice nada contigo, ni muchos menos nada con él. Yo los amaba o mejor dicho los amo, es algo enfermizo, pero a pesar de todo yo te sigo amando—la voz de Bella era amortiguada por la almohada y gruesas lagrimas caían libre por su rostro.

** Claro me amas y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste y por eso te revuelcas con él ¿cierto?, la tortura seguía hacia Bella por parte de Estefan.**

¿Por qué a pesar de que él ya no estaba seguía torturándola? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole daño? ¿Por qué seguía recordándole todo? ¿Por qué?

**Recuerda lo que me hiciste, recuerda cómo te pedí clemencia, recuérdalo ¡maldita perra!, ¡recuérdalo**!, la voz de Estefan gritaba y todos los recuerdos invadieron a Bella la cual ya no podía más, tenía que sacar todo, quería dejar todo atrás, ya no quería ser perseguida por ese fantasma, él estaba muerto y los muertos no reviven ¡no lo hacían!, pero Estefan era la excepción a la regla. Él seguía persiguiéndola y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que Bella se perdonara y se convenciera de que ella no tuvo la culpa, a pesar de que ella fue la que apretó el gatillo.

— ¡Ya!, déjame en paz ¡maldita sea contigo Stefan! ¡Maldito seas!, Yo no te mate, yo no lo hice.

** Apretaste el gatillo. Le recordó.**

—No me dejaste otra opción—murmuró Bella recordando el rostro de él cuando su cuerpo se quedaba sin vida.

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA HABITACION DEL TERCER PISO

_**Rompiste tu promesa, la rompiste Edward. Te has enamorado de ella y no lo niegues, la voz de Fabiola era insistente.**_

—Lo siento Fabi, lo siento—mascullaba entre dientes aquel hombre que era víctima de su esposa ya muerta.

_** NO haces nada con sentirlo, la voz era fría. Es mejor que te alejes de ella si no quieres perdernos, le aconsejó aquella hermosa mujer.**_

—No Fabiola, no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar—imploró Cullen mientras se aferraba a la cama del tercer piso.

** No lo hare, pero te tienes que alejar de ella, mi amor. Lo tienes que hacer, ¿a quién prefieres? ¿A ella? O ¿a nosotras?, preguntó la voz cantarina de Fabiola.**

Y fue cuando el dilema de Edward Cullen estuvo presente ¿a quién prefería?

Fabiola había sido siempre el amor de su vida, su esposa y todo lo que él había deseado alguna vez junto con su hija, pero Bella después de un largo año le había mostrado esa felicidad la cual se había ido cuando Fabiola se murió.

**¿A quién prefieres Edward? La prefieres a ella ¿cierto?, recuerda que esta confundida y yo puedo ver mejor que tú y ella está enamorada es de…**

—No es cierto—murmuró Edward.

**¿Eres ciego mi vida? ¿No ves la manera en como el la trata? ¿No ves como ella se pone cuando lo ve?**

—Pero ayer…

**Ayer paso todo eso fue porque él no estaba, sentenció su esposa.**

Edward sabía que Fabiola tenía razón, pero los besos no eran fingidos, nada fue fingido, la manera en la cual ella lo buscaba.

**¿A quién prefieres?, volvió a preguntar Fabiola.**

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

El hombre de corazón de piedra se había enamorado de Isabella y no había marcha atrás pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a su esposa y a su hija por ella?

Lo dudaba.

Día 5 después del cumpleaños de Isabella.

El sonido del timbre sonó y Bella fue a atender, en la entrada se encontró con el cartero, este le entregó una carta y luego se fue.

La carta decía:

De: Damián O'Brian

Para: Isabella Swan.

_Sé que te has de estar preguntando para que te envió una carta si te puedo llamar y la verdad es que: No lo sé._

_Me pareció mucho más oportuno para lo que te tengo pensando hacer._

_Señorita, tengo el placer de invitarla esta noche a una cena bajo la luz de la luna. No acepto un no como respuesta._

_Una gran sorpresa tendré para ti._

_Te recogeré a los 7:00pm, así que hasta entonces un beso._

_Te quiere_

_Damián O'Brian._

Y he aquí la respuesta del porque ella estaba confundida. Bella hoy parecía una muerta en vida, la noche pasada no había dormido nada gracias la voz de Estefan recordándole todo y también gracias a Edward que ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarla.

Los últimos días sin duda habían sido los peores de su vida y ahora en estos momentos pensaba que a lo mejor se podía despejar, así que comenzó con todas sus labores y trató por un día sacarse a Edward y los besos de él de su mente y de su piel.

OFICINA DE EDWARD CULLEN.

Habían sido los peores 5 días de su miserable vida. Verla en su casa, día y noche, y sin poder acercársele era algo doloroso.

Su habitación estaba más sombría de lo normal y todo estaba en perfecta calma, se escuchaba el tecleado cada vez que el apretaba una tecla para escribir un documento.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, pero unos labios sobre los de él se hicieron presentes. Eran tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan…

Recordó el tacto de Isabella, recordó cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada expresión, cada cosa de ella y se maldijo por ser un maldito pendejo de mierda.

Pero no las podía dejar atrás, aun no y eso lo mataba, porque estaba dividido en dos, sentía que su corazón halaba para una parte, pero cuando se iba a entregar por completo este halaba a la dirección contraria.

Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cuando vio el remitente masculló algo inentendible. Era Damián.

_Querido socio espero te encuentres de las mil maravillas, hoy regrese de mi viaje y pues quería ver si nos podemos ver hoy a las 8:00pm para cenar y discutir unas cosas sobre el hotel cinco estrellas, me dieron unas excelentes ideas y quería compartirlas contigo, al fin y al cabo tenemos que trabajar juntos ¿no?, espero verte en el hotel Stanfour y así poder charlar un poco. Hasta entonces._

_Att: Damián O'Brian._

Edward rodo los ojos y cerró su celular, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras que Damián sonreía en su gran casa con malevolencia.

—Creo que ya todo está listo—murmuró para sí dándose la vuelta y mirando a la tía de Leah.

—Ya está todo listo señora, y dentro de pocas horas le daremos la sorpresa a su sobrina ¿está bien?—la sonrisa amable de Damián hizo sonreír a Leah, la cual estaba ansiosa por ver a su sobrina.

—Me parece perfecto— aseguró. —Y no me diga señora, dígame Leah, estamos en familia ¿no?—inquirió.

Leah ya era total y completamente de su agrado.

—Por supuesto—afirmó Damián, mientras recordaba ese beso de Bella y las ganas que tenia de volver a besar esos labios.

…

Las horas pasaron y con ello el momento de la cena estaba más cerca.

Bella se preparaba en su habitación y trataba de no pensar en él.

_**Siempre te dije que serias una perra, mírate, arreglándote para irte con otro**_. La voz de Estefan se dejó escuchar, pero Bella la ignoró.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 6:50pm, eso quería decir solo una cosa: Damián venia ya en camino.

Se dio los últimos toques y salió a la cocina para beber un poco de jugo.

Bianca estaba en plena oración cuando escuchó unos tacones, abrió los ojos y allí estaba Bella, más hermosa que nunca pero con una tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a salir preciosa?— ella asintió.

—Un amigo me invitó a cenar— murmuró más para sí misma que para Bianca.

—Diviértete—le aconsejó la señora, Bella no comentó nada y esperó paciente. Pasaron 5 minutos cuando el timbre sonó.

—Nos vemos viejita.

Bella se fue y Bianca se quedó pensativa.

20 minutos habían pasado desde que Bella se había ido cuando Edward bajo las escaleras. Iba en un traje y con su celular en la mano.

Al mirar al Bianca esta pudo apreciar lo mismo que vio en Bella, una tristeza.

—Hola—saludó Edward buscando algo en el refrigerador.

— ¿Cómo estás?— su viejita fue directa al grano.

— ¿Cómo estoy de qué?

—La vi y no está nada bien—los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en aquella señora y levantó una ceja.

—No sé de qué me hablas—comentó Cullen.

—La he escuchado llorando y hablando sola. Edward no ilusiones si no vas hacer el príncipe de esa ilusión, si de verdad te interesa tienes que buscarla, porque hijo, no eres el único interesado en ella y Bella esta confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Regalos, Cartas, Llamadas a la casa, Salidas— fue enumerando Bianca, todas las cosas que ella había visto. — un día llegó a la casa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro diciendo que se tenía que dar una oportunidad, que ya era hora. Al día siguiente tú la invitas a salir y me dices lo mismo que ella, llegan muy tarde ese noche y al día siguiente ni la miras, ni la tomas en cuenta, y la ves como…no sé qué habrá pasado en esa salida, tampoco es de mi incumbencia, pero me he dado de cuenta que te has enamorado de ella, y ella también. Aunque esta confundida, pero te quiere y lo pude ver hace unos instantes cuando vi a sus ojos y vi la misma tristeza que tú tienes en ellos. Piénsalo Edward y hazte esta pregunta ¿de verdad la quieres o solo la vez como un escape?, ella está cada vez más lejos de tu camino y tus acciones la alejan más.

Edward permanecía callado escuchándola.

— ¿Dónde está?

Bianca no respondió.

—Hablare con ella después, horita tengo una cena.

La señora asintió y se dio la vuelta para tomar aire fresco.

…

— ¿A dónde me llevas Damián?—preguntó Bella por milésima vez.

—NO seas impaciente, pequeña. Ya verás—le aseguró afianzado el agarre de los ojos mientras la conducía hacia la azotea del hotel.

— ¿Sabías que no me gustan las sorpresas?

—Tenía un leve presentimiento acerca de ello. Pero te encantara esta sorpresa.

Luego de subir el ascensor y de subir un par de escalones Damián le preguntó.

— ¿lista?

—Si— dijo de manera impaciente.

— ¡Sorpresa!—canturreó Leah, acercándose a su sobrina para darle un abrazo el cual Bella recibió gustosa.

—Tía— dijo asombrada, llevaba tiempo sin verla, en realidad desde la muerte de su madre, ya que Leah había decidido viajar con unos ahorros que tenía.

— ¿Cómo estas mi niña?— le preguntó deshaciendo su abrazo.

Damián miraba la escena callado y con una sonrisa en su boca.

—Supongo que bien. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—la voz de Bella era de incredulidad.

Su tía señaló a Damián y Bella corrió hasta los brazos de él.

—Gracias, me ha encantado la sorpresa—murmuró sobre el cuello del hombre, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya te dije yo que te iba a gustar—repuso burlón.

—Tenías razón.

—Buenos mis bellas damas, yo las dejo para que se pongan al corriente y horita vengo por ti Bella—la mirada de Damián era viva.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para comenzar hablar con su tía.

La azotea era espectacular, te daba la vista hacia todos los Ángeles y podías ver el mar desde allí, la luna estaba llena y ninguna estrella titilaba en aquel oscuro cielo.

Unos puff estaba posicionados estratégicamente, Bella y su tía fueron a sentarse.

— ¿Qué me cuentas?—inquirió su tía viéndola fijamente.

—Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes…trabajando.

—¿y ese hombre?— Bella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo.

— ¡Oh vamos Bella!, un amigo y la manera en cómo se ven…si claro amigos—finalizó su tía riéndose a carcajadas.

—ok, ok, me atrae y yo también a él y ha estado flirteando conmigo, pero…estoy confundida. — el rostro de Leah hizo una mueca.

— ¿Con ese hombre y estas confundida?—la incredulidad salió a relucir.

—Si—respondió Bella, recordando a Edward.

—mi niña, solo se algo… ese hombre, fue y me buscó en donde estaba, no sé cómo hizo para conseguirme, ni para saber cómo yo era tu tía, lo cierto es que me pagó hospedaje y boleto de ida y vuelta, rematando te ve como si tu fueras lo único que existiera para él. Te quiere, el me lo dijo.

— ¿Pero yo lo quiero?—Bella preguntó retóricamente.

—No lo sé, mi vida, lo cierto es que te tienes que darte una oportunidad. Cualquier decisión que tomes para mi estará bien, es tu vida y no me puedo meter en ella.

—lo sé—murmuró Isabella.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales y un par de minutos después Damián llegó para llevarse a Bella.

—Siento interrumpir, pero la cena se nos enfriara—Leah sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

—Me estoy hospedando aquí mismo Bella, así que estaré por acá unos días mas, cualquier cosa yo te aviso—Bella asintió y vio cómo su tía desaparecía por las escaleras.

— ¿Vamos?—preguntó Damián.

— ¿a dónde?

Damián tomó la mano de Isabella y la llevó al otro lado de la azotea en donde estaba una mesa con dos sillas, dos platos, dos copas, en el medio una vela y al lado había un carrito con champagne y hielo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—masculló O'Brian en su oído y Bella se estremeció.

—Gracias—un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Detallando el lugar Bella pudo ver que había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y marcando el camino muchas velas pequeñas alumbraban la noche.

— ¿todo esto lo hiciste tú?

—Obtuve ayuda de tu tía, pero la idea fue mía.

—Gracias—volvió a murmurar la chica.

Damián le apremió para que se acercara a la pequeña mesa, una charola estaba allí con una carta, Bella lo miró interrogante y este le dijo:

—Ábrela.

Esta hizo lo que Damián le ordenó y comenzó a leer.

**Edward entra al edificio y pregunta en recepción por Damián O'Brian.**

Sé que te dije que esperaría por ti, y que iría lento- más lento de lo que estoy acostumbrado a ir-, pero ya no puedo más Bella.

**El ascensor subía piso por piso, mientras que Bella continuaba leyendo.**

Siento que cuando estoy contigo, todo está perfecto, siento que ya encontré lo que tanto he buscado, siento que todo lo que quiero eres tú.

**Edward salía del ascensor.**

No sé qué me dirás, tal vez me rechaces, tal vez me odies, tal vez me digas que si – me voy más por la ultima, pero necesito preguntarte algo.

**Escalones fueron subidos por Edward.**

¿Está lista para correr a mi velocidad o aun tienes miedo de chocar? ¿Aun tu corazón está mal de ese choque que tuvo? Si es así, solo quiero que sepas que sé muy bien sobre choques y puedo ayudar a reconstruirte

**Por la azotea se podía ver a Edward y un mesero le señalaba donde estaba Damián, él pudo ver otra figura pero siguió caminando.**

La pregunta es:

**Para ese entonces Edward Cullen estaba lo suficientemente cerca para definir la otra silueta, esa que el tanto conocía.**

¿Estas dispuesta a ir conmigo por la vida sin importar a qué velocidad vaya?

**Edward se quedó sin respiración y esperó en silencio la respuesta.**

Las manos de Damián tomaron por la cintura a Bella y le dio la vuelta de manera que ella quedo espaldas a Edward. Damián dio una rápida mirada a Edward y sonrió Bella aún seguía con la carta entre las manos.

**¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?**

Bella leyó la última parte y miró a los ojos de Damián el cual no podía tener una sonrisa mas ancha.

—Aceptare cualquier respuesta tuya, solo…

El cerebro de Bella procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando y mientras más lo hacía, menos lo podía creer.

¿De verdad estaba preparada para ir más allá? ¿De verdad quería a Damián?

Edward se le vino a la mente y recordó como todos estos días él había esquivado su mirada, en su mente se dijo que ella no le interesaba.

Mirando fijamente a Damián Bella respiró hondo.

Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de él, para comprobar algo.

Edward estaba paralizado ante la imagen que se ofrecía delante de él. Su corazón era apuñalado viendo como ¡ella lo besaba!

** Te dije que ella lo quería era a él no a ti. La oración de Fabiola se repitió en su mente.**

Los cálidos labios de la chica atraparon el labio inferior de Damián y este se apegó más a su cuerpo para sonreír ante el triunfo.

Los labios de Damián pronto cobraron vida y fue él, el que dirigió la situación.

** Como te besó a ti, una voz le susurró a Edward.**

Una danza sensual se desarrollaba delante de Edward, este sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la escaleras, no podía estar allí y ver como ella le correspondía.

La había perdido y ya nada podía hacer. Nunca fue de él y nunca lo será.

Ella tenía dueño y era Damián O'Brian.

El besó se terminó y con él Bella había marcado la infelicidad de otro.

— ¿eso quiere decir que…

—Lo pensare—se apresuró a decir Bella.

—Me conformó con eso…por ahora— Damián le dio otro corto beso y la invitó a cenar.

Todo había salido como lo tenía planeado, incluso mejor, él nunca pensó que Bella lo besaría, pero ahora Edward Cullen estaba fuera de su camino.

* * *

LO se yo tambien me quiero dar contra las banquetas, pero aww... culpa de los dedos jejeej espero el capi le guste ( cosa que dudo), alguna critica constructiva estoy abiertas a ella, solo que sin insultos, respetuosamente.

Saludos desde Venezuela.

LOS QUIERO MUCHISISISISMO

OSBE

POSDATA: ESPERO ME DEJEN SUSU RR


	13. Chapter 13

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

** Capítulo 13**

Días enteros tratando de hablar con él. Días tratando de esquivar a Damián. Días en los cuales lo único que pensaba era en pedirle una explicación. Días tratando de olvidarse de su pasado, pero si no lo había logrado en un año y algunos meses ¿Qué posibilidad había de que lo lograra en unos días?, ninguno.

Lo cierto era que necesitaba hablar con Edward, necesitaba saber porque la había esquivado de esa manera tan…cruel, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si esos besos no hubieran significado nada. Era estúpida e irracional la reacción de él. Su único medio era el de desaparecer o sino el de esconderse sin afrontar nada.

Esa noche cuando regresó de la cena que Damián le había preparado, se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, entre ellas:

La primera era: que Damián le gustaba, era uno de esos hombres que te bajaban las estrellas y el cielo con tan solo tu decirle "hazlo", te sacaba una sonrisa sin pensarlo y hacia que te deslumbraras con su presencia.

La segunda era: que Edward le gustaba y al parecer más que Damián, porque al besar a este último sentía muy diferente a cuando besaba a Edward. Damián era muy pasional en toda la extensión de la palabra, era meticuloso, frio, calculador, pero Edward era un alma atormentada, dulce y que pedía a gritos ser liberada.

La tercera era: que tenía que tomar una decisión, porque no podía de estar de los brazos de uno, para luego estar en los brazos del otro. No era de mujer andar con esos juegos y mucho menos justo para ninguno de los dos. Tenía que decidirse por uno y al parecer había tomado su decisión, solo faltaba que se la dijera al que ella había elegido.

Bella sabía perfectamente que uno de los dos saldría lastimado, pero no podía hacer nada. Su corazón ya había decidido y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Había analizado a cada hombre desde diferentes perspectivas, buscando los pros y los contras de cada uno, los pesó en una balanza y a la final obtuvo su respuesta.

Buscó a Edward por toda la mansión nuevamente pero no lo encontró, derrotada como estaba se fue a su habitación para dormir, a ver si al día siguiente tenia suerte y por fin podría hablar con él y respectivamente tomar una decisión por definitiva.

Se acomodó entre sus sabanas y cayó profundamente dormida.

_…._

_Necesito hablar con él, necesito hablar con él, necesito hablar con él;_ esa mantra se reproducía en la cabeza de Isabella como una canción, una y otra y otra vez.

No aguantó más y le preguntó a Bianca la cual estaba viéndola fijamente.

—Bianca…—comenzó Bella.

—En el centro de la ciudad, toma un taxi y dile que te lleve a la compañía de Edward Cullen, todos saben dónde queda, subes hasta el último piso y encontraras su oficina— explicó Bianca lo cual dejó a Bella patidifusa ¿Cómo sabía que le preguntaría eso?— Habías tardado demasiado— la señora le sonrió con gracia y luego la apremió. — ¿Qué esperas?, ¡anda!—la chica asintió y se fue a cambiar rápidamente.

El taxi rodaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, mientras que la incertidumbre y los nervios hacían mella en aquella joven, la cual jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y trataba de normalizar su respiración, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? La decisión que había tomado no tenía nada que ver con…

El taxi estacionó en la entrada de aquel edificio y la respiración – para entonces de Isabella- no podía ser más errática.

Le pagó al chofer y se bajó para afrontarse con aquel hombre que por alguna extraña razón la había tratado –después de esa noche de sus cumpleaños- como un cero a la izquierda.

Al entrar se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor y presionó el último piso.

El ascensor era resguardado por espejos en los cuales se podia ver el reflejo de uno mismo y el de aquella muchacha reflejaba temor.

Los números pasaban y al hacerlo el corazón de Bella tomaba una carrera frenética.

El ascensor llegó al último piso y al abrirse las puertas Bella se encontró con una gran estancia y más allá una sola puerta.

Tras un escritorio la secretaria de Edward Cullen trataba de no escuchar a través de esa puerta donde su jefe era víctima del despecho.

Ángela escuchó unos pasos y levantó la vista para encontrarse con ella, la mujer por la cual Edward estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Hace más o menos 4 días atrás sin querer su jefe había dejado el celular en su escritorio y allí se podía ver a aquella misma muchacha que caminaba hacia ella con Edward Cullen muy sonriente, pero lo que llamó más la atención de Ángela era que en la foto Edward la abrazaba mientras tomaba la fotografía.

Un escaso metro separaba a Bella de la secretaria personal de Edward Cullen y mientras la última planeaba un plan para que aquella chica se fuera y no viera lo que ella había escuchado gran parte de la mañana Isabella seguía caminando.

—Buenos días ¿me podría comunicar con el Señor Cullen, por favor?—Ángela sonrió con nerviosismo y habló:

—Lo siento señorita el señor salió—Bella la miró y luego se dio la media vuelta para sentarse en una silla.

—Lo esperare—Ángela no sabía qué hacer. Edward se encontraba con una mujer allí encerrado y aquella muchacha lo esperaba para hablar, pero ¿Qué hacía? si interrumpía a su jefe este y capaz la mandaba al infierno, pero si se deshacía de la hermosa mujer que esperaba con nerviosismo frente de ella esta sospecharía.

— ¿quiere algo?

—Café—murmuró Bella.

La secretaria abandonó sus aposentos y fue en busca del café de la chica.

Bella al verse total y completamente sola sonrió y ¿si pasaba para esperarlo en la oficina?, el tiempo corría y a lo mejor la secretaria estaría de vuelta, pero…a la final se decidió y levantó su trasero para caminar los pocos centímetros que la separaban de Edward.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta y respiró hondo, movió el pestillo y este se abrió. _No está cerrado con seguro,_ pensó la muchacha. Al abrir por completo la puerta se encontró con la más horrible imagen que ella haya podido presenciar en su vida.

Sobre el escritorio de Edward yacía una mujer total y completamente desnuda, mientras que unas manos de hombre la tomaban por la cintura y embestía contra ella de manera brusca y feroz. Los gemidos y gritos de placer se hacían escuchar por la habitación y una voz que ella reconocía muy bien habló:

—Verónica—gimió sobre el cuello de la chica, Bella soltó un respingo y Edward la escuchó, sus miradas se conectaron y Bella no podía hacer más que quedarse allí parado viendo como Edward y aquella mujer mantenían sexo del salvaje y rudo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y Bella sentía que ya había tomado una decisión.

— ¿Te quieres unir?—preguntó la voz ronca -por la excitación- de Edward Cullen.

Y allí de pie Bella admiraba aquella escena, sin siquiera poder moverse, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, en todo ese momento los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de Isabella y los de ella tampoco, a pesar de que su vista se había nublado a causa de las lágrimas, ella no apartó en ningún momento la mirada.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de sí, pero no dio la vuelta, en cambio unas manos delicadas la tomaron y la apartaron de aquella escena fatal cerrando la puerta delante de Bella.

—No debió hacer eso, señorita. No debió—le repetía una y otra vez Ángela con pesar en su voz.

Bella solo la veía, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—el señor ha estado muy…digamos que estos días no han sido los mejores de su vida, y…

—No quiero saber—farfulló Isabella. — ¿Tiene una pluma y un papel?—la secretaria asintió y le tendió lo que le pedía, pero luego Bella se le ocurrió otra manera de hacer esto más…dramático.

Sin miramientos se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y abrió de nuevo la oficina, cerró los ojos por unos instantes al ver otra vez esa escena, pero ahora la mujer y Edward se estaban vistiendo o por lo menos haciendo el intento.

Las palabras salieron de su boca, sin pedir permiso.

—Respecto a tu pregunta hace unos instante no, no quiero unirme a…—Bella no hallaba que palabra encontrar para eso. — Solo venía a decirte que había tomado una decisión y que a lo mejor, solo tal vez podría obtener una explicación de tu parte. No entiendo porque me ignoras de la manera en la cual lo haces, no sé por qué un día me dices todo lo que soy para ti y al siguiente me tratas como una mierda. —Isabella se detuvo y secó unas lágrimas de su rostro, la mujer la veía con pena y Edward la veía…confundido. —Solo sé que esto se acabó- en realidad nunca comenzó-la sonrisa amarga pugnaba con salir de los labios de Edward, pero se contuvo, ¡ella estaba llorando!—Sigue divirtiéndote con tu ¿Cómo la catalogas a ella? ¿Cómo lo más importante de tu vida como me dijiste a mí?, como sea. Yo también tratare de disfrutar, aunque ya no sea contigo.—lo último lo farfulló.— seguiré trabajando en tu casa- si es que no me corres- pero solo te pido algo— Bella miró aquellos ojos que ahora estaban fijamente puestos sobre ella.— no me veas, ni me busques, ni nada por el estilo. Solo seré tu empleada…—con paso vacilante Bella se acercó a Edward y buscó a tientas el broche del collar que él le había regalado— y tú mi jefe. —finalizó tomando la mano de Edward para poner aquel hermoso diamante en su mano, la cerró dejando escapar una lágrima la cual cayó en el puño de Edward. —Adiós—dijo despidiéndose de la mujer que veía la escena anonadada y de Edward el cual miraba su mano.

Al salir Bella se despidió amablemente de Ángela.

Bajó el ascensor, sin saber a dónde, lo cierto fue, que ya había tomado una decisión.

Al abrirse aquellas compuertas Damián estaba allí de pie, cuando la vio sonrió, pero al verla llorar la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la sacó de ese pequeño espacio, para quedar en el vestíbulo de la empresa.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó alarmado mientras secaba las lágrimas que bañaban aquel hermoso rostro.

—Vine a buscarte—mintió Bella.

— ¿a mí? ¿Para qué?

—Tengo mi respuesta—los ojos de Damián se llenaron de un brillo especial, muchos empleados pasaban por allí y se les quedaban mirando con ternura.

— ¿Y?— dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

En eso sonó el ascensor y Bella respondió:

—Acepto ser tu novia Damián—Edward al escuchar eso, sonrió con amargura.

Unos brazos rodearon a Bella y palabras de amor comenzaron hacer pronunciados por Damián.

—Te amo— decía aquel hombre mientras daba pequeños besos a los labios de Isabella y esta sonreía.

—Aja—repuso la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con la mirada vacía de Edward, al verlo le sonrió con calidez y luego se dirigió a su ahora novio, el cual la tenía tomada de la cintura.

—Se te quedó esto—Edward le tendió su cartera.

—Gracias—contestó mientras trataba de no llorar.

Ella había decidido estar con él, con Edward, pero su decisión había cambiado al verlo haciendo aquello con esa mujer. Ahora tenía que afrontar su decisión y esa era estar con Damián O'Brian.

—Dentro encontraras algo, espero entiendas de que va—ella lo miró interrogativa, pero él no le dio explicación, al contrario, se volteó presionó el botón del ascensor y lo esperó. Bella lo veía y escuchaba la respiración de Damián, el cual acariciaba levemente la cintura de la pequeña, este le dijo en voz alta:

—Vamos, mi amor—Edward al escuchar eso se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada significativa a Bella, la cual entendió todo, pero este se lo recalcó.

—Una mañana de septiembre en el restaurant Dreams Broken, medias lunas, ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y _un parecemos bebés haciendo esto,_espero que no hagas lo mismo con él. — Bella tragó un nudo y negó con la cabeza.

—y espero que lo más importante de tu vida algún día lo consigas.

Edward negó y sonrió con pesadez: — ya la encontré, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Vámonos—fue lo que pudo decir Bella, mientras Damián la veía sin comprender.

…

La mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio en el vestíbulo, miró con cierta envidia a Bella, la cual iba tomada de la mano de Damián y este le estaba diciendo cosas en el oído lo cual ocasionaba que Bella riera a más no poder.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Edward ocurría la tercera guerra mundial.

Verónica esperaba a Edward con Ángela, la cual ni la veía mal, pero tampoco la veía bien, al ver aquel hombre farfulló entre dientes:

—Sé que todo lo que paso allí adentro antes de que ella llegara, no fue nada, tampoco quería que lo fuera, pero…por lo que pude ver la chica esta muy desilusionada de ti, espero que arregles las cosas con ella y no la dejes ir. Hasta luego señor Cullen—se despidió aquella chica, la cual había cumplido sus fantasías y era estar entre las piernas de Edward.

—Ángela—habló su jefe mientras entraba a la oficina y ella entraba detrás de él. Sin saber cómo o porque, todas las cosas que estaba sobre el escritorio – o las pocas que quedaban después de la escena- fueron a parar para el suelo.

—Jefe—murmuró la secretaria aparatándose de su camino.

— ¡Maldito seas Damián, te maldigo una y mil veces.

—No sé qué hay entre usted y la señorita que lo encontró…solo sé que usted cometió un error y ahora no lo puede remedar. No tenía por qué haber traído a esa mujer y haber hecho lo que hizo, la señorita venía con ganas de decirle algo importante y usted…lo hecho todo a perder.—Ángela necesitaba decirle todo eso a su jefe, no fue justo lo que hiso a la señorita Isabella y no era justo lo que él mismo se estaba haciendo.

Edward miró a su secretaria y se derrumbó en el suelo.

—No puedo ÁNGELA, no puedo. Ella no me deja, no me deja, me persigue, necesito…yo la necesito, pero la perdí—la chica enfrente de Edward Cullen estaba sorprendida de ver a su jefe así ¿Cuántas veces él no le había dicho que nada podía con él? ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto ella con esa sonrisa de suficiencia? ¿Cuántas veces ella no lo había escuchado tener relaciones sexuales con dos mujeres diferentes en un solo día? ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que deshacerse de mujercitas que lo llamaban a la oficina? ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que acallar rumores hacia la prensa? ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que ser testigo de la altanería de aquel hombre? Y, ahora solamente lo veía en el suelo de su oficina sollozando como un niño pequeño al cual le habían arrebatado un dulce.

—Señor, levántese—murmuró la chica, mientras tomaba a su jefe del codo y lo hacía sentarse en su silla.

—Es novia de él—dijo para sí mismo.

—Enfóquese señor Cullen, ¡enfóquese!—le ordenó con voz autoritaria Ángela Weber. —Tiene que pensar, primero que todo ¿de verdad la quiere o es otra más de sus conquistas?

Edward enfocó la vista en su secretaria y trató de embozar una sonrisa, pero fue más una mueca: —No sé cómo, pero ya está muy metida dentro de mí—admitió.

— ¿La va a dejar ir tan fácil?— Ángela estaba recostada sobre el escritorio y lo miraba con lamento.

—No es por mi, Ángela, es por ella y no me refiero a Bella, sino…

—Solo le diré algo jefe, usted la quiere y eso es lo que importa ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea novia de quien sea? Nada, en el amor todo se vale y si de verdad la quiere tanto como usted dice, no debería de estar aquí lamentándose, más bien debería de estar pensando en cómo arreglar todo lo que ella vio aquí, y déjeme decirle que no fue nada bonito—una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar?

—Yo no la deje, le fue a preparar un café y cuando llegue usted…bueno, ella lo estaba viendo. —finalizó de manera torpe Ángela.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad Edward, el cual se movió para buscar la carpeta que el detective le había dado días antes.

—Por cierto—comentó la chica antes de salir de la oficina— es muy linda—Edward sonrió y Ángela salió de la oficina dejándolo solo para que así, pudiera ordenar sus ideas.

…

—Mmm ¿y eso que por fin aceptaste decirme que si?—preguntó Damián mientras recorría con Bella el parque. Esta detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué haces la pregunta?, lo importante es que estoy contigo—le recalcó.

—Y me encanta, pero…— unos dedos no lo dejaron continuar.

—No, Damián. Solo no me hagas preguntas y disfrutemos de esto ¿sí?— ¿Cómo él se podía negar cuando ella se lo pedía con esa mirada tan inocente que traía encima?, ¡era algo jodidamente imposible!

—Solo quiero estar seguro que lo haces porque de verdad lo sientas y no porque te sientas obligada. —unos labios para ese entonces estaban sobre los de él acallándolo.

Los labios de Bella se movían de manera concienzuda sobre los de –su ahora- novio.

Este sin quedarse atrás tomó control sobre la situación y la guió a ella en aquel beso "de persuasión"

—Humm…te creo—murmuró Damián y algo en la mente de Bella regresó.

_¿Te quieres unir?_

_¿Te quieres unir?_

_¿Te quieres unir?_

La pregunta de hace unos instantes de Edward taladraba la mente de la chica.

_Espero no hagas lo mismo con él._

—Me tengo que ir Damián. Nos vemos después—se despidió Bella dándole un corto beso.

—Te estaré llamando, princesa—Bella asintió y tomo un taxi para que la llevara vuelta a casa.

Y la frase de ¿te quieres unir? Aun se repetía sin cesar en la cabeza de ella.

Si por ella hubiese sido, ella se hubiera unido a él de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, pero él lo hecho a perder.

…

— ¿Lo conseguiste?—preguntó esperanzada Bianca, al cual tenía el corazón en la boca, esperando noticias de ellos.

—Si—murmuró Bella, sin ganas de decir nada más.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— la mirada de Bianca.

—Su niño estaba ocupado con otra mujer—fue la respuesta de Bella para sentarse en un banco y dejarse caer-literalmente-

—Mi niña…

—No, Bianca tu no. Ya vi suficiente por hoy, ya entendí que no pudo ser, ya sé que…soy novia de Damián—confesó la chica.

—Los dos se arrepentirán de lo que están haciendo, piénsalo.

—No pensare nada, ¿sabes que me dijo? ¿Te quieres unir?, mientras me veía a los ojos y…estaba con otra. A pesar de que sabía que yo me encontraba allí no tuvo la decencia de parar todo aquello, y ofrecerme una disculpa o no digamos disculpa, sino más bien una explicación.—Bella suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie.

—Si Damián llama dígale que estoy ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa—Bianca asintió y dejó que Isabella se fuera, necesitaba estar sola y llorar todo lo que no había llorado cuando lo vio haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

…

Bella llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y trato de apaciguar eso que sentía en su corazón, pero no pudo.

Ladeó su cabeza a un lado y vio su cartera.

_Dentro va algo, espero entiendas de que va_, la oración de Edward se le vino a la mente y tomó su cartera para abrirla y encontrarse varias fotos que se habían tomado juntos el día de su cumpleaños.

En una se podía observar como Edward la abrazaba y ella sonreía ampliamente. Paso la otra y en esta estaba Bella sola admirando el paseo de las estrellas. Otra era de Edward sonriéndole mientras le extendía los brazos. La siguiente era una de ellos dos dándose un beso en la playa. Bella arrugó la foto y se la llevó a su corazón.

—mi decisión había sido quedarme contigo, solo contigo. Pero…me decidí tarde—la voz de Bella era inentendible a causa del llanto.

Y por las lágrimas se dejó llevar, mientras veía una y otra vez aquellas fotos, detrás de una rezaba una frase:

_ Ahora lo más importante eres tú_. Y al lado la firma de Edward.

…

Edward en su oficina arreglaba todo, y pensaba en que haría cuando en ella entró Damián con aires de grandeza.

—Socio—saludó de manera cortes sentándose en unas sillas.

— ¿Qué haces acá?—Edward trataba de no lanzársele encima.

—Bueno estoy aburrido, mi novia tuvo que irse y ya no encuentro que hacer—hizo hincapié cuando pronuncio la palabra "novia"

—No te quiero aquí—le advirtió.

—Solo vine a decirte algo. Perdiste y ella me eligió a mí, así que, aléjate de ella. Ahora es mía. —Damián se levantó y le lanzó una fría mirada a Edward. —por cierto, lástima que no puedas probar sus besos, son tan…adictivos— se pasó la lengua por sus labios y comenzó a caminar, pero el hombre de corazón de piedra lo detuvo.

— ¿Sabes qué?, la otra vez buscando algo me encontré con información sobre ti—Damián paró en seco y volteó a mirarlo. —no eran muy agradables que se diga, estoy muy convencido de que a Bella no le gustaría saber que su novio es…—la mirada de Damián lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

— ¿de qué hablas?

—Las noches de orgia, carreras ilegales, la habitación, 4 personas ¿te haces memoria?—la maldad salía a relucir.

—No sé de qué hablas, la verdad— el hombre de ojos azules trataba de hacerse el desentendido, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo Edward había conseguido esa información? Él había pagado mucho para que todos tuvieran la boca cerrada, o mejor dicho para que ella mantuviera su boca cerrada, era la única que sabía.

—Claro, también tengo muchas lindas fotos tuyas jugando a meteoro, podrían llegarle a las manos de Bella, no querrás eso ¿verdad? Por lo que me doy cuenta, ella tiene una imagen de ti muy…pulcra. No arruinemos tu imagen sobre ella. Así que, el reloj corre querido socio, y te tienes que decidir, contarle a Bella todo, o alejarte de ella—la voz de Edward era siniestra, Damián para ese entonces había dejado la oficina.

—Ni sueñes que te quedaras con ella—repuso Cullen sentándose en su silla giratoria para dar vueltas.

….

En la casa de Edward Cullen veía permanecía dormida con la foto de Edward y de ella junto a su corazón, rastros de lágrimas aún estaban presentes y su cabello parecía un abanico acomodado sutilmente sobre la almohada en donde tenía apoyada su cabeza.

Con paso sigiloso Edward entró a la habitación hasta posicionarse al frente del rostro de la chica- la cual estaba apoyada sobre su costado.

—Lo siento hermosa, nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar—susurró con voz temblorosa, mientras recorría con su mano las manos de Bella hasta llegar a donde tenía la foto de ellos.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y levantó la vista para encontrase con Bianca, la cual lo miraba desafiante, pero este le dijo todo con tal solo mirarla. La viejita cerró la puerta con cuidado y lo dejó solo con la muchacha.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí, de cuclillas admirándola, lo cierto era, que mientras más la veía, más se sentía miserable.

_** Solo seré tu empleada y tú mi jefe.**_

_** Solo seré tu empleada y tú mi jefe.**_

Esa frase aún seguía en la memoria de Edward, el cual buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el collar con el pequeño diamante.

—Tu nunca serás mi empleada y yo nunca tu jefe. Solo somos dos personas que se quieren, pero que hemos sido muy testarudos para aceptarlo o al menos yo. —la yema de los dedos de Edward recorrían la mejilla de Isabella, esta respiraba acompasadamente y cada respiración que hacía era música para los odios de Cullen.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que darle el 'si' a él?, yo te lo pedí y nunca me diste respuesta.

_¿Sera porque te encontré follando con otra?_, la conciencia de Edward le hundía más el puñal en el corazón y este recordó los ojos de ella mientras lo veía con Verónica.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mirada penetrante hacia él, luego las palabras que lo hicieron caer en picada y a la final ese 'si acepto ser tu novia' para Damián.

Había sido un bruto, nunca tuvo porque decirle ¿te quiere unir?, nunca tuvo que mirarla cuando hacía a otra su mujer, nunca tuvo porque ignorarla después de todo lo que hicieron en el cumpleaños de ella, nunca tuvo que ir a la maldita supuesta cena de Damián, pero algo bueno había salido de esto y era que ahora más que nunca sabía que la quería y para él solamente, no la quería compartir con nadie y si tenía que romperle el corazón mostrándole todo el pasado de Damián, lo haría, total él estaría allí para ella.

La respiración de Bella se volvió más rítmica y cuando Edward reaccionó esta lo miraba con recelo. Se incorporó en la cama y lo miró detenidamente ¿qué demonios hacia él aquí?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bella fue directa.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Edward le tendió una mano, pero esta la miró como si se la quisiera arrancar en cualquier momento.

—Ya te dije todo lo que pensaba—Bella sintió la foto sobre su regazo y bajó la mirada. —No tenías por qué torturarme más— le reprochó. —bastante tuve con lo que vi hoy.

—Lo siento…

—Yo no, querido, yo no— se dice que una mujer herida puede hacer cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza o decir cualquier cosa con tal de dañar a quien sea como lo han hecho con ella.

—Bella déjame…

— ¿Qué en vas a decir? ¿Qué no quisiste? ¿Qué estas confundido? ¿Que nada sentiste? ¿Qué lamentas haberme dicho `te quieres unir`? ¿Que no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué ese día de mi cumpleaños no fue nada? ¿Qué todo solo fue la ilusión del momento? ¿Qué no me quieres?— el veneno salía de la boca de Isabella y Edward contraía su rostro ante cada acusación y pregunta que ella hacía. — No es necesario, ya me di de cuenta— le aseguró parándose de la cama, para luego caminar unos cuantos pasos y abrirle la puerta.— creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, yo tengo novio y tú no tienes por qué estar en mi habitación, por lo tanto se puede ir, señor Cullen—decir eso le dolió mucho más a ella que a él, Bella sentía que su corazón se le saldría por el pecho y lo que en realidad quería era pedirle una explicación y que todo fuera una mentira, para ella decirle cual había sido su elección, pero no era así, las cartas habían sido echadas y ella había tomado la carta que ella creía conveniente.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta pero no salió, en cambio la cerró y la acorraló con su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos sobre la puerta- cerrada- a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella.

— ¡maldita sea mujer!, déjame explicarte. — El hombre trataba de tranquilizarse y mientras lo hacía, la respiración de Bella chocaba contra la tela de su camisa- la cual no estaba abrochada en los primeros tres botones.

Bella se quedó estática, mientras sentía el calor que Edward irradiaba de su cuerpo, una sensación de placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y trató de bloquearlo, pero fue algo casi imposible. El aroma de Edward era demasiado fuerte, y embriagador como para pasar desapercibido ante cualquier mujer.

Los brazos de Edward hacían una jaula, de la cual era imposible escapar y su cuerpo- el cual no estaba en contacto con Bella- pero el cual se podía sentir, hacia que la chica perdiera sus sentidos.

El rostro de Edward Cullen estaba por encima del de Isabella, pues él era mucho más alto. Una sensación de deja vú la hizo poner en alerta , por alguna extraña razón –la cual ella no comprendía- sentía que esta escena ya la había vivido con alguien- pero, en estos momentos no se acordaba con quien.

Bella trataba de no entrar en contacto con la piel, el cuerpo o incluso la mirada de Cullen, porque ella sabía que si lo hacía todo se iría por la borda y todo lo que había visto hace unas horas atrás seria borrado de su disco duro, para darle paso a algo – que aunque ella quería que pasase- no estaba dispuesta a concedérselo.

El subconsciente de Bella y el deseo que había estado aplacado por casi dos años, estaban haciendo mella en ella, haciéndola recordar que era lo que se podía sentir cuando un hombre estaba a esa cercanía.

El rostro de Edward bajó hasta toparse con la corinilla de la chica, ya que esta miraba hacia sus pies. Le dejó un beso allí y luego lentamente fue bajando su mano hacia el rostro de ella. Tocó cariñosamente los pómulos, para luego seguir su recorrido hasta la barbilla de Bella, le levantó el rostro e hizo que lo mirase, pero esta cerró sus ojos.

—Mírame Bella— esta se rehusó hacer lo que le pedían. — ¿Por qué te afecta tanto el haberme visto con otra si a la final de cuentas tú fuiste la primera?—Bella abrió los ojos al instante y lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿De qué mierda me hablas?—el hombre levantó una ceja.

—La cena en el Stanfour, una carta entre tus manos, un beso que no era para mí y hoy un acepto ,¿te es suficiente?— Bella tragó en seco. —Sí, lo vi y no sabes cuánto me dolió ver que tú los besabas, otra cosa hubiese sido si él te hubiera besado, pero fuiste tú la que acercó sus labios a los de él y la que te apegabas a su cuerpo, y fuiste tú la que dijiste que sí.

—Yo no fui la que ignoró—recalcó Bella, los dos se estaban sacando las prendas al sol, pues ella le daría con todo.

—Sí, tienes razón, te ignore—admitió Edward y Bella trato de deshacer la jaula que él había hecho con sus brazos, pero no pudo. —No porque quise, sino por…

—No quiero seguir con esto Edward, tampoco me quiero hacer la mártir, pero…

—Escúchame—le ordenó mientras apretaba el agarrare de la mandíbula y la miraba de manera avasallante.

—Todo está claro, tú…eres tú. Edward Cullen, el mejor arquitecto de Estado Unidos, el que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, el que todo lo puede y nada lo vence, el que me tiene en este estado, el que me hizo llorar, el que me dijo ¿te quiere unir?, al que no le importó seguir follando con otra mujer mientras me veía a los ojos, el que me ignoró sin explicación alguna, el que ahora trata de darme una explicación, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere esa maldita explicación?, cinco días y cuando la fui a buscar, simple y sencillamente me diste una mejor. Y esta querido soy yo, la que ahora te está diciendo esto, la que te vio con otra, la que lloró como magdalena cuando saque las fotos de mi cartera y leí lo que decía atrás, la que había tomado la decisión de quedarse contigo o de intentar tener algo, la que un hombre mejor que tú se la ganó con respecto, con palabras de cariño y no con todas las mierdas que tú haces. Esta soy yo, una persona que había tomado una decisión y a la final la cambie, porque tú no me mereces. —finalizó su retahíla Bella Swan, mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. Edward escuchó cada cosa y mientras las analizaba sabía que ella tenía razón.

—Lo siento.

—Dos palabras, 9 letras y una mentira—razonó Bella, la cual tenía la garganta seca.

—No es una mentira de verdad siento todo esto, siento haberte ignorado como lo hice. Sé que fui yo quien te orilló a darle… pero ahora estoy aquí, siendo lo más real que puedo contigo, porque me importas, me duele verte llorar. Luego de que te fuiste de la oficina con él, lloré como tú lo estás haciendo horita, trataba de buscar una solución a todo esto y la encontré, pero no sé si dará resultado, solo quiero que me creas cuando te digo: lo siento. No son dos palabras, no son nueve letras, ni una gran mentira, solo es un oración la cual siento en mi corazón y quiero que tú también lo hagas. Sé que no tuve que decirte nada de lo que te dije en la oficina, y sé que te dolió, pero Bella…—Edward tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—…Tú no eres mi empleada y yo no soy tu jefe, somos muchos más que eso, a pesar de que estas con él y a pesar de que los beses, los toques…piensas en mí y nos comparas. No somos iguales, somos muy diferentes, solo que…Tengo un pasado, uno que no me deja seguir, es una piedra en el zapato y no lo puedo dejar ir así como así, por eso te ignoraba, no porque quisiera. —Bella se mordía el labio tratando de calmar un sollozo que sentía en su garganta y el cual explotaría en cualquier momento. —Quiero creer que no te vi esa noche besándolo, pero si fue así Bella.

—Solo fue un beso, en cambio tú…

—No—dijo Edward poniendo uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios de ella. —no lo recuerdes, por favor.

—Tú tampoco lo hagas—le reprochó.

— ¿eso quiere decir que?—Edward miraba a Bella, pero esta negó con su cabeza.

—Esto no quiere decir nada Edward, solo dice que ya no hay nada que decir y que te puedes ir a tu habitación—la quijada de Edward estaba en el suelo.

—Dime algo Bella—los ojos achocolatados de la joven se posaron en esas esmeraldas esperando la pregunta — ¿a cuál de los dos quieres más? ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando yo te beso que cuando él lo hace?

— ¡Edward no!— gritó la joven, zarandeando con él. —no tengo porque responderte nada, es mi vida y lo que yo sienta se queda conmigo.

—Pero lo que sientes es por mi causa y me incumbe.

—No es así—lo contradijo.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, si yo no soy bueno para ti ¿Damián si?, no lo creo, él está más lleno de mierda que yo—Edward no quería hacerle daño diciéndole todo lo de su ahora nuevo novio, pero si lo tenía que hacer lo haría.

— ¡Suficiente Edward!, vete—le suplicó Isabella, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Edward dio un respingo.

Con la otra mano Edward la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a su rostro, su aliento chocó contra el de ella y esta lo miró en modo de advertencia.

—No, no lo hagas por favor—le suplicaba Bella. Los labios de Edward viajaron hacia la mandíbula de la joven y esta emitió un gemido.

—Edward, no—unos labios sobre los de ella la acallaron, estos se movían de manera insistentes tratando de obtener una respuesta la cual por unos instantes sucedió, pero luego ya no hubo beso, ni nada, solo un vacío.

—No—dijo Bella agachándose para escapar de esos labios que era su perdición. —Te dije que no lo hicieras Edward.

— ¿Por qué huyes de algo que tanto anhelas?—Edward la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él, pero sus manos de cerraron un poco fuertes alrededor de aquel brazo y fue cuando Bella comprendió porque sentía ese deja vú.

—No, suéltame, suéltame, yo no hice nada, ¡Estefan no me toques!—gritaba Bella mientras se encogió ante el agarre de Edward, el cual la miraba sin comprender su reacción. —No, yo no hice nada, suéltame, por favor. Haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras—repetía la joven una y otra vez.

Edward la atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó acariciarle la espalda.

—Bella soy Edward, tranquila pequeña, soy yo, Edward—le repetía mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la chica, la cual había regresado a la realidad.

—Yo también tengo un pasado que no puedo dejar atrás, me persigue, no se va, no se ira—aclaró, mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de él y los brazos de Edward se ceñían más a su alrededor.

La risa macabra de Estefan se dejó escuchar, pero solo Bella la escuchó.

…

—No puedes permitir que ella se entere de lo que allí ocurrió—le advirtió Sasha a Damián, mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco la quiero perder.

— ¿Te has enamorado de ella?—la voz de Sasha era comedida.

—Si—confirmó aquel hombre.

—No solo tienes que esconder lo que ocurrió en esa habitación, sino también lo del accidente que provocaste—le recordó, haciendo que imágenes de ese día inundaran la mente de Damián.

Era de noche y el escapaba de esa habitación, tenía copas encima y había consumido por primera vez drogas, tenía pánico. La carretera estaba sola y de paso caía una tormenta, unas luces de un auto lo encandilaron y fue muy tarde. La carretera estaba resbaladiza y los frenos no funcionaban, solo vio como por un barranco caí aquel auto.

—Sí, no se me olvida—habló Damián un poco ido, pues estaba recordando un cabello color dorado como el sol y unos increíbles ojos azules que pudo ver a través del parabrisas del auto, antes de que cayera al precipicio.

* * *

**Bueno, lectoras/es ¿que les pareció el capitulo? , yo me odie, jaja horita ando maquinando que haré para el siguiente, espero no tardarme tanto.  
**

**Acepto criticas constructivas :D ¿ me dejaran un RR?  
**

**saludos, besos y abrazotes desde VENEZUELA  
**

**OSBE  
**


	14. Chapter 14

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Capítulo 14**

Hoy en día vivimos en un mundo en donde el pasado es algo con lo cual vivimos diariamente.

Por ejemplo:Cuando dejamos el colegio y emprendemos nuevos rumbos dejamos amistades atrás. Cuando las etapas del desarrollo comienzan a medida que va pasando el tiempo dejamos de ser niños, para luego convertimos en adolescentes, posteriormente jóvenes y a la final adultos de mayor edad. El pasado es algo que aunque muchos quisiéramos evitar nos persigue como una sombra en la claridad. Es algo inevitable de olvidar y por más que nos esforcemos siempre el esfuerzo será en vano.

Siempre recordaras esos instantes de tu infancia en lo que soñabas con ser una princesa, o a lo mejor un vaquero, o tener tanto dinero con lo cual tu pudieras comprarte todos los dulces habidos y por haber; o simplemente ser grande para dejar el nido de papá y mamá, y, así poder volar. Cosas como tu primer amor, tu primer beso, tu primera desilusión, tu primera escapada. Todo lo que se refiera a una primera vez y a pesar de que a lo mejor hayan transcurridos décadas de lo sucedido siempre tu subconsciente te lo recordará. Ya sea como algo triste, feliz, bueno, agradable, o soñador de tu pasado.

Aun estando en el presente es muy probable que te encuentres con personas que fueron parte de ese tiempo atrás que nunca volverá, o quizás veras algo cuando vayas caminando por la calle que te haga recordar a una persona o un acontecimiento que te haya ocurrido en tu vida. Lo que importa es que son solo eso: recuerdos. No importa, como, cuando, donde, o porque, la verdad es que aunque lo evitemos, siempre, siempre estará eso allí. Es algo de nuestras vidas y se dice que el ser humano tiene una capacidad increíble de olvidar, pero cuando son cosas que tu recelas tanto, o las cuales han sido buenas o malas experiencias para ti la recordaras sin importar porque.

A veces quisiéramos recordar puras cosas lindas y de color rosa, pero la vida real y al rojo vivo nunca es de rosa. En ocasiones hay momentos en los que quisiéramos desaparecer, llorar, gritar, correr, brincar, pero, son emociones que tu cuerpo genera y las cuales tienes que llevar a cabo sin importar las consecuencias.

La vida es una sola, y hay que disfrutarla, solo que a veces quisiéramos olvidar esas cosas "no gratas" y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El pasado es algo que como bien suena, ya fue, ya pasó y nunca regresará; el presente es algo que es real, sucede en este instante; mientras que el futuro es algo incierto y de lo cual no sabes.

…

20 de septiembre.

Bella se hallaba fielmente en el cementerio de Forks, mientras un fino rocío caía sobre aquel lugar ensombrecido por el gris del cielo y la neblina.

—Hola, estoy aquí como siempre—le recordó a su muerto como si este fuera capaz de siquiera escucharla o hablarle. —Ha pasado un año y tres meses desde que pasó todo—susurró mirando la lápida. —te extraño y quisiera que todo fuera como antes, pero sé que no es posible— luego de eso mantuvo el silencio, sentía que no necesitaba decir más nada. Al transcurrir el tiempo en ese día sintió que ya era hora de marcharse.

Antes de llegar a la lápida que siempre venía a visitar, pasó por la de su madre y lloró un poco. El no tenerla con ella, era algo a lo cual aún no se acostumbraba y el pensar que no tenía a nadie- exceptuando a su tía- la hacía sentirse más sola de lo que acostumbraba a sentirse.

Su madre había fallecido hace poco, y ella no conocía a ninguna otra familia, ni por parte de su madre, ni de su padre. Su padre, recordó la chica, mientras rememoraba como era el rostro de ese señor que había muerto pocos días antes de que ella cumpliera su mayoría de edad. La verdad no pensaba mucho en él y no era porque no lo quisiera, siempre Charlie Swan había sido un buen padre, pero recordarlo hacía que un hueco en su corazón se abriera paso, no solo por el hecho de que estuviera muerto, sino porque la misma persona que la ayudó a salir de la depresión por la muerte de su padre, fue la misma que la hundió hasta donde está hoy o mejor dicho hasta donde estuvo hace unos meses atrás cuando se prometió tratar de dejar todo atrás, pero aun así no lo pudo lograr, y él seguía más presente en su vida como el sol en la mañana, era algo imposible de evitar.

Se reincorporó y se posicionó de pie sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones del sucio, miró por última vez la lápida y dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar y regresar a los Ángeles. Su sorpresa apareció al traspasar las compuertas del cementerio, allí de pie con una hermosa mujer estaba Jacob.

Seguía siendo él, su amigo, esa persona la cual era incondicional a ella y la misma persona por la cual todo se fue por el caño.

Jacob al verla entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, ¿sería Bella?, tenía más o menos un año que no la veía y aunque ella era difícil de olvidar estaba cambiada y no en lo físico precisamente.

La mujer que acompañaba a Jacob Black miraba a Isabella con recelo ¿Quién sería esa mujer?, se preguntó, mientras veía como la baba casi se le Salía a Jacob. Bella le ofreció una sonrisa y este se la correspondió. Sin pensarlo el gran muchacho corrió para tomarla en sus brazos y darle vuelta en los aires.

—Belle, Belle—canturreaba mientras la volvía a posicionar en el suelo.

— ¡Jacob!—exclamó está sorprendida. — ¡Cuánto tiempo!—susurró más para sí misma que para él.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— Jacob se había ido de ese pueblo, para estudiar mecánica, apenas había cumplido los 20 años, era un año menor que Isabella.

—Bueno, ahí voy. No vivo aquí, me fui a trabajar a los Ángeles—le informó Bella mientras sonreía con afecto. ¡Había extrañado a su amigo!

— ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?, yo estudio allá. — esto no podía ser mera coincidencia.

— ¿En serio?—su amigo asintió. — ¡Qué bien!—exclamó por su amigo, se alegraba mucho por él.

— ¿Qué haces por acá?—Bella se encogió de hombros y Jacob supo el porqué.

—Cierto—recordó, mientras un matiz de arrepentimiento de asomaba por sus ojos.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó Bella tratando de cambiar la conversación.

—Bueno—dijo el chico sonrojándose. —Vengo a presentarle una novia a mis padres. Isabella soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Quién es la pobre?, no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

En eso Jacob se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña a Claudia, esta se acercó con una mirada de menosprecio y miró a Bella de abajo hacia arriba. La consideraba una amenaza.

—Ven mí amor, te quiero presentar a una muy vieja amiga—Bella negó con la cabeza y le brindó su mano a la chica, esta evaluó la acción por unos segundos y luego la tomó.

—Isabella.

—Claudia—susurró la chica con una sonrisa amable.

—Un placer, espero este grandulón te esté tratando bien, sino me dices y yo lo colocó en su sitio ¿sí?— le bromeó Bella y Claudia dejó esos miedos atrás y le sonrió con cariño. Bella era muy amable y a su parecer solo era eso. Una amiga.

—Por supuesto, aunque no creo, él es muy cariñoso y el día que se porte mal, lo mando a la calle—Jacob acercó a su novia y le plantó un beso, haciendo que Bella virara su rostro.

— ¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación comer delante de los que no tienen?— pero, Bella entonces recordó que ella si tenía, pero lo había dejado allá en los Ángeles.

Jacob la miró divertido y Claudia la miraba con disculpa.

—LO siento— se disculpó la chica, pero Bella negó.

—No se preocupen…

Antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo más, Jacob la interrumpió con una pregunta que ella no se esperaba.

— ¿Bella no tienes novio?—la incredulidad en la voz de Jacob hizo reír a Isabella.

—querido amigo, si supieras. Si, si tengo novio se llama Damián y en estos instantes estoy segura de que me llamara en 5, 4, 3, 2,1— en eso sonó el celular, el cual cabe destacar Damián se lo había obsequiado, alegando supuestamente él, que siempre quería estar en comunicación con ella.

— ¿Diga? —inquirió ella, mientras escuchaba un fuerte suspiró del otro lado del auricular.

—Bella—susurró Damián al otro lado del país. —Te extraño, pequeña. —esta rodó los ojos, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas que no la veía.

—Damián, apenas van unas horas que no me ves, no me puedes extrañar—una sonrisa de burla se asomó en el rostro de Jacob, el cual miraba a su amiga con atención.

—Si te puedo extrañar—comenzó aquel hombre. — Te quiero—le recordó.

—Lo sé—suspiró Bella y Jacob no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo?— el interés de su novio tomó a Bella desprevenida.

—Sí, un amigo y su novia ¿por?— inquirió al final.

—Por nada.

— ¿Para qué llamabas?— ella cambió la conversación.

—Para saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien— la voz de Bella era divertida. —Nada me pasará— le aseguró.

—Bueno, de eso no estoy cien por ciento seguro. Estoy molesto contigo no me dejaste ir, ¡yo quería ir!—le reprochó como niño pequeño.

—Tenía que venir sola—lo contraatacó Bella. —Además, ¿Cómo harás?, si dentro de unas semanas te tienes que ir de viaje por lo del hotel ¿me raptarás? ¿O acaso me llevarás contigo?—el silencio se prolongó.

—No me des ideas, Bella, si fuera por mi ¿Qué no haría contigo?, pero respondiendo tus preguntas, a lo mejor—finalizó riendo, haciendo que el corazón de Bella saltará de su lugar.

—Damián…—Bella comenzó, pero este no la dejó.

—Te dejo hermosa, me tengo que ir, espero verte mañana ¿vale?, recuerda que te quiero.

—Siempre lo hago, adiós, y…—Pero no fue capaz de decir un "te quiero", la palabra se quedó atascada en su garganta.

—No lo digas aun, porque no lo sientes—le pidió con cierto tono de tristeza su novio.

La comunicación se cortó y Bella regresó su vista a Jacob, el cual hablaba algo en silencio con su novia.

—Bueno chicos me tengo que ir. —Les comentó Bella. —Un placer conocerte Claudia, espero verlos en alguna oportunidad en los Ángeles, y suerte con su relación. —Bella abrazó a Jacob y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Claudia.

—Dame tu número de teléfono Belle, y así cuadramos para una cita de cuatro—esta asintió y se lo dio, para luego marcharse.

A la distancia escuchó un grito por parte de Jacob.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte a mi nuevo cuñado—Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando divertida.

—Bueno, ¿lista?—le preguntó Jacob a su novia.

—Si—contestó dándole un pequeño beso.

Y así tomaron rumbo a la casa de Jake.

…

CASA DE EDWARD CULLEN.

—Rosalie—llamó Edward suavemente en la habitación del tercer piso. Hoy como siempre estaban Rosalie, Héctor y Benjamín.

— ¿Qué sucede?— apenas ella estaba sentándose para comenzar la sesión.

—Me enamoré—declaró tomando entre sus manos su teléfono celular y acariciando la pantalla donde se encontraba la foto de Bella y él.

Un respingo salió de la boca de todos los doctores allí presentes.

Edward miró a su amiga y sonrió con nostalgia.

— ¿Cómo?— la idiota de Rosalie se reprendió por como salió el tono de su voz. Pero la realidad era que estaba muy impresionada, Edward se había enamorada. Ella lo sabía, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que él lo dijera y lo aceptara.

—Que estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan, Rosalie de McQuart—le dijo severamente, mientras veía las máquinas de la habitación y respiraba hondo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? O mejor dicho ¿Cuándo lo aceptaste?—Rosalie dejó la carpeta de un lado y se inclinó sobre el sofá para mirar a los ojos de Edward.

—Desde…siempre, solo que me había costado aceptarlo y ahora que lo hago es muy tarde, Rosalie. La perdí, ahora ella esta con otro, cometí la peor estupidez en mi vida y ella…ella me aborrece por completo, simple y sencillamente no me quiere ver, ni hablar, ni nada que se le parezca.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— Edward suspiró profundo y comenzó hablar.

—Ella cumplió hace poco y me pareció buena la oportunidad para acércamele, y así lo hice. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo. — ese día de su cumpleaños la invite a salir y recorrimos todos los Ángeles, la lleve al paseo de las estrellas, a comer, de compras y a la final la lleve a Malibú. No te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí. La sensación que en ese momento recorrió mi cuerpo fue…sensacional, no la había sentido en un tiempo y al volverla a palpar con mis manos se sentía como estar en el cielo. Descubrí muchas cosas de ella, no le gustan los regalos, no le gusta comer, no le gusta hablar del pasado y es muy indecisa. — La voz de Edward cambio. — ese día siempre estuvimos tomados de la mano, y ya en la playa, con el sol ocultándose y el atardecer alumbrándonos, nos besamos o yo la bese, ya ni se. Lo cierto, fue que me correspondió. —La sonrisa de Rosalie era radiante. — Sentir sus labios contra los míos, la manera en cómo se apegaba a mi cuerpo, sentir el calor corporal chocar contra mí, su corazón, lo tersa que es su piel, me hizo volar muy alto. Luego de ese día volvimos a casa y yo le dije que se tenía que decidirse porque no planeaba compartirla con nadie, era algo que me había trazado en la mente. —Edward le tendió su teléfono a Rose y esta lo tomó.

— ¿a qué te refieres con compartirla? Y ¿Qué voy a ver aquí?

—Las fotos. Y respecto a lo otro, no soy el único interesado en ella. Otro chico- el cual es su novio ahora- en ese entonces me estaba dando la guerra. Me la está dando— se corrigió rápidamente. Rosalie veía las fotos y escuchaba a Edward. Fotos de ellos dos inundaban la memoria de ese pequeño celular.

—Es hermosa—alagó Rose.

—Si, por dentro y por fuera es hermosa. Muy hermosa— acordó.

Las fotos seguían pasando y mientras lo hacían la mano le temblaba a Rose. Cuando vio una de su amigo y esa muchacha besándose el alma le regresó al cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hiciste que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura?—preguntó la psicóloga.

—esa misma noche entre acá y ella apareció otra vez diciéndome que la tenía que dejar, que tenía que dejar a Bella y olvidarme de ella o sino las perdería. A las dos— le aclaró Edward cerrando los ojos con frustración —y yo…ignore a Isabella por cinco malditos días.

—Edward…

—Déjame seguir.— le suplicó su amigo.— No la veía, ni la tomaba en cuenta hice como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los besos, las miradas, las caricias y las palabras se las hubiera llevado el viento y nunca hubieran significado nada. El quinto día de ignorancia recibí un mensaje de Damián- él es su novio- diciéndome que nos veríamos en el hotel Stanfour para cenar y ponernos de acuerdo con unas cosas de un proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo, pero todo era una mentira, un vil y cruel mentira. Al llegar allá pude ver una escena romántica entre ellos dos. Él le pedía que fuera su novia y ella no respondió al instante, solo lo besó y yo sin poder más con aquella escena me fui. Todo había sido una trampa de él, para que yo viera todo. Los días que le siguieron no la busqué, trataba de no encontrarme con ella y trataba de sacármela de la cabeza, sin ningún resultado, porque simple y sencillamente ella estaba allí, grabada a cal y fuego en mi corazón y en mi mente. Sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias, todo lo recordaba y eso me torturaba. Me despeché y llamé a Verónica.

—Edward no me digas que…

—Sí, Rosalie estaba despechado, yo había decidido dejar esto atrás— señaló la habitación— pero mis fantasmas pudieron más. Ese día fui a la oficina como cualquier otra, pero Verónica me llegó allá y bueno…pasó lo que tenía que pasar, lo que no me imagine fue que Bella me fuera a buscar.

—Eres idiota—aseguró Rosalie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, estaba molesta con Edward.

Cullen la ignoró y siguió con su relato: —Yo estaba con Verónica en pleno acto y ella irrumpió en la oficina, se me quedo mirando paralizada y sin saber qué hacer, yo la miré a los ojos y nunca aparte mi vista de ella, mientras que Verónica gemía mi nombre y yo la hacía mía. Le dije a Isabella si se quería unir. Estaba cegado y no pensé lo que decía, ni lo que hacía, lo cierto es que no obtuve respuesta, así pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía allí de pie, siendo masoquista. Ángela la apartó y yo seguí con lo mío.

Termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, en eso comencé a vestirme y ella entró nuevamente, pero con lágrimas en sus mejillas, en ese instante supe que la había regado y que había cometido un error. De todas maneras ella me lo confirmó. —Edward tomó aire y continuó: —palabras salían de su boca y yo lo único que hacía era mirarla sorprendido, verla llorando y tan vulnerable era algo que no me esperaba, sobre todo cuando yo la había visto besándose con él. Dijo que no se quería unir, que solo quería una explicación de mi parte, que ella venía a decirme algo y me encontraba haciendo todo eso. También que todo esto se había terminado, cuando en realidad nunca comenzó. Otra de las cosas que me dijo fue que como catalogaba yo a Verónica, ya que yo le había dicho que ella era lo más importante para mí. Ella solo sería mi empleada y yo su jefe, me dejo en claro que no las buscara y que seguiría trabajando aquí, pero que le hiciera ese favor y con eso salió de mi oficina dejando conmigo un regalo de un diamante que yo le había dado. Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando baje ella le decía si a Damián, fue cuando comprendí que la había perdido. —Edward se detuvo un momento y fijó la vista en Rosalie la cual lloraba sin saber porque.

Edward alarmado extendió una mano, pero Rose negó.

—Continua—le instó la chica rubia.

—Ese mismo día regrese a la casa. Cuando yo me la encontré dándole el sí, le tendí su cartera la cual se le había quedado en la oficina, pero antes dentro de esa misma había metido todas esas fotos que tu acabas de ver y por detrás de una le deje escrito una frase. Esa noche ingrese a su habitación, ella se encontraba dormida, con nuestra foto arrugada cerca de su corazón, Rastros de lágrimas se dejaban ver por su rostro, sin querer la desperté y ella comenzó a defenderse. Me dijo desde mujeriego- no técnicamente- pero fue lo que yo entendí, hasta Edward nadie lo vence Cullen. Le expliqué, pero no entendía razón y yo la comprendía, sabia como se sentía, me deje llevar por mis instintos pero ella me frenó diciendo que ya tenía novio. A mí no me importó, la tome del brazo para acercarla nuevamente a mí, y sin saber, ella se puso a gritar como loca nombrado a un tal Estefan y diciendo que no le hiciera nada que ella haría lo que fuera. Y me di de cuenta que yo no era el único con un pasado, ya éramos dos y al parecer su pasado no es nada bonito, porque al decir lo que dijo me dio la noción de eso. La consolé y lloró conmigo, cuando se calmó, fue lo suficiente capaz de decirme lo siguiente: _**Tengo novio y lo quiero, no quiero nada con usted. Se puede ir señor Cullen,**_ dejándome con la palabra en la boca y cerrándome la puerta en las narices. —Edward terminó con su relato y observó cómo Rose se secaba las lágrimas. —Ella está con él ahora y no me quiere ver ni en pintura, ahora no está en casa es su día libre, pero ya debe de venir en camino.—finalizó con un suspiro.

—Amigo, la perdiste— admitió Benjamín volviendo a la realidad.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que la quiero y que…no quiero que este con él. Damián es malo para ella.

—El ladrón juzga por su condición— Héctor se metió en la conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—el señor un poco entrado en edad se acomodó sus lentes y le contestó:

—tú dices que el tal Damián no es bueno para ella, pero ¿acaso tu si?, haciendo todo lo que estás haciendo.

Edward aguardó silencio.

—Eso pienso yo—musitó Héctor regresando a su trabajo.

—Tienes que arreglarlo Edward, si de verdad la quieres tienes que hacer que ella te perdone y ganártela de nuevo. Cometiste un error y uno muy grande. No te dejes llevar por toda esta mierda de habitación Edward, aquí, ¡no hay nada! Y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Lo que pasó, pasó, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. —le aconsejaba Rosalie, la cual recogía sus cosas, necesitaba salir de allí antes de matar a Edward con sus propias manos.

Antes de salir le dejó algo para pensar.

—Si dices que tanto la quieres, búscala, pero piensa algo, ¿de verdad la quieres o es solo una vía de escape?— y fue cuando recordó a su viejita diciéndole exactamente lo mismo.

Edward se quedó allí en esa habitación, mientras que el rostro de Bella hacia acto de presencia en su mente.

**22 de Septiembre.**

Bella había llegado ya de su viaje y Edward estaba impaciente.

—Te queda poco tiempo Damián, estamos a 22 y nada que le dices— reprochaba Edward, mientras Damián se tensaba por completo. —creo que unas cuantas fotos irán a parar a las manos de Bella, ¿crees que le gustaran?

—Eres un…

—Desgraciado, maldito, bastardo, estúpido. Sí, sí, sí, todo lo que quieras querido socio, pero te dije que no te quería cerca de ella y estás haciendo todo lo contrario. Ella es mía—sentenció Edward Cullen mientras enviaba un correo a su detective.

—Me alejare de ella, pero no envíes nada—aseguró Damián.

—Que buen samaritano eres, ¿Qué se siente que te alejen de ella?, bueno no me importa. — Aquel hombre se encogió de hombros. — solo sé que ella está contigo porque cometí la más burradas de todas las burradas, pero me la ganare otra vez.

—Tú no la quieres.

—Estas equivocado Damián, ¿Por qué tuviste que posar tu vista sobre ella? ¿Por qué con ella?, a lo mejor nos lleváramos bien, pero la viste y te la quisiste comer en ese mismo instante.

—No es tu problema, yo la quiero.

—Si de verdad la quieres, aléjate de ella—siseó Edward Cullen.

—Ella no te quiere—confirmó Damián.

—Sus besos, sus caricias y el día de su cumpleaños no demostró eso. — repuso Cullen sonriendo con suficiencia. — ¿No te lo había dicho?— el rostro de Damián se contrajo. —Lo siento, querido, pero primero fue sábado que domingo— sin más se levantó y salió de su propia oficina para darle unas órdenes a Ángela, la cual estos últimos días había pasado de ser su secretaria y asistente personal a una gran amiga.

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde Bella caminaba en la noche con Damián, el cual estaba tenso.

— ¿Damián que sucede?—le preguntó Bella mirándolo a los ojos, estaba demasiado tenso y cuando la paso buscando ni siquiera un beso le dio.

—Bella…—comenzó, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Esta al ver eso se acercó y unió sus labios a los de él, tratando de que se tranquilizarla. Damián cerró sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su novia y la apegó a su cuerpo creando cierta fricción. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Damián el cual tomó la nuca de Isabella tratando de que no escapara.

Cuando se separaron por causa del aire el hombre de ojos azules apoyo su frente sobre la de Isabella controlando su respiración.

—Te quiero—masculló entrecortadamente. —No importa lo que pase, lo que escuches, lo que veas, o lo que yo haga, siempre te querré.

—Damián…

—No puedo seguir contigo Bella. Necesitamos terminar. — al principio Bella se quedó en silencio, pero luego lo miró a los ojos y se alejó de él. Damián sintió como todo se derrumbaba en su mundo y se maldijo por dentro por no ser capaz de contarle la verdad a Bella, pero ¿para qué hacerlo?, si de todas formas no le iba a creer, solo pensaría que él era un maldito…No podía decirle nada, lo había prometido y en ese año nunca había rompido su promesa, mucho menos lo haría horita, si confiesa todo lo mandarían a cadena perpetua o quizás le dictarían sentencia de muerte.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es porque yo quiera, la circunstancias que me llevan hacer esto son más fuertes que…

—Adiós Damián. —se despidió Isabella, dándose la media vuelta para partir hacia la casa de Edward Cullen donde ella residenciaba.

—Me la pagaras Edward Cullen, no sé como pero lo harás. Si ella no es mía, mucho menos será tuya. — prometió Damián O 'Brian.

Los días que siguieron a la ruptura de Damián y Bella, fueron los peores y los mejores de la chica.

Los peores porque ella había considerado a Damián como alguien "perfecto", mágico, el chico ideal y que terminara con ella sin alguna razón obvia no lo entendía, le parecía algo absurdo. Además, lo extrañaba como nunca, él se había convertido como en su salvavidas y ahora ella pataleaba dentro del agua para no ahogarse.

Los mejores, porque de cierta manera se sentía aliviada ¿en qué aspecto?, no lo sabía, lo cierto es que sentía que era libre y que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La realidad era que se sentía así de bien, era porque Edward desde que Damián terminó con ella le ha estado dirigiendo miradas un tanto sospechosas e inquisitivas, como si él esperara algo de ella, ¡Já!, como si eso fuera a ocurrir, se dijo la chica.

Los días transcurrían y todo iba como siempre. Bella se despertaba en la mañana y checaba el rosal de rosas, luego ayudaba a Bianca y finalmente daba una vuelta en el pequeño parque, esa ha sido su rutina desde ese día. Nada había cambiado y el mes de septiembre se lo había llevado el viento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No había sabido más de Damián, aunque de vez en cuando peleaba con su yo interior. A veces quería llamarlo y rogarle, pues él se había convertido en algo importante para ella, pero por otra parte su mitad más mezquina le decía que lo dejara, que no llamara y que se olvidara de él.

Edward había intentado entablar alguna conversación con ella, pero todo era en vano. Ella lo rechazaba como si se tratase de un maldito virus que la podía infectar, trataba de armarse de paciencia, pero este había descubierto que esa no era su especialidad.

Damián parecía muerto en vida, iba a la empresa por deber no porque quisiera, odiaba como Edward se regocijaba de su miseria y como le daba lata cada vez que le decía que Bella lo buscaba (cosa que era mentira), al contrario la chica huía de él. Aun no le perdonaba lo que unas semanas atrás Edward le había hecho.

Octubre llegó con prisa y con él, algo que le cambiaría la vida a Edward y Bella

Como todas las mañanas Bella arreglaba el rosal del rosas, el otoño hacia su aparición y con ella algunas hojas se caían de los árboles. Al lado de ella sintió la presencia de una persona, viro su rostro y pudo visualizar a Edward Cullen absorto en aquel insignificante rosal- había que admitir que las rosas estaban hermosas, habían crecido un poco más y las flores estaban en su mayor esplendor- contando que estaban en otoño.

Los ojos verdes de Cullen en ningún momento se separaron de las rosas y Bella lo miraba a él ciertamente maravillada. Se podía apreciar que estaba ido, como en su mundo, en donde solían existían él y esas rosas blancas. Y, Bella lo entendía porque cada vez que veía las rosas cierta paz y tranquilidad recibía su interior y esos demonios que tenía dentro se calmaban, pero solo era cuando estaba cerca de las rosas, de resto no.

Edward sentía que ella lo miraba, pero él se encontraba muy ajeno a la realidad. Fabiola y Fernanda le saludan mientras que la pequeña se acercaba a él y le decía:

_—papi, te extraño tanto, ¿Cuándo te reunirás con nosotras?, ya es tiempo. Me haces mucha falta— Edward inconscientemente sonrió, pero no respondió, solo miraba a su hija, a la luz de sus ojos, esa por la cual el daba la vida, y esa por la cual había ignorado a Bella hace unas semanas atrás. Fernanda poseía el mismo color del cabello de su madre, de una amarillo-dorado el cual se parecía al color del sol, los rizos caían por sus hombros y su espalda, los llevaba sueltos y tenía un pequeño tocado a un lado, dándole la apariencia de un ángel, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel, el cual era un poco pomposo, los ojos de su hija- que eran iguales a los de él- lo miraban con adoración y amor infinito, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Edward. —No llores papi—le aconsejó su hija hacia un mohín. — Mami me ha dicho que ya es tiempo que te reúnas con nosotras, pero, yo te digo que no. Es muy bonito allá—señalizó el cielo el cual estaba un poco nublado. —, hay muchas cosas lindas y las personas son amables con nosotras, pero…no estás tú. Una persona me dijo que no era tu momento, que tenías algo que hacer aquí—Fernanda ladeó su rostro y vio a Isabella, la cual solo se mantenía callada viendo a Edward, pues era ajena de aquella conversación padre e hija. Ella no podía ver a los muertos, por lo menos no a los de Edward. —Ella es tu otra oportunidad, solo ella te hará feliz, sigue tu corazón—susurró Fernanda alejándose de su padre, perdiéndose así en una luz blanca junto a Fabiola, la cual miraba a su hija con amor y a Edward con adoración, pero a Isabella…a ella la veía mal._

—Fernanda, no—pidió Edward levitando su mano para alcanzar, pero delate de él no había nada, solo un rosal de rosas blancas y grama verde.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor?—preguntó Bella al ver las lágrimas que estaban surcando el rostro de aquel hombre. Edward regresó a la realidad y se fijó en Bella.

—Perfectamente, ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Sus lágrimas—contestó la chica apenada desviando la mirada.

Edward pasó una mano por su rostro y efectivamente allí estaban las lágrimas, sonrió y meneó su cabeza negando. — No es nada—rió entre dientes y luego alzó la mano para tomar a Bella de su antebrazo y acercarla a él, pero recordó lo sucedido la otra vez y se contuvo.

— ¿Estas mejor?— Bella ladeó su rostro y le dio la cara.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo de hace una semanas, la noche en que… ¿estás bien?— volvió a preguntar sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho desaforadamente.

—Eso. Sí, estoy mejor. No fue nada— le aseguró la chica agachándose para recoger algunos implementos, pero al hacerlo una mano la detuvo.

—No me sigas ignorando Bella. —le suplicó Edward.

— ¿qué se siente que lo haga?, ¿verdad que duele? Así me sentí yo cuando usted hizo lo mismo— los ojos de Bella se cerraron y tras eso respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma. —Ahora, con su permiso, necesito seguir trabajando.

—Bella, por favor…

Sin escuchar, Isabella caminó hacia la cocina, ya era hora de su paseo en el parque. _Damián,_ pensó la chica y entonces se dijo que él estaba de viaje. En estos días tenía que viajar para algo sobre un hotel_. Él no está aquí_, le dijo una voz a Bella, la cual sonrió con tristeza.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió por algo más deportivo. Unos jeans ajustados, una franelilla ligera y una cazadora la cual llevaba en su mano por si le daba frio al anochecer. Salió rumbo a su recorrido de siempre, con el aire azotando su rostro y el sol casi ocultándose.

Al llegar al parque este estaba un tanto solo, no había personas como otras veces, ni niños riendo o volando sus cometas, tampoco habían músicos en la plaza cantando melodías extrañas, ni muchos menos vendedores, estaba completamente solo- exceptuando una que otras personas dispersas-, era muy extraño, pensó Isabella, pero luego se recordó de que hoy era Lunes y que por esa razón las personas se encontraban en sus casas apenas comenzando la semana. Ella era la única que no tenía una familia que atender, o un trabajo a cual ir- por lo menos no a esa hora-, no tenía a nadie con quien estar, solo estaba ella y su soledad la cual era muy buena compañera en los últimos tiempos.

Se paseó por la plaza como siempre lo hacía, dando vueltas en círculo y maravillándose con todo- aún no se acostumbraba a esto-, ella toda su vida había crecido en un pequeño pueblo y que de repente viniera la ciudad había supuesto un cambio algo drástico, pero no tan terrible.

Su memoria voló a esos tiempos de antes y recordó cuando su padre le cantaba una canción en las noches y luego la llevaba a ese mundo de fantasías.

Suspiró cansada y con nostalgia. El mundo de fantasías no existe y ella lo había experimentado personalmente. Había sufrido, llorado, había sido acusada, insultada e humillada, sin tener la culpa de nada, porque lo que paso ese día fue solo un saludo entre dos amigos, solo que lo percibieron de la manera equivocada, y al parecer todos pensaba que ella le estaba siendo infiel a Estefan, cosa que no era así y a raíz de eso se desató la tercera Guerra Mundial.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo contestó, observó el identificador pero era número desconocido.

—Bella—fue su contestación.

— ¿Sabes que te ves hermosa con esa ropa que traes puesta?— ¿de quién era esa voz? Se preguntó Isabella.

— ¿Quién habla?— inquirió con voz temblorosa.

—Una persona ¿no crees?— era la voz de un hombre, pero era demasiada fuerte, tosca y ronca para reconocerla. Bella se estaba comenzando a asustar.

— ¿Quién es?—repitió cuidadosamente.

—Eres hermosa—le susurraron para luego colgar.

Bella se quedó estática y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, tratando de ver si había alguien escondido, pero nada. Todo estaba en serena calma.

Calmadamente empezó a caminar para irse de aquel lugar, esa llamada la había puesto nerviosa y era mejor irse y estar segura dentro de la casa de Edward Cullen.

Tuvo que cruzar la calle y seguir caminando para luego pasar cerca de un callejón y fue cuando la interceptaron.

Dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negros, con guantes y capucha- con la cual solamente se le veían los ojos y la boca-, la tomaron y la metieron hacia aquel lugar oscuro. Las luces eran casi inexistentes y Bella sentía que su cuerpo era dominado por manos fuertes que la aprisionaban. Su cerebro le gritaba que se tenía que defender, pero el miedo la mantenía inmóvil, no era capaz de mover un solo dedo o siquiera pestañear.

Su respiración se había acelerado y escuchaba las pulsaciones atronarle los oídos de una manera nada bonita.

La sangre bombeaba a su cerebro a una velocidad escalofriante y mientras más trataba de calmarse y pensar que hacer, más el pánico la dominaba impidiéndole defenderse. Los hombres la lanzaron sobre unas cajas y le cubrieron los ojos con una tela impidiéndole la vista, sintió como una mano se posaba en su muslo y comenzaba a subir lentamente, de manera automática ella cerró sus piernas, pero se la abrieron a la fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó Bella por fin, pero fue acallada por unos labios persistentes. Esta se removió pero el otro hombre la mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio, tomándole los brazos y encerrándola, mientras que el otro rasgaba la ligera franelilla y abría el botón del jean. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y los gritos ahogados por esos labios fueron acallados.

Esto no le podía pasar a ella, esto no, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Isabella no veía nada, y una de las razones era porque tenía cubierto los ojos y la segunda era porque solo había un farol con escasa luz alumbrando aquel miserable espacio.

Bella sentía como presionaba sus senos sobre el brasier y como gemía en su oído, el rostro de aquel hombre estaba sobre el cuello de Isabella lamiéndolo lentamente. Los espasmos del cuerpo de la chica eran evidentes, el llanto hacia mella en ella y no podía detenerse.

Esas manos seguían bajando por su cuerpo hasta su vientre donde se detuvieron, el segundo hombre- el cual la tenía sujeta por su espalda-, le tapó la boca con su mano, Bella buscó morderlo pero este le apretó la mandíbula fuertemente haciendo que la joven chillara de dolor.

El recorrido de las manos del primer hombre seguía y ahora estaban bajando lentamente el jean que Isabella usaba hasta la altura de su muslo, dejándola solo en sus bragas.

Esta reaccionó y comenzó a zarandearse y revolverse bajó esas dos pares de manos, pero mientras más lo hacía más la aprisionaban, dejándola casi sin respiración. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y su subconsciente le gritaba que la batalla estaba perdida.

Pudo sentir la mano de aquel miserable en su parte íntima y fue cuando su cerebro comenzó a maquinar un plan para salir de allí. La mano de aquel hombre se quedó allí, en esa parte, acariciándola y Bella lloraba, sentía repulsión y quería salir de allí corriendo, todas esas cosas sin poder hacer ninguna.

El hombre que la tenía sujeta por la parte de atrás le quitó la venda de los ojos y esta trato de detallarlo, pero no lo reconoció.

— ¡suélteme!, no me haga nada, por favor. ¡Déjeme ir!—pedía a gritos Bella cuando el mismo hombre que le quito la venda, le quitaba la mano de la boca.

Con la otra mano, el mismo sujeto que la tocaba comenzó a trazar líneas y dibujos extraños por su piel.

—Es suave, como el satén—masculló para sí mismo con una voz que se notaba estaba simulando.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?—preguntó Bella llorando, tratando de descifrar los rostros de aquellos dos hombres, pero no los veía, la luz era demasiado tenue.

—Esto es solo una pequeña advertencia para él, Edward Cullen—le aclaró con una voz que daba miedo de solo escucharla. Aquellos ojos la veían de manera psicópata, y eran de un color indefinido, parecían lentillas. —dile que se deje de meter donde no lo han llamado, sino tu sufrirás las consecuencias. —La luz alumbró el cuerpo de aquel hombre y Bella pudo divisar un tatuaje- el cual tenía una forma extraña-, cerca de su cadera. Le dio un último beso y le mordió el labio para salir corriendo con el otro hombre de ese callejón dejándola impresionada y asustada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente y del cielo precipitaban las primeras gotas de lo que sería una noche lluviosa.

Sus ropas estaban rotas y sus músculos le dolían, ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward Cullen? Y ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?, lentamente se colocó de pie, subió su jean y caminó hacia la calle, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos, pero era imposible, sus ropas estaban echas girones.

Mientras caminaba la palabras de ese hombre se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez dile que se deje de meter en donde no lo han llamado, sino tu sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿en que se había metido Edward?, la habían toqueteado y la habían besado de manera brusca sin ella querer, la habían sujetado de manera fuerte ocasionando que sus brazos le dolieran y que su corazón de cierta manera se oprimiera muy en el fondo de su pecho. Las personas a su alrededor la veían de mala manera, las gotas se habían intensificado y la lluvia ahora caía sin cesar mojándola así por completo. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por las mejillas de la chica y un llanto lastimero era interpretado por Bella.

Cuando se dio de cuenta estaba enfrente de la casa de Cullen tocando el timbre, mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo haciéndola tiritar violentamente.

Tocó una vez, dos y tres veces hasta que le abrieron.

— ¿Quién demonios…—Edward Cullen se quedó en silencio al ver el estado en el cual ella se encontraba. La lluvia seguía cayendo y Bella goteaba como el gato con botas. — ¿Qué te sucedió Bella?—preguntó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cerrando la puerta tras de ella y fue cuando Isabella se derrumbó llorando sobre su pecho, mojándolo al abrazarlo.

—No me sueltes Edward, no lo hagas—le pidió llorando recordando las manos de aquel hombre pasearse por su muslo.

—No lo hare, pequeña—le prometió Edward acariciando la espalda de la joven mientras escuchaba los sollozos salir de su espalda.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero le guste y disculpen la tardanza jejejej, estaba algo ocupada celebrando mis quince añitos, asi que se podran imaginar , pronto estare subiendo otro capitulo mas...

los quiere

OSBE

POSDATA: ¿UN RR? ME HARIAN FELIZ


	15. Chapter 15

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Capítulo 15**

—Bella necesitas darte una ducha caliente, estas helada—le sugería Edward mientras que ella lloraba en sus brazos a mas no poder. la chica asintió lentamente y Edward la dirigió hasta su habitación. Empezaba a abandonar la misma,pero Bella emitió un grito.

—No te vayas — le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bella no creo que… ¿quieres que me quede aquí mientras te desnudas?—la voz de Edward era ronca, trataba de no tener pensamiento indebidos, pero era algo casi imposible.

Bella lo pensó un momento y negó.

—Estaré aquí cuando termines de bañarte—aseguró antes de traspasar el marco de la puerta.

Isabella se desnudó y fue a meterse en la ducha.

El agua caliente caía sobre su piel, relajando así cada parte de su cuerpo, su cabeza se encontraba en otro mundo, en el mundo del pasado.

_Unas manos la apretaban y ella trataba de escaparse pero era en vano. Mientras más lo hacía más le dolía. Sentía como entraba en ella sin ninguna contemplación, sin ninguna clase de amor, adoración u otra cosa parecida._

_ Ella su primera vez se la había imaginado de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Tal vez pétalos de rosas en la cama, velas alumbrándolos, con besos cariñosos, caricias y palabras de amor, pero no de esta forma tan brusca, caníbal y salvaje. Sus entrañas le dolían y el dolor no mitigaba. Ella había escuchado que después de dolor venia el placer, pero lo que sentía ella era dolor, dolor, dolor y más dolor. El placer era algo que en esa acción no tenía cabida. El seguía saciándose de ella y ella solo lloraba mientras le pedía que parara, le estaba haciendo daño; ella no quería esto así pero la respuesta de ese animal fue la siguiente:_

_ —Yo te saque de ese hueco y tú querías esto. Ahora aguántate—al principio había sido suave, y él le había dicho que si no hacia esto se atuviera a las consecuencias y ella accedió porque en ese entonces estaba siendo cariñoso y Bella sentía placer, pero ahora cuando él estaba tan excitado la estaba tratando de una manera que Bella no esperaba, ni quería._

Isabella regresó a la realidad y tomó la esponja de baño para restregarse el cuerpo, en cada restregada recordaba la sensación de asco que sintió cuando aquel hombre posó sus manos en ella, se sentía sucia, malditamente sucia.

Lo sucedido esa noche había removido en su memoria esos recuerdos que se había obligado a mantener ocultos y resguardados en una caja, la cual no tenía llave, pero los cuales ahora estaban saliendo a la luz, era como si una caja de pandora se hubiese abierto, la diferencia era que esas cosas no eran malas para todos, solo eran malas para ella. Necesitaba decirle a alguien todo, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacarse esos demonios, el problema radicaba en que no sabía con quién hacerlo.

Cerró la ducha y pegó su frente del azulejo de una de las paredes de esta misma, tratando de olvidar todo, pero esas manos, y esos ojos seguían en su memoria.

Tomó la toalla lentamente y se cubrió con ella, saliendo así hacia su habitación. Una vez allí se dispuso a vestirse con un pijama, el cual no era más que un mono y una camisa de tirantes. Peinó su cabello y lo dejó suelto, visualizó su cama tendida y se metió en ella. La cobija la tenía hasta el cuello, Bella había tomado una almohada y la había abrazado enterrando su rostro en esta para comenzar a llorar.

_ Sentía como la sangre salía de su labio y como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Veía al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella y se maldecía a sí misma una y otra vez por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por no haberlo aceptado desde un principio y esperar tanto tiempo._

_ —Lo siento, lo siento—canturreaba aquella voz, mientras se acercaba a ella, pero algo lo detuvo y fue el arma que Bella mantenía en su mano apuntando hacia él.—Bájala mi vida, dame el arma, sabes que no quieres hacer esto, sabes que no lo quieres hacer.—le decía una y otra vez ese hombre, el cual la sacó del hueco después de la muerte de su padre, el cual le dio amor- por un tiempo-, el cual llevaba con ella casi dos años, el cual la había…_

_ —Aléjate de mí, ¡hazlo!, sino juro por lo más sagrado que… ¡no te me acerques o te mato!—le juró Isabella Swan a ese hombre._

_ —Bella—dijo a manera de orden, dio un paso y…_

Los sollozos de Bella eran más fuertes y había empapado una parte de la almohada. Edward había entrado unos segundos antes y la había escuchado llorar, no se quiso acercar porque no la quería interrumpir, solo quería que se desahogara.

_ Bella se encontraba en el hospital, la estaban curando luego de…_

_ —Lo siento él ha muerto—le había dicho el doctor, derrumbando por completo el mundo de Isabella. Ella lo amaba y nunca fue su intención._

—Déjame en paz, solo déjame—gritó Bella llorando fuertemente, mientras sentía su corazón oprimirse, la respiración se le hacía dificultosa y las lágrimas caían libres.

Edward decidió que tenía que acercarse. Con paso cuidadoso se posicionó en la cama tomándola de las manos, esta al sentir el toque salto despavorida, pero al ver quien era relajó su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame Edward, necesito que alguien me ayude. Ya no puedo con esto—pedía desesperadamente Bella, mientras ponía su cabeza en el regazo de Edward y este acariciaba su cabello húmedo. Le dolía verla así. — Me está matando. —confirmó la chica.

Edward no sabía que decir, la verdad no había nada que decir. Bella le pedía algo que él no podía hacer, algo que era imposible de hacer, porque le pedía ayuda a la persona que más la necesita, tal vez hasta más que ella.

No podía ofrecer su ayuda, cuando el necesitaba de igual manera que lo ayudaran a sanar sus propias heridas. Era algo ilógico. Pidiendo ayuda al quien más lo necesitaba, pensó con ironía.

Pero existe un dicho que dice: un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿y si esos dos clavos eran ellos? ¿Y si los dos trataban de clavarse en otra parte? ¿Y Si trataban de salir de donde estaban? ¿Y si él ayudándola se ayudaba a él mismo?, muchas preguntas las cuales se responderían haciendo lo que el corazón de Edward le gritaba que hiciera y esa cosa era que: estuviera con ella.

Aquí ya no importaba el pasado de ninguno de los dos, porque los dos estaban en la misma miseria, solo que Bella lo había podido disimular mejor que él hasta que llegó el punto en el cual se desmoronó .yYél, simplemente se había estado hundiendo de a poco . Ahora, era tiempo de que los dos dejaran todo atrás porque solo sacando de sus almas todo lo que les hace daño, es que podrán encontrar lo que los hará felices.

Bella continuaba llorando y mientras lo hacía Edward acariciaba su cabello de manera tierna.

—No llores pequeña, ya todo pasó. —le susurraba Edward, este escuchó que la puerta de Isabella se abría y su viejita entraba, al mirarlo le preguntó todo con la mirada, pero este negó y siguió hablando con Bella: — Estoy aquí contigo, y no te soltare, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré— el llanto de ella no cesaba y Bianca veía todo aquella escena recostada del marco de la puerta.

—Ya no puedo Edward, ya no puedo—le repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué no puedes Bella? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué te paso que llegaste a casa así? Bella —un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de aquel hombre—, ¿a ti te violaron?—preguntó cómo pudo Edward, pero esta negó, no lo habían hecho, por lo menos esta noche no. — ¿Entonces?— Bella levantó su rostro y lo miró, pero no pudo decir nada, solo cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y posicionó su cabeza en el hombre de este, llorando con dolor.

—Solo necesito que me ayudes, por favor. Solo eso—volvió a decir. —No quiero preguntas, ¡ayúdame!—exclamó para quedarse allí. Bianca no podía estar más allí, sentía que estaba siendo intrusa, era algo que solamente ellos dos podían seguir arreglando. No ella. Con paso silencioso salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Te ayudare—prometió Cullen aferrando a esa joven fuertemente mientras se mecía con ella y trataba de tranquilizarla. — Te ayudare—repitió nuevamente.

Bella no dijo nada en respuesta, solo se limitó a seguir llorando mientras sentía como los brazos de Edward la protegían, y, eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Que la protegieran y la ayudaran.

— ¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Bella?—inquirió Cullen.

—A olvidar mí pasado, eso quiero que hagas— respondió separándose de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Me ayudaras tú también?— preguntó esperanzado.

—Si—afirmó, mientras unas lágrimas caían de su barbilla y aterrizaban en el regazo de Edward.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. Quería a Bella. _No, eso no_. La amaba. Él amaba a Bella Swan.

—Saldremos de esta— aseguró Edward Cullen abrazándola y ella continuó llorando.

¿Había una forma para olvidar el pasado?, Edward no lo sabía, pero algo le decía que tenía que comenzar a vivir el presente y para hacerlo tendría que contarle todo a Isabella, ¿Cuándo?, ni idea, pero tendría que hacerlo pronto; con tal de que no fuese en estos momentos todo estaría bien. Los dos debían sincerarse para poder seguir adelante.

—No puedes meterte en lo que no te importa—le susurró de repente la joven a Edward, este se confundió y Bella le aclaró: — eso me dijeron ellos, y si no haces caso todo lo pagare yo.

Con eso Edward encerró a Bella más entre sus brazos, como si con eso la pudiese proteger, de todo y de todos.

—Nadie te lastimara. No mientras yo aún viva—repuso fervientemente aquel hombre.

—Dijeron que esto solo había sido una advertencia, que no era nada y todo para advertirte a ti de algo—Edward se tensó con tan solo el hecho de pensar que alguien le quisiera hacer daño a ella.

— ¿sabes quiénes eran?

—Llevaban capuchas, guantes y estaban vestidos de negro. No los reconocó—finalizó Bella.

—Bella, estarás conmigo de cerca a partir de hoy ¿entendido?, no quiero que nada te pase por favor, prométeme que no saldrás otra vez, por lo menos no sola. —El pánico se había adueñado del cuerpo de Edward y este trataba de proteger a Bella de todas las maneras posibles. —contratare seguridad, no estarás sola. —se prometió más así mismo que a ella.

—No es necesario— rechistó la muchacha separándose de él y secándose un poco las lágrimas, las cuales eran suplantadas por otras.

—no me lleves la contraria Bella, me dijiste que te ayudara y que te hiciera olvidar de tu pasado…

—No tiene nada que ver con…

—De todas formas, es algo que ha ocurrido y no pasara por debajo de la mesa. ¡Intentaron abusar de ti mujer! , concédeme eso ¿sí?, me lo prometiste y yo también te lo prometí. No seas terca—le pidió Edward tomándole la barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar para sostener su mirada. —Me permitirás hacerlo. — en vez de ser una pregunta fue un afirmación. La muchacha asintió y se quedó mirándolo.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que…

—No es nada. Ya te lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Tengo que decirte algo…—la voz de Edward se desvaneció.

—No hoy, por favor—dijo Bella abrazándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez su llanto había cesado un poco, aunque todavía sentía esa opresión en el pecho, lo único que la reconfortaba era que Edward estaba allí, y para ella.

—Bella tienes que informar a las autoridades. —le decía Edward por milésima vez.

—No, Edward, eso no, por favor—le decía renuente.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Bella había llegado mojada a la casa de Edward, desde que había llorado en sus brazos, desde que le había pedido ayuda, y desde que él se la había ofrecido. Al día siguiente después de todo lo sucedido Edward le pidió que fueran a denunciar lo sucedido, pero ella se negaba.

—Bella si es por miedo…

—No es por miedo Edward, ¿Qué quieres que les diga? 'oigan me han intentado violar y me mandaron una advertencia para una persona diciendo que si no lo dejaban en paz yo pagaría las consecuencias'—la ironía impregnaba aquellas palabras.

—Justamente así Bella— dijo Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

—No…

—Por favor—le pidió este mirándola como borrego a medio morir.

—No me convencerás con esa mirada Edward Cullen, ¡eso no funciona conmigo!— repuso sonriéndole mientras se separaba de él y servía un vaso de jugo, observó la puerta de la cocina por la cual se podían ver a esos gorilas. —Me siento vigilada. Me pone ansiosa—le reprochó Bella señalándole a esos inmensos hombres.

—Es por tu seguridad.

—Sí, claro y por eso dos de esos gigantones se quedan fuera de mi puerta cada noche.

—Solo ha pasado una noche.

—Es suficiente con eso. Siento que violan mi privacidad, Edward— lo dijo en un tono el cual trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

—Se lo que intentas hacer y no correrás ningún riesgo. —aseguró.

—Pero, Edward—refunfuñó la chica cruzando de brazos.

—Hagamos un trato—propuso Edward. —Yo despido a los guardias de seguridad si tú vas a la policía y denuncias lo sucedido— la mandíbula de Isabella cayó en el suelo- literalmente. —la sonrisa de este era triunfadora, él sabía que ella no iría.

—No juegas limpio.

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera. — contraatacó. — ¿Entonces?— la presionó.

—Se quedan los guardias de seguridad—siseó entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Edward se acercó y la abrazó.

—No te molestes, es por tu bien.

—Si claro—dijo con son de sarcasmo.

—Te quiero pequeña, y si lo hago es por tu bien. No quiero que nada te pase, porque si llegara a sucederte algo no me lo perdonaría.

—nada me pasará Edward, estoy bien, y contigo; mientras lo esté nada me sucederá. — aclaró con seguridad Bella mientras enrollaba los brazos en el cuello de Edward.

—Es lo que me reconforta, que estás conmigo— sonrió sobre el cabello de Isabella y cerró los ojos suspirando su aroma, el cual lo enloquecía.

Los hombres de seguridad daban vueltas alrededor de la casa, mientras que Edward abrazaba a Isabella como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Tienes que irte—le murmuró Bella con cierto tono de tristeza a Edward.

— ¿ A dónde?—preguntó este perplejo.

—A tu trabajo ¿no?— respondió un poco dudosa, pero él negó.

—Me tome la semana libre—la sonrisa de aquel hombre era escandalosa.

—Edward, eso no. ¡No puedes dejar de trabajar por lo…

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba unas vacaciones y creo que ya era hora. No me reproches ¿sí?—le suplicó tomando una tostada para comerla, al hacerlo un crujido se escuchó por la habitación, lo cual ocasionó que Isabella se erizara.

—Eres imposible—concluyó la chica.

—Lo sé—admitió sonriendo mientras la llamaba para que ella también comiera. Al llegar Bella la sentó en un taburete que estaba al lado del suyo. —Come—le ordenó de manera severa, esta rodó los ojos, pero obedeció con una sonrisa de impaciencia.

Cada alimento que Bella ingería lo masticaba lenta y minuciosamente, en realidad no quería comer, solo lo hacía…_Porque él te lo está pidiendo, _le susurró esa vocecita en su cabeza y era verdad, lo hacía por eso, porque era él el que se lo pedía.

Cuando Edward visualizó que ya no había más comida en el plato de Bella le sonrió.

—No te cuesta comer— al decir eso Bella lo miró muy mal. —,así tardes un siglo, pero comerás todos los días y a cada momento.

—Me pondré como una ballena—refutó Isabella un tanto molesta.

—Así mejor—respondió Edward con una carcajada. Bella arqueó una ceja, mientras que esperaba una respuesta. —Así nadie te mirara, solo yo— le guiñó un ojo y Bella se quedó paralizada, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir y su cuerpo parecía un imán siendo atraído hacia el cuerpo de Edward.

—Muy chistoso—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Edward la observó un momento para luego decirle:

—Vamos a salir.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó un tanto perpleja.

—Salgamos—le repitió.

—Edward tengo cosas que hacer aquí en la casa y…

—Yo soy tu jefe—le completó—, por lo tanto yo digo que haces y que no.

—Eres mi jefe, mas no mi dueño—le recalcó.

—No te metas en zona desconocida—le advirtió Edward mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—Pero es la verdad, tú no eres mi dueño ni nada que se le parezca, si yo quiero me quedo en esta casa y nadie me puede obligar a salir de ella; además, tú me dijiste que no podía salir.—la sonrisa de Bella era de suficiencia.

—Sí, tienes razón—admitió Edward. —No podías salir, a menos no sola y saldrás conmigo, así que…— este la miraba retadoramente.

—No saldré de aquí—sentenció la chica.

—Eres terca—bufó Cullen.

—Me lo has dicho antes. Dime otra cosa que no sepa—se burló Bella.

—No te puedo obligar, pero si convencer, Bella—la mirada de este era de persuasión.

—No me persuadirás viéndome con esos ojos Edward Cullen, ya te lo he dicho, eso no me afecta en absoluto—Bella se aferraba de un mesón que tenía a sus espaldas descansando así su cuerpo en él, la mitad de su cuerpo se apoyaba de este. Edward se acercó a ella y la acorraló entre el mesón y su cuerpo.

— ¿Estas segura?—dijo levantando su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Completamente segura—dijo Bella sin apartar la mirada, tomó la mano con que Edward acariciaba su mejilla y la bajó.

— ¿entonces porque rehúsas a que te toque?, es solo una caricia—Bella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. La respiración de Edward chocaba contra la piel desnuda del cuello de la joven. Lentamente la cabeza de Edward fue a reposar allí, justo en su hombro. — Yo no estaría tan seguro—la voz fue amortiguada por la piel de Bella, ya que este dejó un beso allí haciendo soltar un respingo a la chica. —No cuando reaccionas de esa manera cada vez que me tienes cerca—prosiguió—, no cuando tiemblas cuando te tocó, no cuando…—Bella no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración y cuando fue a tomar aire lo soltó de un golpe, haciendo que Edward riera. — Respira, preciosa, respira—canturreó mientras se separaba de ella y la veía a los ojos.

—Edward, no…

— ¿No qué?— preguntó con sorna a la vez que delineaba los labios de ella con sus dedos. — ¿Aun sigues segura?— la mirada de Bella estaba perdida en una mar de sensaciones. Era increíble todo lo que él la hacía sentir con tan solo tocarla.

Silencio.

Luego de unos minutos Bella respondió.

—Si— pero ese 'si' se escuchó tan titubeante que Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Bella salgamos—le propuso otra vez.

—No. Yo me quedare en casa— la determinación que hace unos momentos se había escuchado en sus primeras negaciones, ya no era participe en esta oración.

—Por favor—le pidió dejando un beso en su frente, para descender por su nariz, y luego a sus mejillas…

—No—dijo de manera cortante.

—Bella…—los labios de Edward rozaron los de Isabella y esta se desvaneció por un momento. El control de su cuerpo la había abandonado y ahora dominaba el deseo por ese hombre.

—No—dijo entrecortadamente sobre los labios de él. Edward tomó la nuca de ella con una mano y con la otra su mandíbula, imposibilitando el escape. Los labios del hombre comenzaron a moverse contra los de ella, mientras esperaba que Bella correspondiera, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Bella cobraron vida y se movían con los de él en perfecta sincronía, era como si los hubieran hecho a la medida.

El pasado, el miedo de bella, el miedo de Edward, la tristeza y todo lo malo que pudieran tener o sentir ellos, era reemplazado por la sensación de placer, deseo y alivio.

Las manos inconscientemente de Isabella comenzaron a subir por el pecho de Edward hasta llegar a su nuca. La respiración era entrecortada, pero el beso interminable.

Por la cocina entraba Bianca, pero al ver aquella escena dio pasos atrás llevándose consigo a otras muchachas de servició que venían detrás de ella, que al ver aquella escena odiaron a Isabella por completo.

Edward terminó el beso, y apoyó su frente en la de Isabella tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con cuidado bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de…Edward, este respiraba con dificultad, igual que ella.

Isabella sintió como Edward sonreía y ella también lo hizo.

— ¿Salimos?—preguntó nuevamente, pero Bella se carcajeó.

—No me convenciste Cullen, ni con tu mirada, ni con tus caricias, ni con tus besos, estas jodido. —le comentó apartándose de él.

—Ey, ey—dijo Edward tomándola de la cintura. — ¿para dónde crees que vas?

— ¿A arreglar las flores y esta casa?—preguntó en vez de responder.

—No—dijo Edward negando.

—No saldré contigo Cullen, no me convenciste. En realidad tus besos no me convencieron, ni nada de ti, eres muy malo persuadiendo. —la burla en Bella hizo que Edward se sintiera ofendido, pero más que eso estaba divertido con la situación.

—Es una lástima—admitió Edward llevándole el juego. —Yo pensé que sí—hizo una mueca y rio fuerte.

— ¿Por qué lo pensaste?—Bella empujó su hombre de manera suave y este ni se inmutó.

—Digamos que por la manera en cómo me correspondiste, me hizo entender que si había funcionado.

—Pues lamento desilusionarte—Edward toó el rostro de la chicay besó su frente.

—Eres un caso perdido Bella Swan ¿qué hare contigo?—lo último había sido una pregunta retórica.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—no iré a ninguna parte— afirmó Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas Edward—le recordó la chica.

—No—sentenció.

—Si— lo contradijo.

—Si no quieres salir conmigo, entonces no harás nada acá en la casa, ese será tu castigo—contestó divertido.

—Pero…

—Sales conmigo o no lo haces, pero si tomas la segunda opción no harás nada en casa.

—Tomó la segunda opción. No hare nada y no saldré contigo—Bella sonrió triunfadora y Edward de igual manera.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque no harás nada y de igual manera estaré contigo.

—Razonable—lo apoyó la chica dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—En Diez minutos en la sala de estar, haremos algo divertido—le gritó Edward mientras Bella caminaba hacia su habitación. Se quedó de pie observándola y mientras lo hacía pensaba en que ya se la estaba ganando, nuevamente.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

—Bella sigue los pasos que te muestran en la pantalla y ganaras—le apremiaba Edward mientras Bella lo veía con temor.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos— Isabella le hacía entender que ella no era una buena bailarina.

— ¡Vamos!—le ordenó. La música comenzó a sonar y los pasos aparecieron en la pantalla, Bella pisaba cada cuadro como le indicaban: izquierda, derecha, abajo, arriba, al lado, al otro, un solo pie, la mano, paralizada. El cabello de la chica saltaba con cada movimiento y Edward la veía impresionado.

—Sí claro, no sabes bailar—se burlaba este con una sonrisa. Había decidió sacar ese viejo juego del baúl para utilizarlo con ella. Bianca los veía riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que los dos jugaban a bailar.

—Acompáñame—Bella agitó su mano para hacerle una seña de que se acercara, este así lo hizo.

En su muñeca reposaba una liga para el cabello, la sacó y se retorció este mismo en un moño desordenado. Se había cambiado por unos jeans, una franelilla color salmón y estaba descalza. Edward usaba unas bermudas color caqui y una camisa ¾ color roja y de igual manera él estaba descalzo.

Esperaban que la música sonara y cuando lo hizo, los dos prestaron atención a los pasos mientras lo hacían.

Sus cuerpos chocaban, pero no perdían el equilibrio, giros, saltos, pasos, aplaudidas y a la final detenimiento. La respiración era entrecortada por todo el ajetreo de los brincos.

— ¡Ganamos!—vitoreó Bella abrazando el cuerpo de Edward, este rió con ella.

—Creo que debería de hacer más ejercicio, estoy cansado—dramatizó Cullen cayendo al piso, haciendo que Bella perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Auch!—gritó Bella quejándose.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el hombre mientras se sentaba y hacia sentar a Isabella.

—Ya estas viejo— masculló la joven, haciendo que Edward la mirase de manera interrogativa. —Tú mismo lo dijiste— le recordó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—le picó Cullen haciéndola enojar.

—Oye, solo tengo 22 y tú 25, así que estamos casi, casi a la par. —Bella se había sentado en posición indio y algunos mechones caían por su rostro de manera desordenada. Edward alzó su mano y puso uno de ellos detrás de la oreja de la chica, escuchó como el timbre sonaba, pero estaba demasiado perdido en la mirada de Bella como para importarle quien tocaba el timbre.

Rosalie, Emmett y Emmett junior entraba a la sala de estar acompañados por Bianca la cual estaba más feliz de lo que ella usualmente estaba.

Edward y Bella estaban en un mundo que ellos solamente conocían, cuando el primero escuchó que alguien carraspeaba. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con una Rosalie burlona, un Emmett divertido y un ahijado balbuceando.

El hombre de ojos verdes se levantó y dejó a Bella sentada, la cual miraba sus manos como si fueran algo demasiado interesante.

—Rose—saludó sorprendido—, ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?—preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rose y luego palmeaba la espalda de Edward, para finalmente hacerle una mueca al bebé, el cual rió.

—que malagradecido Edward Cullen, venimos a visitarte y nos tratas así. —Emmett le bromeaba, mientras le daba el bebé a Rose y se agachaba a saludar a Bella.

—Hola Bella—dijo amablemente, le tendió la mano y esta la tomó.

—Hola Emmett—respondió está colocándose de pie para retirarse, pero Edward al ver esa acción la tomó de la cintura.

Ella lo miró y este negó.

—Quédate—le pidió Edward en el oído, ella lo miró sonriente, pero…

—Hola Soy Rosalie de McQuart, esposa de este grandulón y amiga de este…de Edward. —concluyó con una sonrisa acercándose a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola—murmuró Bella, sintió como Edward apretaba su agarre en la cintura para darle confianza.

—Mmm bueno, creo que ustedes dos estaban jugando, así que, nos unimos—Emmett colocó al bebé en un moisés que traían y le colocó su chupete.

—Mujeres contra hombres—propuso Rosalie sacándose sus tacones y quedando descalza, Bella sonrió con afecto, le agradaba aquella rubia despampanante.

—Edward veo que vas muy bien con lo de CDS.

—Algo—este recordó el estúpido apodo y sonrió. Bella y Rosalie los miraron sin entender aquel juego de palabras.

—Hombres—dijo indignada la rubia mientras empujaba a su esposo para que se hiciera a un lado.

—Mujeres—le imitó Emmett.

Bella veía a Edward fijamente esperando una explicación.

—No es nada—le afirmó este dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluyéndola a ella.

— ¿Jugamos?— inquirió Rose con una sonrisa que cegaba. Por fin su amigo estaba viendo la luz, pensó para ella. Y desde ese momento decidió que amaba a Isabella Swan, no de la manera que piensan, solo que…

—las damas primero—sugirió Edward dejando a Bella con Rose.

—Ganémosle—apremió Bella a Rose.

—No lo dudes—dijo está recogiéndose la melena rubia en un moño parecido al de Bella.

La música comenzó a sonar y los pasos ahora eran más difíciles.

Luego de cinco minutos las chicas habían ganado. Pero ahora era el turno de los chicos.

—Supérennos— les picó Rose, mientras chocaba su mano con la de Bella.

Edward y Emmett se pusieron en posición, al comenzar la música los dos comenzaron a moverse, eran muy buenos, demasiados bueno, pero como siempre alguien se equivocó y ese fue Emmett por su querida esposa, la cual le hacía caritas y se paseaba a un lado de él.

— ¡Ganamos!—gritó Bella riéndose, mientras hacia un paso extraño con Rose. La rubia brincaba con Bella su triunfo y los chicos las miraban ceñudo.

—Fue trampa—explicó Edward acercándose a Bella.

—Acepta que perdieron—Bella no paraba de brincar y Cullen la sujetó con sus manos.

—nosotras somos más inteligentes que ustedes. En cambio tú y mí querido esposo se les posa algo enfrente con falda y se pierden de tarados. Hay que saber utilizar sus cualidades y atributos, queridos, y Dios me bendijo en cuanto a eso se refiere. Lo que no se exhibe no se vende, yo solo jugué y si a eso le añadimos que mi esposo se babea por mi…—la rubia se dio una vuelta y Edward rodó los ojos, mientras, Bella se tranquilizaba en los brazos de él.

—El hecho es que ganamos—gritó de nuevo Isabella riéndose a carcajadas, Edward la miraba fascinado y esta se retorcía en sus brazos de la risa.

—Calma, respira Bella— Edward se reía de lo gracioso que le parecía la situación. Ella se reía como si estuviera loca.

—Es que…—decía entre bocanadas de aire que tomaba, pero luego no terminaba de decir nada y continuaba riéndose.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Edward se las seco.

La risa era contagiosa tanto así que Rosalie reía de igual manera y más atrás se les unió Emmett.

—Bella—le decía Edward riendo disimuladamente. Nada, ella no paraba de reír, no era algo que le molestase simple y sencillamente era algo…contagioso. —Pequeña tranquila— le decía Edward tratando de detener aquel ataque de histeria.

La única manera que se le ocurrió fue dándole un beso, atrapó los labios de Bella y la sostuvo con una de sus manos. Movía sus labios de manera persistente y pronto Bella respondió de igual manera.

Las risas de Emmett y Rosalie habían cesado y ahora veían aquella escena que se presentaba delante de ellos estupefactos, una cosa había sido aquel pequeño beso robado y otra muy distinta aquel beso engullidor.

Edward se separó de Isabella y esta lo miraba un poco burlona.

—Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre, Cullen. No te sorprendas cuando veas mi hermosa mano en tu rostro—le advirtió esta de manera seria, pero a la vez divertida, el rostro de Edward palideció y Bella rió con ganas. —Mentira, era una broma— a la final fue ella la que le dio un beso para ir con Rose y con Emmett, estos estaban de piedra.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos chicos?

Los dos no respondían estaban demasiado sorprendidos, ver a su amigo de esa manera tan feliz era algo que los emocionaba a ambos.

—Lo que ustedes quieran— Rosalie fue la primera en responder ante la pregunta, para luego abrazar a Bella y susurrarle:

—Gracias—su voz era ferviente y estaba cargada de agradecimiento total.

— ¿Por…—en ese instante llegó Edward para decirles que fueran al parque, Bella al escuchar eso se tensó.

Rosalie lo notó y propuso otra cosa:

—Es mejor ir a la playa.

— ¿A esta hora?— Bella jugaba con las manos de Edward y este la sostenía por la cintura.

—Si—repuso la chica rubia sonriendo. —Asi que, anda hacer un pequeño bolso para irnos.

—Y ustedes…

—Esta todo en el auto, venía con esa intención de ir a la playa, pero pasamos por aquí y bueno—se explicó Rose.

—Espérenme—advirtió Bella corriendo a su habitación.

En la sala de estar se quedaron Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, esperando a Isabella.

— ¿Qué tienes con ella?—Rose fue al grano.

— ¿Cómo?—inquirió Edward mirándola.

—Con Bella, ¿son novios y no me has dicho nada?— el reproche estaba impreso en aquella pregunta.

—No ella y yo no somos nada…aun—admitió.

—Pero…—Emmett iba a decir algo, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no me aguanto y…ocurrió algo y ahora estoy con ella, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Rosalie salió a abrazarlo.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, y la chica es muy bonita. No sé qué ocurra entre ustedes dos, pero mientras tengas esa estúpida sonrisa en la boca, todo estará bien— en eso se escucharon unos pasos y Bella venía con unos short playeros, una camisa ligera y debajo el traje de baño. En su mano tenía un pequeño bolso y sonrió al ver a Edward.

—Lista—anunció dando unos pasos para llegar hasta ellos.

— ¡Vámonos!—grito Emmett haciendo que el bebé- el cual se había quedado dormido- se despertara.

— ¡Haz silencio!—le ordenó su esposa acercándose al bebé, para volver a meterle el chupete en la boca.

El esposo de la rubia cogió el moisés donde iba el bebé y Edward buscó las llaves de su auto para irse junto con Bella y sus amigos. En la puerta de la casa, antes de salir Bella le susurró a Edward:

—Gracias, por todo— este afianzó su agarre un poco más y sonrió negando.

Todos se metieron en sus respectivos autos y partieron hacia un día el cual prometía muchas cosas.

* * *

**Otro capi :D, este ya lo tenia hecho desde... bueno desde que subi el pasado este ya estaba listo jajajaaj , espeor le guste el capitulo y ya saben sugerencias, preguntas, criticas, las acepto :D  
**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Angel Dark, porque me ha dicho muchas cositas que me han ayudado, Gracias ;)  
**

**Bueno, hasta una proxima oportunidad, nos leemos  
**

**y ¿ahora que creen que pasará entre este par? uffff :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Capítulo 16 **

Malibú estaba congestionada de personas, el sol brillaba en su punto máximo y el calor chocaba contra los cuerpos de aquel grupo de amigos.

** —**Iré a terminar de buscar las cosas en el auto—masculló Emmett dejando bajo una enorme sombrilla a su hijo, junto con su esposa y Bella, la cual ayudaba a poner los bolsos de Rosalie en orden.

—Está bien.

Isabella y Rose terminaron de organizar todo, mientras que Edward y Emmett bajaban los últimos bolsos de la rubia que estaba bajo la sombra.

— ¿Por qué tantos bolsos?—preguntó sorprendido Edward.

— ¡Mujeres!—exclamó aquel gigantón dando un fuerte suspiro.

Una vez llegaron a donde se encontraban las chicas, los dos se tumbaron en unas sillas cercanas.

—Exagerados—siseó Rose, y Bella no pudo más que reírse al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su jefe.

—Rosalie, era un día en la playa, ¡no te venias a mudar para acá!—le reprochó Edward, mientras cogía una botella de agua y tomaba de ella.

—Mujer precavida vale por dos.

—Tu vales por mil entonces—admitió Bella la cual veía el oleaje.

—Gracias—el sarcasmo hacia acto de presencia en Rosalie.

—Bueno, bueno. Venimos acá para pasar un día lleno de tranquilidad, así que; eso es lo que vamos hacer.

Emmett se quitó su playera y sus jean, debajo de este traía puesto un short playero.

—Vamos a bañarnos—le propuso el gradulón a su esposa, esta sonrió y se volteó para mirar a Isabella, la cual estaba muy entretenida con el horizonte de aquel paisaje.

—Bella, querida, ¿te importaría quedarte con…— no la dejo terminar cuando esta ya contestaba.

—Anda—le animó virando su rostro para sonreírle.

Sin más Rose se quitó la ropa que traía puesta encima y quedo en un perfecto traje de baño, Emmett la tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la playa que se extendía delante de ellos. Un suspiro sin querer salió de los labios de Bella y Edward la miró interrogante.

—Bella—llamó este mientras se deslizaba en su asiento y se acercaba a la muchacha. —, ¿estás bien?— esta asintió.

Silencio.

—Le caes bien—soltó de repente Edward, Bella lo observó sin entender. — A Rosalie— explicó, ella sonrió.

—A mi igual. Es…extraña—concluyó Bella.

Los dos se miraron por un tiempo indeterminado, fue el llanto de un bebé el que hizo apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Bella se acercó al moisés y desabrochó las cuerdas de seguridad para sacarlo de allí. Ya teniéndolo en sus brazos el bebé aún seguía llorando.

— ¿Tendrá hambre?—preguntó dudoso Edward, el cual veía como Bella mecía la bebé entre sus brazos.

Isabella pareció meditar eso y respondió: —Busca en una de las tantas maletas de Rose y ve si consigues un biberón, este pequeñín tiene hambre—aseguró. Cullen hizo lo que ella le encomendó y después de tanto buscar encontró el dicho biberón.

—Toma—dijo tendiéndole aquella sustancia blanca.

El bebé seguía llorando, y Bella se había levantado para caminar con él, varias personas que pasaban por allí la veian y sonreían, esta cogió el tetero e introdujo la chupa en la boca del bebé, este al instante comenzó a succionar y el llanto desapareció. Bella sonrió y Edward también.

—Eres impaciente pequeñín—hablaba Bella con el bebé como si este lo pudiese entender, —, tienes que tener paciencia—Proseguió —Mira no más como estas de tanto llorar— suspiró con cierta nostalgia y se preguntó si así hubiese sido todo si su bebé estuviera con ella.

Edward veía maravillado aquella escena, era tan…gratificante de cierta manera, de repente miles de imagines de él y Bella juntos con las palabras: matrimonio, bebé, casa, se arremolinaban en su cerebro haciéndolo sonreír como un tarado, pero así como vinieron se fueron y la reprimenda se hacía presente dentro de aquel hombre.

¿Cómo podía imaginar todo eso con Bella?, si, él lo deseaba, pero ¿y ella?, no estaba seguro. Era mejor tener al bebé, el matrimonio, la casa y todo lo demás fuera de su alcance, por lo menos ahora que nada estaba definido.

El sol hacia un bonito contraste con la piel de Isabella y a pesar de que estaba en la sombra algunos reflejos rojos se dejaban ver por su cabello suelto.

El oleaje se escuchaba de fondo, el sol iluminaba a todos, Bella dándole de comer al bebé y Edward viéndola, cualquier que no los conociese diría que eran una familia, y ¡Cuánto él deseaba eso!, pero todo a su paso.

Cullen pudo divisar a Rose y a Emmett que venían riendo, los cuales al mirar a a Bella tan concentrada dándole el biberón a su hijo se detuvieron y sonrieron con afecto y aún más al ver el rostro de Edward que era tan de felicidad.

—Te pareces mucho a tus papis, hermoso—susurró Bella, la voz se le había quebrado. **Lo perdiste, le habían dicho.** Ella regresó a la realidad y alejó esos recuerdos de ella, no era el momento indicado. —Edward toma—esto lo dijo en un susurro pues Emmett junior se había quedado nuevamente dormido, Edward reaccionó y cogió lo que ella le tendía, lo cual no era más que el biberón.

—Te ves hermosa con un bebé—elogió Edward mientras Bella tomaba asiento, aun con el bebé en sus brazos. Rose y Emmett se habían quedado estáticos en sus sitios e Isabella aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellos dos.

—Gracias, Cullen—le dijo con sorna.

El silencio volvió a reinar y Bella mecía al bebé dormido, cada movimiento era seguido por los ojos de Edward, y esta era ajena a eso, estaba muy concentrada con aquel pequeño bulto en sus brazos como para sentir que alguien la miraba.

—Acuéstalo— le recomendó Edward levantándose para ponerle el moisés a un lado. Bella hizo un puchero, pero acostó al bebé dentro del moisés.

— ¿Te gustan los bebés?— inquirió Bella.

—Me encantan—dijo removiéndose en su asiento, para luego clavar su mirada en la de Edward, en esta se podía ver un brillo de ilusión y esperanza.

— ¿Algún día planeas tener una familia, Bella?

_Ya la tuve, se dijo la chica para sí misma._

—Si—respondió de manera monótona—, en un futuro no muy lejano espero tener eso. Un esposo que me ame y un hermoso hijo o hija, todo depende, pero como van las cosas no creo que pueda cumplir eso—ella sonrió de manera triste y luego enfocó su vista otra vez en el bebé. —Horita yo lo tuviera— con esa oración Edward quedó en blanco. —; es decir, todo esto, un esposo y un hijo, pero por circunstancias de la vida no se dio. — y las preguntas comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza de Edward: ¿ella estuvo casada? ¿Tenía esposo? ¿Tuvo un hijo? ¿Pero qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Por qué no estaban con ella?, era insólito, ella era demasiado joven para esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo…—la pregunta ni si quiera Edward la pudo formular. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Antes de poder si quiera decir algo más Rose y Emmett entraron a la escena.

—Chicos vayan a divertirse, ahora Emm y yo nos quedamos cuidando a nuestro hijo— Rose se echó en una tumbadora- exponiendo así su cuerpo al sol- y sonrió al sentir los rayos ultravioletas traspasar su piel, dándole vitamina C.

—Espérame mientras me cambio—le ordenó Edward a Bella y esta asintió.

— ¿Cómo está el agua?—preguntó Isabella.

—Agradezco al cielo que te meterás con Edward porque eres demasiado chiquita para esas olas tan grandes— la chica morena lo miró de mala manera. —Es en serio, ya verás porque te lo digo— le picó un ojo y rió.

Todos aguardaron silencio y Bella comenzó a mover sus pies en señal de impaciencia.

—Bella—llamó Rosalie—, sé que no es el mejor momento, a lo mejor solo lo ves como un amigo o hasta incluso si te guste. No pienses que te quiero presionar ni nada de eso, pero yo no soy ciega—la rubia hablaba y Bella la miraba directamente- Rose había volteado su rostro para mirarla- a los ojos. — He visto cómo se ven y cómo…cómo interactúan entre ustedes. Él te quiere. No, borra eso. Él te ama, sé que dirás ¿Cómo es posible? No hables idioteces, pero soy su amiga desde hace mucho y lo conozco, y por lo poco que he hablado contigo, sé que tú también de cierta manera lo quieres. Te digo esto porque es la primera vez desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo que veo a mi amigo con esa sonrisa y con ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Solo déjate llevar y si no es lo que quieres…en ese caso solo aclara los puntos, pero ¿te doy un consejo?—le preguntó Rose respirando hondo. Ella asintió — no obvies lo que tienes justo delante de ti, a veces es muy tarde y cuando quieres hacer las cosas bien, ya has cometido muchas cosas malas como para realizar lo bueno.— Bella la miraba sin pestañear— Eso era todo—culminó con una sonrisa.

Isabella procesaba todo, mientras que Rose seguía tomando el sol y Emmett veía a su esposa con añoranza, amor y adoración.

Se sentía un intrusa, sentía que no pertenecía allí, sentía que todo lo que le había dicho Rosalie era verdad, sentía que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, sentía que los fantasmas del pasado lograrían su objetivo: acabar con ella. Sentía que cada vez que trataba de salir a la superficie algo la volvía a empujar al vacío, sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, sentía que Edward estaba allí dando lo mejor de sí y ella estúpidamente lo estaba ignorando, sentía que estaba jugando con Edward y eso no estaba bien, sentía que cada parte de su ser gritaba que necesitaba liberarse, pero no sabía cómo y lo más importante sentía que un sentimiento el cual trataba de guardar en su corazón crecía cada vez más y eso era: Amor. Pero ¿Para quién? O ¿por quién? Su respuesta estaba justo al frente de ella, solo que no lo había visto; había estado demasiado ciega como para ver a la única persona – que como ella- tenía un pasado doloroso. Edward tenía miedo, ella lo sabía. Edward la amaba, se había dado cuenta hace unos instantes. Edward la quería ayudar y ella no se ayudaba. Edward era esa persona, esa oportunidad que estaba esperando. Él lo era todo para ella y sin saberlo ella lo era todo para él. Cada uno jugaba un papel en esto y los dos eran salvavidas del otro, solo que aún ninguno se sostenía de ninguno.

Bella respiró hondo y se quitó la ropa de encima para meterse al mar.

Rose sabía que os ratones en la cabeza de Isabella estaban trabajando y sabía que la había puesto a pensar y eso era justamente lo que ella quería, ese era su objetivo.

Edward y Bella necesitaban un empujón y ella se los había dado, el resto quedaba de parte de ellos dos.

La morena se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa cuando una mano la tomó del antebrazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le preguntó esa voz.

—Damián no lo hagas, por favor. Es de día—le decía Sasha tratando de impedirlo. —Acuérdate como terminó todo la última vez, ¿recuerdas?, no lo hagas otra vez, ya déjalo, ¡es ilegal!

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo hago?— preguntó este abriendo la puerta del piloto del auto y entrando en él.

— ¡Damián escucha!, nos hemos esforzado demasiado para que nada de tu mierda salga a la luz, no lo arruines, ¡maldita sea!— resopló exasperada aquella hermosa mujer.

—No solo es mi mierda, ¡es también la tuya!— lo ultimó se lo gritó.

—Te estaba protegiendo—le atacó indignada.

— ¿Por eso clavaste aquel cuchillo?—inquirió sonriéndole malvadamente.

—Ellos nos atacaron primero, fue en defensa propia.

—Nosotros comenzamos—le recordó. La mujer trago en seco y sostuvo el rostro de su amor imposible.

—Todo lo hice por ti Dammy, si algo te sucede me muero, pero, ¡tú no me hundirás!— le aseguró hablando entre dientes.

—Ya estoy hundido.

—Déjala ir—le imploró Sasha.

— ¡No!— gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, Damián estaba fuera de sí.

—Estas drogado Damián, por favor. — le volvió a suplicar.

—Él me la quito, ahora yo se la quitare. Si ella no es para mí, mucho menos lo será para él.

—Es solo una mujer— ella trataba desesperadamente de razonar con aquel hombre, dominado por la heroína.

— ¡No es solo una mujer!, es la mujer que yo quiero a mi lado—repuso sollozando sin razón.

—Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien. Todo—le aseguró Sasha abriendo la puerta para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—La quiero a ella, solo a ella Sasha. Ayúdame—le pidió de la manera más lastimera posible.

—LO hare—le prometió esta, mintiéndole. Era la única forma de detenerlo, haciéndolo creer que ella lo ayudaría, cuando la realidad no era así.

…

— ¿A bañarme?— en vez de contestarle, le preguntó.

— ¿Sola?— volvió a preguntar este.

—Si—dijo de manera dudosa.

—Vamos—ordenó Edward con una sonrisa, Bella lo siguió y cuando llegó a la orilla de la playa se detuvo.

Cullen notó eso y le preguntó: — ¿sucede algo?—Bella negó y cerró sus ojos.

—Escucha el mar—le susurró muy bajito.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó este asombrado.

—E lenguaje del océano es algo increíble, escúchalo. Solo él te guiara. Mi padre solía decirme que cada ola dice una palabra, una palabra que te hará ir por el camino indicado—le explicó.

Edward tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La multitud al ver que era Edward Cullen lo observaron y aún más al ver que tenía compañía. ¿Sería su nueva conquista?, se preguntaron muchos, pero aquellos dos seres estaban escuchando el mar.

Bella respiraba acompasadamente, tomándose su tiempo.

—solo escucha tu corazón y a las olas—le había dicho una vez su padre.

— ¿Qué te dicen las olas?—inquirió Edward en su oído.

—Que me quede contigo—respondió la chica viéndolo a los ojos.

—Es lo que más deseo—admitió Edward dándole un pequeño beso.

Bella sonrió y juntos se introdujeron al mar. Pero una ola la hizo retroceder.

—Ey, cuidado—le advirtió Edward tomándola de la cintura.

—Emmett tenía razón—refunfuñó ella como niña pequeña.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó este mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Bella y la introducía aún mucho más allá, luchando contra las olas que chocaban contra ellos de manera salvaje.

—Me dijo que gracias a Dios me sumergiera contigo aquí, porque yo era demasiado pequeña para estas olas tan descomunales—lo último lo dijo de mala manera.

—Tiene razón. — Confirmó él y Bella viro su rostro para verlo, él le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa. — Eres demasiado frágil para esto…—fue interrumpido por una ola que los impactó haciendo que sumergiera a Bella consigo y luego salir a la superficie.

— ¡Estás loco!—le gritó la chica poniendo sus manos sobre la de Edward para que este no la soltara.

—Sí. Por ti— le aclaró pegando su torso a la espalda de ella.

—Edward no sé nadar—dijo con temor la chica, al no sentir arena bajo sus pies.

—Mentirosa.

—No, Edward. No me sueltes, de verdad, no sé nadar—la voz de Bella temblaba y sus manos se aferraban de las de Edward fuertemente, otra ola impacto con ellos, pero esta vez lo que hizo fue balancearlos.

En la orilla algunos paparazzi tomaban fotos, sabiendo que esto sería portada en todas las revistas, y periódicos del país.

Las manos de Edward soltaron la cintura de Bella y la dejo a la interperie, esta se hundió y comenzó a patalear desesperadamente, el aire le estaba haciendo faltaba y el agua la tapada por completo. Unas manos la sacaron rápidamente, colocando el rostro de Bella frente al suyo.

—Era verdad—musitó Edward.

La chica posicionó sus manos en el cuello de Edward y se aferró a él.

— ¡eres una maldito demente Edward Cullen, te dije que no sabía nadar y me sueltas!—le gritaba la chica con el corazón en la boca, mientras respiraba rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Lo siento pequeña, lo siento—decía Edward sobando su espalda, mientras las olas lo mecían con ella pegada a su cuerpo, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—No lo hagas otra vez— la voz de Bella se quebró y comenzó a llorar por el susto.

—no llores Bella, lo siento. Perdóname, por favor—le pedía este acariciando su cabello mientras la chica reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y lloraba.

—Está bien. No lo hagas otra vez—le imploró está levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Las piernas de Bella estaban enroscadas alrededor de Edward y sus brazos en el cuello de él.

—Lo prometo—dijo él, manteniendo una mano en la espalda de Bella y la otra la subió por el cuello de la chica para tomar su nuca, la acercó lentamente a él para darle un beso, esperando para ver si Bella se negaba, pero no fue así.

Los labios de Bella impactaron contra los de él y el beso comenzó. Los fotógrafos en la orilla de la playa estaban enloqueciendo al no poder introducir sus cámaras al mar, Rosalie se levantó para ver porque tanto alboroto y cuando visualizó a su amigo besando a Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja, llamó a Emmett y este abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Era hora—Rose suspiró y volteó a ver a su hijo.

—Es hora de que sea feliz—le secundó su esposo.

Edward succionaba el labio superior de la chica y luego pasaba al inferior, era una danza lenta, pero placentera.

Bella rompió el beso y suspiró sobre la boca de él.

Las olas aún seguían chocando contra sus cuerpos, pero ahora de una manera menos violenta.

—Creo que dimos un espectáculo— masculló la chica entre dientes viendo a la orilla de la playa como los fotógrafos trataban de obtener la mejor foto posible.

—NO importa—repuso Edward haciendo que ella volviera la vista a él.

—Eres un arquitecto famoso y esto mañana muy posiblemente…

—Dije que no importaba—repitió Cullen afianzando el agarre en la espalda de Bella.

— ¿Seguro…

— ¡Bella!—dijo a manera de regaño Edward.

—Está bien— dijo deshaciendo el agarre de sus piernas. —Vamos otra vez con Rose y Emmett, probablemente ellos también miraron.

— ¿Tú crees?—preguntó Edward rodando sus ojos y tomando la cintura de Bella para sacarla fuera del agua.

—No tengo dudas— afirmó riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Edward tuvo que cubrir a Bella de las cámaras hasta llegar a su toldo.

— ¡Que molestos son!—exclamó Bella sentándose en las piernas de Edward.

— ¿En serio?—dijo con ironía Rose, mientras cubría a su hijo de esas malditas cámaras.

—Chicos, la próxima vez que se quieran demostrar afecto, para eso existen los hoteles—les aconsejó el grandulón burlándose de ellos.

— ¡Emmett!—chilló Bella lanzándole una sandalia de ella.

—Eso dolió—admitió McQuart.

—No sigas de entrometido entonces—le apremió su esposa.

—Solo era…

Bella rodó los ojos y lo hizo callar.

—No hicimos nada—aseguró Edward sonriendo de manera angelical, mientras con un dedo recorría la espalda de Bella.

—Deja de hacer eso— la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

Este lo dejó de hacer al instante.

—Creo que Bella te domina, amigo— se burló ahora Rose, para chocar las cinco con su nueva amiga.

Los dos hombres se miraron las caras, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Como digan— dijo de manera condescendiente Edward.

Isabella lo miró de mala manera y se acercó para decirle algo al oído.

—Eso allá dentro de la playa fue solo un beso Cullen, aun no me ganas, ni me convences. Tus puntos suben, pero como suben pueden bajar— este analizó aquellas palabras y luego observó a Bella como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

—Eres mala.

—Nunca dije que fuese buena—le contraatacó rápidamente la chica morena sonriéndole, para besar su boca brevemente.

— ¿Alguna idea para pasar el rato aquí?— Rosalie sonrió y asintió la cabeza.

— ¿partida de voleibol?

—Partida de voleibol—afirmó Bella, para levantarse y halar a Edward.

…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

_New York Times:_

_ El ya muy reconocido Edward Cullen, ayer ha pasado un día de playa con Rosalie, Emmett y su pequeñin, eso es lo menos relevante; el escandalo está en que ¡estaba con una mujer! Si, así es señores y señoras, al parecer el arquitecto Cullen tiene nueva conquista y esta vez se trata de una mujer desconocida, pero muy hermosa. Blanca, ojos chocolate y con una hermosa melena color caoba._

_ Junto con Emmett McQuart, su esposa y el hijo de estos mismos, Edward Cullen y la desconocido que lleva por nombre Isabella Swan, estaban radiantes compartiendo un día como cualquier otra persona._

_ Se les pudo divisar muy cariñosos, por decirlo de cierta manera, dentro de la playa compartiendo muestras de afecto en público e ignorando a los muy desesperados espectadores que los admiraban con la mandíbula por los suelos._

_ Observadores dicen que al salir del mar, la chica morena y Edward Cullen se juntaron con sus amigos, los cuales comenzaron a platicar entre sí, obviando tanto a la multitud de personas, como a los paparazzi, que tomaban fotos de una manera casi febril._

_ Solo sabemos una cosa y es que ¡Edward Cullen no se duerme en los laureles! Y después de juntarlo con tantas mujeres imaginables se puedan imaginar ¿al fin Edward Cullen sentó cabeza y encontró a la mujer ideal? La respuesta es que: no lo sabemos, pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de este romance playero que se ofrece ante nuestros ojos._

_ En la portada de New York Times una foto de Bella y Edward adornaba la página principal, en la cual ellos se besaban de manera inapropiada para hacerlo en público._

—Te lo dije—decía Bella un tanto disgustada.

—Esto no importa—le volvió a repetir Edward desechando el periódico.

—Sí importa—dijo esta. — ahora seremos la comidilla de todos.

Edward se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Oye—la llamó dándole un beso en el hombro—, Bella eso no importa, solo son…

— ¿Verdad?— inquirió dándose la vuelta para darle la cara. —Edward solo te quiero decir algo, tu y yo no somos nada, no me gusta que las personas estén indagando sobre mi sin siquiera conocerme, eso de ayer…

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?— la voz de Edward era sombría, sin ninguna emoción, se había apartado de Bella.

—Yo…Edward, aun…no puedo, sé que te pedí ayuda y sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero…—inhaló profundamente y se señaló a los dos.— un "nosotros" no existe—declaró mirándolo a los ojos. —Yo necesito sanar demasiada cosas en mi vida, tengo un maldito pasado que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, me perseguí, es una maldita plaga; mientras yo no me deshaga de eso no poder ser feliz nunca—Bella decía todo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Con él si pudiste—le aseguró Edward.

—Damián fue otra cosa, es distinto.

— ¿explícame por qué es distinto?— le insistió Edward.

—Porque tú eres distinto—le aclaró ella.

—Bella, deshazte de tu pasado conmigo, yo también tengo uno, pero estoy luchando por salir adelante—le decía Edward para convencerla.

—Edward.

—Sí, soy distinto de él, pero quiero lo mismo que él y es a ti. Así que no hay punto de comparación, él te quiso y te obtuvo y yo te quiero, no, te amo ¿y no puedo?—preguntó incrédulo.

Amar, esa palabra la paralizó.

—Edward tú no me puedes amar, no cuando dices que tienes un pasado que te atormenta.

—Es probable, pero ese sentimiento está creciendo en mi Isabella y cada vez lo siento con más fuerza. Si otra vez retrocedo atrás tenlo por seguro que no volveré a avanzar nunca. — la realidad en las palabras de él, le hicieron darse cuenta a Bella que no había porque luchar sola.

—NO quiero hacerte daño— una sonrisa de tristeza salió de los labios de Edward.

—Soy el único que puede lastimarte, y créeme que te estoy cuidando hasta de mí mismo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos cuando Edward volvió hablar: —No es necesario que te alejes de mi para sanar tus heridas, yo las quiero sanar y a lo mejor tú puedas sanar las mías.

— ¿Cómo las sanaremos si ninguno de los dos sabe cuál es el pasado del otro?—increpó Bella y no hubo respuesta, porque los dos sabían que aún no estaban preparados para contar esa parte de sus vidas.

…

LA NOCHE DE ESE MISMO DIA

—Damián lo prometiste—le recordaba Sasha, pero este la ignoraba campalmente. — ¡Damián!—gritó cuando el auto desapareció junto con otros a una velocidad escalofriante.

Esa noche Damián había bebido, había tenido sexo con Sasha- y esta no se quejaba-, había consumido heroína- cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre-, pues sentía que todo se borraba, inclusive el dolor de no tenerla con él; esa noche había ido a las carreras ilegales luego de un año y unos tantos meses, ese dia estaba recordando todo lo que había sido una vez su pasado. Incluyendo lo sucedido esa noche, en esa habitación.

_— ¿Por qué no jugamos?—le habían dicho Sasha y él a Estefanía y Rodrigo, los cuales los acompañaban en las orgias._

_ — ¿Con que?—preguntaron interesados aquellos dos seres, mientras cada uno se daba placer._

_ —Con esto—dijo sacando dos navajas de uno de los cajones de aquella mugrienta habitación._

_Estefanía y Rodrigo sonrieron sádicamente, mientras se doblaban e inhalan droga de la mesa de noche y entraban otra vez en ese mundo de perdición, Sasha le ofreció unas pastillas a Damián y este las tomó en sus manos para ingerirlas rápidamente y comenzar con lo que sería el peor error de toda su vida._

Damián regresó a la realidad, o bueno a lo que él en ese momento pensaba que era realidad, la carretera estaba a oscuras, solamente estaba alumbrada por los faroles de todos los autos que competían. Los motores rugían y aquel hombre de ojos azules- ahora oscurecidos por la droga-, metía cuarta en su auto para acelerar más. Repasó a un uno y lo saludó falsamente para luego seguir más adelante, parecía una de esas carreras de rápido y furioso.

Poder sentir nuevamente el aire impactar contra su rostro de esa manera, la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el saber que la policía podría llegar en cualquier momento y llevarlo preso, lo emocionaba más de la cuenta, lo ponía en un estado de excitación casi imposible, pensado en eso metió la quinta y su auto se desdibujaba por el camino. Los cauchos sonaron al cruzar en una curva dejando un poco de humo al hacer aquella peligrosa maniobra, la meta estaba cerca, junto con él- el cual iba en la cabeza- estaba otro auto, este se le alejaba y maniobraba con el volante para no ser tocado por el auto de Damián, pero era imposible.

Las luces de la meta hicieron sonreír a Damián con el triunfo de la victoria, la mujer que estaba con la bandera alzada mientras la ondeaba caminaba de un lado a otro haciéndolos saber- a los corredores- que ya estaban cerca, pero contra el auto de Damián algo impactó.

—Ella es un perra—decía Edward mientras sacaba la película que él y Bella acababan de ver del DVD

—Claro que no. ÉL es un idiota— los dos habían terminado de ver Tres Metros sobre el cielo.

— ¿Cómo pudo estar con él y después con el otro?

—Él era muy agresivo, ¡le dio una cachetada!—exclamó Bella indignada

—Ella lo culpaba injustamente de la muerte de pollo—la atacó Edward.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.—sentenció la morena.

— ¿Sabes lo único que me gustó de ver la película?—preguntó Edward dejando un beso en el cuello de Bella.

La chica dio un respingo y recordó como había terminado la conversación de la mañana.

_ —NO quiero más reproches Bella, solo tratemos de seguir ¿sí?— pidió Edward besando los labios de la chica._

_ —Solo no quiero que me digas nada cuando…_

_ —Yo no quiero saber nada de tu pasado. —le recalcó este._

_ —Pero es necesario—insistía Bella._

_ —No—la contradijo este. — ya por favor, prometo que algún día hablaremos de eso._

_ —Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde—murmuró Bella, mientras su ahora novio besaba sus labios._

— ¿Qué?— farfulló ella entre dientes regresando a la realidad.

—Que la vi contigo—admitió él, dejando besos por la clavícula de la chica.

—Eres una perdición total.

—No soy gay—confesó Edward riéndose.

—NO dije que lo fueras—susurró Bella al sentir las manos de su novio en su cintura. Estas se perdieron por debajo del suéter de la chica. —Edward—advirtió Isabella respirando hondo.

— ¿Dime?—pregunto dándole la vuelta a Bella para sentarla encima de él.

—Sabes que…—pero ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentir el roce de Edward en su espalda.

— ¿Qué se yo?— insistió Edward besando bajo la barbilla de Bella. Los besos fueron subiendo hasta la boca de la chica, donde iniciaron un beso lleno de pasión.

—Tu sabes que yo…—se separó un poco de Edward y posicionó una de sus manos en el pecho de su novio.

—Yo no sé nada—siseó Edward entre dientes, a la vez que descubría un poco más los hombros de la chica.

La mirada de Isabella se ubicó en los ojos de él, mientras tanto Edward veía la vena en el cuello de Bella palpitar rápidamente.

La mano de la joven bajo un poco más hasta colocarse en el diafragma de su novio. Este la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Si sabes—le porfió está agarrando las manos de Edward para alejarlas de su cuerpo, pero este no entendió la señal, y en cambio se alzó un poco para alcanzar sus labios. Con sus dientes tiró del labio inferior de la chica haciéndola jadear, Bella subió una de sus manos y la posicionó entre su boca y la de él.

—Edward no—Dijo la chica uniendo su frente a la de él.

—Dime algo Bella—dijo este tomando la pequeña cintura de la chica—,¿acaso eres virgen?—le preguntó de manera directa

—No, no soy virgen Edward Cullen—dijo de manera divertida la chica.

Las manos subieron por el abdomen de Bella y esta negó con su cabeza.

—No p…

Los labios de su novio estaban sobre los de ella y lo besan de una manera muy persuasiva.

_—Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, que yo siempre seré el único Bella, ¡prométemelo!—le decía Estefan mientras la besaba con devoción._

_ —Lo prometo, cariño—dijo solemnemente Isabella para entregarse nuevamente a él._

— ¡No!—exclamó la joven separándose de Edward rápidamente. —Aun no puedo Edward. Disculpa— sin más salió corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Edward un tanto emocionado.

Siempre hay algo que nos ata al pasado, una cadena, un recuerdo, una persona, y esta vez no era la excepción. Para ninguno de los dos.

—Acéptalo cariño, tu tampoco lo ibas a lograr. No mientras me tengas aquí—le susurró con cierta maldad la voz de Fabiola a Edward.

* * *

**Bueno despues de 1848924795710304858686 dias les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Si, se que he tardado un poco, la verdad ya lo tenia desde hace uff, pero ufff la salud em jugó una mla pasada y no hee stado estos dias por aca. Sin mas espero que le guste ;)  
**

**POSDATA: ¿ALGUN RRR? YO SE QUE SI :*  
**

**DESDE VENEZUELA...  
**

**OSBE  
**


	17. Chapter 17

—

Prefacio

Las personas en el presente somos el reflejo de lo que fuimos en el pasado. El pasado nos marca y deja huellas en nosotros.

Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos.

Para poder avanzar en la vida es necesario dejar el pasado atrás, enterrarlo, olvidarlo.

No se vive del pasado, se vive del presente, o al menos eso pienso yo.

El pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo.

**Capítulo 17**

—Señorita, tiene que esperar aquí mientras nosotros atendemos al señor—le comunicaba el médico de guardia a una desespera Sasha.

—Por favor ¡sálvelo!—fue lo único que pidió aquella pobre mujer enamorada.

—Ese es mi trabajo, señorita—repuso el doctor ingresando con un muy mal herido Damián.

Sasha se recostó en una de las paredes y se abrazó a ella misma, unos sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, pero los silenció, tenía que ser fuerte, había alguien que estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y no era cualquier persona, era su Damián, el amor de su vida, su todo.

Esa misma noche él había ido otra vez a las carreras y de terco se había anotado para una que estaban haciendo, Sasha sabía que estaba drogado y de paso había bebido, pero ninguna promesa, juramento o palabra de conciliación lo habían podido tener; de un manotazo Damián había apartado la mano de su confidente y le había dicho: —"No soy un jodido niño, déjame hacer lo que se me dé la puta gana"—y con eso se había montado en uno de sus juguetes y había partido a la carrera, ella llegó detrás de él, no era capaz de dejarlo solo. No después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos y no después de que ella…

Todo iba bien, él estaba por llegar a la meta, cuando un auto que salió de no sabía dónde impactó contra el suyo, llevándose a la vez el otro auto que estaba a la par del de Damián. Y fue cuando todo se distorsionó, fuego, humo, el alboroto de las personas, gritos, pero ella solo se podía concentrar en él y en ese auto que estaba volcado.

Escuchaba las sirenas de los policías y las ambulancias, pero su cuerpo, su mente y todo su ser estaban concentrados en aquel espacio, donde una pequeña llama comenzaba a encenderse y en donde Damián estaba atrapado sin poder salir. Sin saber cómo obligó sus pies a moverse de donde estaba y corrió a su ayuda.

—Damián, ¡Damián!—gritaba sin cesar la voz de Sasha mientras removía algunos trozos del auto destrozado, escuchó un quejido y la desesperación le ganó haciendo que gritara por ayuda: — ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡auxilio!—pedía con desesperación.

Unos policías, bomberos y paramédicos llegaron hacia donde ella estaba para sacar el cuerpo malherido de Damián, esta al verlo casi se desmaya. Tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo y se encontraba total y completamente inconsciente, era como si no estuviera vivo, se montó en la ambulancia y partió con el hacia el hospital más cercano. Los paramédicos trabajaban en él y luchaban para que no entrara en paro, pero era imposible había sufrido muchas contusiones y las posibilidades eran escasas, el corazón de Sasha se oprimió al verlo casi sin vida, al ver que no había nada de lo que ella alguna vez había conocido. No estaba esa sonrisa pícara, esa mirada devastadora, ni esa voz que un día la había enamorado y de la cual dependía como el aire para respirar.

El olor a sangre le había revuelto el estómago, pero se mantenía de pie, la ambulancia daba tumbos y ella saltaba con cada hueco en donde caía esta misma, sentía que iba demasiado lenta y ella necesitaba llegar a ese maldito hospital lo más pronto posible, una vida dependía de que lo atendieran y a su parecer se estaban dando toda la bomba que podían.

—No lo deje ir—le imploró a unos de los paramédicos él cual la observó y le sonrió con nostalgia. — Se lo suplico—había dicho llorando, mientras tomaba la mano de Damián y la apretaba fuertemente.

En ningún momento soltó la mano de Damián, se limitaba a llorar y suplicarles a todos los santos que conocía por la vida del hombre que ella amaba.

Al llegar al hospital lo habían sacado rápidamente para inducirlo por emergencias, ella iba detrás de él, velando por su vida, velando por su seguridad, como siempre lo había hecho y ahora estaba allí, en esa pared recostada, tratando de no llorar y bloqueando todos los pensamientos del pasado que le venían.

_**— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—le había propuesto Damián.**_

_** —He abortado—decía Sasha mirandolo con toda la calma del mundo.  
**_

_** —Esto se acabó**__**—**_ susurró Damián transpasando el umbral de aquella puerta.

_** —Necesito de ti—este besaba cada parte de su cuerpo.**_

_** —Solo amigos con derecho, ahora tú serás como una especie de mi puta personal—recordó como Damián le había dicho aquellas palabras y se estremeció, pero ella había aceptado, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir y,si, ella había abortado, pero espontáneamente, no porque hubiese querido y ahora estaba aquí, con el corazón en la boca esperando alguna noticia acerca de él.**_

Las horas pasaban y cada moviendo de la aguja del reloj era un granito de desesperación para Sasha, no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Nunca el pasar de las horas se le había hecho más lento hasta hoy, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba vivo. Eso ultimó lo deseo como no había deseado nada en esta vida.

—Familiares del Señor O'Brian—llamó un doctor y Sasha salió de su letargo.

— ¿Cómo está?

—No le voy a mentir señorita, el señor está en un estado muy crítico, tiene varias costillas rotas, contusión cerebral y es muy probable que no pueda volver a caminar…—la voz del médico se iba desvaneciendo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—inquirió Sasha cerrando sus manos en puños.

—Que el señor a lo mejor no vuelva a caminar, las contusiones cerebrales dejan secuelas en cada paciente que la tiene, solo queda esperar. A lo mejor un milagro pueda ocurrir—la alentó dándole un apretón en el hombro.

— ¿Puedo verlo?—la voz de Sasha era ininteligible.

—En estos momentos se encuentra en terapia intensiva. Dentro de unas horas la busco para que lo pase a ver. —ella sintió sin muchas ganas. — ¿no tiene a nadie más a quien llamar?, no quiero ser pesimista, pero en estos casos es mejor está preparado. — el alma de ella al escuchar esas palabras abandonó su cuerpo.

Sacó su móvil de la cartera y marcó el número del padre de Damián, este respondió en el tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Diga?

—Soy Sasha, su hijo se está muriendo. Estamos en el hospital Center, venga lo más pronto que pueda—sin más colgó y se dejó caer en un silla.

—por favor Dios, si aún te acuerdas de mí. Sálvalo—pidió en un susurro, abrió su cartera y sacó ese anillo, el cual él le había dado tres años atrás. — A pesar de cómo me tratas, te sigo amando Damián—la chica se colocó el anillo y sonrió con tristeza.

Hace años ella lo había tenido todo, un perfecto novio, una perfecta familia, y se iba a casar, había quedado embarazada de él, pero no había sido lo suficientemente mujer como para aguantar ese embarazo y el precio del aborto fue el rompimiento de todo su mundo de cuento de hadas con Damián O'Brian, pero aun así seguía con él, como su puta personal, como él mismo le había dicho y como ella misma había aceptado, muy a pesar de sí misma.

—Aun lo amo y eso no cambiara—aseguró con voz solemne.

…

4 horas después, exactamente a las 4:00am en el Hospital Center venia entrando el padre de Damián. Vladimir.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?— se echó al lado de Sasha e hiso que lo mirase.

—Un accidente, las carreras, drogas, alcohol—musitaba entrecortadamente esta, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

—Respira conmigo mujer, estas muy fría y pálida, ¿has comido algo?—ella negó.

—Sabes que no…

—Hoy no Vladimir, hoy no—le decia esta, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre, el cual era como su padre.

— ¿Lo has visto?—ella negó imperceptiblemente. —Estará bien—afirmó este.

—el doctor me dijo que es muy probable que no pueda caminar.

Un silencio escalofriante se instaló entre los dos.

—No soporto esa idea Vladimir, no lo soporto, ni lo acepto. Él simplemente no puede quedarse inválido, no lo soportaría, él…—balbuceó.

—Caminara, ya lo veras—aquel hombre le apretó los hombros dándole fuerza y esta comenzó a llorar.

Por el pasillo venia caminando el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Damián.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sasha y le dijo: — puede entrar a verlo cinco minutos— la chica se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y siguió al doctor.

—Antes de pasar debe de dejar los accesorios y su móvil fuera; además, debe colocarse esto—le indicó el doctor tendiéndole una bata, gorro, guantes y un tapa boca.—Ahora puede pasar, solo cinco minutos—le recordó, ella asintió con impaciencia y este la introdujo en una habitación más o menos grande, donde se encontraban diversos aparatos, algunos emitían sonidos extraños, otros luces intermitentes y en el centro de aquella estancia estaba él pegado a todo eso, con agujas, medicamentos, sondas y otras cosas. Ella se acercaba con paso lento, temía de que si hacia un mal movimiento todo aquello se cayera, verlo tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, tan…ese no era él, no era su Damián, no era ese hombre con sueños y aspiraciones en la vida, no era el que la había puesto como un perra, no era…solo no era él.

—Damián—susurró cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, tomó su mano, en la cual tenía puesta la vía, y la apretó levemente. — Lo siento— musitó faltándole el aire. —Lo siento—repetía mientras veía las heridas que tenía.

No era necesario que ella dijera nada. No podía decir nada, sentía que todo lo que tenia se estaba desvaneciendo, sin él para ella nada tenía sentido, sentía que Dios de cierta manera la castigaba.

"no fue tu culpa", una voz en su cabeza le recordó.

—No le pude dar lo que él más quería, él solo quería un bebé, solo eso—mascullaba entre dientes para sí misma.

"Eras muy joven", su conciencia trataba de calmarla.

—Fue mi culpa, por eso…

"Nunca le explicaste, si le hubieses dicho que fue por causa espontanea, tal vez…"

— ¡No!—exclamó está acallando aquella voz.

Se quedó en un silencio casi espeluznante, respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

—Tienes que recuperarte Damián, ¿me escuchas?, lo tienes que hacer, por ti, por mí, por…ella—lo último lo dijo con pesar. —pero sobre todo por…

A la habitación ingresó una enfermera.

—Lo siento tiene que salir—una enferma la sostuvo por los antebrazos y la sacó de la habitación.

Afuera se encontraba aun el padre de Damián, este al verla en un estado casi catatónico fue a su ayuda.

—Esto no te hace bien, tengo que pedirte que te vayas. No puedes estar así—le hacía entender Vladimir.

—No puedo verlo así, no puedo—siseó cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

—Anda a descansar, yo estaré aquí, cualquier cosa te aviso. —Ella negó—hazlo por él, por ti, por todos—globalizó y ella entendió lo que él le quería decir, él lo sabía.

—Si despierta, dile que estaré aquí a la velocidad de la luz—le pidió y ese hombre un tanto mayor de edad asintió con vehemencia.

6:00 pm DE ESE MISMO DIA

— ¿Aun nada?— preguntaba Sasha, la cual llevaba ropa más cómoda, pero también poseía unas ojeras horribles.

—No te llame—le reprochó el padre de su amor.

—NO podía dormir— esa fue su justificación.

—Lo tienes que hacer…

—No me des más sermones, por favor. Con esto es más que suficiente. — él la observó con cierta nostalgia e inhaló profundo.

—Este es mi castigo—aseguró de repente aquella mujer.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Vladimir.

Ella iba a contestar cuando apareció el doctor por el pasillo.

—Te está llamando a ti—el doctor, Ángel, así se llamaba este, se dirigió a una sorprendida Sasha, ella lo siguió sin rechistar e hizo el mismo procedimiento que unas horas antes.

Al entrar Damián mantenía sus ojos abiertos, estos miraban al techo y al sentir la presencia de alguien más en aquella estancia viro sus ojos en dirección hacia la procedencia del sonido.

—Dammy—gimió ella entre dientes, con lágrimas anegando sus ojos.

—Sa…—no terminó, no podía.

—No hables cariño, tranquilo, estoy contigo. Aquí estoy— para reafirmar esas palabras ella le tomó la mano.

—Quédate conmigo—pidió en un siseo Damián y Sasha sonrió suavemente.

—Es lo que más quiero—declaró ella besando aquella frente un tanto mallugada por las heridas.

….

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA CASA DE EDWARD CULLEN

—Bella—llamó este, haciéndola girar su rostro por completo.

— ¿Si?— ella jugaba con una bola de papel en sus manos. Pero el no pudo decir nada, aun no estaba preparado.

—Estoy aburrido—terminó por decir.

—Yo no lo tengo aquí en la casa señor Cullen, usted está por su propia voluntad—ella miró a los guardias de seguridad y resopló como había hecho hace poco.

—Vamos a visitar a mi familia—propuso él.

— ¿Veremos a Alice?—Edward contrajo su rostro. —¿Sucede algo con ella?—inquirió la joven acercándose a su novio para mirarlo intensamente.

—Está embarazada—contestó secamente.

—Deberías de alegrarte—le aconsejó a su vez Bella al escuchar como lo había dicho.

—NO me habla. Tuve una discusión y…

—No es necesario—Bella aguardó silencio y esperó a que Edward dijera algo.

—Vamos—dijo este tomándola de la mano, para arrastrarla por la sala de estar, tomar las llaves de su auto y salir con ella, pero antes Bella gritó sobre su hombro un: —Ya volvemos, vamos a la casa de los padres de Edward—la viejita asintió y sonrió con extremada felicidad.

En el auto Edward manejaba con una sola mano, ya que la otra la llevaba entrelazada con la de Isabella.

— ¿Cómo está la señora Esme y el señor Carlisle?—preguntó con curiosidad Bella, mientras movía algo en el tablero del auto.

—Esme y Carlisle, Bella. — Aclaró este negando. —Me supongo que bien—dijo apretando más el agarre en la mano de su novio, para luego encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que sup…—no completó su pregunta.

Él la observó de vuelta por unos breves instantes para luego volver su vista a la carretera que se expandía delante de ellos.

El resto del camino fue en un absoluto silencio, por parte de ambos, Edward no había retirado su mano de la de Bella, al contrario la tenía más entrelazada que nunca y acariciaba la parte superior de esta misma.

Mientras que, Bella iba con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, haciendo parecer que estaba cansada, o como si estuviese tomando una siesta.

—Llegamos—murmuró Edward apagando el motor del auto. Salió de este mismo y fue abrirle la puerta a Isabella.

—Estoy nerviosa—confesó Bella sonriendo débilmente, Edward besó la frente de la chica y sonrió con burla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hace meses no vengo y la última vez que los vi no fue de la mejor manera. Me iba a casar contigo, todo producto de una falsa y tú…

—Ya—le ordenó este. —Ahora estamos aquí, así que, tranquila, estoy contigo—le reiteró su novio, ella sonrió con entusiasmo y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta de aquella hermosa casa.

Al entrar pudieron observar que todos estaban en la sala, como si un día de vacaciones se tratara. Esme hablaba con Alice animadamente y sonreía de vez en cuando a su hija. Carlisle a su vez hablaba con Jasper sobre algo que ninguno de los dos- Edward y Bella- llegaron a escuchar bien. Todos los presentes al verlos tomados de la mano y parados en la sala de estar sonrieron, a excepción de Jasper.

—Esto fue mala idea—le susurró Bella a Edward.

—Yo te lo dije—le regañó.

—Lo siento—Edward miró a su novia y negó.

Esme fue la primera en acercarse a su hijo.

—Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros—le reprochó su madre, para abrazarlo.

—Estaba ocupado—se limitó a decir Edward fríamente y Bella le apretó la mano fuertemente. —Te extrañaba, mamá—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que se separaba de su madre y tomaba a Bella de la cintura para acercarla a ella.

Su madre vio la acción y siguió el camino de su brazo alrededor de la chica.

— ¿Es verdad?—inquirió su madre.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Edward confundido.

—Que estas con…

—Sí, Bella es mi novia—musitó tratando de no reírse de la expresión de su madre.

Ella dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Bella que apretada la mano de Edward fuertemente y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Era hora—abrazó a Bella y los hizo pasar.

Después fue el turno de Carlisle y ahora venía Alice, la cual miraba a Jasper y a su hermano alternativamente.

Bella fue la que se acercó y la saludó.

— ¡Alice!—exclamó ella felizmente tirándose con cuidado a los brazos de la pequeña chica, esta se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió aquel efusivo abrazo. —Tu hermano me dijo hace poco que estabas embarazada—la mirada de la chica se desvió hacia el vientre de Alice el cual estaba un poco abultado. — ¡Felicitaciones!—exclamó la chica sentándose despreocupadamente a un lado de la embarazada.

—Hola Jasper—dijo más tímidamente Bella.

—Hola, Bella—dijo este acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, Edward veía a Bella maravillado y negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo has estado hijo?—preguntó Carlisle desviando la atención de su hijo mayor hacia él.

—Trabajando, Horita ando de vacaciones—rodó los ojos y sonrió al recordar que lo estaba haciendo por Bella.

Alice y Bella se enfrascaron en su propia conversación y Jasper estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacía Edward y su esposa.

Llegados un momento tanto Carlisle como Esme salieron de la habitación, dejando a Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward solos.

Isabella se acercó a su novio y se sentó en sus piernas para susurrarle algo en el oído: —háblale, es hora. Ella te quiere mucho, Jasper no te hará nada—le apretó el hombro y se viro para contemplar a Alice, que jugaba con sus manos y se removía inquieta en su puesto, Jasper estaba al lado de ella y besaba la frente de su esposa.

—Alice…—comenzó Edward, y una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, este al observarla se giró para ver a Bella. —No puedo Bella, no puedo, se pondrá a llorar y no puede en su estado. —se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la de su hermana.

Alice, ella lo era todo para él en un pasado de su vida y lo seguía siendo, era la misma persona, la que lo cuidaba, la que lo halaba de las orejas, la que le decía te quiero Eddy, la que lloró con él cuando su esposa y su hija se murieron, la que lo ponía en la tierra, la que en todos sus cumpleaños a excepción de los últimos dos siempre le hacía una fiesta "sorpresa", la que ahora estaba delante de él, embarazada, con un esposo y sobre todo llorando.

—Alice—volvió a repetir, cortando el espacio que lo separaba de la persona más real que tenía en estos momentos, aparte de Bella.

Jasper se hizo a un lado, porque él sabía que su Alice necesitaba a su hermano, muchas noches la había oído llorar y él al preguntarle le había dicho que no era nada, pero él sabía que extrañaba a su hermano, así el fuera un cabezota.

Bella estaba a su lado y lo tomó del brazo para dejar a solas a los dos hermanos.

Alice se colgó del cuello de Edward y comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo siento pequeña, lo siento—él pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella para tranquilizarla.

—Eres un idiota—le comentó ella riéndose entre las lágrimas.

—Lo sé—admitió Cullen con una pequeña sonrisa, se apartó del abrazo de su hermana para limpiarle las lágrimas. —No debes, ni puedes llorar, le hace daño a tu bebé—ella le hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros. —La verdad siento todo lo de ese día, yo no sabía, estaba fuera de mí y… tú llegaste, me las nombraste…

—Tranquilo—ahora fue el turno de ella para consolarlo. — ¿Eres feliz?—la mirada de Edward se concentró en esas orbes hermosas de Alice.

—No te entiendo.

— ¿eres feliz? ¿Con ella?—increpó, Edward sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero no contestó. —Ya veo—murmuró la joven de cabello negro encogiéndose en su asiento.

—Si—admitió él en un siseó. —Aún quedan cosas por aclarar y todo eso, pero…—tomó una bocanada de aire y luego dijo: —ahora, en estos momentos, soy feliz.

—Me alegro, por ti, por ella, por todos.

Los dos aguardaron silencio.

—Te quiero—confesó la chica besando la mejilla de su hermano.

—Yo también, pequeña, yo también.

En eso venían entrando Bella, la cual al ver a Edward junto a su hermana y con una hermosa sonrisa se arrojó a los brazos de él, sin meditarlo, ni pensarlo mucho, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se reprochó mentalmente.

_ Esto está mal, muy mal, se dijo internamente._

Edward se quedó estático por unos segundos y no fue el único, Carlisle, Esme, y hasta el propio Jasper que venía detrás de Isabella se quedaron sin respiración por unos segundos.

— ¿Estas bien?—murmuró Bella en el oído de Edward y este sonrió ante la pregunta. Estaba más que bien, mucho más teniéndola en sus brazos.

—Más que bien—respondió este dándole un beso en la frente.

** UN MES DESPUES**

—Buenos días señor O'Brian—saludó el doctor entrando a la habitación de Damián.

Todo un mes había estado metido en ese hospital, ya las heridas habían sanado, ya hablaba, y comía, las vendas habían desaparecido y todo parecía ir normal, pero aún no lo habían puesto a caminar, la razón era que porque a veces a Damián le daban pequeños mareos y el doctor no quería correr ningún riesgo de que se cayera a la hora de ponerlo de pie.

—Veamos—musitó el doctor ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, pero Damián se quedó estático, no sentía sus piernas.

En todo ese mes, él no había tenido la necesidad de moverse de la cama, hasta lo aseaban allí, o mejor dicho no tenía permitido levantarse de la cama, y no había movido sus partes inferiores, por lo que esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No siento mis piernas—fue lo único que dijo, buscó a Sasha con la mirada y la encontró apartada de ellos dos. —NO siento las piernas—volvió a decir.

—Damián—le dijo el doctor tratando de recostarlo, pero él no tenía esos planes.

—No siento mis piernas—repitió por tercera vez y sin pensarlo trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. — ¡No!—gritó.

En un rincón Sasha contenía la respiración, sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Damián no se lo permitió.

—Llama a Bella, ¡llámala!—le ordenó impetuosamente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, ¿para qué quería él hablar con ella?, fue a dar un paso, pero todo se desdibujó y de igual manera cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Edward besaba de manera apasionada a Bella, la cual estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina de la casa de su jefe. Las respiraciones era dificultosas, y los gemidos salían sin parar de las boca de ambos.

—Edward, para…no puedo—dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos para calmarse.

—Lo siento, Bella—dijo bajándola para arreglarle su ropa, en eso sonó el teléfono e Isabella fue a contestar.

—Buenos días, casa del Señor Edward Cullen—escuchó una voz familiar. —Damián—murmuró más para sí misma. Escuchó atentamente y a medida que lo hacia sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. —Voy para allá—colgó el teléfono y salió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Él estaba en un hospital desde hace un mes y ella ni por enterada. Edward iba detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?—inquirió mirando como buscaba la ropa de su armario.

— ¿Sabías que Damián tuvo un accidente desde hace…—elevó su vista y entendió todo.—Lo sabias—lo confirmó en vez de preguntar.

—No me pareció importante—Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te pareció importante?—le gritó— casi se muere, me llamó a voz en llanto, él…—no terminó y entró al baño con su ropa, para salir vestida.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Edward tomó el brazo de Bella y esta se lo quitó de encima rápidamente.

—No, Edward—sin más salió de la casa y Edward se quedó allí de pie, sin hacer nada.

…

Bella entraba en la habitación de Damián y al verlo se sintió peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Damián…—murmuró al ver que él estaba en una silla de ruedas. —Lo siento…

—NO quiero lastima Bella, solo quiero que me escuches—ella se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de él, se arrodilló y allí quedó.

—Te escucho.

—No me vayas a interrumpir ¿sí?—Bella asintió. —estas con él ¿verdad?— Bella volvió a asentir. Damián contrajo su rostro y respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

—Hace 4 años atrás conocí a la persona que creí era el amor de mi vida, a la persona que me hizo perder la cabeza, a la persona con la cual hice muchas cosas, unas buenas otras malas. Pensé que yo tendría un feliz por siempre con ella, pero no fue así. En la vida no hay un "felices por siempre", la vida es cruel, dura, fuerte y uno se debe de adaptar a ella sin importar como o porqué.

Su nombre es Sasha, es hermosa, muy hermosa. Yo tenía 22 años cuando la conocí. Mi vida era la fiesta, chicas lindas, buen sexo y las carreras ilegales.

El hizo una pausa y continuó: —Recuerdo el primer día que la vi…

_ Damián venia saliendo de un restaurant, andaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba por su frente y sin poder evitarlo chocó con ella. Al mirarla todo encajó en su lugar, al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa mirada tan dulce supo que era la indicada._

_ —Discúlpeme señorita—murmuró, mientras la observaba asimilándola a su vez._

_ Ojos verdes, cabello negro, alta, con un cuerpo de infarto. Justo para él._

_ —NO se preocupe—fue la contestación de Sasha, ella lo miraba a los ojos y los dos sonrieron a su vez._

_ — ¿quiere tomar un café conmigo?, para enmendar el choque—explicó él._

_ —no es necesario—Sasha desvió su mirada y pronto descubrió que unos suaves dedos la tomaban del mentón._

_ —Solo un café ¿sí?—pidió tiernamente aquel hombre de ojos azules._

_ —Ok—respondió ella. Los dos caminaron un poco por las calles de Paris, los dos se encontraban allá por cosas de negocios, ella tenía su misma edad._

_ Compartiendo el café, el habla y miradas por partes de ambos, se dieron de cuenta que tenían cosas en común. La risa de Sasha inundaba el alma de Damián de una manera que ni él entendía._

_ Era una pequeña niña soñadora, atrapa en un cuerpo de mujer._

_ — ¿De dónde es Sasha?—se permitió preguntar Damián. _

_ —De Estados Unidos, vine por negocios—el asintió._

_ — ¿Y tú?—increpó ella jugando con su café, el trató de obviar eso y mantener su control._

_ —Igual—se limitó a contestar, pero miró esos ojos y fue su perdición._

_ El café se fue y con él ese día, donde Damián estaba seguro que había conocido el amor de su vida._

_ —Un placer conocerte Damián—susurró Sasha fuera de aquel local._

_ —Todo lo contrario, el placer fue mío._

_ —En otra oportunidad, será y…gracias por el café—el asintió y observó como ella daba la vuelta para caminar, la tomó del brazo y sonrió de manera sonsacadora._

_ — ¿tu numero?, algo donde contactarte._

_ —Toma—dijo dándole una tarjeta. —Los Ángeles, California—dijo ella de manera divertida, Damián no pudo más la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él para estampar sus labios con los de ella._

_ Fue un beso lento, calmado, sin prisa, ni apuros._

_ Las manos de Sasha fueron a parar al cuello de Damián y este subió una de las suyas para tomar el cuello de ella._

_ Sus lenguas jugaban una batalla sin fin, y el deseo empezaba a crecer._

_ Se separaron por falta de aire._

_ — ¿Sabe algo señorita Sasha?—preguntó Damián dando un beso corto a los labios de ella. — Nos veremos en California, aquí y en todos lados._

_ — ¿ah, sí?— preguntó ella dándole otro beso._

_ —Ajam—musitó este para volver a besar, esta vez, con más ímpetu los labios de aquella mujer._

—Después de ese café, y de unas cuantas salidas más le pregunté si aceptaba ser mi novia y ella aceptó. Se la presente a mi padre y él andaba maravillado con ella. Lo era todo para mí, éramos felices. Salíamos, teníamos relaciones sexuales, nos amábamos. Ella era mi centro, mi mundo—relataba Damián mirando al vacío. — un año había pasado, donde de todo un poco sucedió, había dejado las carreras porque estaba con ella, las cosas se estaban volviendo más serias entre nosotros. —admitió él.

Llegó el día de nuestro primer aniversario, yo andaba eufórico, le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo. Yo sabía que era ella y no había otra más, pero las cosas nunca salen como las tienes planeadas…

_Damián salía de la joyería y se encaminaba rumbo a la sorpresa que le tenía su novia, su mujer, a su Sasha en su departamento._

_ Entró muy de buen humor, arreglando y dando órdenes para que todo quedara como él tenía planeado. Velas alumbraban todo el apartamento y pétalos de rosas rojas reposaban sobre aquel piso de madera._

_ Él vestía un traje negro impecable y en su bolsillo tenía la cajita azul con aquel hermoso anillo. Él ya tenía 23 años y estaba preparado para dar este paso._

_ Eran las 7:00pm, la hora en que ella llegaría, el timbre sonó y ya todo estaba preparado, Damián fue abrir._

_ —Mi vida—dijo atrayéndola hacia sus brazos, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, Damián le dio un beso y la hizo pasar._

_ —Tengo que decirte algo—murmuró ella._

_ —Yo también…—clavó una de sus rodillas en él suelo y sacó la cajita. El corazón de Sasha se oprimió tal una pasa fuese. _

— _¿Te casarías conmigo?—propuso mandando al diablo todo lo que había preparado._

_ —He abortado—Sasha se lo dijo así, seca, directa, tajante._

_ — ¿Cómo?—dijo él, aun arrodillado._

_ —Estaba embarazada, aborte—volvió a decir para sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el sofá._

_ — ¿Y lo dices así tan calmada?—Damián estaba llorando._

_ Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, ya había llorado lo suficiente._

_ —No eres mujer—declaró él para salir de ese apartamento. —Esto se acabó—susurró antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Sasha llorando desconsoladamente._

_ Ella ya lo sabía, no había sido suficientemente mujer, muchas veces ellos hablaron de tener bebes y a Damián la mirada se le embellecía al escuchar "pañales, biberones, madrugas" y todas esas cosas._

_ —Perdóname—siseó mirando por donde se había ido Damián._

— ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando ella me dijo eso?, me lo dijo tan normal, tan tranquila, tan…fría—musitó— estuve días llorando, eso era lo que yo más deseaba, un bebé, y ella lo había abortado sin importarle nada, ¡mató a mi bebé!, a mi hijo—una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Damián, pero la secó rápidamente— pero, no podía estar alejado de ella. A pesar de que hizo eso, no pude y la busqué…

_Tres días habían pasado desde que Sasha le dijo lo del aborto, y eran tres días desde que él estaba en ese estado tan deplorable._

_ Tocó el timbre de su apartamento, Sasha le abrió._

_ —Gracias a Dios—respiró está tomándolo del antebrazo para hacerlo pasar._

_ —Te odio, pero te amo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?—le preguntó Damián y cuando ella iba a responder él estampó sus labios contra los de la joven, imposibilitando así su habla._

_ Esa noche él la trató mal, mordía su cuerpo, y la hacía suplicar por más. Quería que ella sufriera, pero él estaba sufriendo a su vez._

_ Luego de la faena, él se recostó a su lado, pero sin llegarla a tocar._

_ —Te necesito a mi lado Sasha, pero no como mi novia, sino como mi puta personal ¿aceptas?—le ofrecía solamente eso, no podía estar con ella "sentimentalmente", sabiendo que había matado a su hijo._

_ —Si—respondió ella._

_ —Todo lazo afectivo esta borrado, que te quede claro ¿está bien?—ella asintió._

_ —Te llamare cuando necesite tus servicio—ella volvió asentir, él salió de la habitación y la dejo allí acostada, Sasha observó su mano y vio el anillo que él ni siquiera había notado._

_ —Lo siento. Yo también te amo, Damián._

…

—luego de eso las cosas fueron así, ella satisfacía mi apetito sexual y estaba cuando la necesitaba. Siento cierto rencor hacia ella por lo que hizo, pero ha ido disminuyendo. Volví a las carreras y la introduje a ella a ese mundo.

Todo iba bien y los años pasaron sin darme cuenta. Me había convertido en una persona solitaria, solamente con ella siguiéndome a donde yo fuera, me gusta tenerla cerca…

—La amas, a tu manera, pero lo haces—por primera vez Bella interrumpía.

—Tal vez—admitió este encogiéndose de hombros. — y ahora llegamos aquí, al presente, al hoy. Estuve aquí, estudie lo que mi padre quiso que estudiara, me uní a Edward Cullen, seguía mi vida nocturna, pero por cosas que sucedieron la tuve que dejar y te conocí a ti.

La primera vez que te vi me impresionaste, eres diferente, transmitías un aura de inocencia imposible de explicar, al verte algo me dijo que tenías que ser mía, y allí fue que comencé hacer de todo para que lo fueras, aceptaste por un tiempo hasta que todo se arruinó. Termine contigo y tú conseguiste consuelo en otros brazos, en los brazos de él, no te culpo a ti, culpo a Edward, él nunca debió…—Damián respiró y continuó: —No sabes lo mal que me sentí al terminar contigo, eras como una cura a todas mis heridas, eras la luz. Mis noches de fiestas habían terminado, pero después que te deje volví y así llegue a esto—señaló su silla de ruedas. —estoy paralitico, no puedo moverme. La causa: participe en una carrera ilegal que terminó en tragedia, lo hice por despecho, necesitaba sacarte de mi cabeza, pero tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil a él. Ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un error. No sé qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Damián?—Bella tenía unas cuantas lagrimas por su rostro.

—Porque eres la causante de todo esto—confesó el hombre de ojos azules.

—Yo nunca quise…

—Lo sé, Bella. — los dos aguardaron silencio por un momento.

— ¿Qué hay de Sasha?—Damián se tensó.

—ella me acompañó todo este mes, fue la que me sostuvo y consoló, la hice que te llamara, pero cuando se enteró que no podía caminar se desmayó.

— ¿Qué tiene?—Isabella caminaba de un lado al otro inquieta.

—Está embarazada.

— ¿Tuyo?—inquirió esta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mío. —admitió maldiciéndose por dentro. Bella lo notó y se arrodilló a su altura.

— ¿Por qué siento que no estas feliz?

—Ella no puede…su vida corre puede morir— y allí Bella comprendió todo.

Ella no podía estar nuevamente embarazada, porque si eso sucedía su vida correría peligro. También sabía que si Sasha se llegaba a morir Damián no lo superaría porque él la amaba, de una u otra forma.

No duró mucho para que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

—Yo la amo—Bella lo miró a los ojos y lo único que fue capaz de decir fue: —Lo siento, yo sé que se siente perder a un ser amado.

* * *

Hola hermosas de mi corazon ¿como estan?, tanto tiempo!, ya extrñaba esto. Lo se, me he tardado, pero pfff, estuve enferma y me prohibieron usar la compu por mi salud ¿se imaginan eso? un sacrilegio para mi, Dios, pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo importante, aqui les traigo nuevo capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado

¿me dejarian un RR?

Osbe

Me pueden encontrar en Face como Rosie Rodriguez


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

—Bella —musitó Damián después de un largo rato.

— ¿Si? —la chica lo miró a los ojos.

—Aun hay algo de mi pasado que no te he contado, pero antes de decírtelo, necesito ver a Sasha.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Isabella asintió, se posicionó de pie y empujó la silla de ruedas.

— ¿Sabes donde esta?—inquirió la joven en apenas un susurro.

Algunos recuerdos de su pasado la estaban golpeando con fuerza. Ella de primera mano sabia lo que conllevaba perder a un ser amado. Había pasado por eso 4 veces, una más fuerte que la otra, pero la tercera fue la que más le afectó. El saber que él había muerto, supuso para ella la peor tragedia por la cual un ser humano podría pasar. No era fácil aceptar la ida o si quiera resignarse que la muerte te arrebatara a un ser amado; de hecho ella aun no lo superaba y como consecuencia de eso, aun no podía ser feliz. No completamente.

—En observación—dijo Damián y con eso sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos. La chica volvió a asentir, era como si sus respuestas a dar fueran realizadas por inercia. Su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente estaba con su padre, con Estefan, con él, y con su madre.

Una vez llegaron allí, pudieron, ambos, visualizar a Sasha la cual lloraba a más no poder sentada sobre la camilla, en sus manos tenía como especie de un anillo, el cual bailaba entre sus dedos, y brillaba con la luz de aquellas lámparas cegadoras.

La chica de cabello negro al sentir que la observaban levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con la de Damián. Este la miraba con reproche, amor y admiración.

Sasha rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—pudo formular la pelinegra ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

—Yo los dejo solos. Damián, estaré afuera—lo ultimo Bella lo dijo en tono de "ya sabes si necesitas algo, solo llámame"

El hombre en sillas de ruedas asintió. Bella abandonó la habitación y Sasha tomó el mando de la situación.

—Escúchame, necesito decirte algo, antes…— no llegó a completar su petición.

—Te escucho—fue lo único que dijo Damián, se removió inquieto en su sitio, escuchó como Sasha respiraba hondo y luego algo que lo dejó paralizado.

—fue un aborto espontaneo. No fue porque yo quisiese—la mirada penetrante y confusa de él quemó a Sasha de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó en un jadeo.

—antes de que tú me pidieras que me casara contigo, yo sabía que estaba en estado, o por lo menos lo suponía.

Así que, fui hacerme la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva. Ese día tú estabas de viaje ¿recuerdas?— Damián movió la cabeza asintiendo. Su padre lo había llamado de emergencia para que fuera a la reunión con un inversionista, él se enfureció, porque en ese entonces se encontraba planeando lo de la sorpresa, pero de igual manera se fue, sin siquiera despedirse de ella. — No te pude decir nada, estaba de cuatro semanas.

Pasaron dos días y cuando por fin regresaste, tenía la intención de decírtelo, pero fue cuando lo aborte. No pude evitarlo.—una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Sasha y Damián ni siquiera pestañeaba.—, unos dolores me azotaron, asustada fui a la clínica, pero cuando llegue no había nada que se pudiese hacer. La doctora me dijo que la bolsa donde se encontraba el bebé se había roto o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien y que la placenta se había desprendido. Por eso cuando me llamaste un día después diciéndome que me tenias una sorpresa, decidí que lo mejor era que supieras lo que había sucedido, pero nunca imaginé que me fueras a proponer matrimonio. Yo sabía de antemano lo que para ti significaba tener un hijo y al no podértelo dar me sentí poco mujer ¡no pude tener a mi bebé!, no pude…—la voz de Sasha se desvaneció, tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—: no sabes lo que me dolió el habértelo dicho de esa manera; el ver como tu amor hacia mí se evaporaba; en cómo me pedias matrimonio y yo en vez de darte un sí, te di la peor noticia del mundo, fue…horrible, simplemente horrible. Yo te amaba, no, me corrijo, te amo. Cuando te fuiste, cuando me dejaste allí, lloré. Lloraba de frustración, de dolor, de rabia, de desilusión. Lo quería todo contigo, ¡absolutamente todo!, pero te fallé como mujer. Luego de eso te desapareciste y mi angustia aumentaba con cada movimiento de la aguja del reloj, el no saber dónde estabas me volvía loca, necesitaba saber de ti, necesitaba saber que estabas bien y que nada malo te había pasado.

—Este anillo—dijo mostrándole el que tenia ente sus dedos—lo dejaste en el suelo, ese día, yo lo recogí y me lo puse. Siempre lo he tenido conmigo, es como una forma de auto-castigo—Sasha de detuvo en su relato para ver la expresión de Damián, el hombre se encontraba lívido. —cuando regresaste y me dijiste que me amabas el alma me regreso al cuerpo, pero como vino se fue y la realidad me golpeó con fuerza.

Me trataste como un pedazo de carne, estabas furioso, y de cierto modo te entendía, por eso deje que lo hicieras, deje que te descargaras con mi cuerpo, era tanta tu cegara por la rabia que ni te diste cuenta que mientras me hacías tuya llevaba puesto el anillo. Me pediste que fuera tu "puta personal" y accedí, hubo varias razones para que yo aceptase, una era, que te amaba y haría todo lo que me pidieses, y la otra era que de cierta manera sentía que te debía algo y te lo pagaba con mi cuerpo.

Me advertiste que nada de sentimientos y también lo acepte. Los calle por ti, te seguí, me metí al mundo ilegal, consumí drogas, te ayude y luego apareció ella. Te volviste loco por tenerla solo para ti, lo hiciste, la obtuviste, pero no completamente y por eso volviste a caer en la carreras, las drogas y en ese mundo del cual yo sin saber también entre. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en esa habitación, querido?—inquirió con sorna Sasha, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —te salve Damián, otra vez, como siempre hacia, pero ¿Quién me salvaba a mi?, dime, ¿Quién lo hacía? ¿Tu?, no lo creo.—La mujer respiró hondo y tragó saliva. — hice coas que nunca pensé que haría. —admitió Sasha sonriendo.— Por ella estas aquí, en una silla de ruedas, ¡casi te mueres!, te dije que no, pero claro al señor nadie le dice que no y ¡mírate!, terminaste paralitico—las lagrimas corrían de manera libre por el rostro de ella, y una sonrisa de hipocresía adornaba su rostro. —Estas aquí por ella—volvió a repetir, — ¿Qué sentido tiene?, no la amas, es solo una obsesión mas, a ella le interesa otro, entiéndelo. En cambio yo, estoy aquí, por ti, para ti y es como si no existiese, como si yo fuera invisible…—

—no eres invisi…—Damián fe interrumpido por la voz de la mujer que tenia al frente.

—estoy embarazada ¿lo sabías?—él asintió— y de ti ¿también lo sabías?—él volvió a asentir— es mi hijo, solo mío, no tuyo—le explicó. —me canse, ya no puedo luchar contra ti, estoy agotada. Llevo 4 años luchando contra ti, en vez de luchar junto a ti y ya ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente pueden. Te amo, si, pero todos tenemos un límite y el mío ya lo sobrepase.

—sasha el doctor habló conmigo, te puedes morir si tienes al bebé.

—Lo sé—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no lo abortaré, correré el riesgo de morir por él—sonrió de manera triste y evaluó a Damián, el cual miraba fijamente el vientre de Sasha— es tu hijo, y por eso me sacrifico.

—Sasha yo…

—no digas nada Damián, hoy no…yo me tengo que ir, acá ya esta ella, yo estorbo — sin más se levantó y se arrodilló al frente de Damián con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—vendré dentro de poco, cuando tenga todo listo.

"cuando tenga todo listo, se dijo en su mente Damián ¿Qué quería decir Sasha con eso?

—Hasta entonces—se acercó a la silla de ruedas, apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerró sus ojos y dos gruesas gotas aterrizaron en el mono de Damián— por cierto, —Sasha recordó antes de traspasar el umbral de la entrada— ese accidente el que provocaste, iban dos personas que se unen a tu peor enemigo. Eran la hija y la esposa de Edward Cullen—sin más salió dejando a Damián estático. Había matado a esas dos personas en aquel accidente y justamente se tenían que relacionar con él. Si antes Edward lo odiaba, ni se quería imaginar cuando supiese, que por culpa de él, y los miedos de aquel hombre sus dos mujeres habían muerto.

El celular de Isabella Swan vibraba en su bolsillo frenéticamente, lo sacó y vio el identificador.

**Edward Cullen.**

Rezaba en la pantalla.

— ¿Si?—respondió recostándose de la pared del hospital, mientras veía como Sasha salía corriendo de la sala de observaciones.

—"¿Dónde estás Bella?"—de fondo se escuchaba el motor de un auto.

—Con Damián—le dijo de manera fría.

—"Lo sé" —un estruendo sonó de donde Sasha había salido y Bella comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

—me tengo que ir, Edward—y con eso colgó.

Al entrar pudo ver como la mano de Damián sangraba.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Bella buscando algo para detener el sangrado.

—Nada—dijo de manera cortante Damián—Bella lo que no te he dicho es que yo hacía grupos de orgias. Un día me drogue, junto con Sasha y nos unimos a otras personas.

La razón se había ido de nuestras mentes, y el deseo, unido con la droga nos tenía en un éxtasis total. Entre todo el acto saque varias navajas, me pareció divertido jugar un rato, y así lo hicimos. Pero todo cambio de repente y casi terminamos muertos.

— ¿Qué?—jadeó Bella.

—Entre Sasha y yo, matamos a personas—confesó Damián y Bella se quedó en blanco, total y completamente en blanco. —aun veo esas imagines en mi cabeza como si hubiese sido ayer…

**_—estoy muy drogada, Damián—le decía Sasha a la vez que se escuchaba a lo lejos como una nueva carrera comenzaba. A él se le formó una sonrisa en la boca._**

**_—yo también—admitió acercándola a su cuerpo, para besarla profundamente. El beso se convirtió en algo mas y los dos sintieron la necesidad de estar juntos._**

**_Sasha observó como otra pareja los veía y los invitaban " al cuartucho de sexo" como muchos lo habían denominado._**

**_—Parece que alguien quiere un cuarteto— insinuó la pelinegra bajando su mano por el pecho de Damián, hasta rodear el miembro de este con su mano, por encima de los pantalones._**

**_Este asintió y juntos emprendieron la caminata hacia aquella pareja. Los dos parecían gemelos, eran rubios y muy bien parecidos._**

**_Al ingresar a la habitación los cuatro se dieron cuenta que estaban fuera de sí y la acción comenzó._**

**_Besos, caricias, gemidos, gritos, jadeos y droga inundaban la estancia._**

**_Damián buscó a tiendas las navajas que siempre llevaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y las sacó. Sasha sonrió de manera lasciva y la pareja que los acompañaban inhalaban una hilera de cocaína de una mesa cercana a ellos. Al levantar la vista sonrieron sádicamente y fue cuando el juego empezó._**

**_Al principio solo se pasaban las navajas por el cuerpo del otro cuidadosamente, mientras se daban placer a sí mismos, era excitante para ellos el sentir el filo de aquella cosa pasar cerca de su cuellos, sus venas, sus corazones. Todo se tornó oscuro cuando la mujer rubia clavó con un poco mas de fuerza una de las navajas sobre un muslo de Damián, el cual comenzó a sangrar, este se quejó y Sasha la cual le estaba haciendo sexo oral al chico rubio levantó su mirada._**

**_Algo en el cuerpo de la joven de ojos azules subió y ya nada era sutil, ni inocente. Las ganas de clavar esa cosa que tenía en sus manos había incrementado y sin siquiera preverlo se lanzó encima de Sasha, dispuesta a clavarle aquel filoso objeto directo en el corazón, pero la ojiverde era mas ávida y se escapó de entre sus brazos, halando a su vez a Damián para salir de allí._**

**_Trataron de escapar, pero aquellos dos seres poseídos por un "espíritu asesino" los hizo actuar de manera indebida. Sasha la cual había regresado a su sentido común tomó en un descuido de los gemelos la navaja que portaba el chico y sin pensarlo se la clavó en el estomago profundamente, haciendo que sangrara de manera alarmante. Lo tenía que hacer, ella sabía que si no se los quitaban de encima, todo iba hacer al revés, y en vez de ser los rubios apuñalados serian ellos los muertos._**

**_La pareja de este al ver lo que Sasha había hecho se le fue encima, Damián al verlo se abalanzó sobre Saha, le quitó la navaja y se la clavó justamente en el corazón a aquella rubia despampanante._**

—Luego de eso, ambos salimos asustados de ese lugar ¡habíamos matado a dos personas!, pero todo fue en defensa propia, si no lo hacíamos los muertos hubiéramos sido nosotros. Al salir la lluvia caía fuertemente, tomé a Sasha, busqué mi auto y partimos de allí, la lluvia era muy cerrada, el miedo y lo sucedido con anterioridad aun hacían mella en mi. Manejaba como un maniaco, no era consciente de nada, solo quería alejarme lo más posible de ese horrendo lugar, bueno no tan horrendo, pero tu entiendes lo que quiero decir, Sasha a mi lado trataba de clamarme…—Damián detuvo su relato y observó a Bella la cual lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—…Hay más Bella, pero no quiero ser el culpable de que te desmayes aquí.

Bella pestañeó, tragó en seco y habló: —Continua.

—en el camino, entramos a una curva, todo estaba muy oscuro y no vi que por esa misma vía, en la cual venia yo, otro auto venia desde el frente, pero era demasiado tarde y no pude frenar. Impacté contra él, no muy duro, pero si lo suficiente como para que perdieran el control, lo único que recuerdo antes de que ese auto cayera por el barranco, son unos ojos azules y un cabello amarillo, casi dorado como el sol. — El joven en silla de ruedas aguardó silencio. —este es mi pasado ni sé porque te lo cuento, pero necesitaba decírtelo, fui culpable de un accidente, en el murieron personas Bella…—la mirada de Isabella se enfocó en Damián— preciosa, sé que me debes odiar, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Bella, esas personas eran…ellas eran la hija y la esposa de tu novio, de Edward Cullen, yo las maté al chocar contra ese auto—admitió con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—No hablas en serio ¿verdad?—Bella caminaba de una lado a otro en la habitación, como si fuera un gato enjaulado.

—Sí, Bella. Sasha me lo acaba de decir y lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y me arrepiento.

— ¿Cómo cubriste todas las muertes?—repuso la joven la cual no se estaba quieta.

—el dinero, mucho dinero y solo tuve que ocultar la de los locos esos, si alguna vez esto llega a salir a la luz, atestiguare que fue en defensa propia y fue así. Respecto a lo otro, con eso no hice nada, no fue necesario, lo tomaron como algo natural. Un accidente producto de la lluvia, además; el auto se incineró, no había manera de que vieran el choque.

—Yo, Damián…—jadeó Bella llorando.

—Estas en todo tu derecho de pensar lo que quieras de mi Bella, pero ahora que lo sabes, estoy en paz conmigo mismo.

—lo siento, me tengo que ir—Isabella Swan salió corriendo de la sala de observaciones y al hacerlo chocó contra un cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Edward Cullen. — sácame de aquí, por favor, ¡sácame! —imploró Bella, antes que un recuerdo invadiera su mente y ese era el de ella disparando justo a corazón de Estefan.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, a como los extrañaba, ¡dios mio!, peor bueno acá me tiene contra todo pronostico, no les dire excusas, porque los aburriria, con todo lo que me ha pasado, pero bueno...aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen un rr

¿que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta horita? ¿se esperaban esto, o los ha tomado desprevenidos? muajajaj, soy mala, pronto, ( cuando pueda), subire otro capitulo, aun se cuece en mi abeza, pero quiero decirles que me tengan paciencia, ando enferma y de paso sin compu :$ , horita estoy en que mi tia y por eso pude... sin mas me despido :)

POSDATA: alguna sugerencia, critica constructiva o lo que sea, seran bien recibidas.

NOTICIA: dentro de poco publicare una nueva historia, pero es original, dejenme en un MP o por un rr si quieren saber de esa historia, yo les dejare donde la publicare

OSBE


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Edward manejaba de una manera psicópata, el velocímetro, en vez de mantenerse en una velocidad normal, y segura para ambos, lo que hacía era subir y subir más, este marcaba una velocidad de 200km/h, era como estar en una carrera de autos, pero eso no parecía importarle a aquel hombre, el cual trataba de concentrar su mirada en la carretera y no en la mujer que tenía al lado, la cual estaba sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Si, era cierto, él no le había dicho sobre el accidente que Damián había tenido, pero no por eso lo tenía que condenar con una jodida ley del hielo, era algo infantil e irracional.

Bella mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo y su mirada pérdida a través de la ventanilla del auto, mirando hacia la nada, su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo y lo único que había dentro de ella eran preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas.

"Mate a personas Bella"

"…unos ojos azules, y un cabello amarillo, casi dorado como el sol…"

"…cuarteto…"

"…drogas…, alcohol,…sexo…."

"…Eran la esposa e hija de Edward Cullen…"

Pequeños fragmentos de la conversación con Damián, se venían a la mente de Isabella.

En su cabeza ella buscaba una explicación a todo lo que se había enterado, pero no la conseguía.

Damián había matado a personas junto con Sasha; había provocado un accidente en el cual murieron la esposa e hija de Edward ¿eso tendría que ver con el pasado de él? ¿Sería por eso que él era de esa manera, tan frio, amargado, calculador, casi sin sentimientos?, ¿qué tanto ocultaba Edward?, ¿Qué era lo que guardaba con tanto recelo en la habitación del tercer piso?, ¿sería tan psicópata como para tenerlas congeladas? ¿O tendría aparatos para presenciar los espíritus de ellas? ¡Dios!, ¿en qué mundo vivía?, se preguntaba la joven.

Por más que quería odiar y culpar a Damián por todo lo ocurrido, no podía, porque si al caso íbamos ella había cometido de igual manera un crimen.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Edward alargando una mano para tomar la de ella, pero esta lo esquivó. Edward confundido volvió su vista a la carretera.

Isabella Swan a su vez lo miraba a él, analizándolo, detallándolo, ¿Quién era Edward Cullen en realidad? ¿Cuál era el pasado de ese hombre? ¿Sería tan desgraciado como el de ella?, preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas era lo que formulaba el cerebro de la joven castaña.

"solo dejando atrás lo que nos hace daño, es cuándo podremos ser felices", esa Frase se citó en la mente de Bella y decidió que ya era hora de contar aquello que tanto la atormentaba. Se sentía en la necesidad de decirle a Edward todo acerca de su vida, comenzando desde la muerte de su padre hasta la actualidad, no sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Al llegar a la casa Bella bajó del auto y entró corriendo a la mansión, pasó por un lado de Bianca y ni siquiera la saludo, ingresó a su habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para tratar de procesar todo.

Segundos después de que se recostara en su cama, escuchó unos toques a su puerta y luego una voz.

—Bella, abre por favor, ¿me podrías decir que te sucede? — otros toques a la puerta, la chica suspiró y se hundió una almohada en la cabeza. —Bella, dime que te sucede, por favor ¿Qué te puso así? — nada. No obtenía respuesta de ella. — Por favor, abre —volvió a insistir Edward con unos golpes leves a la puerta, a la vez que pegaba su frente en aquella fría madera y suspiraba. Los guardias de seguridad que él había contrato veían la escena disimuladamente, Bianca se encontraba en la cocina escuchando como su niño le pedía una explicación a Bella, y las otras chicas de servicio maldecían mentalmente a Isabella Swan, estaban celosas. —Isabella — dijo ahora Edward con una voz mucho más autoritaria, pero nada, ella no respondía. — solo quiero saber que estas bien, pequeña, abre la puerta — eso lo dijo en un susurro, más para él que para ella y fue cuando Bella abrió , un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de aquel hombre y la joven lo miraba seriamente.

—Permiso — articuló para pasarle por un lado, ir hacia donde estaba Bianca y sacar un vaso con agua de la nevera.

—Bella…—masculló apretando la mandíbula, quería una explicación del porque ella se comportaba así. Ella se volteó y supo que necesitaba alejarse de allí un tiempo.

—Voy a salir—al decir eso trató de no mirarlo a los ojos. — Por favor, no mandes a ninguno de los gorilas detrás de mí, necesito estar sola, necesito pensar, necesito…—la voz se le apagó, inspiró con fuerza y clavó sus ojos chocolates en los ojos verdes de su novio. — concédeme eso ¿sí? —sin más salió y dejó a Edward de una pieza.

—Síguela —le ordenó a uno de los gorilas—, pero discretamente, trata de que no te vea— este asintió de manera militar y fue tras Isabella

—Tienes que aprender, que no todo lo puedes controlar, Edward, te pidió espacio, no que le mandaras a uno de esos— le reprochaba su viejita.

—No la dejare, sola; además, 'esos' como tú los llamas, la protegerán, que no se te olvide lo que le pasó hace poco.

Y así Edward Cullen se dirigió a su despacho, mas confundido que nunca.

...

En el parque Bella miraba hacia el cielo, pensando en cómo decirle todo a Edward, pero ninguna de sus opciones le gustaba. No era fácil llegar y decirle : "oye sabes que mate a mi marido, y de paso también a mi hijo, me arrepiento, ese es mi pasado". No, así no.

Suspiró frustrada y se removió inquieta en la banca, el cielo estaba de un azul perfecto, solo unas pocas nubes lo surcaban, el aire alborotaba su cabello, y el ruido de niños alrededor de ella jugando la hizo recordar a su hijo.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en un momento feliz de su vida, pero esos pequeños recuerdos eran ensombrecidos por lo más oscuros.

Se sintió observada y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con nada, solo unas cuantas personas paseando de un lado para el otro metidos en su propio mundo, ajenos a ella, viro su rostro tratando de buscar algo inusual, pero no lo consiguió, así que, retomó su posición anterior. Ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Recordó a Edward y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, lo amaba, ella lo sabía, pero por culpa de 'él', aun no podía dar ese paso, en el cual se entregaría por completo a ese hombre el cual la había ayudado tanto.

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía mal por como lo había tratado en la casa, pero estaba tan sorprendida que necesitaba procesar todo. Edward había tenido una hija y sobre todo una esposa, ellas habían muerto, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda; también suponía que eso para él debió de ser un gran dolor, tanto como lo fue para ella el de él y a raíz de eso Edward era el hombre que es, o mejor dicho era el hombre que era hasta hace unos meses atrás.

Los dos necesitaban sincerarse, necesitaban dejar todo atrás y solo vivir el presente y Bella estaba decidida a hacerlo, ya había sido suficiente, tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas, tanto reproche .Era hora de que lo superaran.

— ¿Bella? —escuchó que la llamaban, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con Jacob, infundado en un traje de etiqueta negro, y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Jake! — exclamó Bella con regocijo, a la vez que se levantaba y rodeaba el cuello de su amigo en un abrazo fraternal.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Jacob Black, sentándose en la banca con ella, la cual había adoptado la posición de indio.

—Pues, digamos que bien, pero ¿y tú como has estado?

—Vengo de una entrevista de trabajo— confesó orgulloso aquel moreno.

— ¡qué bueno! Y ¿tu novia?— inquirió la joven castaña a la vez que veía como un hombre con unas gafas y un sombrero salían detrás de los árboles, para caminar hacia donde ella estaba, esto la puso nerviosa pero no lo dio a notar.

—En el apartamento.

Bella miró a su amigo y le sonrió con afecto. Jacob Black, era su amigo de toda la vida, el que siempre la había apoyado, y por el cual toda la tragedia comenzó.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?— Jake habló, pero la mirada de Bella siguió a ese hombre con esas gafas, el cual pasó por donde ellos estaban y ni siquiera se giró a verlos, ¿Quién sería?, se preguntó Isabella, pues se le hacía conocido de alguna parte.

— ¿Dime?— el chico moreno la miró con una ceja arqueada. — disculpa Jake, es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

—Será en Damián— refutó Jacob son sorna.

—No, este él y yo terminamos, ahora estoy con Edward. —los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Con Edward Cullen?— inquirió estupefacto él, ella asintió. —Pero ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Bella está jugando en las ligas mayores! —al decir eso su amiga le propinó un golpe en el hombro, lo cual hizo que los dos estallaran en fuertes carcajadas.

Al calmarse, Jake evaluó a Bella, mirándola a los ojos, algo andaba mal, él lo sabía, él la conocía perfectamente como a la palma de su mano.

— ¿pero…? — masculló tomando una de las manos de Isabella

—Es que estoy cansada Jake, esto me sobrepasa, necesito contarle todo sobre mi, ¡absolutamente todo!, él me está dando todo lo que puede y yo…yo no puedo dar más de allá ¿entiendes?— el joven asintió. — me parece injusto, los dos tenemos pasados, me entere que él tenía una esposa y una hija…

— ¿No me digas que tú eres la amante?— la voz de Jacob subió de decibeles.

Bella negó rápidamente con su cabeza, para luego hablar: —No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ellas murieron en un accidente— los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos. — sí, y eso es lo que más me tiene mal, porque yo he tenido una que otra crisis, referente a mi pasado y él ha estado allí apoyándome, dándome ánimos, y yo ni enterada de eso. Me siento la peor persona del mundo.

—NO tienes porque — le dijo su amigo. — Tu no lo sabias, ¿cómo te ibas a imaginar que su esposa e hija están muertas?— la castaña lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos. —Bella, no estas mal solo por eso, ¿Qué más sucede?

—Yo sé quién provocó aquel accidente— admitió Isabella rehuyendo de la mirada de su amigo.

—Haber Belly Bells, me estas confundiendo, explícate— le apremió Jake apretando la mano que tenía tomada de ella.

—Damián tuvo un accidente, yo lo fui a ver, Edward sabia sobre eso y no me dijo, por alguna extraña razón Damián comenzó a contarme todo su pasado y de alguna forma se mezcla con el de Edward, él estaba drogado y de paso con miedo, por…por una razón, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, el venia en una curva y no vio al auto que venía delante de él por la otro vía y chocó volcándolo hacia el barranco, el auto se incineró y allí se murieron ellas. Damián no se hizo cargo de nada, pues las autoridades lo tomaron como un accidente producto de la lluvia, me dijo que no lo quiso hacer, solo que cuando fue apretar el freno, era demasiado tarde— las lágrimas habían escapado de los ojos de Isabella Swan.

—eso quiere decir que Damián de cierta manera es el culpable de la muerte de la esposa e hija de tu nuevo novio ¿cierto?— ella asintió— esto está peor que un drama de telenovelas— bromeó Jake, para hacerla reír, pero solo se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga. — y me supongo que estas confundida, porque por una parte se lo quieres decir a Edward, y por otra no quieres delatar a Damián, me supongo. — Bella le sonrió a manera de sí. — ¿quieres que te de un consejo? — la chica asintió con su cabeza, y se acercó a su amiga, para recortarse de su hombro y dejar que unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaran. — ¿a quién amas, Bella?, encontrando la respuesta a esa pregunta, encontraras la solución a tu duda, tienes que ver que sientes por cada uno, ¿de verdad amas a Damián o es solo un agradecimiento por lo que sea que haya hecho por ti? O ¿amas a Edward? El uno o el otro, pero no a los dos, amiga mía. El amor es complicado, y nos juega malas pasadas, pero hay que salir adelante y afrontar cada problema que se nos enfrente.

—Yo amo a Edward, de eso estoy segura, por Damián ciento más bien es como especie de agradecimiento— respondió Isabella con voz apagada.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta— le aseguró su amigo.

—temo la reacción de Edward. — admitió la chica, la cual apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Jake, este en cambio pasó un brazo por la cintura de su amiga y la apegó más a él.

— ¿Por qué?—

—nunca hemos hablado de los pasados del otro, yo le contare el mío, ¿Cómo y cuándo?, aun no lo sé, pero lo haré, lo tengo que hacer, pero es un tema delicado, no estamos hablando del clima ¡Por Dios!, ¡estamos hablando de su esposa e hija!,. — razonó Bella.

—Si él te ama, reaccionara como corresponde, en cambio si no, bueno…—Jake dejó su frase inconclusa. — Tu tema también es delicado Belly Bells, le hablaras sobre ellos— Bella se tensó y su amigo lo notó así que la tranquilizó tomándole una de sus manos . — Tienen que dar ese paso ambos, porque si no siempre estarán donde mismo y nunca avanzaran, por más que lo deseen, es importante, pequeña.

—Lo sé — dijo Bella reacomodándose en el hombro de Jake.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y solo siguieron viendo el parque, donde niños jugaban a volar sus cometas, unos comían helados, otros simplemente rodaban sus bicicletas y los adultos los veían preocupándose por ellos.

—Tuviera un año y unos meses — dijo Jake de repente.

—Si— musitó Bella.

—Lo siento, yo nunca creía que por llamarte ese día, todo terminara como terminó.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso, no fue culpa de nadie, bueno solo mía. — le aclaró la chica a su amigo.

— ¿has podido superarlo? ¿Aunque sea un poco? —preguntó el moreno, viendo como el sol se ponía.

—Es algo casi imposible, pero dentro de poco lo tendré que hacer— Jake asintió con su mandíbula tensa.

Nuevamente ambos se sumieron en un silencio reconfortante, en donde las palabras sombraban.

El tiempo pasaba a una velocidad impresionante cuando vinieron a ver la noche había caído y los dos aún seguían en esa posición.

—Gracias—murmuró Bella reincorporándose para sentarse como debía.

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar mí, preciosa— Jake le besó la frente y Bella sonrió. — Me tengo que ir, pero vamos a planear para salir un día de estos con Claudia ¿sí?— Isabella asintió sonriendo. —Tú deberías irte también— le sugirió Jake.

—Dentro de poco iré, solo me quedare un poco más.

— ¿Segura?— Bella le sonrió con displicencia y le hizo una seña con la mano a manera de que se fuera. Este sonrió y se acercó para plantearle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. — Te quiero, Belly Bells, te me cuidas ¿eh?— ella asintió riendo. Jake se iba a poner de pie cuando ambos sintieron una presencia muy cerca de ellos, al levantar la vista se encontraron con Edward, el cual los veía de manera un tanto enfadada.

—Edward—musitó Bella.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo malo— explicó él—, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañada— le echó una mirada a Jake, el cual se había puesto de pie.

—Mucho gusto Jacob Black, amigo de Bella— Jacob se esforzó en recalcar la palabra 'amigo'

—Edward Cullen su…

—Novio, si, ella me lo dijo— Jake le sonrió a Bella y le guiñó un ojo. — un gusto en conocerlo, lamento tenerme que ir, pero mi prometida me espera en casa. Adiós Belly Bells— la chica negó con la cabeza divertida y le hizo un seña obscena con el dedo del medio a su amigo.

— ¡saludos a Claudia!—gritó Bella cuando Jake ya iba a unos cuantas metros de donde Edward y ella se encontraban, él sin voltearse asintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió Bella con la voz sumamente suave, estaba agotada, estaba cansada, y no físicamente, sino mentalmente.

—Ya te dije, pensé que algo te había ocurrido— dijo él mirándola con esos hermosos ojos que trasmitían, preocupación, amor, y ¿celos?

—Estoy bien, Edward. Nada me va a pasar— le aseguró la chica sin ninguna intención de moverse de esa banca.

— ¿Quién era él?—preguntó Edward sentándose a un lado de ella, en una posición tan tensa que Bella también se tensó.

—un amigo— dijo de manera cortante.

—Es muy cariñoso para ser un amigo— analizó Edward.

— ¿Estas celoso?— ella no pudo evitar que una nota de incredulidad saliera impresa en aquella pregunta.

Edward la observó por una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?— en vez de responderle, le preguntó.

—No sé—dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que se mordía el labio para evitar que unas cuantas risas salieran del fondo de su garganta.

Los dos no dijeron nada más y se dedicaron a mirarse durante un largo rato. Minutos, horas, incluso hasta días pudieron haber pasado y ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Estaba preocupado—confesó Edward acercándose a Bella.

—Lo siento si te preocupe. —Edward asintió a manera de aceptar la disculpa. Bella terminó de acortar la distancia y se acomodó entre los brazos de Edward, los cuales la sobrecogieron con más que satisfacción.

—es hora de irnos, está haciendo un poco de frio y es tarde— Bella sin decir nada se puso de pie y le tendió su mano a él, la cual tomó sin ningún problema, rodeó los hombros de la joven y juntos se encaminaron al auto de él.

En el camino, ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a caminar juntos. Al llegar al auto Edward le abrió la puerta a su chica y esta se introdujo dentro de él, resguardándose del frio, a los pocos segundos Edward prendía el motor del auto para partir hacia la casa.

…

—Llegamos—anunció Edward apagando el motor de auto, para luego bajarse e irle abrir la puerta a Bella.

Esta se bajó y rápidamente fue aprisionado por los brazos de su novio.

—No lo vuelvas hacer, por favor. Estaba realmente preocupado— Isabella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—Está bien— dijo ella, antes de ser acallada por los labios de su novio, los cuales acariciaban de manera suave los labios de ella, esta subió sus manos por el cuello de él y las entrelazó allí, mientras que el cuerpo del hombre de ojos verdes aprisionaba a Bella entre su cuerpo y el auto.

Una mano de Edward fue a parar a la nuca de Isabella, para profundizar más el beso, y mantenerla inmóvil, mientras que la otra se fue a la espalda de la chica haciendo de esta manera que Bella arqueara su espalda y se apegara más a su novio.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí, pequeños jadeos habían comenzado a salir de la boca de la mujer de ojos chocolates por la falta de oxígeno, Edward tomó el labio inferior de ella y le dio un suave tirón, para luego bajar el beso de intensidad hasta ya no besarla, se quedaron con los labios y frente unidos, tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones.

—Bella te…—Edward no pudo terminar la frase, por consecuencia de la voz de su hermana, la cual estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada de su mansión.

la pareja se giró hasta la procedencia de la voz y fue cuando vieron que casi toda la familia estaba allí, incluidos Rosalie, Emmett y Yunior.

Isabella observó a Edward rápidamente, para luego sonreírle.

—Vamos—dijo tomándole la mano, este rodeó la pequeña cintura de la joven y juntos emprendieron la caminata hacia los familiares de Edward, los cuales los veían con una mira picara.

—Creo que todos disfrutaron bastante de la escena—le murmuró Edward a Bella, la cual sonrió tímidamente.

—Ya creo—dijo ella para salir de los brazos del ojiverde y correr hacia donde estaba Alice.

— ¡Hola, cuñada! — Bella le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y luego, pasó a saludar a todos los presentes, Rose le dio una nalgada y Emmett la apretó tan fuerte que Edward tuvo que intervenir al ver a Bella pálida.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó una vez Emmett la había puesto en el suelo.

—Eso creo—dijo ella robándole un beso, para ir con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper, los cuales la saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Todos pasaron a la sala, donde Edward se sentó en un sofá bastante largo, en el cual Bella se había acostado y apoyaba su cabeza de una de las abrazaderas de este mismo, su novio le levantó los pies y se sentó, para luego posicionar los pies de ella sobre sus muslos, esta le sonrió y él le correspondió la sonrisa dándole otra más resplandeciente. Todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Los testigos se miraron la cara y ninguno pudo evitar las carcajadas que salieron de sus bocas.

Isabella y Edward los miraron interrogantes, pero nadie dijo nada. Después del repentino momento de las carcajadas, todos comenzaron hablar entre sí de manera desaforado, causando que nadie se entendiese, los dos novios se aparataron de ese bullicio concentrándose en la mirada del otro y Bella supo que lo que iba hacer estaba bien.

La noche pasó, la familia de Edward se quedó para comer y a eso de la media noche todos partieron para sus casas.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Edward a la vez que veía como Bella tomaba un vaso de agua.

—Son tu familia Edward, no seas tan malo.

—No estoy diciendo nada, solo que estoy cansado. — Isabella arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

—¿y de qué?, si se puede saber.

—Digamos que una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño me preocupó todo el día. Eso es agotador, no saber dónde está la mujer que uno quiere— la quijada de Bella cayó al suelo, literalmente.

—¿tú me quieres Edward?— preguntó ella acercándose a donde estaba él para abrazarlo.

—Si, pequeña ¿Por qué?— él se separó de Isabella, y le colocó de manera cariñosa un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ella negó y se alzó de puntillas para besarlo, beso el cual fue correspondido por Edward, las manos de él la alzaron y la sentaron sobre el mesón de la cocina, de manera que ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y este subió sus manos a los costados de Isabella, mientras la besaba de manera lenta, pero a la vez pasional.

Las manos de Bella no se quedaron quietas y fueron a la nuca de él, en un atrevimiento que salió de ella, sin saber de dónde, mordió uno de los labios de su novio, arrancando de él un pequeño gemido, que vibró en todo el cuerpo dela joven.

En cambio Edward muy entretenido con la pequeña cintura de ella, la masajeaba rápidamente, haciendo una fricción casi desquiciante para la chica, los dedos de hombre subieron la camisa que traía Bella puesta, tocando la piel de esta, era lisa, suave, tersa, perfecta. Los dedos siguieron subiendo por el abdomen de Bella hasta que Edward se topó con la copa del brasier de ella y fue cuando se dio de cuenta a donde los conduciría todo esto.

Él se apartó y la miró a los ojos, los ojos de Bella emitían, deseo, pasión, amor, lujuria, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta muda que Edward le había hecho.

Este la tomó por la espalda y la llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con el pie y caminó con Bella aun en brazos hasta llegar a la cama, donde la recostó de manera suave.

Ella llevó sus manos su camisa para sacársela, pero Edward la detuvo.

— ¡No! —Exclamó, a la vez que negaba fervientemente con su cabeza. —Eso lo quiero hacer yo— murmuró sobre los labios de la joven, ella asintió y se empinó para besar aquellos labios, que estaban un poco rojos.

Edward se quitó los zapatos de un tirón, y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, a la vez que Bella lo miraba con un poco de impaciencia, la anticipación no era buena.

La mirada de ella estaba perdida en aquellas esmeraldas de ojos, él le sonrió de manera lasciva, para guiñarle un ojo rápidamente.

—eres muy impaciente— musitó Edward contra el cuello de la joven, para llevar sus manos a la camisa de Bella y subirla de manera lenta, la subía y la volvía a bajar, haciendo que ella se removiera de manera inquietad, una mueca de frustración surcó el rostro de la joven castaña y Edward rió sobre su piel, haciendo que esta temblara bajo sus labios. —Mmm…— gimió respirando el olor de su novia, esta emitió un respingo y sus manos inconscientemente se crisparon sobre la sabanas del colchón.

A la final Edward terminó sacando aquella molestosa camisa, dejando a Bella en brasier, el cual era de color negro y de encaje, él se relamió los labios y tiró la camisa por algún lugar de aquella habitación.

—Perfecta—dijo para besarle el cuello e ir bajando hacia el sur del cuerpo de la chica. Dejaba besos húmedos por donde pasase, hasta que se encontró con el nacimiento de los senos de Bella, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrar en como inhalar y exhalar sin marearse, Edward sonrió y saltó esa parte para seguir besando el abdomen de Isabella, la cual abrió sus ojos al no sentir la boca de Edward sobre sus senos, ¡ese hombre la iba a matar!

Este jugueteó un rato con el ombligo de la chica, ganándose unos cuantos reproches por parte de la muy excitada mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.

—Edward— le advirtió, ya no estaba para juegos, ella quería la acción, pero su novio no pensaba lo mismo. La hora de quitarle aquellos jeans llegó, y la joven se apoyó de sus codos, quedando con su torso levantado.

Los dedos de Edward Cullen fueron al botón que desabrocharía aquella prenda de vestir, buscó con la mirada los ojos de Bella y los encontró, de esa manera lo desabrochó, bajando continuamente el cierre, el cual hizo un leve sonido, nunca apartó la mirada de la de Bella y ella mucho menos. Solo ver el deseo que desprendía los ojos de él la hacía excitarse de una manera inimaginable.

Bella levantó su trasero parar sacar el jean y Edward lo bajó suavemente, haciendo más larga la agonía.

—Por favor…—imploró con los labios secos.

Edward negó con la cabeza y siguió con su labor.

Una vez fuera los jeans, Edward se levantó de la cama para observarla por un instante, solo un brasier y unas pequeñas bragas la cubrían, porque de resto estaba prácticamente desnuda.

—Eres hermosa— la halagó Edward, Bella se sonrojó, este se acercó como un de predador, y posó su mano sobre los muslos de la chica, los cuales recorrió lentamente, como está haciendo con todo. —Tu piel es tan suave—murmuró, pasando un dedo por la parte interna del muslo, pero deteniéndose a tiempo, Bella volvió a emitir un gemido de frustración. — Eres maravillosa— seguía diciendo Edward, su otra mano hacia círculos en el muslo derecho, el vientre de ella se contrajo ante la expectativa.

—Por favor, Edward, te necesito…—susurró entre un jadeó cuando un dedo de él rozó su intimidad.

—Yo también, nena, pero disfruta de esto— le aconsejó siguiendo con el trazado de sus dedos, los cuales no paraban.

Bella se dejó llevar y echó su cabeza hacia tras, haciendo que su cabello creara una cortina, en el cual no se veía el cabecero de la cama, no al menos que levantases la vista.

Los dedos fueron sustituidos por los labios de Edward, y sus manos se fueron a la espalda de Isabella para quitar el brasier, dejando al descubierto los senos de la joven. Sus pezones estaban erectos por la excitación que la invadía, eran de un color rosa palido, Edward sonrió al verlos y se mordió el labio inferior, una mano se quedó en la espalda de ella, y la otra fue a atender a las cimas de aquella mujer.

Bella al sentir que Edward tomaba sus pezones y los pellizcaba lentamente profirió un gritó el cual fue música para los odios de Cullen.

Los pellizco, rozó, estimuló y lamió con su boca, por su parte Bella solo se limitaba en disfrutar aquella mar de sensaciones.

—Tienes mucha ropa—murmuró Bella con la respiración acelerada.

—Aja —admitió él mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y quedaba a rueda libre; es decir, sin nada, no le gustaba usar bóxer. Su erección apareció, erecta y firme, un tanto gruesa, pero lo normal.

Bella lo pudo sentir sobre uno de sus muslo y ya no aguantó más.

— ¡Ahora Edward Cullen!, no me querrás ver excitada y enojada a la misma vez, es una muy mala combinación— le advirtió Bella serpenteando para sentirlo sobre su pubis.

—Si eres gruñona— le reprochó este bajando las bragas, hasta sacarla por completo.

—Como quieras, pero adentro ¡ahora!—lo último lo gritó.

Edward subió sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar los labios de la chica, los cuales respondieron de manera desesperada.

—Sostente—le dijo de manera fanfarrona Cullen a la vez que le doblaba las piernas, dándole un mayor acceso así al sexo de ella, hizo que recostara su espalda del colchón y elevara su cadera, él se arrodilla entre sus piernas y mirándola a los ojos se introdujo en ella Isabella emitió gemidos de placer y sus manos se habían enredado en las sabanas de la cama.

— ¡Dios mío!—exclamó Bella cuando lo sintió todo dentro de ella.

Edward se quedó quieto un momento, Bella era demasiado estrecha, parecía una virgen, pero él sabía que eso no era así.

Salió lentamente para volver a entrar, la joven castaña volvió a gritar, esta vez, era una mezcla de gruñido y jadeo.

La tercera vez que la penetró Isabella ya estaba perdiendo los sentidos por completo, Edward la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla un poco, ella se mordía el labio, y segundos antes había cerrado sus ojos.

—Abre tus ojos Bella, necesito ver el deseo que pasa por ellos, cada vez que te embisto— dicho eso salió de ella, para entrar nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, la castaña abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de Edward. — Así es nena, mírame— le ordenó a la vez que movía sus caderas hacia el sexo de Bella.

— ¡Oh dios!, por favor…. — suplicó Bella llevando una mano a su cabello.

—Mi nombre es Edward, pequeña que no se te olvide. Dios está en el cielo— se burló a la vez que sus embestidas aceleraban.

Los pechos de Bella, subían con cada embestidas, la habitación estaba cargada de sexo, jadeos, sudor y palabras sin sentido por parte de ambos, la joven se cerró sobre Edward al sentir esa sensación sobre su vientre bajo.

—Edward, más rápido, estoy…

—No hace falta ni que lo digas, lo puedo sentir, vuélvete a cerrar sobre mí, nena— le pidió Edward a la vez que alargaba una mano y tomaba un seno de la joven, Bella hizo lo que le pidió y ahora fue el turno de Edward para gemir.

—Edward, no….ya no…—farfullaba en un hilo de voz Bella, la cual no hallaba que hacer para control su placer, tenía sus dos manos sobre su cabello y daba pequeños tirones de este, para ver si el placer se calmaba, pero en vez de eso, aumentaba.

Sin más los dos se dejaron ir, a la vez que un potente orgasmo los sacudía, Edward la embistió un par de veces mas y se liberó en su vientre, descargando todo su semen allí, las piernas de Isabella flaquerón y el hombre de ojos verdes le estiró las piernas para apoyarse encima de ella, esperando que los espasmos disminuyeran, y sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

— ¡Por amor a Dios!—exclamó Isabella Swan a la vez que veía a Edward el cual ya se había recuperado y trazaba pequeños círculos sobre el vientre de la chica.

—Gracias—murmuró Edward besándola lentamente, sintiendo como los senos de Bella chocaban contra su torso desnudo.

—Lo mismo—musitó Bella sobre sus labios, sonriendo.

Los dos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, solo había algo que los separa y ese era sus pasados.

Edward se levantó y se acomodó a un lado de Bella, de manera que la cabeza de la castaña quedara sobre el pecho de él, los dedos de Cullen comenzaron hacer círculos en la espalda de la chica, se cubrió con unas sábanas y pronto Bella comenzó a hablar:

—Edward hay algo que necesito decirte.

— ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?—preguntó este, acariciándole ahora el sedoso cabello.

—Si— dijo Bella dejándole un beso sobre su pecho.

—Esta bien, adelante—dijo Edward un tanto resignado.

—Edward lo que te contare es sobre mi pasado, no me juzgues hasta que no escuches toda la historia.— este levantó con dos dedos la barbilla de Bella y luego de observala un rato dijo:

—No estoy entendiendo Bella.

—Su nombre era Estefan— Bella se sentó en la cama y analizó la reacción de Edward.

— ¿Era?—preguntó sentándose de igual manera.

—Sí, era, está muerto— los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Cómo?—murmuró Edward.

—yo lo mate— confesó la joven sintiéndose intimidada ante la mirada atónita de Edward Cullen el cual se había movida un paso más lejos de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Si, Bueno, Bueno estuvieron juntos como podran haber leido, ¡que les parecio el Lemmon?, la verdad no estoy familiarizado con ese tipo de escenas, hice lo mejor que pude.

Ahora, ¿como creen que reaccionara Cullen? ¿la escuchara? ¿se pondra histerico?, escucho sugerencias, opiniones y criticas *_*

Ya descubri como responder los RR, asi que cada vez que me dejen un rr les estare respondiendo, si tienen preguntas o dudas, haganlas y yo las respondere con mucho gusto.

POSDATA: este capitulo salió con mucha facilidad, espero pronto andar actualizando.

Los adoro

Saludos desde Venezuela y un abrazo fuerte a todo.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y a las lectoras silenciosas, yo se que hay *_*

Osbe


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Las manos de Bella se cerraron en puños sobre las sabanas con la cual se cubría, Edward la miraba con horror en los ojos, tratando de procesar las palabras que ella había dicho con anterioridad.

— ¿Qué tu hiciste que?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Yo maté a Estefan, Edward yo…— Isabella intentó acercarse a él, pero este retrocedió todo lo que pudo y se posicionó de pie, buscando su ropa por donde fuese que estuvieran.

Logró localizar sus pantalones y se los puso con mano temblorosa, localizó su camisa y se la colocó como pudo.

Bella lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Escúchame primero —le pidió poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, a la vez que alargaba su mano y lo tomaba de la solapa de su camisa, Edward levantó la mirada conectándola con la de ella, haciendo que la respiración de Bella se detuviera por unos segundos al ver esos ojos que siempre le habían gustado pero que ahora le atemorizaban tanto. Su mirada, estaba fría, helada, sin ninguna emoción que le dijera a Isabella Swan que estaba pensando o sintiendo, simplemente estaba vacía. Tan vacía como un profundo pozo en el cual no puedes ver nada por la oscuridad.

—No me toques — le dijo entre dientes, para tomar su mano entre las de él y quitarla bruscamente.

—Edward…—dijo caminando con sus rodillas por la cama, para estar más cerca de él.

— ¿Quién eres Isabella Swan? ¿Una asesina en serie? ¿Una caza fortuna? ¿También me quieres matar? ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?— inquirió Cullen alejándose de ella.

—Yo no soy nada de eso. Escúchame, por favor, solo te pido eso, luego me juzgas, pero déjame decirte toda la historia, no es como tú piensas, yo no soy una asesina — las lágrimas ya habían hecho acto de presencia y surcaban el rostro de Bella, Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño profundamente.

— ¿Sabes qué?— le preguntó, pero Bella negó. —No te quiero escuchar, no quiero saber la clase de…—aguardó silencio e Isabella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando aquella fea palabra, pero nunca la recibió. —Solo aléjate de mí — sin más salió de la habitación dejando a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos y con un profundo vacío en el pecho.

En el fondo de su cabeza, escuchaba la risa escalofriante de Estefan, el cual la miraba con esos ojos grises llenos de maldad.

— ¡Ya no más!, fuera de mi vida Estefan Panitz, vete lejos, ya es suficiente —gritó Bella cerrando sus ojos y desechando cada uno los pensamientos de él, de su mente.

"Tengo que hablar con él", se dijo así misma, buscó su ropa, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió a buscarlo. Al llegar a la cocina, se dio de cuenta que la luz estaba prendida, escuchó unos murmullos que provenían del patio, decidida se asomó por la puerta para oír que Edward le decía algo a Bianca.

—Es una asesina — le decía el a su viejita.

—Pero escúchala, tal vez las cosas no son…

— ¡No!— dijo negando con su cabeza. — No la quiero cerca de mí, es más la despediré — un dolor indescriptible se abrió paso en el pecho de Isabella, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca habló: — Bianca, ¿me podrías dejar a solas con Edward? —, ambos al escuchar aquella voz se dieron vuelta, la viejita asintió rápidamente y emprendió su retirada.

El hombre de ojos verdes, evaluó a Isabella con la mirada, para comenzar a caminar lejos de ella.

—Su nombre era Estefan Panitz, en ese entonces mi padre acababa de morir, un infarto fulminante acabó con su vida. Yo sentía que me iba a morir, mi padre lo era todo para mí, a pesar de que muy pocas veces me demostraba ese cariño y amor que todo niño necesita, pero yo lo amaba, era mi padre ¿ cómo no hacerlo?, al morir él, quede sola con mi madre. Yo era una chica común, normal y corriente, ese año me había graduado de la preparatoria y tenía pensando comenzar mis estudios en una Universidad, quería estudiar medicina. Pero al pasar todo aquello, mis sueños y aspiraciones se fueron por el caño. — comenzó a relatar Bella y Edward se detuvo, la chica inspiró hondo y continuó: — 5 meses después de que mi padre falleciera, lo conocí. Mi primera impresión fue de que era un hermoso chico, ojos grises, alto, musculoso, cabello dorado como el sol y muy caballeroso, era tan perfecto que parecía hasta irreal. — Edward giró sobre sus talones y le dio la cara a Bella, esta respiró aliviada y prosiguió —: Recuerdo que ese día llovía, como si de un diluvio se tratase y yo estaba sentada en una banca, sola, de noche y llorando, aun no superaba la muerte de mi padre, y fue cuando él se me acercó…

_Bella oyó como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, pero no levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, solo subió sus pies a la banca y se acurrucó allí, como una pequeña niña, sola, triste y desamparada, no tenía a nadie, bueno solo a su madre, porque su padre se había ido del mundo terrestre, para partir hacia el mundo celestial. La lluvia chocaba contra su cuerpo, empapándola de pies a cabeza, pero eso no lo tomaba en cuenta la castaña que lloraba a mas no poder, la noche estaba cerrada ese día y ella…ella estaba perdida, pero no de la manera en como todos piensan, sino que simplemente no sabía hacia dónde ir, que dirección tomar, como seguir con su vida._

_ —Oye chica, ¿Qué haces aquí?, está lloviendo como si el mundo fuese acabarse, vete a casa— una voz masculina, le llegó a los oídos, y fue cuando se dignó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con él, su mirada la cual brilla en la oscuridad de la noche, la hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido._

_ —Mejor si me mata para no seguir pasando por esto—murmuró un tanto fuerte Bella, para que Estefan, que era como se llamaba aquel hombre la escuchase. El chico rubio frunció su ceño y se acercó a ella, para sentarse justo a su lado._

_ —Eres muy joven para hablar así, pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó aquel extraño, porque eso era Estefan para Isabella, un completo extraño._

_ —Isabella— se limitó a contestar la joven, sin inmutarse por la lluvia, los dientes estaban empezando a castañearle y el temblor de su cuerpo se hacía notoria._

_ —Ok, Isabella, mi nombre es Estefan y te llevare a casa, esto está muy peligroso acá y te puede suceder algo ¿estás de acuerdo?— la chica se encogió de hombros. Algo en ella, hizo que Estefan se compadeciese, era hermosa la joven, cabello castaño, ojos de un color indescifrable por la oscuridad de la noche, y una cara de ángel que nadie se la podía quitar. Un trueno hizo pegar un brinco a Bella y el joven a su lado se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima para ponérsela encima._

_ —Vamos a casa—le dijo frotándole los brazos, para hacerla entrar en calor, ella asintió y juntos partieron hacia el auto de él._

—A partir de ese día, él comenzó a cortejarme por alguna extraña razón y yo me sentía de cierto modo halagada, que un chico como él se fijara en mí, eso era…algo grandioso. Con palabras de aliento, salidas, citas, me fue sacando del pozo donde había caído por mi padre, poco a poco lo fui superando y cuando íbamos a cumplir un año de habernos conocido me pidió ser su novia. Yo acepté, el me gustaba y mucho, me había ayudado y con paciencia me fue ganando, tampoco se la puse fácil. _ ella sonrió recordando aquel momento en el cual dijo 'si' y él la besó como si nada mas existiese en la vida, solo ella.— _Íbamos a cumplir seis meses de novios, él era perfecto, en toda la extensión de la palabra, exceptuando esos momentos en los cual perdía el control y…— ella aguardó silencio. Hasta ese entonces Edward se mantenía en silencio escuchando atento todo lo que ella le decía.

—Isabella, ¿te golpeaba?— ella contrajo su rostro al recordar eso, e inhaló temblorosamente.

—Al principio eran apretadas fuertes, empujones contra una superficie dura, nunca fue más allá, yo lo entendía, a veces hacían cosas que no debía hacer y…— Cullen la mirada como si le fuese salido un tercer ojo ¿ella lo estaba justificando?, al parecer sí. — él estaba en la Universidad y estudiaba contaduría pública, me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba a él, ese día me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, me hizo vestirme de la mejor manera y me llevó a un restaurant; allí comimos, pasamos un buen rato, y posterior a eso fuimos a una discoteca, allí bebí dos tragos, nada más, de repente él me dijo que era hora y yo lo mire con duda como queriéndole decir ¿hora de qué? Me llevó a su casa, y entre besos… ¿de verdad quieres escuchar los detalles?— preguntó abruptamente la chica mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos, él asintió. — la ropa había desaparecido, yo me encontraba desnuda debajo de su cuerpo, el me besaba y me decías palabras de amor, todo estaba siendo muy suave, y sutil como debería de ser, pero cuando llegó el turno de…—no pudo seguir.

—Continua— le instó Edward, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando las manos en puños.

—Todo dejo de ser suave, yo le dije que parara, que me estaba lastimando, yo era virgen, él fue el primero y todo dolió, después la bestia que vivía en él salió a relucir, yo no quería seguir, no era como me lo esperaba, pero él me dijo que yo había aceptado y que él bastante que me había ayudado, que esa era su paga por todo lo que él había hecho por mí, que si se detenía que me atuviera a las consecuencias y yo sabía de qué iban esas 'consecuencias', así que, seguí con eso, fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta, que tenía seis meses creyendo en una mentira, en un cuento de hadas que no existía. Yo era una chica soñadora, que pensaba que los cuentos de hadas existían y fue allí cuando acepte que todo era una vil mentira, el caballero en su corcel no existía, los felices por siempre tampoco. El acto terminó y después con eso comenzó mi verdadera pesadilla.

Edward estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella había sido maltratada tanto física, como psicológicamente.

—después de eso, él me pidió perdón, alegando que se había salido de si, que más nunca volvería a pasar y yo como la idiota que era lo perdoné, me fui a vivir con él y por un tiempo las cosas fluyeron naturalmente, el sexo había mejorado y ya no era tan rustico, pero había ocasiones en las cuales su mano volaba a mi rostro o a cualquiera parte de mi anatomía — Edward sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho, alargó su mano para tomar a Bella del brazo, pero la volvió a bajar rápidamente. — faltaba una semana para que Estefan y yo cumpliéramos un año de estar juntos como novios, y en toda esa semana aparecieron mareos inexplicables, vómitos matutinos y la desaparición de mi ciclo menstrual me hicieron dar de cuenta que estaba embarazada, decidí quedarme callada y decírselo como sorpresa el día de nuestro aniversario, así que, esperé ese día y se lo dije. Al hacerlo pensé que estaba alucinando o una cosa por el estilo, Estefan lloró en mi hombro, como si de un niño que había perdido su caramelo se tratase, me abrazó con mucha fuerza y me dijo muchas veces 'Te amo', diciéndome de igual manera que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, él ya tenía 25 años y yo 19, estaba próxima a cumplir los 20. Estefan decía que era el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiese podido dar y yo me sentía feliz por el simple hecho de que iba hacer mamá; era aún muy joven, pero por nada del mundo lo iba abortar. Los primeros meses fueron esplendidos, el cumplía mis antojos y siempre trataba de ser amable conmigo, cosa que yo le agradecía, esos instantes de pérdida de control habían desaparecido y yo le daba las gracias a Dios. —Bella tragó saliva, e inspiró una bocanada de aire. — el sexto mes de embarazo fui al doctor para que me dijera cual era el sexo del bebé, pero la noche anterior Estefan me había vuelto a golpear, ese día apenas amaneció me fui al médico sola. El doctor me dijo que iba a ser un varón y en esos instantes mi felicidad no podía ser mayor de lo que ya era, regresé a casa llena de júbilo y me lo encontré a él, con una mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos y con la comida hecha, o más bien comprada, me atrajo a su cuerpo, me yo me queje cuando me tomó por los brazos, aun me dolían de la noche pasada donde Estefan un poco borracho, me había zarandeado, pero sin llegar a mas, él me volvió a pedir perdón y yo cegada por el amor lo volví a perdonar, le di otra oportunidad y le comenté que íbamos a tener un varón, y fue cuando vi a Estefan saltando en un pie, literalmente. Ese día me hizo muchas promesas, entre ellas el que no me volvería a lastimar.

— ¿Cómo aguantabas todo eso?, estabas embarazada, le pudo haber hecho daño a tu bebé y a ti.

—el amor nos ciega y nos hace hacer cosas inimaginables, por eso yo me quede con él y aguanté todo en silencio, callada, porque yo sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él me amaba.

— Eso es ser masoquista— le refuto Edward con la mirada seria.

—los días que le precedieron a ese, todo era 'Bella, ¿te sientes bien?, dime que quieres y te lo daré, ¿Dónde te pongo para que no te quiebres?', todo era yo y él bebé, eso era lo más importante para él— de repente Isabella se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Pero…?— inquirió Edward.

—yo contaba con 8 meses de embarazo ya para ese entonces, Estefan estaba a todo dar conmigo, ese día recibí un llamado de Jacob, diciéndome que me quería ver, que tenía tiempo que no hablaba conmigo y me citó para charlar un rato, yo fui a un cafetería en la que siempre mi amigo y yo íbamos de adolescentes, él era mi amigo de toda la vida, mi confidente y la persona en la cual yo más confiaba, pero en ese año yo me había alejado de Jake considerablemente. Todo él día me la pasé con él poniéndonos al corriente de nuestras vidas y cuando me vine a dar cuenta era de noche, Jake me acompañó hasta mi casa y allí me despedí de él con un abrazo de y fue cuando vi que Estefan nos miraba desde el umbral de la casa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión que daba miedo, con tan solo mirarlo. Me despedí de Jacob lo más rápido que pude y entré, al pasar por su lado pude oler un poco de alcohol en su ropa y supe que estaba borracho, lo saludé tímidamente, temiendo de su reacción y subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación. Escuche unos pasos atrás de mí, y le lance una mirada a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de nuestra cama, donde guardaba un arma, pero nunca pensé que la fuera a utilizar...

_— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Qué hacías con él? Eres una zorra, te vas con el primero que se te cruza en frente, respóndeme Isabella, ¿Quién era él?— Estefan se le fue encima a la joven embarazada y la tomó por los brazos pegándola de la pared._

_ —Es un amigo Estefan— dijo Bella empujándolo lejos de sí, pero no pudo. —Me lastimas— le avisó para que la soltara, pero él apretó para su agarre._

_ —Dime, ¿ya te acostaste con él? ¿Te lo hace también como yo te lo hago? ¿Por qué eres así, si yo te doy todo mi amor?, eres una zorra— la mano de él fue a parar al rostro de Isabella, ella se llevó una mano a esa zona, la cual ardía y picaba._

_ Lo miró y se alejó de él, este la tomó por el brazo y lo volvió a estampar contra la pared, estaba vez más fuerte._

_ — ¡Suéltame Estefan, me haces daño, le haces daño a él!— le decía Bella con lágrimas en los ojos._

_ — ¿Por qué lo abrazas así?— preguntó, apretando sus manos alrededor de los delgados brazos de ella._

_ Un quejido salió de los labios de Bella._

_ —Estefan me lastimas, me puedes hacer daño, le vas hacer daño a tu hijo— Isabella estaba desesperada sabía que él estaba otra vez fuera de sí y eso le daba miedo._

_ Otra vez la mano de Estefan fue a parar al rostro de Isabella y esta vez ella comenzó a sangrar por la boca, se la había partido._

_ —A lo mejor ese hijo ni es mío y es de ese, dime su nombre Isabella, ¡Dímelo!— la chica jadeaba mirando a todos lados tratando de buscar algo, una salida, algo para quitarse a Estefan de encima, pero lo único que tenía era el arma y estaba un tanto lejos de ella._

_ — ¡Jacob!, su nombre es Jacob y es solo un amigo, tenía tiempo que no lo veía y fue solo eso, una salida entre amigos. Estefan, yo te amo, solo a ti, entiéndelo ¿sí?, por favor, te lo suplico, ahora suéltame, que me haces daño, le haces daño a tu hijo, a tu bebé. Recuerda que estoy embarazada, por favor— Bella le suplicaba, le imploraba que la dejase libre, que no la lastimase más, pero él no escuchaba._

_ Isabella temía por su vida, y sobre todo por la de su hijo, así que, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía dobló su rodilla y se la clavó a Estefan en sus partes íntimas, haciendo que este chillara del dolor y la soltase; aprovechó ese momento de debilidad y avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mesa de noche y sacó el arma, empuñándola en su mano, apuntado directo a él. Cuando Estefan se recuperó y se dio la vuelta, quedando así, frente a frente con Bella la cual jadeaba y sostenía con una mano su vientre abultado y con la otra el arma cargado._

_ Intentó de dar un paso, pero Bella habló: — Ni te me acerques maldito, no me volverás a tocar nunca más con tus asquerosas manos, no te muevas porque te juro por mi hijo que te mato, Estefan, ¡lo juro!— le gritó Bella quitándole el seguro al arma._

_ —Vamos Isabella, sabes que no quieres hacer eso, dame esa arma preciosa, no hay que jugar con juguetes que no sabemos usar— Estefan estaba siendo inteligente y trataba de quitarle el arma a Bella, pero ella estaba decidida._

_ —Estoy hablando en serio Estefan, ¡no te muevas de allí!, no quiero disparar, pero lo hare si te mueves— las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Isabella, y Estefan rió cínicamente, haciendo la peor estupidez que podía haber hecho en su vida, dio un paso hacia ella y fue cuando Bella disparó el arma, la bala le llegó justo al corazón y lo tiró al suelo._

_ —Te lo dije, te lo dije— decía Bella llorando descontroladamente, al ver el cuerpo de Estefan sangrar._

_ —Bella…— dijo este escupiendo sangre, a la vez que la respiración se le dificultaba y la sangre salía libre por la herida._

_ —lo siento, Estefan, lo siento mi amor, yo…yo…no quise, lo siento— Bella lo tomó de la mano._

_ —Perdóname, Bella…— fue lo que murmuró Estefan antes de dejar de respirar, e Isabella fue presente de cómo sus ojos se quedaban su vida._

—lo maté a quemarropa, esa noche fue la peor de mi vida, la peor que viví, maté a mi marido, lo maté con mis propias manos, pero lo hice en defensa propia, él era capaz de hacernos daño, tanto a mí, como al bebé y yo protegería a mi hijo de todas las maneras posibles, por eso lo hice. Lloré sobre su cuerpo un tiempo indefinido, tenía su sangre en mis manos y de la nada un dolor en el vientre me azotó, era tan insoportable, que como pude busque el teléfono de la casa y llamé a Jacob era mi única opción, él estuvo allí lo más rápido que pudo y fue el que me llevó al médico, mi parto se había adelantado y me indujeron el parto.

Estuve 10 horas en labor de parto, fue doloroso, pero a la final lo tuve, yo estaba cansada, Jake no me había hecho ninguna pregunta respecto a donde estaba mi marido y tampoco me dijo nada al verme toda llena de sangre, solo se limitó a llevarme al hospital. Caí en la inconsciencia luego del parto y cuando desperté que pregunté en donde se encontraba mi bebé el doctor me dijo 'está muerto, se murió' y fue cuando pensé que todo era un maldito sueño. Uno muy horrible.

Lo enterré a los dos al mismo tiempo, los policías intervinieron porque yo había matado a una persona, pero al darse de cuenta que había sido en defensa propia, quede absuelta de cualquier crimen. Mi hijo nació un 20 de junio del 2011 y murió un 21 de junio del 2011, no vivió nada y todo por culpa de Estefan. Pasó un año en el cual yo trabajaba por mi madre, pues le habían diagnosticados que tenía Leucemia, para mi ir al cementerio cada 20 de cada mes se había vuelto una religión, siempre iba, nunca faltaba, lo tenía que visitar, tenía que visitar a mi hijo y a él, me dirás que soy masoquista, pero aun lo amaba a pesar de todo. Y fue entonces cuando me tuve que venir a trabajar acá, te conocí, me casé contigo, me divorcié, conocí a Damián, fui novia de él, me enamoré de ti, mi madre se murió, tuve ese intento de violación , me acerqué mas a ti, me hice tu novia, me entregué a ti y ahora te estoy contado todo, dejándolo atrás, Edward, porque me di cuenta que te amo y que si no quemó esa etapa de mi vida y la dejo atrás, en donde debe de estar nunca avanzaré, nunca podre ser feliz.— Bella lo miró llorando a mas no poder, se abrazó a sí misma y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.— Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca, ya te dije todo de mí, ya no me queda nada. Solo te puedo decir una cosa y es que te amo, no sé si tú a mi igual, pero quiero que lo sepas. Ahora estoy aquí, en el presente, ofreciéndote todo lo que tengo, es tu decisión si me tomas o me dejas. — Isabella se secó las lágrimas en vano, ya que otras suplantaba a las que se secaba, y emprendió así su retirada, le pasó por un lado a Edward, el cual ni siquiera respiraba, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que ella le había contado, la castaña sonrió con pesar y antes de seguir caminando le dije sin siquiera voltear. —No hace falta que me despidas, yo renuncio, tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir por un tiempo.— sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, para comenzar a recoger sus cosas, pero una silueta la detuvo y esa era la de Estefan.

"No era tan difícil decirme adiós, Bella. Ahora que me dejas libre, me puedo ir, solo se feliz y perdóname por todo", en ese momento el corazón de ella se paralizó y se dijo que se estaba volviendo loca y de la nada el cuerpo de Estefan desapareció delante de sus ojos, sonriéndole cálidamente, como lo hizo cuando la conoció esa noche bajo la lluvia.

—Adiós, Estefan— murmuró Bella sintiéndose en paz consigo misma y fue cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba del brazo y la hacía retroceder unos pasos.

—No te dejare ir, Bella, te tomó aquí y ahora, no importa lo que hayas hecho, es parte de tu pasado y todos tenemos uno. Lo importante es que estas aquí, conmigo y yo también te amo, más de lo que debería y más de lo que es legal. Gracias por confiar en mí, perdóname, no debí hablarte así— le susurró Edward en el oído, haciendo que Bella sonriera de espaldas a él. — lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, y sola, pero ahora yo estoy aquí, junto a ti y siempre estaré, Bella. — Edward le dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a ella, le secó unas lágrimas con sus dedos, besó su frente y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Edward — este le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo más preciosa, yo más— se inclinó un poco, y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso lento, lleno de amor, perdón, devoción, cariño, y ternura

Ambos se separaron por causa de falta de oxígeno, pero dejaron sus frentes unidas, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron abiertamente.

Bella ya había dado su paso, pero ahora faltaba el de Edward Cullen ¿le confesaría todo a Bella? ¿Incluido lo que guardaba en la habitación del tercer piso? ¿Sería capaz de dejar su pasado atrás?, esas incógnitas aún estaba sin responder y quien sabía si a lo mejor nunca se responderían, todo era decisión de Edward, pero él por el momento tenía pensado callar, no estaba preparado para lanzar aquella bomba, aun no.

* * *

¡Hola, otra vez yo!, ya parezco una fantasma, bueno señores y señoras, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero me dejen sus opiniones acerca de que les pareció el capitulo ... ya sabemos el pasado de Bella, ahora falta el de Edward y pfff! ...

espero sus rr

saludos, abrazototes, y beshotes grandisismos para ustedes desde

Venezuela una paraiso, con nombre de mujer

Osbe


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Una semana había pasado desde que Bella le había contado su pasado a Edward y las cosas se podrían decir que estaban mucho mejor, pero aun había algo que ella no le decía a él y eso era que Damián había sido uno de los causantes de la muerte de su esposa e hija.

Por su parte Damián ya estaba en su casa, en silla de ruedas y sin Sasha. Los días para él eran más lentos de lo normal, no tenía nada que hacer y ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer algo estando paralitico?, no se valía por él mismo, y para poner todo mas agónico tanto Sasha, como su hijo no se salían de su cabeza.

Damián se encontraba en la sala de su casa cuando escuchó como tocaban el timbre, pero ni se inmutó ¿Quién lo podía estar visitando? Nadie, él ahora estaba solo.

—Adelante señorita —escuchó como una de las de servicio le decía a alguien, pero él estaba de espaldas y no podía ver de quien se trataba.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca y un perfume que él conocía demasiado bien inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Sasha —susurró más para sí, que para cualquier otra persona.

—Hola —dijo ella interponiéndose ante su campo de visión, con un hermoso vestido ligero, unas bailarinas, su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello y unas gafas de sol, se los quitó para ver mejor a Damián y fue cuando él pudo ver esos hermosos ojos.

—Hola —dijo él, bajando su mirada hasta el vientre de ella, aun no se notaba el embarazo, pero él sabía que allí ella albergaba a su hijo.

—Vengo a despedirme —y como si el mundo de Damián ya no estuviera derrumbado, Sasha hizo que los únicos muros que quedaban dentro de él fueran desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

— ¿A despedirte? —inquirió el hombre de ojos azules, sin apartar la mirada del vientre de ella.

—Sí, me voy Damián —la pelinegra se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, hincando sus rodillas en aquel piso de granito.

— ¿por qué? —susurró él sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Ya tu sabes él porque. No puedo seguir aquí, ya no hago nada estando aquí.

—No…—Sasha habló rápidamente interrumpiéndolo en lo que fuese que él iba a decir.

—Solo venía a decirte eso, espero seas muy feliz en la vida, Damián. Te estaré enviando fotos de cómo va todo. Al fin eres su padre, no te puedo negar ese derecho —la mujer tragó en seco, para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sasha… —masculló cuando ella se levantó tomándola de la mano. —Déjame hacer algo, por favor, antes de que partas —ella suspiró profundamente. — Por favor —volvió a pedir él.

Ella se acercó un poco a él, quedando su vientre frente al rostro de Damián, éste subió una mano temblorosa hacia el y cuando Sasha se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Damián, no — pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho.

—Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar —le suplico él, a la vez que tocaba el vientre de Sasha sobre la tela del vestido. — Que le hablaras sobre mí, — las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Damián— siempre dile que lo quiero mucho —ella asintió, sin poder hablar, y lo próximo que hizo Damián dejó a Sasha de una sola pieza. La acercó más a él y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella, para descansar su cabeza sobre el vientre de la pelinegra y comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño.

—Damián —susurró Sasha ahogándose en su propio llanto. —No lo hagas, por favor, déjame ir —le imploró llevando sus manos al agarre que él le tenía sobre su cintura para deshacerlo.

Pero él seguía allí, llorando, Despidiéndose de las dos personas que él amaba. La dejaría ir porque él sabía que no le podía ofrecer más nada a Sasha, él nunca volvería a caminar y ¿para que condenarla a ser infeliz?, era mejor dejarla ser libre, por lo menos así se sentiría un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo.

—Vete, Sasha —dijo viéndola a los ojos. — ¡Ahora! —le ordenó secándose las lágrimas.

—Lo siento — ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, iba a un metro de distancia cuando escuchó como él decía.

—Te amo —pero a pesar de eso no se dio la vuelta, solo siguió caminando dejando en el aire la misma frase que él había dicho.

—Yo también te amo, Damián —y así desapareció de la vista de él.

…

Bella y Edward se encontraban en la casa de Emmett y Rosalie. Los cuatros estaban tratando de hacer una comida digna de comer, si no fuera por el hecho de que los ayudantes eran Edward y Emmett todo estaria saliendo perfecto.

—Mi amor, no te ofendas, pero ¿Qué te parece si vas con Emmett a ver la televisión o algo por el estilo? —insinuó sutilmente Bella, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa inocente.

Rose y Emmett se miraron el rostro cuando escucharon a Isabella pronunciar la palabra 'amor', pero no le dieron vueltas al asunto y solo se limitaron a seguir en lo suyo.

—Sí, ¡me parece una buena idea! —Rosalie secundo a la castaña, porque en vez de los chicos ayudar, lo que estaban haciendo era estorbar.

— ¡Mujeres!, si serán de malagradecidas, pero alguna día nos necesitaran, ¿verdad, hermano? —el ojiverdes asintió con la cabeza, dejando la sartén en el mesón de la cocina a la vez que ambos mujeres suspiraban aliviadas.

—Me ofendes, Isabella Swan —y así tanto Edward como Emmett salieron indignados de la cocina.

— ¡Aleluya! —casi gritó la rubia, sonriéndole a Bella, la cual ordenaba el desastre que ellos habían hecho.

—Si no fuera por ellos, ¡ya estaríamos comiendo! — ambas rieron a carcajada limpia y comenzaron a cocinar de verdad, porque prácticamente se estaban muriendo de hambre.

La pasta, y el pollo ya estaban cocinándose en aquella maravillosa cocina que Rosalie tenía en su casa, las dos mujeres se habían sentado en los bancos y estaban tomando un jugo naranja, a la vez que hablaban de cosas triviales, los chicos no se habían escuchado desde que habían partido de la cocina y ellas tampoco los habían llamado, suficiente ya habían tenido por ¡2 horas seguidas! De ¿cómo se prende la cocina? ¿Dónde está la sal? ¿Cómo se usa esto? ¿Para qué es un abre lata? ¿Qué hacemos con esto? Y muchas preguntas más, sin sentido alguno. ¡Por dios! ¿Para qué se utiliza un abre latas? ¡El mismo nombre lo decía! Bella rodó los ojos al recordar esa obvia pregunta que Edward le había hecho.

—Oye, ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó de repente Rose, a la vez que miraba a Bella con una penetrante mirada, la cual no intimidaba, pero si hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera en un interrogatorio de la FBI.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió ella dejando su vaso en el mesón.

— ¿Cómo te va con Edward? —volvió a decir la mujer de ojos azules, sin ningún rodeo.

—Bien —se limitó a contestar ella, mientras se levantaba del banco e iba a inspeccionar la comida.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea —dijo Rose— además de tu amiga, soy Psicóloga —Bella se dio la vuelta y luego de analizar por un rato a Rosalie preguntó:

— ¿Qué guarda Edward con tanto recelo en la habitación del tercer piso de su casa? ¿Por qué no deja entrar a nadie allí? —y Rosalie de McQuart se pusó lívida.

— ¿Edward no te ha dicho nada? —ella negó—entonces, eso no me concierne a mí. Cuando él esté preparado para decírtelo, lo hará.

— ¿Cómo era él cuando tenía a su esposa y a su hija viva? —Rose sintió que se iba a desmayar en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes que tenía una esposa y una hija? —balbuceó la rubia, ahora caminando de una lado al otro nerviosa.

—Solo lo sé, ¿Cómo era él? —inquirió nuevamente Bella. Un silencio se apoderó de la estancia y luego de un largo rato Rosalie se atrevió a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward irrumpió en la cocina, junto con Emmett. Este último al ver a su esposa pálida se acercó a ella.

— ¿estás bien, Rose? —ella asintió brindándole una sonrisa a su esposo, él estrechó sus ojos y la miró con desconfianza por unos minutos.

—Estoy bien —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

— ¿me extrañaste? —le preguntó Edward en el oído a Bella, ella solo pudo mirarlo y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Cullen la observó extrañada, ¿ahora que tendrá?, se preguntó.

—Te amo, Edward —le susurró está besándole la manzana de Adam a él.

—Yo también, cariño, ¿pero porque lo dices? —dijo él levantando las barbillas con dos dedos.

— ¿te molesta que te lo diga? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y fue cuando Edward comprendió que algo estaba sucediendo.

—No, no me molesta, solo que…—observó otra vez el rostro de su novia y negó—olvídalo, ¿ya está la comida?, tengo hambre —las dos mujeres asintieron, tratando de poner una sonrisa en sus bocas, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada significativa a Bella y esta se encogió de hombros.

Ella averiguaría lo que había en esa habitación y nadie se lo iba a impedir, ¿tan malo era para que nadie supiera?

…

Al día siguiente Bella se encontraba en la casa, Edward había ido a trabajar y los guardaespaldas estaban pegados a sus espaldas, literalmente.

No podía dar un paso, porque uno de ellos lo seguía,¡ hasta cuando iba a su habitación!, escuchó su celular sonar y lo buscó entre su uniforme hasta encontrarlo, era Edward.

— ¡te lo suplico Edward Cullen!, te lo imploró, pero quita a esas cosas de encima de mí, me atosigan, ¡me siento asfixiada!. Haré lo que tú quieras, si quieres no salgo, pero ¡quítame a los malditos guardaespaldas de encima! —fue su contestación y Bianca comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

—Hola, preciosa. Yo también te amo, me está yendo muy bien en el trabajo, ahora voy a almorzar, para continuar la jordana de trabajo, llamaba para preguntarte Cómo va tu día —ella rodó los ojos y suspiró largamente.

—Por favor, Edward. Te recompensaré como quieras, solo por favor… —le decía de manera lastimera.

—Bella, es por tu seguridad —se lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender, claramente, que no iba a dar su brazos a torcer.

—Edward —susurró con voz suave.

—Nada de 'Edward, mi amor, cariño', ni nada de eso me hará cambiar de opinión, Isabella.

—Eres tan exasperante —le regañó ella.

—Y tú muy testaruda —los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Por favor, prometo portarme bien —comenzó otra vez Bella, escuchó una carcajada del otro lado por parte de Edward.

—No, Isabella. Ahora te dejó, iré a comer

—Adiós, señor Cullen —masculló ella, muy molesta ya por la situación y colgó, pero escuchó un 'Bella' antes de colgar. — ¡No lo soporto! —exclamó frustrada . Bianca la veía divertida.

—No dará su brazo a torcer, créeme, mi niña. Al menos que…—dijo la viejita dejando la frase inconclusa.

—El no entiende, me exaspero, me asfixio, me siento como en una cárcel. Doy un paso y uno de esos va tras de mi, como una maldita sombra. Necesito libertad —refunfuñaba ella, moviéndose por toda la cocina.

—Los hombres son muy sobreprotectores con lo que les pertenece y más él con lo que quiere, es como una doble tanda de sobreprotección, por eso lo hace. Se preocupa por ti, pero te entiendo, es como que mucho todo esto —dijo señalando a todos los hombres que estaban regados por el jardín estratégicamente. —Pero si hay una cosa que a Edward le gusta, esa era tú y en toda la extensión de la palabra —Isabella se detuvo, para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, viejita? —ella sonrió.

—Su debilidad eres tú, por eso hace todo esto. Lo tienes a tus pies, solo tienes que mover las piezas adecuadas para ablandarlo un poco y lograr así que de su brazo a torcer. —decía Bianca, mientras la miraba pícaramente.

—Aun no entiendo —admitió Bella, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Te voy hablar sin rodeos Isabella Swan —comenzó Bianca de manera divertida —si hay un momento de debilidad en un hombre es cuando están distraídos en otras cosas, que le son mucho más interesantes. Las mujeres tenemos la capacidad de hacer que ellos se pierdan en nuestros atributos ¿vas entendiendo? , sedúcelo, hazlo que delire por ti, llévalo a un punto en el cual se olvide hasta de respirar y es allí cuando le pides que te quite a estos gorilas de encima y te aseguro que cederá ante cualquier cosa que le pidas, ¿ahora sí lo entiendes? —preguntó la señora y Bella asintió toda sonrojada.

—Gracias —dijo ella abrazándola.

—Ahora vete arreglar, o que se yo —una carcajada salió de la garganta de la castaña, a la vez que en su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar todo.

Edward le quitaría a esos tipos de encima, o sino ella se dejaría de llamar Isabella Swan.

...

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, admirándose en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un babydoll color negro de encaje, junto con una brasier que se abría por delante y unas pequeñas bragas a juego. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias pantis negras, las cuales se amarran a las bragas en un pequeño nudo, en unos de sus muslos se había puesto un liguero color rojo y como zapatos, llevaba unos tacones de 15 centímetros de alto, del mismo color que el liguero. Su cabello caía por sus hombros en manera de cascada, su rostro estaba un poco maquillado y nada más resaltaban sus labios, los cuales estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí, se aplicó un poco de perfume y se quedó de pie, esperándolo.

Por su lado Edward entraba a su habitación, en su cama reposaba una nota.

_Búscame en mi habitación._

_Te amo_

_Bella._

Él sonrió, dejó el maletín en la cama y bajó, aun vestido de traje. Al llegar a la puerta de Isabella, tocó un par de veces, pero no recibió contestación alguna. Así que, entró, para encontrársela de espaldas a él con lencería de encaje.

—Bella —murmuró y ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo que en el acto, el babydoll que traía puesto se elevará un poco dejando ver el liguero color rojo pasión que descansaba sobre uno de sus muslo.

—Hola —dijo ella caminando hacia él, con esas trampas mortales, el sonido de cada pisada retumbaba en los de Edward y eso era música para sus oídos.

Él le sonrió como respuesta.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —inquirió acercándose a su vez.

—Un regalo —lo corrigió ella.

— ¿por? —ambos se habían encontrado ya y se miraban directamente a los ojos.

—No sé —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero, ¿me vas a cuestionar el porqué de todo esto o vas a disfrutarlo? —inquirió la castaña, subiendo sus manos hasta tomarlo del cuello y besarle los labios de manera provocativa.

—Créeme que lo disfrutaré —aseguró él tomándola en brazos para acércala más a él. Besó los labios de su novia de manera apasionada, desesperada, Bella le correspondió el beso.

Las manos de Edward se fueron al babydoll de ella, pero esta lo tomó de las manos.

—No, no, no —canturrea ella, tomándolo de la corbata para llevarlo a la cama y sentarlo en el borde de esta. — dejaras tus manos quietas, no puedes tocarme, si lo haces me pondré muy triste —dijo dejándole un beso en los labios— ¿entendido? —él asintió tragando en seco. Isabella se sentó a horcadas sobre él. —esto esta estorbando —comentó mientras jalaba la corbata y deshacía el nudo, quitándosela por completo, llevó sus mano a su cabello y lo posicionó sobre su hombro izquierdo, mordió su labio inferior y sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la parte descubierta del cuello de Edward, este dio un respingo y su piel vibró bajo los dedos de Bella al él reír. — ¿Sabes, algo? —le preguntó ella, rozándole las mejilla con sus labios. Edward negó divertido, ante todo lo que estaba haciendo. —Te amo —le susurró en el odio, para morderle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Bella —le dijo este obligando a sus manos mantenerse donde estaban.

Las manos de ellas fueron a las solapas del saco de Edward, comenzó a empujarlo por los hombros de él y este la ayudó.

—Tienes mucha ropa —murmuró Cullen. Bella no dijo nada. — ¿Cuál es la intención detrás de todo esto? —preguntó directamente, sin rodeos su novio e Isabella soltó una carcajada.

—Ninguna, ¿por qué crees algo como eso?, ¡yo sería incapaz! —agarró el labio inferior de Edward y lo succionó, para luego ir con el superior.

—Solo digo…—Dijo Edward, profundizando él beso, en un acto de reflejo subió sus manos, pero Bella les dio un pequeño manotazo.

— ¡No! —exclamó, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Bella —siseó él, necesitaba tocarla.

—Déjame llevar esto a mí, ¿sí? —suplicó ella, desabotonando la hilera de botones que tenía aquella camisa. El pecho de Edward poco a poco fue dejándose ver, las manos de Isabella daban pequeños toque a este y aquel hombre, el cual estaba excitado por toda la escena, gemía ante cada tacto.

La camisa salió del camino y Edward estaba desnudo del torso para arriba. El miembro de él, se encontraba aprisionado contra aquellos pantalones, Bella sonrió al sentirlo tan animado.

Los labios de la mujer rozaban los de Cullen, este trataba de morderlos, besarlos, tocarlas, lamerlos, pero ella se alejaba cuando él estaba cerca.

—Isabella —le reprochó.

Ella se bajó de encima de él, y buscó algo que tenía escondido en una de las meses de noche, las cuales se encontraban a los lados de su cama.

Edward al verlo lo que sacaba sonrió lascivamente.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó Edward.

—De algo sirven los gorilas que me pusiste encima —contestó encogiéndose de hombres.

—Eres peligrosa —aseguró.

—Las manos atrás y juntas —le ordenó ella, a la vez que jugaba con los grilletes que traía en sus manos.

— ¿me vas a esposar? —ella asintió con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Está bien —Edward hizo lo que ella le pidió, esta se acercó y puso los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Ahora estas preso y bajo mi custodia, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera, si quieres salir en libertad —masculló Isabella, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él.

— ¿me vas a dejar aquí, así? —dijo señalando sus manos esposadas, y su miembro.

— ¡Oh, no!, solo me divertiré un poco —murmuró en voz baja, dándole un toque de sensualidad impropio en ella.

—Bella —le dijo el advirtiéndole.

— ¡silencio! —le demandó, poniéndose las llaves de los grilletes como un collar.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó Edward.

—Silencio, señor Cullen. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su defensa —farfulló un poco burlona.

— ¿Cómo? —repuso divertido.

Una canción como de strippers comenzó a sonar en la habitación, con tan solo Bella apretar un pequeño control que descansaba en sus manos, Edward ni sabía de donde lo había sacado, estaba muy distraído viéndola a ella en una faceta en la cual nunca la había visto, pero la cual le encantaba, como para estar pendiente de donde había sacado dichoso artefacto.

—Me costó mucho arreglarme de esta manera —comentó como si nada, dándose una vuelta, para que Edward la admirase desde todos los ángulos. —Pero una chica debe de hacer, lo que una chica debe de hacer —Dijo deslizando por su hombro una de las tiras del babydoll, luego fue con la otra, ambas tiras llegaron hasta el antebrazo de ella, movió un poco sus brazos y la prenda cayó en sus pies, encerrándola en un círculo de encaje negro.

Bella sonrió satisfecha al ver a Edward tragar en seco.

—Eso estorbaba —admitió guiñándole un ojo, a la vez que daba un paso hacia él, los tacones le hacían ver las piernas más largas de lo normal y el negro contrastaba con su piel de una manera que dejaba a Edward Cullen sin aliento.

Cuando llegó al borde de su cama, su vientre quedaba a la altura de la cabeza de su novio, podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su piel, este trató de mover sus manos pero las esposas no se lo permitían.

— ¿Cómo se siente poder querer algo y no poder? —inquirió con una malvada sonrisa en su boca.

—Mal, muy mal —respondió titubeando un poco. Acercó su rostro al vientre de Bella para besarlo, pero ella lo apartó.

—Sí, yo también conozco la sensación —concordó con él, dándose la vuelta para caminar lejos de él. — ¿Qué te parece este conjunto? ¿Te gusta? —inquirió de repente, Edward frunció el ceño, ¿Qué juego estaba jugando Isabella Swan?

—Te queda…—contestó observándola de abajo hacia arriba—sensacional—admitió comiéndosela con la mirada.

—Es bonito —admitió ella, riéndose. Se acercó nuevamente a él y se sentó otra vez sobre sus piernas.— Lo compre hoy rápidamente, a la vez que trataba de maquinar todo esto —le hizo saber, como si nada. — ¿sabes quién lo vio aparte de ti? —le preguntó besando sus labios sin dejarlo responder.

— ¿Quién? —formuló Edward, luchando con las esposas.

—Uno de esos gorilas —contestó con fingido horror. — Sebastián, me dio su punto de vista y también dijo que me quedaba muy bien —Bella sonrió sobre el oido de él, para bajar sus besos por el cuello.

— ¿Qué tu qué? —exclamó en una pregunta.

—Es tu culpa, amor. No me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra, ese es el precio de mantenerme 'protegida' —no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al mencionar la última palabra. —Él solo cumplía con su labor, mas nada —los besos, ahora iban por el abdomen de él.

—Solo tiene que mantenerte vigilada, ¡no verte semidesnuda ante ellos!, eso es solo mío —vociferó Edward.

—Hay una solución, para que eso acabe —musitó Bella, la cual se había bajado de sus piernas para arodillarse en el suelo, justo entre sus piernas.

— ¿Cuál? —la voz de Edward era distorsionada, por el deseo.

Isabella bajó su mano y aprisionó entre ellas el miembro de él.

— ¿Qué tal despidiéndolos?, porque pienso seguir dándote sorpresas como estas, y no me gustaría que me vieran semidesnuda, pero como es por mi bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, solo cumplo ordenes de tu parte —una sonrisa burlona bailaba en la comisura de los labios de ella, su mano apretaba con más fuerza la masculinidad de él. —Además, estoy segura que no te hace muy feliz que ellos me vean así como estoy ante ti, ¿o estoy equivocada? —Edward negó con su cabeza, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y un pequeño jadeo escapaba de su boca. —Eso pensé yo —rápidamente desabrochó los pantalones de Edward y dejó al aire su sexo, el cual estaba imponente.

—Bella, no…—le dijo, pero era muy tarde, Bella le daba placer con su mano y con su boca, era una imagen digna de apreciar, Edward mantenía su mandíbula apretada fuertemente, mientras que por sus dientes salían maldiciones sin parar. Trataba de zafarse de los malditos grilletes, pero no podía; la llave se movía frenéticamente sobre el cuello de Isabella, cada vez que ella movía su boca sobre el miembro de él.

El orgasmo esta por explotar en Edward.

—Bella, más rápido —le suplicó, pero ella detuvo sus movimiento, apartándose del miembro de él, dejándolo más erecto de lo normal, limpio la saliva de la comisura de sus labios, se levantó del suelo y se alejó de él.

— ¿Qué…—Edward no pudo formular la pregunta.

—Veamos, estas esposado, sin poder mover tus manos, de seguro quieres tocarme y estamparme sobre cualquier superficie para penetrarme. Excitado a más no poder, con el orgasmo haciendo estragos en tu bajo vientre, deseando una liberación y con una insatisfacción por yo no haber seguido haciéndote sexo oral, ¿verdad? ; Ahora: ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer algo que deseas? —inquirió mordiéndose el labio superior.

—Isabella, no —le dijo en tono serio. —No me puedes dejar así, quítame estos malditos grilletes y te haré saber que se siente —la provocó Edward, con su pene aun erecto entre sus piernas, Bella ahogaba una carcajada en su garganta.

—Ya lo sé, señor Cullen. Usted me lo hace saber con esos malditos guardaespaldas encima de mí, todos los días —una atisbo de entendimiento surcó los ojos de Edward.

— ¿esto es por los guardaespaldas? ¿Por tu seguridad? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, claro que no —el tono mordaz que utilizó, no puso mejor a Edward.

—Entiéndelo…—le suplicó él, mirándola intensamente.

Ella se acercó a su novio y le susurró sobre sus labios.

—Entiéndeme tu a mí —le contraatacó Bella, mientras lo besaba vorazmente, la castaña trataba de no rozar con su miembro, pero era algo imposible.

Se alejó de él, nuevamente, y comenzó a quitarse lo que faltaba.

Comenzó con el brasier dejando sus pechos en el aire, Edward ahogó un jadeo, al ver sus pezones erectos, bajó sus manos acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bragas, pero primero desanudó el lazo de las medias pantis. Y en un minuto las bragas ya no las tenía puestas, quedándose así en medias pantis, tacones y obviamente con el liguero. Se iba a quitar las medias pantis, cuando Edward habló:

—No, quédate así y haz lo que sea que vayas hacer —Bella se detuvo dándole una visión de todo su cuerpo a él, su miembro se había despertado más, si era posible, y la vena de la sien de Cullen palpitaba frenéticamente.

—Como quieras —aceptó ella, caminando lentamente hacia él y sentándose sin ninguna contemplación sobre el sexo erecto de Edward, este cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios al cuello de Bella, este no lo apartó, ella estaba demasiado excitada con toda la situación, de igual manera.

—Eres mala —dijo él succionando su cuello, para bajar lamiendo todo a su paso.

—Podría decir lo mismo —dijo ella dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

—de verdad no te gustan los guardaespaldas ¿cierto? —Isabella olió una victoria segura.

—No, no me gustan —dijo, llevando una mano al miembro de Edward, para introducirlo lentamente en ella.

—Sí, eso lo suponía desde hace mucho tiempo —Bella buscó los labios de él y los besos desesperadamente, a la vez que se movía sobre él, lo estaba cabalgando. Para Edward era incomodo, el no poder tocarla.

—entonces, ¿por qué sigues con esa estupidez? —Isabella, se apoyaba de sus hombros y había comenzado a moverse enérgicamente, cada movimiento hacia que sus pechos saltaran, tenía sus pies puestos en el suelo, gracias a los tacones.

Edward buscó sus ojos y al encontrarlos contestó:

—Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Isabella. Eres algo real que después de mucho tiempo tengo y no lo quiero perder, me vuelvo loco de solo pensar que alguien te pueda hacer daño —ella lo miró tiernamente y comenzó a moverse en círculos, apoyó su frente en la de Edward y fue al ataque.

—Ya no es necesario, lo único que me podría pasar de malo, es alejarme de ti y no tengo la intención de hacerlo, espero tu tampoco. Despídelos, Edward —le pidió cerrando sus ojos, mientras seguía saltando sobre él. La desesperación que traslucía su voz, hizo estragos en la determinación de Edward. —Te lo suplico —el verdadero juego de Bella estaba comenzando a verse. Había apoyado su mejilla en el hombro de él y respiraba erráticamente.

—Bella, no me lo pidas horita, no cuando estoy fuera de mi —jadeó Edward, besando su cuello.

—Hazlo, por mí. ¡Hazlo! —le ordenó mordiéndole el hombro, a la vez que buscaba sus labios a tiendas y los besaba, era un beso de cohesión.

Las sensaciones del conocido orgasmo comenzaron a crecer en el vientre de la joven, la cual se movía frenéticamente cada vez mas, sobre el miembro de su novio, arriba, abajo, círculo. Había marcado un ritmo un tanto extraño, pero placentero.

—Dilo, Edward —ella lo estaba atosigando. Las piernas de Isabella se volvieron gelatina al sentir su orgasmo en las puertas de la salida.

—Los despediré, Bella. ¡Ahora muévete! —le pidió Edward y los dos se fundieron en un beso caníbal. Labios y lenguas jugaban entre sí.

—Promételo —Bella se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡Maldita sea!, te lo prometo, haré lo que sea, pero ¡muévete! —Isabella sonrió triunfadoramente.

—Te amo, Edward —y con esos los dos llegaron al clímax. Bella se mecía suavemente, aun con el miembro de Edward dentro de ella. Trataba de normalizar su respiración, su cuerpo estaba hecho una gelatina, sintió como Edward se corría dentro de su vientre, y pronto el semen comenzó a correr por su vagina; abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada divertida por parte de Edward.

—Eres increíble, Isabella Swan —ella sonrió y asintió.—Ahora libérate, esto aún no termina —le avisó Edward con una mirada que daba mucho que imaginar.

—Me lo imaginaba —bufó para sí, pero se levantó para sacarle los grilletes, se quitó la llave del cuello y lo liberó, rápidamente estuvo bajó el cuerpo de Edward.

—No sabes la debilidad que tengo cuando de medias pantis se trata y en ti se ven como una segunda piel. Espero esté preparada señorita Swan, porque le quitaré los guardaespaldas, pero me lo tendrá que pagar con creces —Bella soltó una carcajada, feliz con liberarse de aquellos gorilas.

—No me haga esperar más, señor Cullen. Estaré encantada de pagarle —Edward besó aquellos labios y le dio una fuerte mordida a uno de ellos.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan —dijo en tono solemne Edward Cullen, a la vez que se terminaba de quitar sus pantalones y se hundía en ella.

La noche apenas comenzaba, y Bella había obtenido lo que quería, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar del placer y la satisfacción del cuerpo del otro.

1 MES DESPUÉS

La casa de Edward Cullen se encontraba completamente sola, Bianca había salido con algunas chicas de servicio a hacer las compras, Edward estaba trabajando y Bella estaba allí, de camino hacia la tercera planta de la casa, decidida a averiguar de una vez por todas que había allí escondido, esta era su oportunidad, si la desaprovechaba estaba perdida.

Los guardaespaldas se habían ido, gracias a Dios. Aún recuerda todo lo que ocurrió esa noche y sonrió con burla. La noche había sido intensa y de allá para acá las cosas se habían fortalecido entre ellos. Pero Isabella aun sabía que Edward no le contaba algo y era algo grave.

Ella descubriría lo que estaba en esa habitación si porque sí. Era demasiado secreto, demasiada intriga y ya era hora.

Bella ya se encontraba frente a la habitación, ella pegó su oído en la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, pero nada.

¿Qué habrá aquí?, se preguntó poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta, su respiración estaba acelerada, tenía que aprovechar horita que nadie estaba allí, ella sentía la necesidad de saberlo.

...

Por su parte la puerta de la Mansión de Edward era abierta por el mismo, se extrañó de no escuchar voces en la casa, fue rápidamente a la habitación de Bella, pero no estaba ¿saldría?, se preguntó para sí mismo. Casi nadie estaba allí, solo unas dos personas de servicio, pero se encontraba en sus propios mundos.

Decidió ir a la habitación del tercer piso, tenía tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, esa parte de él, de su pasado. Mientras iba subiendo, pensaba en Bella y en que algún día le tendría que contar su pasado, sobre su esposa, su hija, pero no estaba preparado, a la vez sentía que si no se lo contaba cuando lo hiciera podía ser muy tarde.

Bella, él la amaba y con locura, era una mujer excepcional, de tan solo pensarla, su corazón se aceleraba. Ella era su todo, su mundo, su universo.

Escuchó el chirrido de una puerta, de la puerta de la habitación del tercer piso para ser más específicos, pero no se preocupó, a lo mejor era Bianca. Se acercó a paso lento, pero al ver una melena color Castaña, palideció…

...

—Es ahora o nunca —se dijo Bella girando el pomo de aquella puerta, dio un paso y luego otro, buscó con su mano a tiendas el interruptor de la luz, para poder ver algo, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro y cuando lo hizo escuchó un grito, es voz, se dijo para sí.

— ¡No! —gritó Edward corriendo hacia Bella, pero ya era tarde, ella ya sabía lo que había allí, solo pudo llevarse una mano a la boca y negar con su cabeza.

Esto no podía ser, él no podía ser tan psicópata como para hacer algo así…, se trataba de convencer Isabella.

Una mano le apretó su brazo fuertemente, y ella solo veía lo que se oponía ante su campo de visión.

Ella en esos momentos, se sentía horrorizada.

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿como están?, yo muy bien, aqui trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Me gustaría que me dijeran que piensa de este capitulo :), es muy importante. Ya el misterio de la habitación se va a revelar y les digo que a esta historia le quedan como tres capis como mínimo.

Gracias a todas las que me leen y me dejan comentarios, les estoy agradecida, y a las que me leen y no me lo dejan nada igualmente

Cambiando de tema, aquí les traigo el trailer de lo que será mi historia original, espero lo pasen y lo vean, pronto estaré publicando el link del blog.

watch?v=QkEkVWcQ3oo&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLWJA9pUSaYrDYCkoTLJJc2w

Nuevamente Gracias por el apoyo.

Desde Venezuela un paraíso con nombre de mujer

Osbe


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

La habitación era de un color blanco, tan blanco que hasta parecía desquiciante, era como mirar a una persona sin vida. Los sonidos de las maquinas resonaban levemente por la habitación, las cortinas tapaban las ventanas, impidiendo de esa manera que la luz entrase. Una cama, o mejor dicho camilla, estaba predispuesta en el centro de la estancia. Una mecedora de color marrón caoba adornaba una de las esquinas de ese lugar. La luz molestosa de color verde de los aparatos, enfermaba con tan solo verla.

Enfrente de Isabella Swan estaba la peor locura que ella alguna vez se haya podido imaginar.

—No —gritó nuevamente Edward, tratando de sacarla de allí, pero ya había visto demasiado, ya no lo podía seguir ocultándolo.

— ¿Qué es esto, Edward?, dime que esto no es verdad —le suplicó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. —Dime que no eres tan enfermo, como para hacer esto —la mirada de ella estaba perdida en las miles y miles de fotografías que estaban en la pared del fondo, y todas eran de una mujer muy hermosa, con una pequeña niña en brazos.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Isabella! —la tomó del brazo, pero ella no se movía, dio un paso y se adentró más.

— ¿por qué lo haces?, Te torturas —la castaña siguió caminando, hasta llegar al borde de la camilla, donde unas barandillas encerraban algo.

—No veas, ¡Lárgate de aquí, Isabella Swan!, vete —la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeo.

—Suéltame, Edward —la joven se deshizo de su agarre y cruzó el borde de la cama para acercarse un poco más.

— ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo confié en ti —le reprochó ella.

— ¡vete! —le volvió a pedir Edward, mirándola de manera furibunda.

—No me iré hasta que me digas por qué tienes a tu hija en esta habitación, con aparatos, y solo para aplacar tu dolor. Puedes empezar a hablar, Edward —éste observó a su hija la cual estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, solo para mantenerla viva, porque ella estaba muerta. Siempre lo había estado.

…

Un mes había pasado desde que Sasha se había ido, Damián solo había recibido unas 5 fotos de ella, ya con su vientre un poco abultado por alguna parte del mundo.

—Damián —le dijo su terapeuta. —Comencemos —el asintió viendo la imagen de ella, para luego ser metido a la piscina con ayuda de Frank.

Desde que ella había partido, decidió hacer terapia para poder caminar. El doctor le había dicho que si ponía de su esfuerzo, quizás, solo quizás lo volviera a hacer y lo estaba intentado, y todo por ellos. Solo por ellos.

Era doloroso, pero el dolor valía la pena si así podría estar con el amor de su vida. Al Sasha partir se dio de cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba más de lo que admitía y que fuese como fuese la iba a volver a recuperar. Este mes no había avanzado mucho que se diga, pero por lo menos ya no le dolía tanto.

Frank, que aparte de su terapeuta, se había convertido en un amigo para él, lo alentaba cada vez que hacia una mueca, recordándole que era por su futuro hijo y por la mujer que amaba, haciendo que el hombre de ojos azules asintiera y siguiera con todo aquel sacrificio.

¿Para cuándo podría él estar caminando?, nadie lo sabía, todo dependería del empeño que él le pusiera a las terapias. Pero Damián se había puesto un plazo y ese plazo vencía cuando naciera su hijo. Sí de aquí allá, él no podía caminar, no lo intentaría más. Eso se lo había prometido, y lo cumpliría.

…

—No puedo creer que hagas algo como esto. ¡Eso solo una niña, Edward! —Bella trataba de asimilarlo todo.

—No me tienes porque juzgar. Ella es mi hija, no tuya —él la apartó, alejándola del cuerpo de Fernanda.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? —indagó ella. —Déjala ir —Isabella estaba alucinada con todo eso.

Fernanda reposaba en aquella cama, con un hermoso vestido pomposo, color hueso, el cual tenía bastantes pierdas lujosas incrustadas a la tela de este mismo, su cabello estaba en perfectos rizos color amarillo, casi dorado como el sol; los cuales estaban en forma de abanico por la almohada, en donde estaba apoyada su cabeza ;sus ojos permanecían cerrados lo cual la hacía parecer que dormía una profunda siesta, sus manos apoyadas a los lados de su cuerpo; su piel era de un tez blanca, casi pálida; sus labios en vez de estar rosados, eran de un color morado, como si estuviera sufriendo de frio. A un lado tenía un gigante peluche, este era de un color rosa pálido, el cual en sus manos llevaba la inscripción de 'Te quiero'; estaba cubierta hasta las rodillas con una cobija de hospital. Y ciertos cables salían de su cuerpo.

—Esto es un locura —susurró Bella. — ¿desde cuándo la tienes aquí? Seguro que nadie sabe, ni siquiera tu familia, porque te aseguro que esa niña, no estuviera aquí, sino en un cementerio. —la crueldad de como ella decía las cosas, hicieron que Edward perdiera los estribos.

—Sal, Isabella Swan, sino, no me haré responsable de lo que te pueda suceder.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿piensas pegarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo algo que tú sabes que es verdad?, está muerta Edward y nunca revivirá, nunca —con eso detonó la furia contenida de ese hombre, haciendo que él estampara su mano contra la mejilla de Bella. Ésta se quedó de una pieza, tocándose la parte golpeada con su mano, con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración acelerada.

Ambos se quedaron sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Nunca pensé que harías algo como lo que acabas de hacer —admitió Bella. — ¡te pueden llevar preso por esto! —exclamó con horror. —Rosalie lo sabe ¿cierto? Y también los otros dos doctores que vienen siempre cada mes, igual que Bianca y Emmett —decía ella en voz alta. —Con razón Rosalie se puso nerviosa cuando le pregunté, ¡todos lo saben!, menos tu familia y yo —las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro de la joven. —Yo te dije todo sobre mí, me costó, pero te lo dije y ¿tú no pudiste confiar en mí?

—Fuera de aquí, Isabella —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

—No me iré, hasta que me cuentes todo. Todo sobre tu vida —le aclaró.

—No puedo —le dijo él, tomándola nuevamente del brazo para sacarla de allí.

—Me lastimas —le avisó ella, haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Te quiero lejos de aquí, de mí, de todo, de ella! —le gritó Edward, llevándola a trompicones fuera de la habitación.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí, que me amabas —repuso la castaña, mirándolo a los ojos, y los murales de Edward cayeron, ya no podía más, ya no podía seguir con esto.

—No…—le advirtió él.

—Ya veo que nada es como parece serlo. Te di todo de mí, no esperaba recibir nada a cambio, pero por lo menos un voto de confianza me espera de tu parte, solo eso. —aseguró ella. —pero ya veo que prefieres a tu vida pasada, que a tu presente, que a nosotros —Bella sentía sus piernas temblar, la sangre ya no la sentía correr por sus venas, el oxígeno le falta y todo le daba vueltas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pero Bella colapsó en sus brazos, sangrado por el labio a causa de la fuerte cachetada. — ¡Bella, responde! —dijo éste zarandeándola por los hombros. — ¡Bella! —dijo alarmado, pero nada. Ella estaba inconsciente.

…

Media hora después un doctor revisaba a Isabella Swan en un clínica, Edward la había llevado hasta allí, si, él estaba furioso y molesto con ella, pero era Bella, su Bella y no la podía dejar así, pasase lo que pasase.

Cullen se sentía mal, no había tenido porque gritarle, ni mucho menos porque darle aquella bofetada. Ella había descubierto lo que había en la habitación del tercer piso, pero Bella tenía razón, era mal lo que él estaba haciendo, era ilegal, era absurdo, era enfermizo.

Y por más que él trataba de odiarla no podía, porque la amaba, ya era hora de que él se desprendiera de su pasado, como ella había hecho con el suyo.

—Familiares de la paciente Isabella Swan —llamó el doctor saliendo de la sala de emergencia.

—Soy su novio, ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Edward, con el corazón acelerado.

—Se desmayó por dos razones, la primera: porque debió de haber sufrido un choque de emociones y la segunda: porque su novia está embarazada. ¡Muchas felicidades, papá! —le dijo éste sonriéndole, a la vez que le entregaba la prueba de embarazo, Edward se quedó en blanco. ¿Bella estaba embarazada?

Esto no podía ser, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que sentía como una lágrima recorría su rostro.

—Puede pasar a verla —él asintió y siguió al doctor, al entrar se encontró con Bella llorando, se mecía en la cama de adelante hacia atrás, rápidamente, como si eso la ayudará a tranquilizarse.

Al ella levantar su mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

—Lo siento —dijo ella sin poder evitar el sollozo que salió de su garganta. Pero él no le decía nada, su vista se fue a lo que debería ser el vientre de su novia, y otra lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Un hijo, pensó.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —decía Bella desesperadamente.

—Cálmese, señorita, usted está embarazada y no puede llorar, las emociones pueden afectar al bebé, traté de controlarse —ella miró al doctor y asintió hipando. — Los dejaré solos —anunció aquel hombre, saliendo de la estancia.

Isabella aún seguía llorando y Edward no entendía él porque.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le increpó acercándose, pero Bella se tensó. —No te haré nada Bella — ésta al escuchar que la llamaba por su diminutivo se relajó.

—Yo…no lo planeé, fue algo que ocurrió y…lo siento, Edward. Sé que tu no me am…

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó éste exasperado. Isabella se abrazó a ella misma. — Vístete, que ya te puedes ir.

—Yo no quiero volver allí, no sabiendo que tu…—otra vez fue interrumpida.

—si en cinco minutos no estas vestida por ti misma, yo te vestiré —le advirtió Edward, saliendo.

Él salió de la habitación dejándola sola, no podía pensar, su capacidad mental estaba bloqueada, solo pensar que tendría un hijo con ella, con su Bella, era…

"Es hora", le susurró la dulce voz de su pequeña.

Bella aún seguía llorando, era algo que no podía controlar, pero lo hacía en silencio, mientras se colocaba su ropa.

La cachetada, los gritos, las apretadas fuertes, era como un karma el cual estaba viviendo.

Y ahora un hijo.

—Vámonos —le demandó Cullen, cinco minutos más tarde, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.

Ella lo siguió de cerca, él la miró de refilón y pudo ver que estaba llorando, suspiró hondo, esto no sería fácil.

Al llegar al auto, le abrió la puerta.

—Ponte el cinturón —le murmuró rozándole el brazo levemente, Isabella alzó su mirada y se quedó anclada en esos ojos color esmeralda, sin tan solo él pudiera confiar en ella.

El auto arrancó, dentro de ese pequeño espacio la tensión se podía cortar con una tijera, la respiración de la joven era errática, a causa del llanto, los hipidos se hacían escuchar y ella se secaba las lágrimas que caían sin parar.

El camino, fue lento, era algo torturador. La castaña inconscientemente había posado una mano en su vientre y la paseaba lentamente sobre él, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Llegamos —anunció Edward con voz seria. A la vez que se bajaba, le daba la vuelta al auto y le abría la puerta a ella.

—Gracias —musitó sin mirarlo, caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada donde una desconcertada Bianca miraba la escena extrañada.

Edward no la siguió, solo se quedó sujetándose de la puerta del auto, armándose de valor.

— ¿Dónde estabas, mi niña? —Inquirió Bianca. — ¿estás bien? —ella asintió rápidamente entrando a la casa.

Mientras tanto el hombre de ojos verdes comenzaba a caminar hacia su viejita, al llegar ella le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó? —él le dirigió una mirada de cansancio y respondió:

—Entró a la habitación —se limitó a decir, para ir tras ella. La respiración de Bianca se detuvo por unos segundos y cuando volvió en sí, no tenía a su niño al lado.

…

Bella se miraba en el espejo, con su camisa levantada, admirándose el vientre. Allí tenía a su hijo, al hijo de él. Edward entró silenciosamente a la habitación admirándola, escuchó un sollozo y un quejido, haciendo esto que estuviera al lado de Isabella en un segundo.

— ¿te duele algo? —preguntó tomándola de los hombros, pero ella se zafó asustada. Se dio la media vuelta y se llevó sus manos a su vientre, protegiéndolo. —Tranquila, no te haré nada —trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo. —Acompáñame —le tendió la mano, pero ella no la tomó. —Bella —la llamó, aun con la mano extendida. Al ver que no hacía nada, se acercó y la cogió del antebrazo, esta vez con delicadeza. —Tú querías saber todo ¿no? —Le inquirió—pues todo lo vas a saber, pero allá arriba —le aclaró, sacándola de la habitación.

—Edward, cuidado —le dijo ella al tropezarse con sus pies.

— ¿tú crees que dejaría que la pasará algo a mi hijo? —la joven detuvo su andar, Bianca estaba de piedra en la cocina, con una sartén en la mano.

—Edward, no, por favor…—le suplicó por alguna extraña razón.

—Vamos —le urgió poniéndola enfrente de él, para empujarla por la espalda.

—Mi niño —Bianca hizo ademan de detenerlo. —Déjala —le pidió.

—No, ella lo quiere saber y lo sabrá. Tuvo bastante valor para abrir la puerta, ahora que lo tenga para oír por todo lo que yo he pasado —Isabella posicionó una de sus manos en el pecho de él dándose la media vuelta.

—Edward, hoy no. Estás alterado —él la miró y subió sus dos manos para tomar el rostro de la joven entre ellas, unió sus frentes y cerró sus ojos. Unos segundos pasaron, donde él solo se limitó a mantener los ojos cerrados, subió una de sus manos a su pecho, donde la mano de Isabella descansaba y la cogió entre la suya, pero así como eso sucedió, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y la hizo caminar por toda la estancia hasta comenzar a subir las escaleras, hacia la habitación del tercer piso.

…

Él la hizo entrar, aunque ella no quería, pero él la obligó.

—La conocí cuando tenía 18 años, mi primera impresión fue que era despampanante. Su cabello dorado, con sus rizos, ojos azules los cuales te hacían creer que mirabas el mismísimo cielo, alta, inocente, rebelde, amorosa, cuidadosa y sobre todo inteligente.

Yo me estaba inscribiendo en la universidad de Harvard para comenzar mis estudios como arquitecto y fue cuando la conocí, ella llevaba puesto un vestido con un estampado de flores, unas bailarinas que parecían su segunda piel y su cabello en perfectos rizos. Venía con unas cuantas amigas, riéndose por algo, fue entonces cuando ella tropezó conmigo y fue el mejor momento de mi vida…

_— ¡oh, lo siento! —se disculpó Fabiola, subiendo la mirada hacia el chico que se había quedado sin respiración._

_ —No te preocupes —dijo él sobándose el estómago._

_ —Te lastimé ¿cierto? —el asintió sonriéndole, cosa que dejó a Fabiola alucinada._

_ —Fabiola, mucho gusto —ella le tendió su mano y él la apretó entre una de las suyas, sin apartar su mirada de la de él._

_ —Edward —le respondió de vuelta, sin apartar su mano de la suya._

_ — ¡Fabiola, vamos! —Le apremió una de sus amigas. — mira que el profesor Ugly nos anda oliendo la pista —ella soltó una risa, pero volvió su mirada a los ojos verdes de Edward._

_ —Un placer, Edward, pero me tengo que ir o si no, no me la cuento —él observó como corría junto a sus amiga y como un señor regordete gritaba su nombre a la distancia._

—Desde ese momento supe que era ella la mujer de mis sueños, con la cual siempre había soñado —relató Edward viendo por unas de las ventanas, dejando así entrar un poco de luz a la habitación. —luego de esa extraña presentación, la volví a ver una vez el curso empezó, siempre la veía metida en algún problema, con algún profesor, pero sobre todo con el señor Ugly. Era un tanto rebelde y cuando la capturaban, solo era necesario que hiciera pucheros y se comportará como una niña buena para que no le impusieran ninguna penitencia. Me enteré que también estaba estudiando arquitectura, pero ella ya iba por el segundo semestre, ya que la habían pasado en la preparatoria de curso, adelantándose un año. Como dije, era inteligente. Poco a poco me fui uniendo a su grupo de amigos y siempre que me veía, se lanzaba encima de mí, me montaba a caballo o decía que era su compañero de aventuras, pues a veces me les unía en sus travesuras. —Edward se detuvo en su relato y se volteó a mirar a Bella, la cual estaba al pie de la camilla donde su hija reposaba, muerta.

1 meses después yo era novio oficial de Fabiola, era el hombre más feliz de la vida, yo la amaba, con locura y ella a mí. Un año después me dio la mayor sorpresa del mundo, ella estaba embarazada, íbamos a tener a un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor. Éramos muy jóvenes, sí, pero ninguno de los dos había pensado si quiera la opción de que abortara. Yo ya iba por el 3 semestre de arquitectura, pues había estudiado dos semestres en uno y ella iba por el cuarto. Las cosas se complicaron un poco con su embarazo y tuvo que dejar de estudiar, yo tuve que buscar un trabajo y gracias a un amigo de mi padre que me ofreció un trabajo en una constructora muy reconocida, pude salir adelante, a pesar de que yo aún no era un graduado. Pero sabía de qué iba todo y de a poco me fui perfeccionando. Hablando en la universidad sobre mi problema, me platearon que podía terminar la carrera en 3 años, pero que sería mucho más difícil, pues vería materias del curso donde estaba, más la del otro semestre, de una sola vez y todo se me juntaría, pero acepté, mientras más rápido fuera, mejor.

El tiempo pasó y tuve a mi hijo, fue una hermosa niña. Era idéntica a su madre, solo sacó los ojos de mí. Los años pasaron y después de 2 años más, ya yo era Licenciado en Arquitectura, poseía un trabajo estable, una hermosa familia, me había casado con Fabiola, y Fernanda era la luz de mis ojos. Monté una empresa, esa la cual conoces hoy, poco a poco fue surgiendo hasta convertirse en una de las mejores del mundo. Lo tenía todo Bella, todo, pero la muerte las alejó de mí, sin permiso, sin importarle que me dejaría sin nada, porque ellas eran mi vida, la razón por la cual yo vivía…—los ojos de Edward se volvieron vidriosos e Isabella trató de acercarse a él, pero este negó con su cabeza.

—Un día antes del accidente yo había tenido un platica con Fabiola, por mi culpa fue que sucedió todo, si tan solo yo no hubiese insistido tanto, ellas estarían aquí conmigo, vivas…

—_Pero Edward, mi vida, nos vamos mañana, los tres, juntos —trataba de convencerlo su esposa._

_ —Fabi, por favor. Anda tu primero con la niña y yo las alcanzo luego, no sé cuánto me tarde en arreglar el problema que hay en la empresa y mis suegros están desesperados por verte; además, es el cumpleaños de tu padre. Dales esa sorpresa —éste la besó tiernamente, a la vez que Fernanda irrumpía en la habitación con una flor en su mano._

_ —Pero…—trató de decirle su esposa._

_ —Anda, ¿sí? —le pidió Edward mirándola intensamente._

_ —Está bien, trata de no tardarte tanto en solucionar el problema ¿sí? —el asintió sonriente, Fernanda, su hija, ya estaba más cerca de ellos y gritó:_

_ — ¡Papi! —éste abrió sus brazos y la cogió entre ellos, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_ —Princesa —le saludó, apartándole un rizo de su rostro._

_ —Esta florcita, es para mami…es…es muy bonita —dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera._

_ —Es muy bonita —admitió él sonriéndole, ella era su mayor adoración, sería capaz de morir por sus dos mujeres._

_ —Toma, mami —le tendió la flor a su madre, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida, Fabiola la recibió gustosa de la vida y se la puso entre el cabello como un tocado. —Te ves, helmosa. —Fabiola dijo equivocándose._

_ —Es hermosa, no 'helmosa', cariño —le corrigió su madre, tiernamente._

_ —Sí, si —y fue cuando puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo soltar una carcajada a Edward._

_ —Te dije que no volvieras hacer eso, Fernanda Antoniella Cullen —le regañó Fabiola, apuntándola con el dedo._

_ —Bájame papi, ¡bájame! —le urgió la nena revolviéndose en los brazos de su padre, para que la soltará. Edward así lo hizo, y al hacerlo la pequeña de tan solo cuatro años huyó de la habitación. — ¡Te quiero, mami! —escucharon ambos, cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta hacia los jardines._

_ — ¡esa niña! —suspiró Fabiola, cruzándose de brazos_.

_ —Déjala, solo tiene cuatro años —la mujer de ojos azules lo miró atónito._

_ —Edward Cullen, por tu culpa esa niña crecerá malcriada —le recriminó comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina._

_ —Es mi princesa._

_ —Cría cuervo y te sacarán los ojos —citó su esposa, a la vez que sacaba del refrigerador la merienda de la niña._

_ — ¡No seas tan dramática, mujer! Además; dio mucha risa cuando lo hizo —comentó éste abrazándola por la espalda, para dejarle un beso en el cuello._

_ —Ya te veré, Edward, ya te veré —canturreó Fabiola, observando a su hija bailar sobre el césped, su boca se movía rápidamente, la de la niña, y ella supo que estaba cantando una canción._

_ —Canta —aseguró Edward, mirándola igualmente._

_ —y ¿adivina que canta? —él soltó otra carcajada._

_ —Veamos —le urgió sacándola hacia el jardín, donde Fernanda cantaba aplaciblemente._

_Cupido me ha flechado_

_La riqueza me da igual_

_Solo ha de consolarme_

_Mi marino audaz jovial_

_Doncellas vengan todas_

_Quien quiera que seáis_

_Que el amor de un audaz marino_

_Surca el abravecido mar_

_Cupido me ha flechado_

_La riqueza me da igual_

_Solo ha de consolarme_

_Mi marino audaz jovial_

_ — ¿Qué tiene ella con esa canción? —le inquirió Fabiola a su esposo, la niña siempre la cantaba, e incluso para dormirse su madre se la tenía que cantar._

_ —Tal vez porque la melodía es muy relajante, eso la tranquiliza. Recuerda que ella se la pasa todo el día corriendo, saltando y jugando y al final del día lo que desea es descansar —su mujer se encogió de hombros mientras seguía escuchando los susurros de su hija._

_ …_

—Ese fue el último día que tuve con ellas, el último en el cual se me permitió gozar de sus risas, de sus travesuras, de sus besos, de su amor, de mi hija, al día siguiente solo malas noticias llegaron a mí.

El problema con la empresa se había prolongado más de la cuenta y la noche ya había caído sobre Los Ángeles, era una noche de tormenta, pero para ese entonces ya tanto Fabiola, como Fernanda deberían haber llegado a donde mis suegros, cosa que no fue así, porque ambas habían tenido un accidente en la carretera. Tocaron a la puerta y yo abrí, obviamente por causa de la misma llovía yo no había podido emprender mi partida, al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un oficial de la policía supe que nada bueno había pasado y así fue.

—_Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra el señor Edward Cullen? —preguntó un oficial de policía en el umbral de la casa de él._

_ —Soy yo —dijo un tanto desconcertado, había tratado de comunicarse con Fabiola, pero no atendía, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte y él quería saber si ya habían llegado a que sus suegros._

_ —Lamento infórmale, que el auto donde iban su esposa e hija ha volcado, hace aproximadamente dos horas —el mundo de Edward se hizo nada al escuchar aquello._

_ —Pero, ¿están bien? —preguntó agarrándose del filo de la puerta para no caerse._

_ —Lo siento, señor…—Edward cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose de la puerta._

—Fue cuando sentí que esa parte llena de alegría que tenía dentro de mí se iba muriendo poco a poco, llevándose así toda la felicidad que yo albergaba dentro de mí. —le contó él, secándose una lágrima.

Me dijeron que no habían sobrevivido, que el auto había caído por un barranco y que las autoridades pertinentes estaban ya rodeando todo el perímetro, buscando a mi esposa, e hija. Solo que no contaron con que aquel auto se incinerará y dentro aún estaba Fabiola, al yo llegar al lugar corrí donde estaba el auto vuelto nada, solo una cadena que yo le había regalado a Fabiola estaba en el auto, pero de ella no había rastro. Estaba muerta, se había muerto. —Edward detuvo el habla y respiró hondo, Isabella se abrazaba a ella misma y lloraba en silencio. — De mi hija, no se sabía nada, su cuerpo no se encontraba, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que el auto al incinerarse, ella ya no estaba dentro de éste, Rosalie, Emmett, y toda mi familia me ayudó en la búsqueda y cuando la encontré yo estaba solo, completamente solo. Los salvavidas ya habían abandonado la búsqueda, diciendo que no había nada, pero yo la encontré, su pequeño cuerpo estaba todo lleno de sangre y su respiración era imperceptible, era como si estuviera muerta, pero yo sabía que no era así, fue cuando llamé a Rose.

Tuve que desalojar la casa por completo, solo Bianca sabía que la había encontrado, porque ni siquiera mi familia sabia de la locura que estaba haciendo, Rosalie al principio se negó, pero al ver mi desesperación aceptó y fue cuando Héctor y Benjamín se unieron, debido a que Rose no sabía nada acerca de eso, ella era Psicóloga, esa era su especialización, no otra. Héctor llegó el mismo día que la encontré, consiguió los aparatos necesarios, aun sabiendo que podían perder sus licencias si alguien se llegará a enterar, pero eran mis amigos, personas de mi confianza y decidieron ayudarme. La estabilizaron ese día, y me dijeron que la niña estaba en estado vegetal, le tuvieron que poner muchos medicamentos, un respirador artificial y muchas maquinas más. Pero yo lo aceptaba, si así era la única forma de mantenerla viva, al día siguiente tuve que enterrar las cenizas de Fabi, le hice la promesa de que nunca la olvidaría y de que nunca me enamoraría de nadie, y al llegar acá otra vez, Héctor me dijo que Fernanda tenia muerte cerebral, que estaba muerta, que solo estaba viva artificialmente y todo gracias a los aparatos. Me dijo que la tenía que desconectar, que todo era una locura, pero yo no quería eso y no lo hice. Este lugar se convirtió en un santuario para mí, Rose, Héctor y Benjamín venían cada mes para verla, para chequearla y controlar los aparatos y yo esperaba que un milagro sucediese, pero nunca pasó, y nunca pasará. Ella está muerta, y sigue aquí por mí, por mi egoísmo, por no aceptar lo que muchas veces Rosalie me ha dicho y es que ella esta muerte, siempre lo ha estado. —Para ese entonces Bella ya estaba enfrente de Edward y lo abrazaba fuertemente, él se echó a sus brazos a llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. —Ella era mi hija, yo como padre no podía aceptar su muerte, era algo irreal. Un día lo tenía todo, Bella, y al día siguiente nada. Por eso no dejaba que nadie entrará a esta habitación, absolutamente nadie, pero llegaste tú y rompiste esa regla. Lo mantuve en secreto por un año, pero ya no puedo más.

Los sollozos de él se escuchaban por toda la habitación y Bella a su vez lloraba con él, porque ella más que nadie entendía el dolor de perder a un hijo.

—Lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, solo…—Edward tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de proseguir: —tu llegaste y me desconcertaste por completo, hiciste que todas mis barreras se derrumbaran dejándome completamente desnudo ante ti, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me había vuelto a enamorar, pero aún no estaba listo para contarte todo esto, a pesar de que tú ya me habías contado el tuyo. Solo fue hasta hace poco que entendí que la tengo que dejar ir, que ya nada hay aquí, solo un cadáver —ella se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco debí entrar aquí, esto era tu lugar, pero tú eras demasiado receloso con esta habitación y la curiosidad me terminó por ganar. Se lo mucho que cuesta aceptar la muerte de un hijo, Edward, pero ya es hora —dijo secándole las lágrimas a él.

—Es mi bebé —repuso él, llorando a un más.

—Dese hace mucho tiempo ella no está contigo, solo hay un cuerpo, pero dentro de allí no hay vida. Esto te hace daño, te torturas sin necesidad. Estoy segura de que fuiste un gran padre, pero déjala descansar, piensa que ella está en un lugar mejor, que es un ángel, uno que te cuida —le aseguró Isabella, acercándose al cuerpo de la niña.

—No la puedo desconectar, Bella. —admitió el tomando una de las frías manos de su niña.

—Estoy aquí contigo, solo apaga la máquina, si quieres tomate unos minutos.

Edward Cullen observó a su hija, agachó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo, preciosa —le recordó pasando su mano por el cabello de Fernanda, a la vez que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro. —No lo olvides, papi siempre estará contigo —seguía diciéndole, su mano se movió hacia el interrumpir del respirador artificial, el único artefacto que la mantenía viva. —Pero es tiempo de que te deje ir —trató de asegurarse a él mismo y con eso apagó lo que mantenía a Fernanda viva. El 'clic' del aparato dio escalofríos a ambos, Bella le tomó la mano y le susurró:

—Estoy contigo —el asintió y se acostó a un lado del cuerpo de su hija, para llorarle, lo que en un año y unos meses no había hecho.

Con eso, ambos cerraban un capítulo de sus vidas, dejando atrás sus pasados para ser realmente felices.

—Gracias —le murmuró Edward a Bella.

La habitación fue invadida por un cómodo silencio, donde él lloraba en silenció y ella se mantenía de pie, dándole la mano.

…

_—Tiedo a mi mami —lloraba la niña de ojos color chocolate, a su padre, el cual la miraba con pena._

_ —Ella viene dentro de poco, mi cielo, fue hacer un trabajo, pero ella ya viene —le dijo él sonriéndole, pero esa sonrisa fue un mueca._

_ Lusiana Isabella, era idéntica a su madre, el color del cabello, el color de los ojos, el color de la piel, en sus facciones, en todo. Era una pequeña Isabella y en estos momentos lloraba en los brazos de su padre, porque no había visto a su madre en dos días._

_ —La extraño mucho, tiedo a mi mami —volvió a decir la nena, aferrándose más a Edward, el cual la apretaba protectoramente con sus brazos._

_ —Ella dentro de poco viene —le volvió a decir, en la habitación donde se encontraba Edward, entró Alice sonriéndole para influirle fuerzas._

_ —Si quieres yo me quedo con ella, ve a descansar. Han sido días difíciles — le ofreció ella, pero él negó, no se iba a separar de su hija por nada del mundo._

_ —No, Alice —murmuró él meciendo a Bella entre sus brazos._

_ La niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Alice retuvo sus lágrimas._

_ —Mami, fue a dar un paseo, Bellita, pero ella te cuida desde donde esta —musitó la pequeña chica sobándole la espalda, la niña estaba muy alterada quería ver a su madre, pero…_

_ —Tiedo a mi mami —la niña comenzó a gritar, a pedir entre llantos a su madre. Edward observó a Alice y estaba lloraba sin poder evitarlo._

_ — ¿Cómo harás? —le preguntó y el hombre de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros, derramando unas lágrimas._

_ —Papi, tiedo a mi mami —volvió a decirle la nena, hipando._

_ —Tranquila, Lusiana, tranquila —la consolaba Edward siseando algo entre dientes._

_ —No le puedes pedir eso Edward, no puedes seguir haciendo algo así, ella necesita a su madre —la voz de Alice era entrecortada._

_ — ¿y cómo quieres que haga Alice? ¿Qué la reviva?, pues lamento decirte que Isabella está muerta, ¡muerta! —le gritó saliendo de la habitación con su hija en brazos._

_ Esa era la triste y cruel realidad, Isabella Swan había muerto, como Fabiola y Fernanda, dejándolo a él, completamente solo._

* * *

Se que me querrán mandar a la quillotina, pero bueno, espero les gsute el capitulo :) cualquier comentario, bueno o malo será buen recibido ;), acepto criticas constructivas y yo no se si llorar o reir, o que, pero ya le queda el capitulo final y termine.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y dejaron sus comentario, y a los lectores silenciosos tambien :) (yo se que hay)

Besitos desde Venezuela

Osbe


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

—Edward, Edward, mi amor, ¡Edward! —lo llamaba Bella a gritos, pues se estaba moviendo mucho en la cama y decía cosas incoherentes, él abrió sus ojos de sopetón encontrándose con el rostro de su futura esposa que lo observaba preocupada.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó aliviado reincorporándose para abrazarla. —Estas aquí —murmuró besando la frente de ella, llevó sus manos al vientre abultado de Isabella y sonrió.

—Claro —contestó ella desconcertada — ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar? —una patada proveniente del vientre de Bella, hizo suspirar de alivio a Edward, el cual había tenido una horrorosa pesadilla.

—Nada, olvídalo —le dijo, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos —Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás conmigo y con nuestro hijo —le imploró él un tanto nervioso, ese sueño lo había dejado un tanto fuera de sí.

—Por supuesto que te lo prometo, Edward, pero ¿Qué sucede?, me tienes nerviosa —admitió la chica removiéndose un poco para que él la liberará.

—Es que soñé con nuestro hijo, era una niña muy parecida a ti, demasiado diría yo, y tu…—dijo viéndola —tu no estabas, habías muerto —confesó con voz estrangulada.

—Ya, cariño —le consoló la castaña besándole los labios brevemente —estoy aquí, tu hijo y yo estamos aquí y no nos iremos a ninguna parte —le prometió solemnemente la mujer sonriéndole con amor.

— ¡Bella Swan baja ahora mismo, o sino Rosalie y yo te sacaremos a la fuerza, sin impórtanos el embarazo! —le gritó Alice desde la planta baja, la joven rodó sus ojos.

—Anda, no quiero que nada les pase a ti y a nuestro hijo por culpa de la loca de mi hermana —murmuró Edward divertido. — Te veo para casarnos ¿no? —increpó él.

—Si, a menos que pienses dejarme plantada —le dijo la chica riéndose, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, Bella —dijo Edward entre dientes. —Te amo —ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Cuatro meses había pasado desde que ella había descubierto lo de la habitación del tercer piso, cuatro meses en los cuales el amor entre ellos crecía cuatro meses desde que Edward se había deshecho de su pasado, desde que se dio cuenta que por estar con Bella no lo convertía en un traidor, sino en una persona que a pesar de todo había podido superar la perdida de dos seres que para él eran importantes. Rose lo hizo comprender que en la vida siempre se pierde algo, pero que no por eso nos tenemos que aferrar a esa cosa o a ese alguien con todas nuestras fuerzas, porque al mismo tiempo que hacemos eso sin querer y sin saber nos estamos haciendo daño a nosotros mismo. Se dice que en la vida nada es permanente, que las personas van y vienen, que nacemos, crecemos, envejecemos y morimos, por eso es importante que siempre, sin importar el que o el por qué disfrutemos de las maravillas que se nos presentan a lo largo de la vida, porque hoy estamos en el mundo, pero mañana no sabemos.

Habían sido cuatro meses de reflexión, en los cuales ambos, tanto Bella como Edward trataban de entenderse, de comprenderse y de confiar en el otro. Y gracias a todo aquello, a esos cuatro meses de preparación, ahora se casaban, solo unas pocas horas los separaba del camino del altar.

La boda había sido organizada por la maniática de Alice, junto con Rosalie, la cual había puesto como excusa la siguiente frase: "¿Cómo se supone que yo no organice esa boda cuando he sido la que ha dado los empujones?", cosa que ni Edward, ni Isabella se habían tragado, pero la habían dejado, porque Rose para Edward Cullen no solo era una mujer, era algo más, era su amiga, su hermana, su confidente y su punto de apoyo, y para Bella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Por el lado de Alice no hubo humano sobre la fax de la tierra que le dijera 'No', aunque en la planificación había tenido a su hijo, el cual llevaba por nombre Sebastian Alejandro, que por cosas del destino había nacido un poco prematuro, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver, era un bebé sano y eso lo ayudó y Alice en vez cumplir sus nueves meses de embarazo, solo había cumplido 8. Ahora Sebas, como todos le decían de cariño, contaba con un mes de nacido y a pesar de que tanto Bella como Edward le habían dicho a la terca mujer de cabello negro para aplazar la boda unos cuantos meses más, no habían podido convencerla de tal hecho alegando que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que por nada del mundo se iba a aplazar la dichosa ceremonia, cosa que puso a Edward muy furioso, no quería que por culpa de él le ocurriese algo a su hermana, pero luego de que Alice le estampara en las narices, literalmente, la orden del médico en la cual decía que ella y su bebé estaban en perfectas condiciones, él no pudo reprochar más nada, sabiendo como era su hermana, se quedó en sana paz, dejándola hacer todo.

La ceremonia tendría lugar en el jardín de la casa de Edward Cullen, seria eclesiástica, ella vestiría de blanco y sus damas de honor, obviamente, serian Alice y Rose. Los invitados eran la familia de Edward, Jacob con su esposa, Benjamín, Héctor, y Leah todo sería sencillo y privado.

Ese día la mansión estaba patas arribas, los cocineros daban ordenes, arreglaban los últimos detalles de los platos que se darían, y los organizadores gritaban por aquí y por allá diciendo donde iban las sillas, las mesas, el arco de la flores y todo lo demás.

Isabella contaba con cinco meses de embarazo, ya se le notaba su panza, pero aun no sabían si el bebé sería un niño o niña, la pobre se encontraba muy nerviosa y ¿Cómo no?, si hoy se casaba, era para locos.

— ¡hasta que por fin! —exclamó Alice cabreada, paseándose con su bebé en brazos por toda la estancia de la sala.

—Buenos días Al, Buenos días Rose, ¿Cómo amanecen? —le preguntó a los dos mujeres que estaban abriendo una zanja en su casa.

—Vamos, Bella, tenemos que peinarte, maquillarte, darte unos masajes, la manicure, el pedicura, luego vestirte, ¡No es tan sencillo como suena! —Rose gritó prácticamente, con Emmett junior en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh, no sean tan dramáticas!, ustedes parecen la novia en vez de yo —les comentó, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, iba por algo de comer.

—Isabella Swan, ¿sabes que días es hoy por casualidad de la vida? —inquirió Alice Cullen parándose a su lado.

— ¡Hola hermoso! —dijo Bella haciéndole mofas a Sebas, el cual movía sus manos ajeno a todo. — ¿me permites cargarlo? —le preguntó a su cuñada, ella se lo tendió y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina, como si se tratase de un león enjaulado.

—Hoy es tu boda —aseguró Alice.

—Increíble que te hayas dado cuenta —repuso la castaña con sarcasmo, pero la joven de cabello negro ni se inmutó.

—Y estas de lo más relajada —volvió a asegurar.

—Sí, se podría decir —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, besó la frente de Sebas y comenzó a mecerlo entre sus brazos.

—Deberías andar como loca —analizó Alice en voz alta.

—Muy probable, pero no lo estoy —admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿eres de este planeta? —increpó Rosalie bebiendo de una copa de champagne.

—Es muy temprano para beber Rose —le reprochó Isabella riéndose.

—La necesito —admitió la rubia bebiendo un gran sorbo.

—Chicas, relájense. Ya iré con ustedes, solo déjenme respirar. No querrán verme gritar, ni llorar, ni de mal humor ¿cierto? —Ambas negaron —Ya me podrán hacer todo lo que ustedes quieran —musitó en un susurro Bella. Alice y Rosalie se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

…

5 horas después.

— ¿acepta usted Edward Cullen, tomar a Isabella Swan, como su legitima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, atesorarla, cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para serle fiel todo los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? —el padre hizo su pregunta, dirigiéndose a Edward, el cual estrechaba la manos de su novia entre las de él con cariño.

—Sí, acepto —dijo en voz clara y alta, infundado en traje de etiqueta, el cual era de color blanco.

— ¿Acepta usted Isabella Swan, tomar a Edward Cullen como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, atesorarlo, cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para serle fiel todo los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? — esta vez la pregunta era para Bella, la cual lloraba de felicidad.

—Sí, acepto —murmuró ella ahogada por sus propias lágrimas, Edward sonrió con afecto.

—Por el poder que Dios me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios une hoy, que el hombre no lo separe. Puede besar a la novia —comentó el padre sonriéndole a Edward. Éste se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente, cerrando a su vez sus ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Ahora ella era su esposa, le pertenecía completamente, y para toda la vida. No solo la tenía a ella, sino también a su hijo y eso lo hacía aún más feliz.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró contra la mejilla de ella, para luego besarla en los labios con verdadero entusiasmo.

Edward jugaba con los labios de su, ahora esposa, de una manera que solo él sabía hacer. Ella se encontraba perdida en su mundo personal, independiente a los demás, solo se concentraba en corresponder aquel beso, que estaba lleno de muchas sensaciones, entre ellas el amor.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —dijo ella sobre sus labios, dejando su frente unida a la de él, ambos sonrieron y fue cuando escucharon los vítores de Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, éste último se había hecho muy amigo de Edward, y su esposa Claudia de igual manera.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Héctor, Benjamín, Claudia y Bianca aplaudían con entusiasmo, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus bocas por la unión que se había llevado a cabo, segundos antes.

La viejita veía con cariño a sus dos muchachos y suspiraba tranquilamente.

Bella llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco perla, de puro chiffon, el cual en el busto era corte corazón, la caída del vestido comenzaba después del busto haciendo una fantasía muy hermosa, donde la suave y liviana tela se mecía ante cualquier movimiento que Isabella realizara, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, un tanto flojo, donde descansaba varias rosas puestas estratégicamente, para darle un toque de color al atuendo en sí, de zapatos, llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón, no tan altas, por causa del mismo embarazo, pero tampoco iba descalza.

Edward iba vestido de blanco, en vez del típico negro, pues Bella había decidido que así fuera, era perfectamente entallado al cuerpo de él, y todo era blanco, desde la corbata, hasta el saco, incluyendo los zapatos, lo único que tenia de color era la pajarita la cual era de color rojo.

Ambos esposos se sonrieron de manera cómplice, antes de girarse hacia sus familiares, los cules ya se acercaban a ellos para encerrarlos entre sus brazos.

Hubo de todo un poco, desde comentarios vergonzosos por parte de Emmett, hasta lágrimas por parte de la tía de Bella, Leah, la cual le decía que se sentía sumamente orgullosa de ella y que su madre, y sus padres desde donde fuera que estuviesen también lo estaban. Esme no se quedó atrás con las lágrimas, también lloró de felicidad y le agradeció a Bella por haber sacado a su hijo de ese mundo de oscuridad en la cual se encontraba. Bianca fue la última, pero no la menos importante.

—Mis niños, vengan acá —les dijo abrazándolos a ambos a la vez. —Espero sean muy felices, en esta nueva etapa de la vida. Quiéranse, y respétense sobre todos. Ahora viene alguien nuevo a sus vidas y solo les puedo decir que tengan paciencia, yo sé que los dos podrán salir adelante, así que disfruten del día de hoy, que solo se vive una vez — a Isabella se le escaparon unas cuantas palabras al escuchar a la viejita hablar así y la envolvió en sus brazos más fuertemente.

—Muchas gracias, viejita —le susurró Bella, soltando una pequeña risa.

Luego del llanto, las risas y los chistes, la pequeña celebración comenzó, todo había quedado perfecto, sencillo, pero hermoso, justo lo que Isabella Swan quería, ahora Isabella Cullen.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Emett tomando su copa y dándole varios golpes con la cuchara, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes —quisiera hacer un brindis por los novios, y si me permiten decirles algo —Bella y Edward se miraron la cara y rodaron los ojos ¿ahora con que saldría Emmett?, pensaron ambos — sé que no se esperaban esto, pero era mi sorpresa. Les quiero desear lo mejor que la vida les pueda ofrecer, sé que los dos han pasado por cosas difíciles, pero así es esta travesía llamada vida. Caemos, nos levantamos, lloramos, reímos, amamos, odiamos y nada pueda cambiar eso. Si alguna vez alguno de ustedes necesita hablar con alguien saben que me tienen a mí, ustedes son mis hermanos, y no por sangre, sino de corazón. Bella gracias de verdad por todo, pro amar a mi amigo de la manera en la cual lo haces y por ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, sé que ambos se quieren y eso es lo que importa ¿no?, amen mucho a su hijo que viene en el camino ¿eh? —Les advirtió sonriéndoles —disfruten mientras no esté aquí ese pequeñín, porque luego no tendrá tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada. Y Edward, amigo ¿Qué te puedo decir? —se preguntó retóricamente. —Gracias por haber abierto los ojos y ver a la despampanante y maravillosa mujer que ahora es tu esposa, yo sabía que CDS era la indica y mira ¡ahora están casados!, sean felices amigos, porque la vida es corta y lo que hay que disfrutar es mucho. Por eso y por muchas cosas más, ofrezco este brindis, ¡salud! Y que sean muy felices —gritó alzando su copa y todos los demás lo hicieron sonriendo un tanto sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, Bella corrió a los brazos Emmett McQuart y lo abrazó llorando muy emocionada.

—Esto no es justo —le recriminó —yo ando muy sensible a causa del embarazo y tu dando esos sermones, pero ¡Gracias! —le dijo un tanto histérica Bella, la cual lloraba sin parar.

— ¡Ey, hermosa!, todo lo que dije es verdad, y no llores, ahora es tiempo de sonreír ¿vale? —ella asintió, Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego miró por el hombro de Bella, en donde Edward observaba la escena con un brillo en los ojos.

—Gracias —fue lo que pudo decir Edward, el cual sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo apretándolo fuertemente.

—De nada, hermano —ambos se separaron y se sonrieron con afecto. — ¡Ahora que la fiesta continúe! —vociferó el grandulón, ya que todos seguían atónitos ante la escena, la música comenzó a sonar, de nuevo, y todos fueron a la improvisada pista de baile en el jardín de la casa. Jake bailaba con Claudia Leah con Héctor, Alice con Jasper, Emmett con Rosalie, Carlisle con Esme, y Benjamín con una de las empleadas de la casa, la castaña sonrió al ver aquello, ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¿feliz? —preguntó Edward abrazándola por la espalda, mientras veían como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

—Más que eso —admitió Bella, virando su rostro para besarlo suavemente

Edward Cullen quedó con su barbilla en el hombro de Bella, abrazándola por la espalda, uniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer, y ambos mirando hacia el horizonte, donde un día acababa, para darle paso a otro.

…

3 meses después

—Señorita, una vez más —el doctor de Sasha, la animaba; ella se encontraba en trabajo de parto.

—Me duele y no puedo más —exclamó cansada la pelirroja, y allí estaba Sasha, sola y sin nadie que la alentará en esos momentos.

Todos los meses que habían pasado, se había comunicado con Damián a través de fotos y era para que él viera como iba el crecimiento de su hijo, porque era un varón, un hermoso varón. Pero ahora, en estos momentos, ella deseaba que él estuviera con ella, como una pareja común, normal y corriente. Deseaba que él tomará su mano y le dijera lo maravillosa que era, que ella podía con eso y con mas, pero la realidad es que nada era así. Él no estaba y lo tenía que aceptar, a pesar de que quiso irse lejos de allí, no pudo, su destino había sido New York, y ahí era donde estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo y quizás al último.

—Sasha, puja —le ordenó el doctor, al ver que el monitor de las contracciones indicaba que tenía una —por tu hijo —le pidió, ella hizo su esfuerzo y siguió pujando, su frente estaba perlada en sudor y en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio impreso.

— ¡No puede entrar, señor!, la señora esta en trabajo de parto —tanto Sasha, como el doctor escucharon la voz de la enfermera la cual se dirigía a alguien, que al parecer iba hacia donde ella se encontraba dando luz a su hijo.

—Cálmese, señorita —le aconsejó una voz— no se preocupe — la voz sonaba cada vez más cerca, casi en la puerta de la habitación, Sasha levantó su rostro y allí, abriendo la puerta se encontraba Damián, andando por sus propios pies. Estaba como siempre, esplendoroso y con esa aura de masculinidad que tanto lo representaba. — Yo soy el padre del bebé, tengo que estar aquí —siseó él, mirando a Sasha, la cual lo observaba sin poder creer aquello. ¡Él estaba caminando!

—Damián — murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Señor, le pediré amablemente que salga de la habitación, como podrá apreciar, estamos en pleno parto, así que…—el doctor dejó la frase inconclusa, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro de su ubicación, en vez de salir, entró.

—Hola —le dijo a Sasha, la cual había comenzado a llorar inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la joven.

—En el parto de mi hijo, supongo —contestó Damián sonriéndole.

—Sasha —le llamó el doctor. —Tienes que poner de tu parte y pujar, o si no me veré obligado a practicar una cesaría, acuérdate que tú no puedes esforzarte tanto ¿sí? —ella asintió y buscó con sus ojos a Damián, el cual fruncía el ceño. —Señor, abandone la estancia —le ordenó el director.

— ¿quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó el hombre de ojos azules a Sasha, pero ella negó. —No me iré, doctor, ese bebé es mi hijo y me quedaré a presenciar su nacimiento —aseguró él tomándole la mano a Sasha. —Tranquila, cariño, ya estoy aquí, nada te pasará; ahora trae a nuestro hijo al mundo —le animó dejándole un beso en la frente, la pelinegra cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente, para seguir pujando.

La mano de Damián que sostenía la de Sasha, estaba siendo estrangulada por ella, cada vez que le llegaba una contracción, estaba la apretaba de tal manera que la sangre no circulaba por ella. Damián no se quejaba, solo estaba allí, apartándole el cabello del rostro y diciéndole palabras de aliento.

Luego de casi una hora pujando, Mateo León llegó al mundo, con los ojos azules igual a su padre y con el cabello de un extraño color, porque no era rojizo, pero tampoco era castaño, era una combinación entre ambos.

— ¡Felicidades, mamá! —le dijo una enfermera a Sasha, la cual la estaban limpiando.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo! —masculló Sasha entre dientes, admirándolo desde los brazos de la enferma.

—Tome —masculló la enfermera con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el bebé a Damián, el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Damián.

—Sosténgalo, entre sus brazos —le animó la enfermera, poniéndoselo suavemente entro los musculo brazos de él. Damián lo cogió con un poco de temor, era demasiado pequeño, Mateo se removió un poco y luego se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su padre.

Sasha veía la escena llorando, y Damián mecía a su hijo de manera delicada, con miedo a que se le fuese a caer.

—Gracias —dijo el ojiazul, secándose una lágrima antes de que surcará su rostro, tomó una de las manitas de su bebé y la abrió lentamente. —Esto es maravilloso —admitió soltando una pequeña risa de alegría.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —inquirió Sasha con voz cansada.

—Luego hablamos de eso, ahora descansa, mi amor —le ordenó él de manera cariñosa, dejándole un beso en la frente a su vez, se sentó a su lado, aun con su hijo en brazos. —Muchas gracias —dijo nuevamente de corazón, observando a su hijo, el cual dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

—Te amo, Damián —confesó la chica cerrando sus ojos, producto del cansancio.

—Yo también, Sasha —le murmuró, pero ella ya estaba sumida en el mundo de los sueños.

Todos esos meses que haba pasado sin ella, se había dedicado a volver a caminar, no había sido fácil, pero tampoco difícil y teniendo como incentivo a su hijo y a ella lo animaba. Las terapias a medida que avanzaban era más llevaderas, aun Damián recuerda el ultimo día de terapia, donde lo iban a poner a caminar sin bastón, ni andadera.

_—Bueno, Damián, llegó la hora de la verdad —le dijo su terapeuta, ayudándolo a parase. — ¿listo? —le inquirió quitándole el bastón, para dejarlo de pie solo._

_ —Sí._

_ —Recuerda algo, es por ellos, así que piensa en eso, que lo haces para estar junto con tu hijo y junto con la mujer a la cual amas —él sonrió y respiró profundamente._

_Decidió dio el primer paso, irguió su espalda y miró hacia el frente._

_ —Muy buen —le alentó Frank —otro más —le urgió emocionado. Damián movió su otro pie y dio otro paso., luego otro, otro, y otro más, cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de su meta, de volver a caminar. Y cada paso que daba era fuerte, decidido y sin tambalearse._

_ — ¡Lo lograste! —gritó Frank dándole un abrazo._

_ —Lo logré —susurró Damián viendo la foto de Sasha en la pared._

Después de esa primera vez caminando, nuevamente, los días que le siguieron fueron lo mismo, y a medida que iba avanzando su caminar se iba estabilizando, volviendo así, a como él caminaba antes de todo el accidente, lo primero que hizo al caminar perfectamente, fue tomar un vuelo a New York, hospedarse en un hotel y esperar que él investigador lo llamará para decirle que Sasha estaba en trabajo de parto. Si, él había contratado a un detective, el cual le había seguido la pista a Sasha durante los 9 meses del embarazo, dándose cuenta que ella no se había ido del país, sino que se había quedado dentro de él, alojándose en la casa de su madre, la cual vivía en Nueva York. Damián siempre supo que ella estaba allí, cerca de él, pero cumpliría su promesa, de que cuando la volviera a ver sería cuando estuviera andando por sus propios pies y pues véanlo ¡ahora caminaba en perfectas condiciones!

Se quedaría allí, con ella y con nadie más, porque la amaba, porque Sasha era la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida y porque él quería eso. Su más grande sueño y aspiración era el envejecer junto a ella y junto a su hijo, el cual hacia pucheros lastimeros en los brazos de él.

…

_ Un mes después_

—Edward, creo que ya está princesa quiere salir de aquí —le dijo Bella a su esposo, el cual acababa de llegar del trabajo. Tendría una niña y Edward no podía estar más feliz con eso. Él día que se enteraron que el bebé que esperaba Bella era una nena, él pegó el grito al cielo, abrazó a la doctora impulsivamente y luego abrazó a Bella dándole muchos besos en el rostro, alegando que tendría a una niña a la cual malcriar mucho y que nada le faltaría. Cosa a la cual Isabella rodó los ojos y se echó a reír como loca.

_— ¿está segura que es una niña? —preguntó Edward a la doctora con un brillo en los ojos desquiciante, lo único que le faltaba era comenzar a pegar brincos y a gritar como loco._

_ —Muy segura, Edward. Tendrás a una linda princesa para consentir mucho —Angelina, la ginecóloga, les sonrió con afecto, ella había llevado todo el embarazo de Bella y se la llevaban muy bien._

_ —Sí, yo te dije Bella, yo lo soñé y tu muy porfiada de que sería un mini yo, pero no, será una mini tu —él le besó los labios a Bella y sonrió divertido._

_ —Si como digas —refunfuño su esposa 'enojada'._

_ —Ya sabes, que como es una niña yo le pongo el nombre y ya lo tengo —le comentó encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente. La doctora veía aquella escena de manera graciosa, mientras escribía los nuevos medicamentos que Bella debía de tomar._

_ — ¿Cuál? —inquirió la joven bajándose la camisa._

_ —Lusiana Isabella —murmuró Edward, acordándose de ese horroroso sueño._

_ —Es lindo, pero ¿Isabella? —repuso ella con un mohín._

— _¿Qué tiene ese nombre?, es muy lindo y tú te llamas así._

_ —Por lo mismo —le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Edward le dio otro beso y musitó por lo bajo._

_ —Es hermoso y así se llamará que no se te olvide la apuesta —le recordó riéndose._

Y ahora estaban aquí, cuatro meses después de eso, con la joven castaña a punto de dar a luz a su hija.

—Toma la pañalera que está en el cuarto de Lusiana, junto a eso están mis cosas —Edward asintió como si se tratará de un militar y subió las escaleras corriendo, mientras Bella respiraba pausadamente controlando los dolores que atacaban su bajo vientre. — ¡apúrate! —le urgió su esposa en un alarido de dolor.

—Aquí estoy, vamos —le dijo Cullen ayudándola a caminar hacia el auto. —Bianca avísale a la familia que Bella dará a luz —la viejita asintió y fue a llamar a la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar al auto Edward introdujo a Isabella dentro de éste, la sentó en el asiento trasero y dejó las cosas a un lado; en pocos minutos ambos estaban de camino al hospital.

_Cinco horas después _

—Me duele —aseguró Isabella en un quejido.

—La última vez, Bella, luego ya todo pasará. —le animó Angelina sonriéndole.

—Eso lo dice usted, porque no es la que esta con los dolores —le gritó Bella de mala manera, la doctora solo pudo reírse a carcajada limpia, eso lo había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de su carrera.

—Piensa que dentro de poco estará Lusiana con nosotros, mi amor —Edward besaba su frente y sostenía su mano.

—Ya te quisiera ver yo con estos dolores, Edward Cullen —siseó entre dientes a causa de otra contracción.

—Puja —le instó Angelina — 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10 —cuando la doctora llegó al último número se escuchó un llanto por toda la habitación, Bella se desplomó en la cama, agotada, y Edward se quedó estático en su sitio, admirando al bebé que la ginecóloga le daba a una de las enfermeras allí presente.

— ¡Felicidades, mamá! , es una hermosa niña y pesa tres kilos, cuatrocientos cincuenta gramos exactos, y mide, 50 centímetros —citó al enfermera envolviendo a Lusiana en un cobija rosada, le colocó un gorro y unas manoplas a causa del frio, para luego caminar con ella en brazos hacia donde estaba Edward, llorando en silencio.

—Buen trabajo, Bella —le felicitó Angelina a la castaña, la cual sonrió escuchando aun el llanto de su hija.

—Tome, papá —la enfermera le tendió la bebé a Edward, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

— ¡Hola, princesa! —Isabella viró si rostro hacia la procedencia de la voz de su esposo, el cual miraba a Lusiana un tanto embobado. —Eres, muy hermosa. Esto supera mis sueños —le comentó en tono secreto al bebé recién nacido, como si ella lo pudiese entender. —Te amo —afirmó dándole un beso en la frente, cuidadosamente.

—Ahora descansa, Bella, estaré viniendo cada cierto tiempo a ver tu evolución y para indicarte como le darás de comer a tu hija —le dijo Angelina, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Edward —por cierto, ¡felicidades!, de verdad que es una hermosura —y con eso salió dejándolos a los tres solos.

—Observa —Cullen se acercó a su esposa a paso lento, como si temiera que Lusiana se le pudiese caer en cualquier momento de los brazos. Isabella extendió sus brazos para tomar a su hija.

El aspecto de la nueva mamá, era horrible, pero el brillo que tenía en los ojos opacaba el cansancio y el dolor que había pasado momentos antes.

—Te dije que se parecería a ti —le recordó Edward sentándose a un lado de ella, para abrazarla por los hombros y mirar a su hija, ahora ella era el centro de su universo.

—Lo sé —suspiró Bella, con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

Lusiana Isabella era idéntica a su madre, desde el cabello, hasta el color de los ojos, su piel era de una tez blanca, cremosa, suave. Era perfecta.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward en voz baja a su mujer.

—Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo —admitió ella tomando una de las pequeñas manos de su hija.

—Ya lo creo.

…

1 mes después.

— ¿A dónde está la bebé de mami? ¿Dónde está? —le decía Bella a Lusiana, cargándola en sus brazos a la vez que la hacía reír brevemente.

—Aquí está, pero es el hombre de mami —respondió Edward por detrás.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando —repuso Isabella dándole un pequeño beso.

—Se supone, pero no he aguantado venir hasta acá y darle un beso a mi princesa —él la tomó entre sus brazos y la giró por los aires.

— ¡Edward, Edward, solo tiene un mes, la cabeza! —le gritaba su esposa brincando para detenerlo. Cuando lo pudo hacer, se la quitó de los brazos. — Edward, es una bebé, solo tiene un mes de nacida, la puedes malograr —le reprochaba su esposa, tranquilizando a su hija pues estaba llorando.

—A ver, dámela —le pidió, al tomarla comenzó a mecerla y a susurrarle unas cosas que Bella no escuchó. — ¿y eso que decidiste venir al parque? —le inquirió su esposa a la castaña.

—No sé —admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que la brisa chocaba contra su rostro y el sol alcanzaba su punto máximo. — ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? —preguntó de repente, agarrando el coche de la bebé para comenzar a pasear por el parque, al mismo que iba siempre.

—Se puede decir que bien, pero las extraño mucho, me mal acostumbre a estar con ustedes y ahora me es difícil estar alejado. —Musitó con voz lastimera, apretando a Lusiana más contra su pecho. —El hotel cinco estrellas en las costas caribeñas va viento en popa, dentro de unos años quizás ya esté construido —admitió orgulloso.

—Eso quiere decir que cuando nuestra hija este más grande, podrá ir a disfrutar unos días en la playa, ¿cierto? —inquirió Bella picándolo.

—Si —Edward asintió con la cabeza —pero como con 20 guardaespaldas tras ella. — su esposa lo miró con mala cara.

—Llegará un momento en el cual ella crecerá, le gustarán los chicos, tendrá novio, se casará, tendremos nietos. Es mejor que la disfrutes ahora de pequeña, porque cuando cumpla los 14 créeme, que ni se acordará de ti —le siguió molestando ella.

—No pasará eso —aseguró él, de mal genio.

— ¿Acaso la meterás a monja?, lo dudo, sobre mi cadáver —ella rió divertida ante la expresión de Edward.

— ¿podrías dejar de hablar de esos temas?, es que me ponen de los nervios, el que ella tenga novio y tu…

—Solo lo decía jugando —protestó ella,. Siguió caminando y sin querer chocó el coche contra una persona, era un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, ese cuerpo, se dijo en su mente.

— ¡Lo siento, señor! —exclamó Bella avergonzada.

— ¿Bella? —Damián se dio la vuelta con un bebé de dos meses, aproximadamente, en sus brazos.

— ¡Damián!, pero ¿Cómo...? —repuso viéndolo de abajo hacia arriba.

—Ya sabes —contestó sonriente, a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Bella, Lusiana tiene hambre, trajiste el biberón o…—la voz de Edward se fue desvaneciendo, él se había quedado observando a un mimo en la plaza y Bella había seguido caminando, sin percatarse que lo había dejado atrás.—Damián…—siseó entre dientes.

—Edward —saludó él con un asentimiento de cabeza, a la vez que su bebé se removía inquieto, en busca de su madre.

En ese momento Edward recordó que él había sido una de las causas para que el accidente se produjera, ese accidente donde su esposa e hija murieron, pero tampoco le podía echar la culpa a él, pues había entendido que no había sido culpa de nadie, solo de Dios, el cual había decido que era hora de que Fabiola y Fernanda partieran.

—Damián —le correspondió de la misma manera.

—Bella, la niña tiene hambre, ¿el biberón? —preguntó a su esposa.

—Edward sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien que se diga, pero…—intentaba decir el hombre de ojos azules, luchando con Sebastián en sus brazos que se movía inquieto, pegando su boca al saco de su padre en busca del pecho de Sasha. —Quería decirte, que hace un tiempo…

—Lo sé, mi esposa me lo dijo —admitió él restándole importancia.

— ¿esposa? —repitió él con una sonrisa, mirando a Isabella.

—Si —afirmó ella moviendo su cabeza.

— ¡Felicidades! —les dijo de todo corazón. —Pero de todas maneras, socio, lo siento mucho, sé q como duele el perder a alguien, yo lo hice por un tiempo y aprendí la lección, por lo menos yo la recupere, pero tu…—negó con su cabeza. —Solo espero que no haya rencor, en ese tiempo yo no estaba dentro de mí, y… ¿amigos? —repuso extendiendo su mano, y con la otra agarrando a Mateo, quien ya estaba haciendo pucheros para soltar el llanto.

Bella estaba esperando la reacción de Edward, el cual observaba la mano de Damián con una mirada penetrante.

—Te tendería la mano, pero ya verás —musitó Cullen, señalando a su hija la cual estaba muy pegada al biberón y él la sostenía con una mano y con la otra el objeto de fijación de Lusiana.

—Entendiendo —contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros —He pasado por eso —casi vociferó orgullosos y en eso Mateo comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —murmuró Bella sonriente — ¿Sasha? —preguntó viendo a todos lados.

—Allá viene —Damián apuntó con un dedo sobre su hombro, la castaña se dio la vuelta y pudo observar a una mujer despampanante caminando hacia ella, con una pañalera colgando de su hombro y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Sasha en pocos minutos estuvo con ellos.

— ¡Hola! —saludó de manera entusiasta, dándole un corto beso en los labios a Damián y otro en la cabeza de su hijo, a la vez que le tendía la pañalera a su esposo y cogía a su bebé en brazos. —Mami ya está aquí —le dijo a modo de tranquilizarlo, y Mati, como le decían de cariño, al escuchar la voz de su madre cesó de llorar. — ¡Hola Edward, hola Bella! —ambos esposos se miraron asombrados.

—Les he hablado de ustedes y de lo que haría cuando me los volviera a cruzar por el camino —explicó Damián con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto Sasha —dijeron a coro Edward y Bella, ambos rieron.

— ¿entonces el hombre de corazón de piedra ya no existe? —Bromeó el ojiazul dirigiéndose a Edward, el cual sonrió inconscientemente —es lo que dice la prensa, que la piedra se ablandó —aclaró con una carcajada.

—Si, al parecer si —Isabella rodó los ojos y Sasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—y el casanova también se fue ¿no?

—Felizmente casado —comentó abrazando por los hombros a su mujer.

—Creo que todos encontramos nuestro rumbo —murmuró la pelinegra.

—Y cada quien es feliz como puede —acotó la castaña, viendo con amor a Edward y a su hija.

—Existen pasados oscuros, felices, tristes, dolorosos y misteriosos, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que el pasado es un recuerdo, el futuro un misterio y el presente un regalo. —la voz de Edward se hizo escuchar, todos asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —inquirió Damián aburrido.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? , tengo hambre —se excusó Bella al final.

— ¡A comer se ha dicho! —exclamó divertido el hombre de ojos azules.

* * *

FIN...

BUENO, NO ME VOY A EXTENDER, PORQUE AUN QUEDA EL EPILOGO, PERO GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYARM!, YA DEJARÉ MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS.

ESPERO EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO, AUN QUEDA MI REGALO *-* QUE SE LES GUSTARÁ.

DESDE VENEZUELA

OSBE


	24. epilogo 1

Epílogo

—Papi, Mao no quele da guete —se quejaba Lusiana balbuceando palabras inentendibles. La hija de Edward y Bella tenía apenas dos años de edad, igual que Mateo, el hijo de Damián y Sasha.

—Mi vida, pero son sus juguetes —le decía Edward a su hija, la cual mantenía sus bracitos cruzados de manera graciosa y hacia una mueca de disgusto, frunciendo su ceño a la vez que hacia un puchero.

—Pelo yo quelo guete —volvía a repetir ella, mirándolo con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ven acá princesa —Edward extendió sus brazos y la tomó en el aire, Lusiana escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre y comenzó a llorar.

—No quiele compaltil los guetes conmigu —Damián que estaba sentando con Bella hablando miró a su hijo, el cual hacia estrellar a un avión por lo aires, según él.

—Mateo, ven acá —llamó el hombre de ojos azules. Sasha tocó el hombro de Bella y rodaron los ojos. Cuando algo así sucedía ellas se quedaban apartadas del 'ojo del huracán' por decirlo de alguna manera y dejaban que sus esposos arreglaran el problema entre los niños.

Desde hace dos años la amistad entre Damián y Edward había comenzado y ahora, en estos momentos, se podía decir que era una muy buena , hacían todo juntos, obviamente Emmett se había incluido en el paquete, como también Benjamín , el cual se había casado hace poco con una de las chicas que Edward tenía en el servicio, su nombre era Érica, o algo así.

Referente a la relación entre Edward y Bella, todo iba viento en popa, es más habían tenido otro hijo, luego de unos cuantos meses de haber tenido a Lusiana, Isabella le dijo a Edward de una manera muy peculiar que tendría que contratar a un niñera porque estaba embarazada, cosa que había sido sorpresa, porque ella se cuidaba, pero las cosas pasan así uno no quiera.

Ahora Ricardo Jesús, el cual era el nombre del bebé, contaba con casi un año de edad, era igual a su padre, desde los ojos color verdes, hasta el cabello broncíneo y sedoso. Él era la adoración de Esme, la madre de Edward que se desvivía por ese pequeño bebé, y la adoración de Carlisle era 'su princesa' como él denominaba a Lusiana, solo al verla se ponía ante sus pies y lo que ella pidiera eran órdenes sagradas para ese señor. Alice y Bella siempre bufaban ante las cosas que Lusiana ponía hacer a su abuelo, pero al parecer a este no le importaba porque lo hacía muy orgulloso y muy pagado de sí mismo alegando que por sus nietos era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

— ¿Por qué no le prestas tus juguetes a Lusi- Ann? —le inquirió Damián a su hijo, el cual miraba hacia la grama del jardín de Edward, con sus brazos cruzados por la espalda.

—Ela es a niña y yo toy un valon —explicó Mati, como le decían las mujeres de la familia.

—Pero ella quiere jugar contigo, tienes que aprender a compartir tus juguetes —le explicaba aquel hombre observándolo seriamente.

—Estos hombres algún día perderán la cabeza, solo mira como Edward está abrazando a Lusiana como si se fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y mira al otro —bufó Sasha —'regañando a Mateo', cuando en realidad quiere chocarle las cinco —Rosalie, quien había llegado momentos antes se metió en la conversación.

— ¿Qué me dices de Emmett McQuart? —Preguntó molesta —anda detrás de mí, ¡no entiende que nada me va a pasar!, solo estoy embarazada, no invalida —gritó frustrada.

—Es comprensible Rose, estas esperando a su reina —se burló Alice meciendo en sus brazos a Sebastián. Todos estaban en la casa de Edward pues se había hecho una barbacoa. Así que, la casa estaba patas arribas, con juguetes, biberones, ropa, flotadores y todo tipo de cosas que los niños necesitan.

—Tú lo dices porque Jasper es un amor de Dios, solo míralo, anda rodando por el césped con Sofía de los Ángeles en brazos —repuso la rubia, todas dirigieron su vista hacia Jasper el cual le hacía mofas a su hija de tan solo cuatro meses, era un extraña combinación entre Alice y Jasper pues tenía los ojos azules de su padre, pero el cabello negro de su madre, haciéndola una trigueña espectacular.

—Ya sabes, hay algo que se llama 'dominación' —comentó Alice divertida.

—Dominación —repitió Bella —estos niños dominan a sus padres, —aseguró la castaña —en vez de ser ellos quienes lo hagan.

Todas se rieron ante el comentario de Bella y se concentraron, nuevamente, en la pelea de Lusiana y Mateo.

—Yo solo quelo juelga —aseguró la niña de tirabuzones castaños.

—Pelo yo no quelo que tu juelgues conmigu —le aclaró Mateo.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron.

—a ver niños, Lusiana tú tienes que entender que esos son sus juguetes, puedes jugar con Emmett junior, o con tu hermano —le decía Edward a su hija, la cual se había aferrado más a él llorando. —Y tu Mateo no puedes tratar así a las mujeres, ella solo quiere jugar contigo ¿no puede? —el niño negó repetidas veces con la cabeza —Ya veo —musitó Edward observándolo divertido. —Entonces Damián ¿Qué dices tú de esto? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su amigo.

—Que hay que dejar a este pequeño hombre sin juguetes a ver si no va a jugar con Lusi- Ann —Damián habló en tono serio, haciendo que a su hijo se le acelerara él pulso, él sabía que cuando su padre le hablaba así, nada bueno vendría.

— ¿están poniendo carácter? —exclamó en un grito ahogado Sasha sacando del moisés a Charlotte Angeli, su hija.

—Eso creo —contestó Rose anonadada.

—Papi, no, mis guetes no —pidió Mateo llorando.

— ¿vas a jugar con Lusi- Ann? —le preguntó Damián a su hijo, él asintió rápidamente.

—Shi —verbalizó.

— ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometu —Mateo levantó su mano derecha dándole un aspecto gracioso.

—Si es así, no te quitaré los juguetes, pero si te vuelvo a ver peleando con Lusi- Ann, te los quitaré ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso a su hijo, este asintió brindándole una sonrisa.

—Ve a jugar princesa —le dijo Edward en el oído a Lusiana, la cual tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Grashia papi —le dijo Lusiana con entusiasmo a Edward, el cual la miraba embobado.

Ambos hombres observaron cómo los dos niños se sentaban en el césped y comenzaban a jugar con todos los juguetes que allí había.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Edward y a Damián! —gritó Alice desde atrás riéndose, al igual que todas las demás mujeres. Jasper se levantó con Sofí en brazos y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Edward caminando hacia su esposa para quitarle a Ricardo de los brazos.

—Nada, solo que un día de estos Lusiana te va a decir 'Papi tírate de un puente' y tú lo harás solo para complacerla. —le explicó Bella

—Es mi princesa —se defendió él dándole un beso en la frente a Rick.

—Sí, pero no por eso la puedes mal acostumbrar. —le regañó su mujer mirándolo seriamente.

—Lo mismo contigo, Damián —dijo como si nada Sasha dándole de comer a Charlotte. Este la miró sin entender. —Celibato la próxima vez —musitó con una sonrisa genuina.

— ¡Buena idea! —la secundo la castaña dirigiendo su mirada a Edward, ambos hombres tragaron en seco.

—A eso llamo yo dominación —exclamó Alice riéndose sin parar.

—Tienes a Sebas en tus brazos que no se te olvide —le recordó Rose, comiendo unas frutas.

— ¿y tus dos terremotos? —picó Jasper a la rubia, la cual rodó los ojos.

—En la cocina, ni los invoques —susurró por lo bajo ella, pero demasiado tarde.

— ¡Familia, no sé ustedes, pero yo y mi campeón nos estamos muriendo de hambre!, así que a comer, recojan a sus 'ángeles de la guarda' y muevan sus traseros hacia acá —les imploró Emmett con Emmett junior en brazos.

—Hablando del rey de roma…—Damián dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Y el que se asoma —terminó Jasper besando a su esposa, brevemente.

—Mejor vamos —apresuró Bella a todos.

—Mejor —murmuró Edward.

—Mateo, Lusiana, vamos a comer —les llamó Sasha levantándose con Charlotte en brazos.

—Vamos, Mati, ¡Vamos! —le apremiaba Lusiana a su amigo.

— ¡Corre! —gritó de repente Mateo, saliendo disparado hacia Emmett el cual los miró, a ambos, con cara de horror.

—Todos tuyos —le dijo Edward sonriéndole con maldad.

— ¿no pueden mantener a sus hijos en sana y calma paz? —inquirió enojado, pero ya era 'derrumbado' por Mateo y Lusiana, junto con su propio hijo.

En eso el timbre sonó.

—Yo voy —vociferó la viejita desde dentro de la casa.

—Deben ser Claudia y Jacob —habló Bella por lo bajo, como si fuera un misterio.

— ¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntó Rosalie mirándola extrañada.

—Ya lo verás —y por el jardín de la casa de Edward Cullen entraba una muy embarazada Claudia, abrazada por los hombros por su esposo.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Seis meses y niña —Jacob les informó con orgullo.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los pañales! —les dijeron a coro todos los hombros allí presentes, a excepción de Emmett que se encontraba bajo los pequeños cuerpos de tres niños.

— ¡Felicidades, mi hija y la tuya serán muy amigas, solo se llevan un mes de diferencia! —decía histérica Rose abrazando a Claudia.

—Rose, Rose, la bebé —le regaño Emmett como pudo.

— ¡Cállate!, niños tortúrenlo —les demandó a su hijo y a sus 'sobrinos'

—Más niñas —Bianca suspiro feliz de la vida.

— ¡Las mujeres mandamos! —aseguró Sasha.

Todos los hombres la miraron mal.

— ¿Benjamín? —preguntó Jake.

—Está con Érica, la pobre se siente mal, los malestares del embarazo le pegaron ya al final —explicó Alice con voz lastimera.

— ¿se acuerdan cuando esos dos se conocieron?, el pobre de Benjamín se quedó sin habla…

_Benjamín había llegado un poco temprano a lo que sería la boda de Edward y Bella, las chicas del servicio andaban limpiando lo que estuviera sucio, iban y venían de un lugar al otro y fue cuando el traje del doctor quedó hecho desastre por Érica, una de las chicas de servicio._

_ — ¡Disculpe señor!, ¡oh dios, su traje! —la joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises miró apenada al chico de cabello caramelo y ojos color miel._

_ —Señorita vea por dónde camina —la voz seria de él salió a relucir y la pobre joven bajó su cabeza avergonzada._

_ —Lo siento mucho, no lo vi y…—su voz se desvaneció._

_ — ¡Utilice los ojos para eso los tie…—Benjamín enfocó su vista en la mujer que tenía al frente y se quedó sin habla._

_ —Lo siento —volvió a repetir la joven, ella se agachó para recoger los pedazos de cristales del suelo._

_ Todos estaban en la sala, la mayoría ya había llegado, solo esperaban que todo estuviera listo definitivamente y la ceremonia dará inicio, así que, todos veían la escena con alguna expectativa._

_ —No, no se preocupe, yo…—empezó el hombre de ojos miel a balbucear._

_ — ¡Niña recoge eso y ven que te necesitamos! —le ordenó la viejita interrumpiendo la escena._

_ —Voy, Bianca —su voz era como el de una sirena, atrayente. Ella dio un suspiro y empezó con aquella labor, tratando de no cortarse._

_ — ¿te ayudo? —inquirió Benjamín, con su camisa blanca hecha un desastre y su traje manchado de vino tinto._

_ —No se preocupe —le contestó ella, sin mirarlo, pero él no la tomó en cuenta y le quito la bandeja de las manos._

_ Al terminar se la tendió._

_ —Benjamín —se presentó._

_ —Érica —le correspondió ella sin tenderle la mano, solo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_ —Un placer —murmuró Benjamín perdidos en los ojos de la joven._

_ —Con permiso —ella se fue dejándolo allí solo, como un estúpido._

_ —Benja, Benja, se enamoró a primera vista —Emmett chilló en voz alta._

_ — ¡silencio! —le imploró Benjamín._

_ —Empezaste con muy mal pie mi querido principiante —la voz burlona de Emmett, era estridente y se escuchaba por toda la casa._

_ —Emmett —lo llamó este, todos los demás lo observaban con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios._

_ —El amor, el amor —canturreaba el hombre musculoso._

_ Y a partir de allí Benjamín quedó flechado por ella, toda la fiesta se la pasó buscándola, tratando de entablar una conversación con Érica, pero no fue hasta que la música sonó que ella se dignó a hablarle, pues quería bailar y él la sacó a bailar, luego de eso a la semana ya se les veía juntos como novios, cosa que tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero les dio felicidad, por el joven médico._

—Tu no parabas de burlarte de él —recordó Edward ahogándose en una carcajada.

—Todos son unas viejas chismosas —dijo Rose asqueada —el pobre muchacho había metido la pata y todos observaban como unos malditos chismosos, en vez de darle una mano —rodó los ojos y entró a la cocina.

—Tú no hables, que tú eras la primera que estaba allí viéndolo —le recordó su esposo entre risas, de igual manera.

— ¡como sea Emmett McQuart!, ahora vamos a comer que esta niña me matará y aún no ha nacido —se quejaba la rubia desde adentro de la cocina. Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron sonriendo para sí mismos.

—Se me había olvidado lo quejona que era —refunfuño Edward, abrazando a Bella.

—Todas las embarazadas son así.

—Tu no eras así —repuso él.

—Era peor —Alice entró a la conversación sin ser llamada.

— ¿Carlisle y Esme? —indagó Bella.

—En camino.

Todos habían formado una familia, y juntos habían formado una linda amistad, una la cual duraría por siempre.

….

ESA MISMA NOCHE

—Buenas noches, princesa —le susurró Edward a Lusiana, la cual tenía a su inseparable peluche, denominado por ella misma ponki-ponki, sujeto por la cabeza, estrangulándolo.

—Mena noche, papi —respondió la niña entre sueños.

Edward salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertarla y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, para encontrársela en la puerta esperándolo.

— ¡Listo! —dijo señalando la habitación de Ricardo.

—Lusi- Ann también cayó rendida —le informó su esposo encerrándola entre sus brazos para introducirla a la habitación.

—Cuidado —susurró Bella divertida.

—Me ha tenido muy descuidado Señora Cullen, y este pobre hombre necesita un poco de atención —regaño Edward a Isabella, esta última sofocaba sus carcajadas en el pecho de él, dándole pequeños besos húmedos.

—Reclámele a sus hijos, que no dejan a su mami ni siquiera respirar —aconsejó ella, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Cullen.

—Solo por eso te perdono, además; eres adorable como mamá.

Un beso en la frente.

—Y tú como papá.

Un beso en la nariz.

—Ricardo te adora, eres su heroína.

Un beso en la boca.

—Lusiana te tiene en un altar.

Beso en el cuello.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Edward, la camisa de él ya estaba en el suelo y Bella pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de su pecho avariciosamente.

Las palabras ya no se escucharon más por toda la habitación, ahora los jadeos y los gemidos inundaban esta.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Bella al pegarse con el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él quitándole la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, y más atrás se fue el brasier. —Te amo —afirmó Edward sentándola encima de él.

—Yo más —aseguró ella besándolo lentamente, sus lenguas se unieron por un largo momento, donde Cullen pasaba sus manos por los pechos de Bella, acariciándolos, tocándolos, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos.

Bella comenzó a restregarse sobre su sexo, él estaba excitado.

Edward rompió el beso y fue bajando por su cuello, viéndolo, Isabella echo su cabeza hacia tras para darle un mejor acceso. Las manos de ella revolotearon al pantalón de su esposo, para comenzar a desabrocharlo, estaba a punto de tomar el miembro de Edward entre sus manos cuando escucharon el llanto de Ricardo.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! —murmuró Cullen con los dientes apretados. Bella por su parte se había quedado estática con la mano a escasos centímetros de aquel lugar sagrado.

—No hemos hecho nada malo en la vida —se quejó ella resoplando disgustada. El llanto del bebé incrementó para luego cesar.

— ¿se tranquilizaría? —inquirió Edward por lo bajo.

—No lo sé —admitió su esposa con su frente pegada al pecho de él.

De repente unos suaves pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo.

— ¡Lusiana! —Exclamó Edward con voz horrorizada. — ¡Bájate, Bella y tapate! —comenzó vociferar el hombre de ojos verdes con pánico.

La castaña se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su camisa por toda la habitación; Edward en cambio se acomodó el pantalón y salió en busca de sus hijos, al abrir la puerta Lusiana venía con ponki- ponki agarrado muy fuertemente de las orejas y con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Papi —balbuceó apenas observó a Edward, el cual trataba de calmarse.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, mi vida?, yo te deje dormida —la nena se acercó con paso presuroso hacia su padre, Cullen la tomó al instante.

—Es que tendo mielo, puelque todo eshta oshculito —repuso ella tomando a ponki-ponki con más fuerza de la necesaria. — Entonshe te vine a bushcal, ¿puelo dolmil cuntigo y mami? —preguntó Lusiana con una puchero lastimero.

—Claro que si mi vida —contestó Edward dejándole un beso en la frente—pero primero vamos a buscar a tu hermano que también está llorando ¿sí? —ella asintió y se guindó más del cuello de su padre, quien le sobaba la espalda cariñosamente.

Al entrar a la habitación de Ricardo se encontraron al nene parado dentro de la cuna, cogiendo los barrotes con fuerza y balbuceando palabras las cuales no se entendían.

—Pa- pá —gritó alegre Ricardo.

—Vente para acá —le dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo cogió entre brazos de igual manera, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra cogía a Lusiana.

—Ahora vamos con mami, esta noche duermen con nosotros —les informó Cullen y sus hijos compusieron una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros.

Eso era lo maravilloso de ser padre, no importa que lo interrumpieran en un escena de sexo, no importaba que lo despertaran a media madrugada llorando por un biberón, tampoco importaba que no le dejaran tiempo para estar con su pareja, todo eso lo compensaba una sola frase y un solo gesto y esos eran la palabra "papá" y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Edward entró a su habitación con sus dos hijos en brazos, Bella ya se había cambiado al pijama y los esperaba interrogantes.

—Tenemos compañía —le informó Edward dejando tanto a Lusiana como a Ricardo en la cama, quienes apenas tocaron el colchón gatearon hacia su madre.

—Vamos a dormir, entonces —ordenó Bella con una sonrisa, Edward fue rápidamente al baño y se puso su pijama, mirando resignado a Bella quien lo veía divertida y a la vez resignada. —Ven —le dijo ella palmeando una de las orillas de la cama, los niños se habían puesto en el medio de esta dejando de la siguiente manera las posiciones: Edward estaba en la orilla derecha, a su izquierda Lusiana (quien ya se había acurrucado en su pecho), a la izquierda de Lusiana estaba Ricardo (él estaba abrazado a su madre) y a la izquierda de Rick estaba Bella, acariciándole el cabello a su hijo para que así conciliara el sueño. —Para otra ocasión —le aseguró ella burlonamente, Edward rodó los ojos y suspiró brevemente.

—No importa, además tenemos algo mucho mejor —ambos observaron a sus hijos, los cuales ya habían caído en un profundo sueño. Parecían ángeles dormitando.

—Tienes razón.

Y con esa declaración tanto Bella como Edward cayeron en un sueño profundo, junto con sus hijos.

14 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Faltaba un día para que fueran los dulces 16 de Lusiana, la familia andaba vuelta loca. Los preparativos habían estado en manos de Alice, la cual movió cielo mar y tierra, para que esa fiesta fuera lo mejor de lo mejor.

La temática seria 'Las máscaras', todos tenían que ir disfrazados de alguien y como la misma temática lo dice tendrían que llevar, los invitados, unas mascaras puestas, para no ser identificados por nadie.

Lusiana, la cual era un hermosa adolescente, alta, con una esbelta figura y un melena espectacular tenía a más de uno detrás de ella, los cuales eran espantados por su padre, quien decía que estaba muy pequeña para tener novio. Ella le hacía caso, pues solo le gustaba una sola persona y ese era Mateo O'Brian, sí, él, con el que había crecido, con el cual hacia travesuras, el cual sabia absolutamente todo sobre ella, pero el cual ni la tomaba en cuenta en ese aspecto. Él era un joven que media los 1,80, con un extraño color de cabello y unos ojos despampanantes, era más o menos musculoso y para ser realista estaba muy apuesto.

Luisana estaba admirándolo y pensando todo eso sobre él, cuando sonó su celular.

—Espera —le dijo a su mejor amigo, sonriéndole. Observó la pantalla de su Iphone y este decía Marcus una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

— ¡Mi vida! —exclamó contenta. —Sí, gracias ¿vendrás? …—hablaba ella por teléfono y su amigo la admiraba de pies a cabeza, estaba infundada en un mini vestido en capas color rojo, ocasionando que cada vez que ella se moviera este hiciera una linda figura, una bailarinas color piel adornaban sus pies , y su cabello color caoba estaba recogido en un cola de caballo alta, unos cuantos mechones se escabullían del recogido dándole un aspecto chic, mantenía en una mano un lápiz, pues estaban adelantando tarea de la preparatoria, y lo mordía de vez en cuando, a la vez que hablaba.

Los cuadernos inundaba la cama de Lusi- Ann, como él le decía, lápices, borradores, resaltadores, notas de marcar y muchas cosas de papelería se podían ver tirada por todos lados, era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la habitación de la adolescente.

— ¿Por qué no vienes? —preguntó desanimada Lusiana haciendo un puchero. —Yo quería que vinieras…—pausa— sí, entiendo, no te preocupes, de todas formas te quiero —el cuerpo de Mateo se tensó, ¿ella había dicho la palabra te quiero?, si, si lo había hecho. — Nos vemos en las vacaciones,…si, yo iré…Ajam—comenzó a morder el lápiz—No, no lo sabe…—ella se sonrojó, ¿Lusiana sonrojándose?, algo dentro de Mateo se revolvió, ella solo se sonrojaba cuando él le decía algo bonito, como amigos, claro está. — ¡Exacto!, no, no puedo…Si Marcus —soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciéndola ver más niña de lo que era. — ¡Dios!, no puedo contigo…—más risas —trataré…no… ¡mujeres!, la segunda opción —le respondió a una pregunta que el tal Marcus le había hecho. — ¡Todos son cortados con la misma tijera! —Refuto ella —Tú eres especial —le recordó. Lusiana le hecho a su amigo un vistazo, pero Mateo se estaba reincorporando de la cama para salir de la habitación, estaba molesto sin razón alguna. Ella lo miró extrañada y sin más su mejor amigo salió de la habitación. —Te tengo que dejar Marcus, hablamos luego…si, si después te cuento. Bye —lanzó su Iphone a la cama y salió detrás de su amigo. ¿Ahora qué le sucedía? ¿Serían las hormonas que le estaban pegando?

— ¡Mati! —le llamó Lusiana, él iba bajando las escaleras de su casa, todos estaban en la sala reunidos, y Mateo estaba bajando el último escalón, al escuchar la voz de ella no se detuvo.

— ¡Mateo! —le llamó ella otra vez, pero nada, el chico estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida cuando Lusiana gritó:

— ¡Detente ahora mismo Mateo O'Brian! —Todos se quedaron impresionados, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Lusiana gritándole a él y de esa manera. — Espera —le dijo esta vez con voz más suave, él se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Lusiana empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, al llegar donde estaba él le tocó el hombro, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta encarándola, estaba enojada y mucho, pero la castaña no sabía el por qué.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—No te importa —ella asintió, levantando una ceja.

—Aun nos falta por terminar —le recordó de manera amable.

—Eso es para dentro de dos semanas Lusiana —_Lusiana_, se repitió la chica en la mente, él nunca la llamaba así, solo cuando estaba enojado y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Pero dijimos que íbamos adelantar todo, para irnos de viaje una semana a Disney World o ya se te ol…

—No quiero ir —la cortó él de manera tangente.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres ir? —inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos. Edward y Damián veían la escena extrañados, nunca habían peleado y nunca Mateo se dirigía a Lusiana de esa manera tan fría.

—No quiero ir ¿tan difícil es eso de entender? —le preguntó de vuelta.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué te hice? —una pregunta tras otra le lanzaba Lusiana a su amigo.

—Nada, Lusiana, adiós —él se dio la media vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

— ¡Ey, espera! —Ella lo tomó del antebrazo, Mateo suspiró frustrado. — ¡Dime que te pasa! —le imploró su mejor amiga.

— ¡No me pasa nada, Lusiana!, ahora suéltame, ¿tu cerebro no entiende la frase de 'no me pasa nada'?, estoy bien, solo me quiero ir…—crueldad, era lo que salía impreso en aquellas palabras.

—Pero…

—Eres muy infantil, déjame decirte, solo quiero irme, ya no quiero seguir estudiando, necesito aire, dame un respiro —murmuró Mateo con los ojos cerrados, bufando de lo cabreado que estaba.

Edward hizo ademan de levantarse al ver como el labio de su princesa temblaba, señal de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Mati —susurró ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No me digas Mati!, solo déjame ir Lusiana, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar contigo, ¡entiéndelo! —le gritó Mateo y eso fue el detonante para que la adolescente explotará, ella lo soltó y respiró hondo.

En cambio Mateo abrió la puerta, pero algo lo dejó pasmado en pleno paso.

—Anda ve, huye como siempre lo haces, por cierto mándale saludos a la maldita zorra de tu novia, y a la otra, y la otra que tienes. Todas son unas malditas perras por estar detrás de ti, yo siempre te cubría, trataba de que no te descubrieran y ¿me pagas diciéndome que te quieres ir lejos de mí?, ¡pues vete!, sí, soy infantil y ¿Qué? Esta infantil muchas veces te ayudó con tus zorras, cantándote la zona cuando estabas follando con una de ellas, ojala un día de estos te parta un rayo Mateo O'brian, y ahora lárgate de mi casa que no te quiero ver aquí, y mañana ni se te ocurra aparecer por la fiesta porque te sacaré a patadas, ya no eres mi amigo, nunca lo fuiste. Vete —le gritó sacando todo lo que tenía dentro— ¡Lárgate! —Le urgió , Edward, Sasha y Damián se miraron los rostros al oír a Lusiana hablar de esa manera, todos tenían los ojos como platos y Mateo estaba tieso debajo de la puerta. —No debería de darte ningún consejo, pero ponte condón cuando folles con ellas no vayan a salir con un problema de nueve meses y te jodas tu futuro, cosa que no debería de importarme, pero…—ella aguardó silencio abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó Mateo dándose la media vuelta para mirarla.

—Nada, ¡Vete!, ¡Lárgate! —le gritó ella empujándolo fuera de su casa.

— ¿que ibas a decir Lusiana? —volvió a preguntar él, tomándole las manos para apartarlas de su pecho.

—Se te hace tarde para tu ronda con Angélica —le informó— te está esperando en su casa, sus padres no están, así que tienes la vía libre —le dijo como si ella fuera su secretaria y le estuviera diciendo las actividades que tenía planeada para ese día a él.

—Lusi- Ann, —musitó él — ¿Qué ibas a decir? —inquirió de nuevo, pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

—Fuera…Por favor —le pidió cerrando sus ojos sacándolo de su casa. —Se me olvidaba, —comentó ella antes de cerrar la puerta —le dije que si a Cristian —sin más le cerró la puerta en las narices, apoyándose de ella para llorar en silencio. Al abrir sus ojos toda su familia, tanto la verdadera como la de cariño, la miraban sin decir palabra alguna.

—El show ya terminó —les informó —Tienes nuero padre mañana te lo presento, es muy amable y lindo conmigo. Vayamos a descansar, mañana es mi gran fiesta y respecto a lo que pasó hace unos minutos, lo siento, no tenían por qué haber presenciado eso, pero ya es tarde como para arrepentirse. No lo dejen pasar a mi habitación —y con eso Lusiana Isabella subió a su habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —exclamó confundido Emmett

Ricardo, el cual sabia de los sentimientos que su hermana le profesaba a Mateo subió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Rick, déjala — le ordenó su madre, pero él negó y subió con su hermana.

— ¿alguien podría explicarme? , porque estoy como perdido —el rostro de Edward no tenía precio, estaba sorprendido con todas las cosas que había dicho su hija y más como lloraba a la vez que las decía, aquí había algo extraño.

Sasha miró a Bella rápidamente esta última se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que todos necesitamos una copa —comentó Jasper yéndolas a servir.

— ¿mi hijo es un play-boy? —Damián hablaba con un tono de orgullo, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su esposa.

—Sí, y al parecer mi sobrina lo encubría en todo —analizó Alice en voz baja.

—Esto está más claro que el agua en un manantial —dijo Rosalie resuelta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —repuso Esme desde su asiento, los años pasaban, pero la mujer se conservaba.

—es más que obvio, que ese par de locos se gustan, se atraen, ¿Cómo decirlo?, están enamorados, o por lo menos ilusionados, enamorados es una palabra muy profunda, al menos Lusiana de Mateo y lo que acaba de suceder no es más que un simple arranque de celos por parte de Mati y eso hizo que Lusi-Ann explotará al no saber por qué su actitud ocasionando que dijera todo lo que escuchamos—la conclusión a la cual llegó Rose, era muy acertada, pero Edward fue el primero en negarlo.

—Son muy amigos, no creo que…

—Entonces, explícame algo ¿por qué ella le echo todo en cara? ¿Por qué él le preguntó que iba a decir ella ante de que callará tan de repente?, estoy segura que si esa niña no se hubiera dado cuenta que diría 'pero estoy enamorada de ti', horita tu estarías con un infarto y tú con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro —dijo señalando con su mirar a Edward y Damián, respectivamente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio de Laura, su hija, la cual observaba el techo de la gran mansión de su 'tío'

—Son amigos —apoyó Bella a su esposo.

—Es tu hija Bella, lo deberías de saber. Es que…—Rose aguardó silencio cuando vio que Lusiana bajaba con Ricardo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Ya todo pasó, él es un idiota, ya verás que pronto vendrá a pedirte disculpas. Ahora anda a descansar mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿sí?, será un día muy emocionante y conoceré a mi cuñado —le decía Ricardo abrazándola, mientras que ella se aferra a su hermano y bajaba las escaleras.

—Me dijo infantil, yo solo…

—Yo lo sé —ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su hermano decir eso

—No digas nada —le pidió con voz temblorosa, él negó con la cabeza y sonrió para infundirle valor.

— ¿Quién es Cristian? —la adolescente suspiró.

—Larga historia.

Rick observó a todos los presentes y rodó los ojos, ya ellos estaban en el pie de las escaleras.

—Solo venimos por un vaso de leche —explicó arrastrando a su hermana hacia la cocina.

En la sala el BlackBerry de Charlotte sonó:

Yo necesito otra historia  
Algo que sacar de mi pecho  
Mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida  
Necesito algo que pueda confesar

La letra de la canción 'secrets' de OneRepublic sonaba alta, todas la miraron y ella descolgó sin mirar

—Sí, ¡Idiota!, yo te dije…no, si…mucho…—pausa, todos la miraron interrogantes. —Es tu culpa, ya no puedes hacer nada…sí, yo lo sabía ¿no los vistes?, si serás ciego…Ajam, si, ¿Qué?, ¡qué voy a saber yo!...pregúntale a ella ¡bésalo tú!, ¿Cómo voy a saber cómo besa? ¡Por dios! —Charlotte rodó los ojos— ¡Ni se te ocurra!, te cortarán la cabeza —le recordó— lo sé, pero llegas tarde —le dijo abatida—Te dejo, porque todos me miran raro, si…yo no digo nada. ¡Te amo! —La chica de cabello castaño claro colgó. — ¿Qué? —les preguntó, ya que todos la observaban sin disimular. —Era Mateo —les aclaró—no malinterpreten.

— ¿Qué quería? —le preguntó Estefany recostada del hombro de Emmett Junior.

—Nada —Char, como muchos le decían, hizo una seña vaga con la mano, para quitarle importancia.

— ¿crees que lo que dice Rose sea verdad? —Edward le susurró a Bella en el oído, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya tampoco lo creo, son muy amigos.

…

Era el momento del baile en la fiesta de Lusiana, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color hueso, como de princesa, tenía mucho brillo, una tiara de brillantes, unos guantes de color champagne que le llegaban por los codos, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño semi- desordenado, varios rizos caían por el rostro de la adolescente dándole un aspecto desaliñado, su rostro estaba maquillado suavemente, lo único que resaltaban eran sus labios, los cuales estaban pintados de un color rojo carmesí. Su mascará era a juego con su vestido, y en vez de cubrirle todo su rostro, era todo lo contrario, debido a que era hecha de encaje, no una máscara como tal. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto y ella estaba bailando con Cristian, quien en su rostro brillaba una hermosa sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero algo le faltaba y ese algo era Mateo.

…

Las personas bailaban, gritaban, disfrutaban, bebían, comían, el tiempo pasaba y no había recibido ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de disculpas, nada, absolutamente nada por parte de él.

—Ya vengo —le informó a Cristian quien estaba infundado en un disfraz de príncipe. Él asintió y comenzó hablar con Charlotte y los demás chicos.

Lusiana salió hacia el balcón del salón, todo había sido tan perfectamente organizado, ella saldría de la mano de Mateo y bailaría con él, luego disfrutaría del resto de la fiesta como todos los demás, pero, ¿para qué tanta organización?, si todo había salido mal.

¿Quién te entiende mujer?, ayer le dices que no venga y ¿hoy lo extrañas?, la conciencia de la chica bufó en desacuerdo.

—Yo lo quiero —se excusó en voz alta.

— ¿a quién quieres? —increpó una voz a sus espaldas. El corazón de Lusiana comenzó a latir rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó ella con los ojos cerrados.

— Es tu cumpleaños —le recordó él, tomándola de la cintura para darle la vuelta y dejarla enfrente de él.

—Llegas tarde —le informó.

—Lo siento, es que me estaba debatiendo entre lo que es correcto y lo que no. Pero ya me decidí —le explicó Mati, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de la adolescente, quien tenía el pulso muy acelerado.— Te quiero pedir disculpas por lo de ayer, solo fue…estaba celoso —admitió Mateo, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿De qué?, o mejor dicho ¿de quién? —la voz de Lusi- Ann, salió en un susurro.

—De todos, de ese tal Cristian, de Marcus, de todos los hombres que revolotean alrededor de ti —eso dejó a la pobre joven fuera de base.

—Explícate —le pidió tragando en seco.

—Lusiana —suspiró Mateo acercando sus labios a los de la chica, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Tengo novio —unas lágrimas se instalaron en sus ojos.

—Sabes que no lo quieres y me lo confirmaste ayer cuando me dijiste todo lo que me dijiste — Mati le cogió la barbilla a su amiga entre sus dedos y la levantó.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella empujándolo para salir corriendo, pero Mateo fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo inmovilizándola de esa manera, una mano de él viajo rápidamente a la nuca de Lusiana y la otro la bajó hasta la espalda baja de ella, apegándola a su cuerpo, a la vez que atacaba los labios de su mejor amiga.

Ella trató de forcejear con su amigo, pero había sido demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, así que se dejó llevar, relajándose. Mateo cuando se dio cuenta sonrió brevemente, para seguir besándola como solo él lo sabía hacer, era de una manera un tanto salvaje, pero Lusiana siempre se había imaginado como sería el besarlo, el cómo sería morder sus labios, saborear su saliva. La mano del chico que descansaba sobre la espalda de la castaña subió hasta el cuello de esta última, donde apresó esa parte de manera suave guiando así, el beso él; ella abrió un poco más sus labios y él aprovechó eso, para besarla más a fondo, haciendo a su vez círculos con su dedo pulgar sobre la piel caliente de ella.

— ¡Somos los mejores! —exclamó Charlotte chocando la mano con Ricardo, al ver a su hermano besar a su mejor amiga de esa manera pues ellos habían planeado ese momento.

—Ya era hora —admitió Ricardo sonriéndole a Char, ambos miraban la escena divertidos.

—Que la deje respirar —susurró la chica de ojos verdes ahogando una carcajada con su mano. Los dos se encontraban detrás de la pared que daba hacia el balcón.

— ¿Qué ven ustedes? —preguntó Edward mirando hacia fuera, tanto como Ricardo como Charlotte palidecieron.

— ¿esa es Lusiana? —los chicos se miraron sin siquiera tener el valor de responder, esto sería un problema.

…

Mateo mordía el labio de su mejor amiga cuando sintió que lo alejaban de ella.

— ¿Quién te crees para estar besando de esa manera a mi bebé? —le inquirió Edward al adolescente, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¡Papá, suéltalo! —exclamó en un jadeo su hija, tomándolo del traje que llevaba puesto.

— ¡Responde! —le urgió Edward.

—Tranquilo, ¡hombre!, si me sueltas creo que puedo explicarte —le habló de lo más normal Mati.

— ¿Por qué la besabas?, se supone que tu no vendrías hoy ¿por qué te estabas dejando besar y toquetear, Lusiana Isabella? —le preguntó aquel hombre gritándole a su hija, la cual no sabía que responder.

— ¡Edward suelta a mi hijo! —escuchó que Damián le decía por atrás, pero él veía todo rojo, buscó una pared y estrelló a Mateo contra ella.

— ¡Papá! —Vociferó Lusiana —Suéltalo —le pidió llorando.

— ¡Cálmate, Edward! —Bella había llegado a la escena del crimen y trataba de calmar a su esposo, cosa que era imposible.

— ¡Suéltalo papá! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo!, solo nos estábamos besando —explicó la joven entrecortadamente. — ¿estás bien? —ella corrió hacia donde estaba Mateo tirado y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura

—Sí, solo duele, pero estoy bien —unas grandes manos pasaron por al frente de la castaña, tomando nuevamente a Mateo entre ellas.

— ¡Edward Cullen suelta a mi hijo! —gritó enfadado Damián quitándole a su hijo de las manos.

— ¡estaba besando a mi hija! —le reprochó a su amigo.

—Es normal —le dijo él, mientras Mati se volvia a sacudir.

— ¿estás bien?, ¿te hizo daño? —increpó Lusiana como loca a Mati, revisándolo rápidamente.

—Ya, tranquila —le respondió él abrazándola, todos miraron la escena con una sonrisa, menos Edward.

— ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima a mi hija, bastardo! —la voz del hombre de ojos verdes se hizo escuchar, Lusiana rodó los ojos y Mateo rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su amiga.

—Edward, esto en algún momento iba a pasar, respira conmigo —le indicó Bella inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces, pero su esposo no se podía contener.

—Tu no estabas viendo como la besaba —refuto Cullen mirando a Mateo con ganas de matarlo.

—Ella no se estaba quejando —replicó el muchacho con una sonrisa, ganándose un golpe por parte de Lusi- Ann.

— ¡Cállate, mocoso insolente! —una de las manos de Edward fue a parar al rostro de él, dejándolo medio noqueado en el suelo.

— ¡eres un salvaje, yo lo quiero, papá! —Lusiana ahora lloraba.

— ¡eres una niña! —le recordó su padre histérico.

—Soy una persona que siente, y no me puedes obligar hacer lo que a ti se te dé la gana. Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y mi decisión es que yo quiero estar con él, ¿tan difícil es de entender? —a Edward le cayó un balde de agua fría encima. —Ven, vamos a que alguien te revise eso —Lusiana ayudó a Mateo a levantarse. —Ya crecí, date cuenta —le murmuró ella al pasar por su lado.

—Lusiana, espérame, voy contigo —la llamó Charlotte yendo con ella, seguidas de Ricardo.

—Ella ya creció, Edward —le dijo su esposa acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¡Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión! —aseguró Edward yendo tras de su hija, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

* * *

Si, epilogo, ¡bailen conmigo!, okno.-., aquí les traigo lo prometido y pues BUENA NOTICIA, esta no será el único epilogo que haga, ya que me puse a ver y a pensar ( aunque lo duden), que si ponía todo lo que tenia pensando poner acá, en este capitulo extra, el epilogo se veria muy recargado, pues son muchas cosas,, esta las cosas de todos los chicos y todos los chicos tienen una historia en particular *-* ... si, lo se, son muchos , pero amo a mis nenes .-., volviendo al tema. Celebren mas bien, porque dentro de poco estaré subiendo otro epilogo , esto es solo un abre boca.

Ahora ¿que piensan del epilogo? ¿les gustó?

Es la primera vez que hago uno y la verdad disfrute mucho haciendolo, no se, todo es risas y sonrisas

POSDATA : Martha y Marilu Rodriguez, no se que sucede, pero no les puedo responder sus RR por inbox, asi que lo hago por aca Martha no se a que te refieres con carreriado , jejeje si te pudieras explicar, yo entendi algo asi como que dije todo a la carrera, no se si estoy en lo por leerme, siempre has estado alli y te lo agradezco de corazón.

Marilu tienes que seguir leyendo para saber eso heheheh *-*, jajajaja gracias por leerme

Y a los demás ya les respondí .

Osbe


	25. Chapter 25

Epílogo 2

—Benjamín revísalo, por favor —le pidió Lusiana al llegar al lado del doctor.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Mateo, su amiga lo miró mal.

—Mi padre casi te mata y ¿estás bien?, eso lo dudo —respondió ella, antes de que él lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Benjamín con Érica a su lado, quien estaba muy hermosa.

Lusiana se removió inquieta cruzando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos, Mati soltó una carcajada y contestó la pregunta.

—Es que besé a Lusiana y…

— ¿Besaste a Lusiana? —gritó Érica a punto de comenzar a bailar, esa mujer era muy extraña.

—Sí, creo que eso dije —respondió el chico de ojos azules confundido por su reacción.

— ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? ¡Mi chiquita crece! —tanto Lusiana, como Mateo e incluso su esposo la miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo. —Lo siento —dijo cuándo se dio cuenta.

—Como decía, la besé, Edward nos vio y casi me mata, pero no lo hizo. Me dijo hasta el mal que me iba a morir y me preguntó porque la besaba y todas esas cosas que los padres sobreprotectores dicen, el hecho es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Veamos que te hizo —recomendó el doctor, acercándose para tocar su rostro, pero en realidad no tenía nada alarmante, nada que no pudiera resolver un poco de hielo y el pasar de los días.

Mateo alargó su mano y tomó la de Lusiana quien hablaba algo con Ricardo y con su hermana. Ella lo miró y le sonrió mientras seguía hablando con ellos.

—Tienes que hablar con Edward y lo sabes Mateo, él no dejará esto por la paz, no los dejará estar juntos, ayer le hiciste llorar a su princesa y sabes muy bien lo que ella significa para él. Además, está tu historial como un play- boy, lo tendrás que convencer, tendrás que decirle algo que haga que él confié en ti. Te lo digo como un consejo —Mateo rodó los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Hola, mi amor —el rostro de Mati giró hacia la procedencia de la voz y se encontró con él tal Cristian a punto de darle un beso a Lusiana, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —susurró ella, el chico asintió.

Su amiga soltó el agarre de la mano de él y se fue con el otro.

Mateo hizo ademán de seguirla pero Char lo paralizó con la mirada.

— ¿Tendría que decir bienvenido a la familia o aun no? —inquirió Ricardo sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Depende de lo que tu padre diga, si es que primero no me mata —admitió ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Creo que tendré que ir a tu entierro —Charlotte le dio un manotazo a Rick, el cual se quejó. — ¡Pegas duró! —le chilló, ella le sonrió angelicalmente como respuesta.

—Oye, pero la próxima vez deja respirar a la muchacha, sé que tenías tiempo deseando eso, pero ¡casi te la comías! —exclamó su hermana disfrutando de todo aquello, ella era una persona muy alegre, pero a la vez cambiante.

— ¡Vamos chicos! cállense, ya los veré yo a ustedes cuando tengan sus novios y novias, respectivamente —Charlotte se removió incomoda y cambió la conversación.

— ¿Cómo harás con Edward? —Mateo se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—La verdad, no sé. Él tiene una obsesión obsesivamente mala con su hija, la sobreprotege mucho, no se da cuenta que ella creció y que…

—Tú la quieres —completó Ricardo por él.

—Exacto.

Todos aguardaron silencio por un momento y la mirada de él se fue hacia Lusiana quien hablaba tranquilamente con Cristian.

—Gracias por entender y lo siento. Eres alguien increíble , créeme, pero yo quiero a otra persona y esa persona no eres tu —le decía ella al chico rubio.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Siempre lo supe —le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, ya lo verás —le susurró Lusiana en el oído. Él asintió para luego irse.

La adolescente castaña comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Mateo y los demás chicos, al llegar sonrió.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo ella a su amigo.

—Estoy bien —aseguró él besando su frente, ella sonrió y suspiró.

— ¡Estorbamos! —le informó Charlotte a Ricardo. Benjamín y Érica ya se habían ido, a lo mejor a conocer los hechos por boca de otra persona.

—Gracias, hermana —vociferó cuando estos se perdían entre la gente que bailaba al compás de la música.

Lusiana rió a carcajada limpia al escucharlo decir eso.

— ¿tu estas bien? —ahora fue el turno de Mateo preguntar eso.

—Si —asintió ella con su cabeza.

—Lusi- Ann —musitó él bajando su cabeza para unir nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, pero una voz los interrumpió. —Esto no puede ser —susurró por lo bajo Mateo, debido a la interrupción.

—Te agradecería enormemente que dejarás de intentar comerte a mi hija a besos, sino quieres ver otra vez mi mano en tu rostro —le pidió y a la vez aconsejó Edward a Mati.

Los dos chicos se separaron, dieron la media vuelta y se encontraron con sus padres observándolos atentamente.

—Entré surprotectrice —anunció Mati en francés.

Lusiana lo miró mal y luego vio a su padre, quien estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

— ¿Qué quieres, papá? —preguntó la adolescente nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo que 'que quiero'? no sé, una explicación ¿tal vez? —sondeó Edward tratando de controlarse, este sintió el apretón de la mano de su esposa y se relajó un poco.

—Te la íbamos a dar y tú decidiste que matarme a golpes era lo mejor —se quejó Mati, rodeando a Lusiana con su mano por la cintura.

—Si quieres que hable civilizadamente con tu hijo, dile que deje de estar manoseando a mi hija de esa manera —imploró Edward apretando la mandíbula.

—Tu hacías lo mismo con Bella —replicó Mateo sonriendo con maldad.

—La diferencia era que Bella tenía 22 años cuando eso y mi hija tiene solo 16 —repuso histérico.

—Mateo —habló su padre señalándole la mano, él respiró hondo y apartó la mano de ese lugar tan cómodo.

—Está bien —murmuró con fastidio.

—Creo que no es necesario preguntar el por qué la estabas besando o mejor dicho se estaban besando, la pregunta sería ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? —inquirió Damián, que era el que más estaba calmado con la situación.

—Nada. Aun —contestó su hijo con una sonrisa.

—No habrá nada —aseguró Edward.

— ¡Papá! —le chilló Lusiana cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Silencio, jovencita! —le demandó su padre, observándola seriamente, ella agachó su cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo digas? Créeme que eso no me detendrá —le informó como si nada Mateo sin ser intimidado por la mirada de ese padre que solo quería lo mejor para su hija.

—Son menores de edad —le recordó Edward, frunciendo su ceño.

— ¿Y…?

—Mateo, calma —intervino su madre, al ver que su hijo se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

—No, madre. Edward piensa que estamos en la época de las cavernas, donde los padres le buscaban un esposo 'perfecto' a sus hijas, para luego condenarlas, sin saber sin ellas lo amaban o no, y la realidad es que no estamos en esa época ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ; Él no nos puede prohibir nada, no importa si nos da autorización o no, igual no me alejaré de Lusiana, el verá si todo es por las buenas o por las malas. No puede ser tan cavernícola como para prohibir algo que es inocente…

—Tú no tienes nada de inocente —le contradijo Edward.

—Pero tu hija si y eso es precisamente lo que no ves. Ella ya creció, ya es no es la niña que iba a tu cuarto a media noche diciéndote 'papi ¿puedo dormir contigo?', ya no es la niña que jugaba por los jardines con hermosos vestidos pomposos pareciéndose a un ángel, ya no es la niña que peleaba conmigo porque yo no quería prestarle mis juguetes; ahora es una adolescente que siente, que ama, que quiere ser libre sin la necesidad de estar asfixiada por un padre que la sobreprotege tanto. ¿Nunca quisiste a una persona a esta edad? ¿Nunca sentiste la necesidad de estar con ese alguien, aunque sea para admirarla? ¿Nunca te pusiste nervioso, tartamudeaste o simplemente te quedaste sin habla cuando veías a esa persona que te gustaba? Toda la vida hemos sido amigos, y no fue hasta ayer que me di cuenta que la quiero, siempre lo he hecho, pero siempre estaba eso de 'son amigos', por eso hacia todo lo que hacía con la esperanza de sacarla de mi cabeza, cosa que fue imposible siendo mi padre tan amigo tuyo y el haber crecido con ella tampoco mejoraba las cosas. Esto no es un pecado, ni mucho menos, solo ¿puedes darle a tu hija un poco de felicidad?, siempre se la has dado, ¿le vas impedir estar conmigo solo por tu concepto 'malo' sobre mí?, no me parece justo. Ella no dejará de ser tu hija por estar conmigo, solo será tu hija, con 16 años que tendrá un novio, el cual toda su vida ha sido su amigo.

—Pero no tú, yo le puedo dar todo lo que ella me pida.

—Yo quiero estar con él —susurró Lusiana ahogada por las lágrimas.

—Él te ha hecho llorar, ¡ayer te hizo llorar! —le recordó su padre.

— ¡solo son lágrimas!, emociones, no es nada. Lo de ayer fue una típica pelea entre amigos y tú me estás haciendo llorar ahora, ¿por eso también debo crucificarte como lo estás haciendo con él?

—Edward, escúchala —le pidió su esposa.

—Es un niña —volvió a decir este tercamente.

— ¡Ya creció! —le atacó Bella.

— ¡Vamos, hombre!, déjalos estar juntos, porque independientemente les de tu aprobación o no él estará con ella, lo conozco, es mi hijo y es más terco que una mula, ¿no crees que es mejor dejarlos tener una 'relación' y mantenerlos vigilados; que no dejarlos y saber qué cosas hacen a escondidas? —increpó Damián relajadamente, era el más feliz con toda la situación.

—Lo dices porque no era a tu hija a quien estaban besuqueando, ya te veré cuando Charlotte te llegue con un novio y la veas compartiendo saliva con otra persona que quien sabe que cosas hace con esa boca —el hombre de ojos azules ahogó una carcajada.

—Te aseguro que nada peor a lo que viste hace unos instantes —la voz de Mateo era divertida.

—No puedo…

— ¡Claro que puedes!, ¡Jesucristo! Eres más terco que yo, pero solo tienes que decir 'si te doy permiso para salir con mi hija' y todo lo demás que los hombres como tu dicen. Problema resuelto —comentó como si nada Mati, aplaudiendo con sus manos satisfecho con su papel.

— ¿ves, Bella?, no se lo toma enserio y Lusiana no es un broma —seguía debatiendo Edward.

—De tal palo, tal estilla —citó Sasha en voz baja, recordando a su esposo cuando eran jóvenes.

—Papá —llamó Lusiana en un susurró, los ojos de Edward volaron inmediatamente al rostro de su hija.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó serio.

—Primero, deja de hablarme de esa manera, sabes que no lo soporto. Segundo, cálmate. Tercero, escúchame. —mascullaba armándose de valor.

—hablo como se da la gana, para tu información tengo 42 años de edad, soy bastante mayor como para hablar como quiera ¿no? —Lusiana cerró sus ojos y suspiró hondo.

— ¡Deja de estar montando un espectáculo por un simple beso! ¡Joder contigo, papá!, siempre te he amado porque eres un ejemplo a seguir para mí, eres mi ídolo, mi héroe, pero tienes que entender que ya no soy una niña. Ya tengo edad para tener novio, para ser libre, para que no me reproches cada cosa que hago. Toda mi vida crecí contigo alrededor revoloteándome y te lo agradezco porque siempre me has brindado protección y sobretodo amor, pero ¡ya basta!, tu protección se ha convertido en sobreprotección y me asfixio. Ya no soy la niña que juega con muñecas, ¡yo quiero estar con Mateo!, ¿tan difícil es de entender? Si tu no lo aceptas, lo siento por ti, porque igual estaré con él, te guste o no. Así que, tú decides.

— ¿me estás dando un ultimátum? —susurró Edward con la garganta seca y con los ojos como platos. Lusiana nunca le había hablado así.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que secaba unas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

—Esto es increíble, mi propia hija gritándome —siseó incrédulo.

—Ella tiene razón, Edward —Bella frotó su brazo por encima del saco que llevaba puesto.

—Bella, no…—le advirtió.

—Edward estas convirtiendo esto en un guerra civil, déjalos en paz, tampoco es que Lusiana está embarazada —repuso Sasha—Mientras más te opongas, mas ellos se empecinarán en eso. Adolescentes —dijo segura de sí misma.

Lusiana se había movido un poco hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de la furia de su padre, Mateo la había seguido y ahora ella se encontraba en los brazos de él, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Ya pequeña, no llores. Tranquila —la reconfortaba su mejor amigo, sobando su espalda.

—Es que él no entiende. Nunca lo aceptará Mati, ¿Cómo vamos hacer? —increpó ella, abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por los sollozos.

—Ya, cálmate Lusi, estas muy fría. Respira —le indicaba el adolescente de ojos azules, pero ella negó. —Ya veremos cómo hacemos, y si aceptará —le animó él.

—Edward la estas alterando mucho, es su cumpleaños —le recordó su esposa mirando preocupada a su hija, quien era envuelta por los brazos de Mateo.

—Más vale un buen conocido que un malo por conocer —Damián cito un refrán —Tampoco mi hijo es tan malo, se conocen de toda la vida, nada le pasará. Le dará un ataque de nervios a la pobre Lusi- Ann, déjalos quietos. Si sigues diciendo 'no, no y no' ellos dirán 'si, si y si'; en cambio si tú dices si, ellos estarán felices y te aseguró que no durarán mucho, solo es una ilusión de niños —susurró por lo bajo este.

Mateo seguía tratando de calmar a Lusiana, quien cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

—Permítanme hablar a solas con él —le pidió Edward a todos los adultos.

—Ni un rasguño a mi hijo, sino te mato, Edward Cullen —le amenazó Sasha mirándolo seriamente.

—Llévense a Lusiana —indicó también.

Edward vio como Bella se dirigía a su hija y le decía algo y esta negaba.

—Anda, estaré bien —le prometió Mateo sonriéndole.

— ¿seguro? —hipo ella secándose las lágrimas de la barbilla.

—Si —este le dio un beso en la frente y Lusiana se aferró más a él.

—Te quiero —le dijo en un murmullo, él sonrió asintiendo.

—Yo también —le confesó en secreto. Bella y Sasha se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente.

—Corronchos, sepárense unos minutos solamente. Vamos a dejar hablar a Edward y a Mateo a solas —les apuró Damián riéndose malvadamente.

Isabella se llevó a su hija fuera de esa estancia y dejó a su esposo con Mateo a solas, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

—Mamá, le hará daño —dijo histérica Lusiana.

— ¡Ey, calma!, vamos con los demás, o ¿quieres bailar un rato? —su madre le ofreció amablemente.

— ¡lo matará! —vociferó dándose la vuelta para ir con Mateo, nuevamente.

— ¡Tranquilízate Lusiana Cullen!, tu padre no es ningún asesino, ellos estarán bien —dijo seriamente Sasha frotándole el hombro descubierto—Por cierto, bienvenida a la familia —le dio un abrazo caluroso a Lusi- Ann , a quien le pareció notar que saltaba.

— ¿gracias? —respondió ella, pero sonó a una pregunta más bien.

—Busquemos a los demás y movamos el esqueleto un rato, ¡esta es una fiesta! —exclamó su madre con horror.

—Pero…—protestó Lusiana.

— ¡hermana! —dijo de repente Ricardo apareciendo con una bebida en la mano y con Charlotte bailando.

—Vamos, bailemos —les instruyó Laura, la cual estaba con Sebastián.

…

Edward y Mateo se miraban fijamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—Creo que es mejor que comiences con tus amenazas y todo lo que me vayas a decir, si es que quieres evitar que a tu hija le dé un ataque de histeria pensando que me estas matando —aconsejó Mati a Cullen, quien pasaba su mano por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco más de lo usual.

— ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra? ¿Por qué no pudiste ser solo su amigo?, toda la vida lo has hecho, ¿por qué justo en estos momentos cuando ella tiene sus hormonas revolucionadas la atacas?, es solo una niña, alguien que aún no ha vivido, tú ya sabes de otras cosas y ella no. La contaminarás —él suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros.

—No puedo decirle a mi corazón que no la quiera, es imposible. Solo sucedió Edward, no es algo que premedité —respondió Mateo seriamente— sí, toda su vida he sido su amigo, pero es porque tú y mi padre son muy buenos amigos, era imposible no estar alrededor de ella, tenemos la misma edad, nos gusta prácticamente lo mismo, tenemos iguales ideales, no soy una mala persona. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que esto no es un juego —la claridad con que hablaba el chico de tan solo 16 años era digna de admirar.

—Tengo miedo de que salga lastimada —admitió Edward sentándose en uno de las sillas que ahí habían.

—No le haré daño, solo confía en mi —pidió Mateo, notablemente más relajado, ya no estaba a la defensiva. —Ella solo quiere un poco de 'compañía' y yo se la quiero dar. Edward ella me gusta, no sé cómo decírtelo para que me creas, sé que he tenido muchas, pero no son nada serio —siguió el adolescente dando su discurso. —Ya se, ¿quieres que me arrodillé y traiga acá a Lusiana y le diga lo mucho que la quiero, que no la pienso lastimar nunca de los nunca y que siempre será la única?, está desesperada porque no me hagas nada, es su cumpleaños, cúmplele solo eso y ella será feliz. —La voz de Mateo era cada vez más suave. —Si alguna vez le llego hacer daño tú mismo me apuntarás con una pistola a la cabeza. —juró solemnemente él.

—Temo que ella sea solo un juego, que solo quieras una noche con ella.

— ¡Señor! ¡Por el amor de todos los Dioses que existen! ¡No es un juego!, vamos —le apremió él saliendo del balcón para introducirse al salón donde se llevaba la fiesta en sí.

Pudo visualizar a Lusiana bailando con todos los chicos de la familia y sonrió para él, pero cuando ella lo vio hizo ademán de acercase, Mateo negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Querías algo como esto?, lo tendrás, solo termina de decir de una buena vez 'si' y todos felices y contentos, sobre todo tu princesa —le recordó Mati yendo hacia la tarima, donde el Dj jugaba con los discos y cambiaba la música constantemente.

Lusiana miró con el ceño fruncido a su padre, el cual no podía creer lo que ese muchacho iba hacer.

— ¿Qué va hacer? —preguntó Bella llegando al lado de su esposo.

— ¡está loco ese muchacho! —exclamó con cierto orgullo Sasha desde el lado izquierdo de Edward.

— ¿Qué lo mandaste hacer, Edward? —inquirió Damián con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Nada —respondió este encogiéndose de hombros. — ¡Díganme que no va hacer lo que pienso que va hacer! —imploró Edward dándose un manotazo en la frente.

Los murmullos ya habían comenzado a escucharse en el salón y Mateo ya tenía el micrófono en mano.

— ¿Qué lo obligaste hacer, papá? —le reprochó Lusiana al hombre de ojos verdes.

—No me reproches y escucha, por cierto Ricardo ponte detrás de tu hermana, no se vaya a desmayar con todo lo que es…Mateo va a decir —se corrigió al final. Todos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿me escuchan? —Probó Mateo por el micrófono —creo que si —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, respiró hondo y comenzó con su declaración —sé que mucho se preguntaran ¿qué hace ese allí montado en la tarima? ¡Sorpresa!, una persona, que no le gusto para su hija me obligó hacer esto. —Eso lo dijo mirando a Edward —Lo cierto es que, no me pesa hacerlo, porque lo haré por una buena razón. —Cerró sus ojos un momento para volver hablar —sé que interrumpo su diversión, pero esto es necesario, sino yo me quedaré sin una hermosa novia y ella sin un maravilloso novio y eso no puede ser. Luisana, primero que nada déjame decirte ¡feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!, te deseo lo mejor de esta vida, sé que no te he dado tu regalo, pero espero esto lo tomes como uno, mira que no es de gratis —todos en la audiencia se echaron a reír, incluyéndola a ella—Toda la vida hemos sido amigos, unos muy cercanos cabe destacar. Siempre de pequeños peleábamos por cualquier cosa, y siempre nos reconciliábamos como dos niños que éramos. La cosa es que ya no somos niños y hace poco me enteré – de una manera muy extraña- que gustas de mi —todos miraron a Lusi- Ann, quien se escondió detrás de su hermano. — y para mi fortuna yo también lo hago de ti, no me preguntes como me di cuenta, o desde cuando lo sé, porque la verdad no lo sé.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró la joven negando con su cabeza divertida.

—Lo que si se, es que eres una estupenda persona, la cual he tenido presente toda mi existencia, la vida nos ha mantenido juntos por alguna razón y ya entendí el porqué de esta amistad —él bajó los escalones de la tarima y se fue acerando a ella. —esto no lo hago por ti Edward, ni para impresionarte, sé que dirás que si de todas maneras, lo hago por ella. —El padre de Lusiana sonrió sin poder evitarlo —Todo lo que digo es para demostrarte y demostrarles que nada de esto es un juego, o una simple niñería de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, solo es un amor puro e inocente. —ya para ese momento Mateo tenía en sus brazos a Lusiana, mientras que todas sus primas, amigas y demás suspiraban de ternura. —Así que, aquí y ahora te hago la pregunta del millón ¿aceptas ser mi novia delante de todas estas personas? —ella miró a su padre, que rodó los ojos y le sonrió. —Él no puede decir nada, la decisión está en ti, ya yo me encargué de él —la castaña le sacó la lengua de manera infantil a su futuro novio. — ¿respuesta? —increpó él alejando el micrófono de su boca acercándose un poco más a los labios de Lusiana.

—Creo que al que tienen que agarrar es a otro —le susurró Damián a Ricardo, ambos observaron a su padre y mantenía la mandíbula apretaba y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

—Ya, solo disfruta del show —le aconsejó su esposa burlonamente.

—Si —musitó Lusiana y en una fracción de segundos después de la respuesta, Mateo prácticamente se la comía a besos.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir con verdadero entusiasmo, a excepción de Edward que estaba serio, ¿Cómo se podían besar así?, ¡era algo ilógico!

Lusi- Ann mantenía sus manos en el pecho de su novio, dejándolo que él mismo guiará el beso.

— ¡Ya! —exclamó divertida Charlotte separándolos a ambos. Ellos la miraron de mala manera.

—Prima, ¡así sí que se besa! —le gritó desde una parte Sebastián.

Ambos adolescentes se rieron de manera cómplice.

—Necesito un trago —informó Edward a todos, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

—Acompañemos a este hombre en su desgracia, su pequeña ya tiene dueño —Emmett apareció de la nada dándole una palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya los veré cuando sus hijas les griten por defender un supuesto amor —el ojiverde rodó los ojos. —Un vaso de ron es lo que necesito —murmuró para sí mismo, dándose la media vuelta para ir a la barra, perseguido por todos los demás, entre ellos: Emmett, Damián, Benjamín, Jasper y Jacob.

— ¿pudiera ser más dramático tu esposo? —Rosalie miraba a su hija quien estaba muy abrazada a un chico que ella ni conocía.

—Si —contestó Bella sonriendo.

— ¡Estoy orgullosa de mi hijo! —exclamó Sasha dando aplausos.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ustedes dos consuegras —Alice les guiñó un ojo, buscando a Sebastián con la mirada.

—Tu hijo anda por allá —Isabella señaló una de las paredes, donde Sebas besaba a alguien con un poco más de entusiasmo del que era necesario.

—Hoy todos como que se rebelaron —comentó Sasha.

—A mi bebé no la metas allí, que está muy tranquila por allá —Rosalie señaló hacia Laura, quien se había deshecho de aquel chico que la tenia abrazado y ahora hablaba con Mateo, Lusiana y Emmett junior.

—Espera unos cuantos años más —las mujeres miraron a sus hijos y sonrieron a la vez que el Dj colocaba música de adolescentes, de esas que se bailaban muy pegadas para desgracia de los padres.

—Y en cuenta de 5, 4, 3,…—contaba Alice en voz alta—…2, 1…—todas se miraron a los ojos —...llegarán nuestros esposos —todos los hombres estaban con ellas, mirando de igual manera a sus hijos. Sebastián había tomado la mano de Laura y la había llevado al centro de la pista, al parecer se había cansado de besuquear a otra; Emmett junior tomó a Sofía y la sacó a bailar de igual manera; Ricardo no se quedó atrás y cogió a Charlotte por la cintura, ella le sonrió con burla.

— ¿sabes bailar, Ricky? —él la miró serio y asintió.

—Veamos que tienes —la adolescente de ojos verdes musitó.

Más atrás Juan Carlos se fue a la pista con Estefany.

—Por lo menos bailan con ellos y no con otros —susurró Emmett y todos lo miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo — ¿qué?, son nuestros hijos y además son todos amigos.

—Sí, Mateo y Lusiana eran amigos y ahora son novios. Así que, amigo el ratón de queso y se lo comió —respondió Edward con sorna.

Cuando vinieron haber Lusiana bailaba con Mateo, ambos se sonreía y todos los adultos les sonreían tiernamente.

—Creo que somos el centro de atracción —le murmuró Mateo en el oído a Lusiana, quien se había quitado la parte de abajo del pomposo vestido y se había quedado con una mini falda de tul.

—Si —concordó ella.

Todos ellos bailaban al compás de la música, Emmett junior le decía algo en el oído a Sofía y esta reía sin parar. Ricardo admiró a Char que se movía al compás de la música muy cerca de él.

—Ya es hora —le avisó Rick sobre su cuello.

—Deja a Lusiana que disfrute un poco más de su protagonismo —pidió la chica cuando sintió las manos de su novio en la cintura.

—Pero…—protestó él, pero ella lo silenció posicionando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Después —suplicó moviendo sus caderas lentamente—Solo baila —le dijo poniendo su mano en el cuello y acercándolo a él, pero sin nada comprometedor, la música se bailaba así

…

—sabes que mi papá te matará cuando se enteré de esto ¿cierto? —Sebas asintió llevando una mano a la espalda de Laura, su cabello en perfectas ondas chocaban contra su mano.

—Tío Edward, permitió lo de Lusiana y Mateo , eso sí que es un milagro, así que tu papá también lo hará —Sebastián la guiaba en los movimientos y la música se hacía cada vez más atrevida.

—Eso espero —Lau suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada vigilante de su padre.

…

— ¡Esas niñas sí que saben moverse! —exclamó Rose entrelazando su brazo con el de Alice.

— ¡esa música es un mierda! —repuso muy convencido Jasper.

—Pues yo los prefiero ver bailar eso a que consuman drogas —Damián no estaba tampoco muy contento en ver como Ricardo le respiraba sobre el cuello a Char, pero lo soportaba.

Juan Carlos movía a Estefany con demasiada destreza y ella se dejaba llevar, la canción era demasiado pegajosa, para el colmo ambos la cantaban a coro.

—Creo que le diré al Dj que cambie la música —comentó Jacob al lado de Claudia.

— ¡Te quedas aquí Jacob Black!, solo es un baile inocente —él miró a su esposa y suspiró hondo.

—Inocente es lo que nosotros hacemos en las noches —ahora fue el turno de Benjamín quien moría de la risa con los rostros de todos lo que tenían a una hija.

—Lo dices porque no tienes a una hermosa princesa como hija, sino a un maldito pulpo como hijo —refutó Jake. Juan Carlos había pegado su frente con la de Estefany y bailaban como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, ella llevó sus manos a su cintura donde Juan mantenía las suyas como garras y lo ayudó a guiarla, en un ágil movimiento él le dio la vuelta de manera que la espalda de la adolescente quedó contra el pecho de su 'amigo', la mano que tenían entrelazada en la cintura Juan la llevó hacia el vientre plano de ella, para bajar y subir al ritmo de la música.

—A eso llamo yo bailar —Rosalie señaló a los pequeños Juan y Estefy.

Edward buscó a Lusiana con su visón y al verla con una sonrisa despampanante en su boca sonrió, pero después se volvió serio cuando Mateo la besó a la vez que bailaban.

— ¿Cómo pueden caminar y mascar chicle a la vez? ¡Es increíble! —todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el punto donde veía Edward y se encogieron de hombros.

—Mi nuevo apodo para ellos es corronchos —informó Emmett viendo como su hijo ponía una mano sobre el estómago de Sofía, negó con su cabeza con una risa.

Lusiana movía su boca de manera sincronizada con la de Mateo, quién mantenía su barbilla bien sujeta para prolongar el beso.

—No sé dónde ese niño aprendió a besar de esa manera, pero ¡Dios mío! —la risa de Sasha se escuchó entre el grupo.

—Tiene al mejor maestro —dijo como si nada Damián ganándose una miranda furibunda por parte de su esposa.

—Si serán cotillas todos ustedes, déjenlo quietos, es asqueroso que vean como se besan —Rosalie jugaba con sus pulseras, a pesar de los años no perdía su toque especial.

Ricardo le había dado la vuelta a Charlotte para que quedara frente de él, la adolescente lo observó por un minuto y pestañeó.

—Tu padre tiene bastante rato viendo hacia acá, ¿Qué pasaría si te beso? —inquirió Rick llevando sus labios al oído de ella, Charlotte subió sus manos hacia el cuello de él y siguió bailando, ignorando su pregunta.

—Tu hermana se va a comer a mi hermano —le dijo divertida ella a su novio. Lusiana y Mateo bailaban mirándose a los ojos y mantenían sus labios semi-unidos.

Damián mantenía su mirada sobre Ricardo quien le sonreía con camaradería, pero después de lo que iba hacer no le agradaría tanto, la música estaba en sus notas finales.

—Char —llamó Ricardo cogiéndole la nuca para plantarle un beso en medio de todos, la pobre chica se tensó pero luego le correspondió.

—Más drama —musitó Mateo señalándole a Lusiana el espectáculo.

Todos los miraban.

—Ahora yo lo digo ¡Bienvenido a la familia consuegro y por partida doble! —repuso Edward dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Damián quien era sostenido por su esposa, la cual sonreía con verdadero entusiasmo.

— ¡Hormonas alborotadas! —exclamó Alice abrazada por Jasper.

Un foco había alumbrado tanto a Rick como a Char. Cuando se separaron los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse, Emmett Junior vitoreaba algo fuertemente pero no se llegaba a escuchar.

—Están creciendo —dijo Bella en un suspiro.

—Tu hijo también mueve bien esa boca —alabó Jake sonriéndole a Edward, este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Son tal para cual — aseveró Rosalie rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ricardo con la frente unida a la de su novia. —Pero ya era hora —ella asintió y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez más corto y más dulce.

— ¿crees que papá lo acepte? —increpó Charlotte respirando hondo.

—Bueno, eso lo dudo ya que en estos momentos está siendo sostenido por tu madre y con una cara de asesino que da miedo —ella soltó una carcajada y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Ricardo le dio un beso en la frente, la alejó un poco de si y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Damián. Charlotte siempre había sido un alma libre, una persona con una personalidad única, nunca se le quedaba callada a nadie y siempre luchaba por lo que quería, pero si admitia que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Hola —le dijo a todos los adultos.

— ¡tienes novio mi chiquita hermosa! —salió gritando efusivamente Sasha encerrándola en un abrazo de oso.

—Mamá, mamá —llamó Char —no puedo respirar —le hizo saber entre quejidos de dolor.

—Lo siento, la emoción —se disculpó su madre. Damián estaba en silencio, miraba fijamente a Charlotte quien tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Ricardo.

—Papá…Ricardo es mi novio —dijo como si nada ofreciéndole una sonrisa de convencimiento, pero él ni se movió.

—Buena suerte, cuñado —la voz de Mateo se escuchó muy cercana a ellos.

—Lo mismo te digo yo, un rasguño a mi hijo y te mato —le advirtió Bella a Damián.

El hombre estaba mudo de la impresión.

—Damián sé que…—empezó a hablar Ricardo, pero él lo interrumpió.

—Vengan acá ustedes dos —dijo abrazándolos fuertemente a ambos.

Los novios se observaron y sonrieron, no había salido tan mal como pensaban.

—Simple y sencillo, solo lo digo una vez una lágrima que yo vea derramando a Char y te cortó la bolas —la manera en como Damián amenazó a Rick lo hizo tragar en seco, al pobre muchacho —Y tu…—dijo dirigiéndose a su hija que lo miraba feliz de la vida — ¡protégete! — a Charlotte se le trancó la respiración y le dio un amistoso golpe a su padre en el hombro.

Todos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que había dicho Damián, pero luego comenzaron a reírse sin parar.

— ¿no vas arma drama, ni nada de eso? —increpó Ricardo.

—Mi nombre es Damián, no Edward —le dijo burlándose de su padre. — No muchacho, tranquilo, solo eso. Yo sé que ella ya creció, además ¿no se acuerdan de un día que estaban en la cocina y yo entre y ustedes se separaron?, pues ya me imaginaba algo como esto —les comentó encogiéndose de hombros. —Ahora sigamos con la fiesta, pero ¡quiten esa mierda de música! —les imploró a todos los chicos.

…

3 años después.

En esos tres años que habían transcurrido las cosas seguían como siempre con la única diferencia de que todos tenían novias y novios, respectivamente. Todos los chicos Vivian con sus parejas en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad, pues todos estudiaban en la misma. Sebastián estudiaba arquitectura y Laura diseño gráfico; Mateo abogacía y Lusiana medicina; Emmett junior se había ido por ingeniería eléctrica y Sofía por las artes; Ricardo estudiaba medicina, igual que su hermana y Charlotte decidió escoger relaciones públicas; y en cuanto a Estefany y Juan, apenas iban a comenzar a estudiar, ambos, comercio.

En la fiesta de los dulces 16 de Lusiana se había formado la pareja de Mati y ella, junto con la de Ricardo y Char, pero luego de un año la relación entre Emmett Junior y Sofía de los Ángeles se había dado a conocer, aunque a regañadientes por parte de ella ya que Emmett junior la acorraló hasta que le dijera que sí y a la final lo hizo. Junto con eso la relación por más de dos años a escondidas de Sebas y Laura había salido a la luz finalmente, debido a que a la chica no le bajaba su ciclo menstrual y se lo tuvo que confesar a su madre, pero no había embarazo solo un cambio hormonal en su cuerpo, Emmett al enterarse de esa relación pegó el gritó al cielo alegando que era un niña, que no la podía tocar, que podía ir preso y muchas cosas más, pero luego de un semana el propio Emmett había ido con Sebas a la farmacia para comprar los condones y las pastillas anticonceptivas, Edward le preguntó en su momento el por qué hacía todo eso y él había contestado: "sé que ya son activos sexualmente, así que lo sigan haciendo, solo que no me hagan abuelo tan rápido". Ese problema quedó por la paz, y les sirvió de escarmiento a los adolescentes. Un año después Juan y Estefany decían que eran novios y que se irían juntos a la universidad, esa relación no había tomado por sorpresa a nadie, ya que todos se lo esperaban, Jake lo único que objeto fue que no se casaran aun, de resto los dejo vivir su vida amorosa como ellos querían.

Y ahora llegamos al presente, donde todos habían comenzado una nueva etapa en sus vidas, todos eran jóvenes universitarios y por supuesto todos estaban juntos, pero no revueltos.

Los padres, quienes eran los más celosos, se habían calmado y habían tenido que aceptar de una manera u otra que sus hijas habían crecido, aunque debes en cuando a una que otra parejita las encontraban en situaciones 'comprometedoras' y era cuando la vena de la colopatía salía a relucir y el sermón caí encima de quien sea que estuviese protagonizando tal escena.

La vida a todos los adultos los había premiado con maravillosos hijos, quienes por supuesto tampoco esperaron mucho para el amor y es que la vida no llega y te dice "oye, pronto conocerás el amor de tu vida, abre las puerta de tu corazón", no, solo es algo que pasa. Y como dice una canción, el amor no tiene horario ni fecha en el calendario.

Lo que con Lusiana y Mateo había comenzado como un 'enamoramiento entre adolescentes', ahora era mas serio que nunca. Cosa que obviamente Edward le había reclamado a Damián diciéndole que 'no era para nada una tontería sino algo serio', a lo que el hombre de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y le dijo :'fue su decisión, terminarlo por aceptar'

Lo cierto era que ya estaban resignados, ya nada se podía hacer y tampoco era mucho que se pudiera hacer.

Todos estaban en la mansión de Cullen, en una cena ya que Lusiana le tenía una sorpresa a todos, pero lo que nunca se imaginaron era con la sorpresa con la que ese par les iba a salir.

—Bueno familia —comenzó hablando Mateo abrazando pro la cintura a Lusiana. —Hoy estamos reunidos acá para darles la noticia de que…

— ¿estas embarazada? —interrumpió Charlotte dando saltos en su asiento.

—No —contesto Lusi- Ann negando divertida.

— ¿entonces? —inquirió Sofía.

—Papá, mamá y ustedes... —repuso divertido Mateo señalando a los chicos.

Edward miraba a Bella y Bella miraba a Lusiana, Mateo miraba a sus padres y todo era incertidumbre.

— ¡Nos vamos a casar! —gritó emocionada Lusiana mostrando su anillo de compromiso y fue cuando Edward colapso en el suelo.

* * *

Ahora si digo FIN, gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron, que me apoyaron, que me dieron criticas constructivas y a las lectoras silenciosas...

De verdad que si...

Osbe

POSDATA: nos leemos en mi nueva historia, titulada PERDIDOS.

Podrán encontrar mi blog en mi perfile.

Bsos y abrazos desde Venezuela


End file.
